Demon Critic
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: THis is merely a Fan-made verison of the Nostalgic Critic's reviewing skills. I review Books, TV shows and some other things.
1. Top 11 Villians turned Heroes

Might as well start my Nostalgic Critic parody; the Demon Critic.

Top 11 Villains-turn-hero

At a white room, a young man with dark brown hair, glowing green eyes, pitch-black skin, and also a black robe sits in a black computer chair. "Hello, I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for"

Then it switches to a bunch of switching scenes of heroes fighting villains.

------

DJ: _Ah the war between Good and Evil. It makes sense right?_

Shows Spider Man, Super man, Batman and other heroes as DJ continues.

DJ: _The Good guys keep the peace of the world in check._

Then it shows all of their villains.

DJ: _while their enemies, the Bad Guys, try to use their powers to take over the whole planet._

------

Then it switches back to DJ. "But there are some that cross over from the bad side and the good side."

(Chowder (from the moment Mung says he's a robot): wha-what?)

"That's right, there are some villains that actually left the side of evil to be on the side of justice." Said DJ, smiling. He then says, "Don't believe me? Well then, try this for size; a Top 11 List of the villains that turn good. Why top 11? I don't like top 10s, those are lame."

Number 11: Majin Buu from Dragonball Z

(Buu: (dances around like an idiot, saying his name over and over))

DJ looks at the image on screen and asks in a freaked out tone "HOW WAS HE EVEN A VILLIAN?!"

(Buu: (smiles evilly and then beats up Dabura with ease))

"Oh right." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, this pink-skinned idiot with super strength is Majin Buu, a evil spirit that Babidi wanted to use to take over the planet."

"Despite his idiotic appearance and silly look, Buu was actually pretty evil…in his own way." DJ said. "Though I know he can't do much)

(Buu: (Looks mad) ME EAT YOU NOW! (Blasts out a pink beam of light))

DJ screams as he suddenly turns into a chocolate version of himself, but changes back. "FYI, never make a monster who can turn anyone he wants into candy angry." DJ then sighs and says "But the reason behind Buu turning from a bad dude was…"

(Hercule: (laughs and charges at Cell, but gets swatted aside))

DJ got a shocked look on his face. He then screams out "OH COME ON! HE TURNED GOOD BECAUSE OF THAT WIMP!!!!" He then sighs.

-----

Shows the scenes that show Hercules's and Majin Buu's friendship growing.

DJ: _Even though Majin Buu's first reason was weird, it was Hercule that got the nice side of Buu out, as did this little guy._

Shows a small puppy in Buu's hand, which was injured.

DJ: _Ouch._

Then suddenly, it shows Buu healing him.

-----

"Wait…what?" asked DJ, confused.

-----

Shows Buu finishing the healing.

------

DJ got a annoyed look and says "That figures." He then sighs and says "Moving on!"

Number 10: Jinx from Teen Titans

Shows Jinx at her debut, showing off her powers as the head mistress of the HIVE Academy begins to say something.

The mistress: _Jinx; the enchanting sorceress. Who's powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies._

"Yeah, Jinx. That girl has the power to make bad luck. Since her debut, she's been one of my favorite villains from this show." DJ said, smiling. He then says "But during the episode _Lightspeed_, it foreshadowed something…"

-----

Shows Jinx at the museum, ready to steal a medallion again, as a voice says "Need some luck?" and she turned to see…Kid Flash?!

-----

"DING!" said DJ with a smile. "She gets on the good side thanks to good ol. Kid Flash, aka Wally West."

"Anyway, the whole episode shows that Jinx is slowly leaving evil and turning good, so all and all; Jinx will forever bring the bad guys a bit of the bad luck instead of the good guys."

(Jinx: What's the matter? Scared of a little bad luck?)

Number 9: Ken Ichijouji from Digimon

(Shows Ken smirking evilly as the Digimon Emperor)

DJ shuddered and says, "When I was younger, I remember freaking out when I saw that dude in that costume."

"But that changed when this happened." DJ said. "After his greatest lab freak, Kimeramon, was defeated by Magnamon, he finally saw the light and saw that he was hurting innocent creatures."

(TK: we tried to tell you that before, but you thought we were playing some trick on you)

(Ken: Huh?)

(Cody: this isn't some video game. Ken, Digimon are real and it's about time you realized that.)

"Ouch." DJ said as he sighed "But the biggest heart wrenching was this." DJ said as a sad scene is played

(Kari: (gasping) Wormmon!)

(Ken: (looking up) Wormmon? (Sees Kari and the others looking over the small worm Digimon))

DJ's eyes went wide and sadden.

(Gatomon: He's still breathing. (Wormmon groans a bit))

(Wormmon: (Seeing Ken coming) You've turned to your old self, Ken. I knew you would.)

DJ looks down, knowing what will happen.

(Ken (holds the dying Digimon): Wormmon…I'm sorry. Don't go, you're my best friend.)

DJ's eyes begin to fill up with tears.

(Wormmon: You're…my best friend to. Goodbye Ken. (he then closes his eyes and disappears)

DJ, cracking up, says, "I need a moment." He then leaves and then a crying sound is heard.

(Patamon and Gatomon laugh.)

(DemiVeemon: ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!)

Number 8: Venom from Spider Man

DJ sighs and says "If you bug me about this choice, I swear I'll let Kaa the snake eat ya."

(Captain Kirk: KHAN!!!)

"SHUT UP! I SAID 'KAA', SPACE BOY!" yelled DJ.

He sighs and says "For those that don't know, Venom is a very dangerous, very scary, and very…nasty monster that had Spider Man's powers…since that black skin-like junk on him was on ol. Spidy once."

(Spider Man: This suit is…alive!?)

"Thank you, captain oblivious." DJ said with a flat look on his face. "Anyway, Eddie Brock got his stuff after he wanted revenge and he thinks he's doing good since Venom thinks that Spider Man was the bad guy…that's backwards."

DJ then says "But all and all, Venom does become a anti-hero and a good ally for Spider Man against Carnage. Heck, in the Spider Man cartoon, he sacrifices himself to save Spider man and a lab girl form that freak show, Carnage."

(Venom (Talking to Carnage): You maybe our spawn, but that doesn't mean we can't destroy you)

DJ shivered at that.

Number 7: Vegeta from Dragonball Z

(Vegeta turns Super Sayian)

"This one is self explaining. I mean, come on, behind the tough guy act, he's actually a nice guy."

(Shows Vegeta and Bulla (his daughter) coming home from shopping)

"See?" asked DJ. "Even though he starts off as a bad guy prince, he later turns into Bulma's husband, and he really does care for her, even if it's hard for him to show it."

(Goku: Wake up! Majin Buu's eaten everyone we care about! Everyone is gone - even Bulma!)

(Vegeta: (gasps, and then gets real mad))

"But that doesn't mean he can't make a threat."

(Vegeta: I am the ruler of all Sayians! Even you, Broly!)

(Broly: Then please—do your best to make me kneel)

"Wow…but Vegeta isn't just a good rival, he's also a very caring dude. Heck, he even sacrificed himself plenty of times."

(Majin Vegeta:: (blows up to defeat Buu)

"See?" asked DJ. He then sighs "All and all, Vegeta is still one of the coolest DBZ characters out there."

Number 6: Hydranoid from Bakugan: Battle Brawlers

(Shows an image of the Hydra from _Hercules_)

"I said 'Hydranoid', not 'hydra'." DJ said with annoyance. He sighs as he gets the real image up.

"Anyway, Hydranoid is a very powerful, very deadly Bakugan creature. Being of the Darkus class, he is known to be pretty dangerous. Plus that voice is really creepy." Said DJ, as an image of Hydranoid appeared.

(Alpha Hydranoid: (Roars as his eyes glow red))

"Yow!" said DJ as he asks "How come that seems weirdly familiar?"

(Shows an image of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, screeching)

"Oh yeah." DJ said plainly. "But Hydranoid turned from big-bad dragon to good guy thanks to this."

(Shows Masquerade removing his mask, revealing himself to be…ALICE?!)

DJ gets caught off guard. "ALICE IS A CROSS DRESSER!" DJ sighs as he explains "It turns out that a negative energy is what made Alice a weird cross dresser thanks to a weird mask. Why does that seem so familiar?"

(In big red letters, the word **CYBERSIX** shows up on screen)

"Maybe…Tommy Oliver when he was being controlled by Rita?" asked DJ.

(The red letters turn into **Big dolt**!)

"All and all though, Hydranoid is still a really cool character to both admire and fear." DJ said. "But that snake thing was just weird."

(Hydranoid: (Makes a few snake-like tentacles come out of his six wings)

"That isn't right." DJ said plainly

Number 5: Maximillion Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh

"Okay, I'm still wondering why I even put him up here." Said DJ, rubbing his chin.

(then it shows Pegasus getting out Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon)

"What the heck is that thing?" asked DJ, confused.

(Pegasus: Toon Blue Eyes, use white lightning! (Toon Blue eyes breaths in and shoots out a blast of energy)

DJ yells out and gets blasted. "Ow…" he gets up and says, "Anyway…Pegasus didn't start out as a evil master mind. He starts out as…"

(Shows Pegasus talking to a blonde woman named Cecilia)

"…A married guy. Wait, what?" asked DJ, confused. "Oh right. Pegasus had a wife named Cecilia. But sadly…she dies thanks to a…rose?"

(shows Cecilia being absorbed by a giant rose and exploding into pedals)

"That makes…NO SENSE!" yelled DJ. "HOW CAN A ROSE KILL SOMEONE? THIS WHOLE BACK STORY MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!!!"

After calming down, DJ says ""Anyway, after his girl died, Pegasus went to Egypt…for reasons I don't remember…and meets up with a guy in a turban, named Shadi."

(Shadi comes out of the ground in front of Yugi)

"Why does he look like he's from India if he's Egyptian?" asked DJ, confused. He shrugs and says "Anyway, the Indian/Egyptian dude accidentally leads Pegasus to a temple that is doing a weird ritual involving…"

(Shows a guy dressed in a robe using a large slab of stone that showed the Blue Eyes White Dragon)

"Dual Monsters?" asked DJ. "Wait a minute, a card game is based off of weird tablets?" DJ shrugs and says "Later though, he gains a weird trinket called the Millennium Eye from the Indian dude."

"But he doesn't use it to fix the rain forest or anything, he's using the Soul-absorbing powers to get enough souls to bring his dead bride to life. But he did a dumb thing and took the souls of Seto Kiba, Mokuba Kiba, and Mr. Moto."

(Shows Pegasus using his Millennium Eye to take away the souls of those three in different scenes)

"And as it turns out, he fights with…Cartoons?" asked DJ.

(it then shows All of Pegasus' Toon Monsters in action)

"I thought that singing lizard from Ferngully was weird." DJ said, creeped out.

(Shows Lou the Lizard singing the Vore song while Zak runs away)

"But after Yugi beats up that weird Thousand-Eye…what the heck?" asked DJ.

(Pegasus shows the Thousand Eye Restrict)

"That is one ugly monster." Said DJ.

(Restrict glares at him, it's eyes glowing)

DJ froze up, feeling stiff. "Oh boy."

(Then the Magician of Black Chaos destroys the monsters, shattering it.)

"That's better." DJ sighed.

Number 4: Her from Grim Adventures from Down Below

(Shows Her, aka Mimi, with Jeff the Spider)

"For those that haven't read Bleedman's famous web comic, Her is the daughter of Him, the devil from Powerpuff Girls." DJ explained.

(Him: (in a famine voice) Oh Powerpuff girls, save us.)

"Not so tough." DJ said, doing the 'what ever' gesture.

(Him: (Does an evil laugh, which sounded more menacing now))

"Never mind…" DJ said plainly. "As it turns out, Him was so bad, he mutated his own daughter into a sticking image of him. With lobster claws and everything."

"But that doesn't mean that Her isn't into comedy." DJ said.

(Shows Mimi using a bunch of silly objects; a iron, a paintball gun on the Warrior Angel, and even throwing a tea-pot at Him's head)

"Anyway, after seeing how much Grim Jr. and MiniMandy cared about each other and how Jeff was more of a father to her then Him ever was, so she gets Junior and Jeff out of there after throwing a pot at her dad's noggin."

(Shows Him getting hit on the head by a pot.)

"Ouch." DJ cringed. "All and All, Her was always a pleasure to read about."

(Her keeps a straight face, looking bored as she did some limbo)

_Number 3: Sandman_…

(Shows the Sandman from the Santa Clause movies)

"NOT HIM!" Yelled DJ.

(Then it shows the Powerpuff girl villain)

"Not him either." DJ looked annoyed now.

(Shows a statue of a elf called "Sandman")

"NOT HIM, WHO'S DOING THIS SLIDE SHOW!?!" yelled DJ, annoyed.

(Sandman (Marvel)): That all ya got?)

"Sandman, aka Flint Marco, was a regular crook that got the powers to control sand thanks to a weird government experiment."

(shows Flint in the middle of a giant sand trap and screaming as a light made his body disintegrate into sand.)

"Harsh." Said DJ.

(Sandman: I'm not a bad person. I just have bad luck.)

"Truer words have never been said, Marco." DJ said plainly. He sighs and says "In the comics, Sandman had a few issues as Spidey's enemy, but in later issues, the guy turned over and teamed up with Silver Sable."

(Shows images from the comic, and then ends at a picture of Sandman begin bitten by Venom)

"But then Venom bites Sandman and poisons him, making him lose control of his sand powers." Said DJ.

(Then it shows Garra in Shukaku form)

"Not like that!" DJ said with annoyance.

(Shows Sandman falling apart)

"That's better." DJ said, smiling. "After Sandy begins to die, he asks Spider man for one last request; to send a final message to his mom. But, later, all of the evil was reborn and all the good died. So Sandman continues to be a villain, but his original self is still the side I liked more."

_Number 2: Kurumu Kuruno, Yukari Sendo, Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa from Rosario + Vampire_

"These girls are really hot and they all started the same way; the enemy of their episodes they were introduced in." DJ explained.

"Kurumu Kuruno is a hot Succubus who can fly and go at fast speeds." Said DJ as a image of Kurumu is seen.

"Yukari Sendo is a super smart young witch." DJ said, as another picture, this one of Yukari, showed up.

"Mizore is a ice spirit who…happens to be a stalker." Said DJ.

(Shows different images of Mizore in different places.)

"See?" asked DJ.

"And there's Ruby, a older witch who, I belive, is a magical mentor for Yukari." Said DJ, as that picture showed up.

"and finally there is Kokoa, the main female character's little sister." DJ said, as she showed up out of nowhere and smacks his head with a hammer "OW!"

He groans as he says "Vampires…But this is only number two, no matter how hot these girls are."

And the Number 1 Villains-turn-heroes is…

(Shows images of Terra sacrificing herself, Axel using his final move on the Nobodies, and also Darth Vader taking out the Emperor.)

"EVERY GOD-DARN VILLIAN THAT SACRIFCED THEMSELVES TO SAVE THE HERO!!!" DJ yelled to the heavens.

After he calmed down, DJ says "Come on, this is a sure-fire way of proving that they are the good guys. Examples are…"

(shows Terra stopping volcanic activity as Slade died slowly in the lava)

"Terra from Teen Titans…" DJ said.

(Then it shows Darth Vader slowly dying as Luke looked down at him with sadness)

"…Darth Vader…."

(Then it shows Axel looking at Sora as he began to fade)

"…Axel…and many others." DJ said with a sighs. "I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He gets up and leaves.

End of Review

Tell me what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Ben 10 review part 1

Time for another review. And for those that don't think this is a story…shut up.

Ben 10 review part 1

In the same room, DJ sat down as he smiled. "Hello, I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look for." He then sighs as he asks "How many of you like aliens?"

(Shows a Alien from the movie Alien vs. Predator fighting a Predator)

DJ, surprised at that, says "Uh…that isn't what I meant by 'aliens'."

(Then it shows a picture of Marvin the Martian)

"Not him either." DJ said, chuckling a bit.

(Then it shows Deoxys from Pokemon)

"Oh come on, that isn't even an alien!" DJ said with annoyance.

(Was about to show Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars, but DJ blasts the picture with an angry look on his face)

"For the love of Pete, I'm talking about the cartoon show Ben 10!" DJ said with annoyance.

(The logo of Ben 10 appeared as the theme music began to play)

"This show was really cool; an awesome cast of characters, really nice action, and of course, really cool villains." DJ said with a smile. "But time to explain this series. Lets find out; in honor of the new series."

(Begins the show with a fight in space, as lasers fired from a giant dark brown ship as a smaller green ship flew away)

"Wow!" said DJ, impressed. "Now that's A-Grade Action!"

(alien drone (seeing alarms): Hull damage; 20%. But system is still operational)

"How come I'm reminded of Storm Troopers when I see those things?" DJ asked himself, confused

(Vilgax is seen, looking angry)

DJ, wide eyed, says, "That's ugly." He then noticed something. "How come he looks like Davy Jones from Pirates from the Caribbean?"

(The two are shown, as arrows pointed to parts that were similar and a big red "?" came up)

(Vilgax: I've gone to far to be denied. (The ships began a chase threw spaces) The Omnitrix shall be mine, and no being in the universe shall stand in my way.)

"You sure about that Squid boy?" asked DJ. "Theirs Superman, Batman, Captain America, The X-Men…" begins to name random super heroes before his voice beings to speed up before smoke began to spout from his ears.

(The red words **OVERLOAD!** came in)

But then Yukari Sendo came in and splashed him. DJ coughed some smoke as he says "Thanks Yukari. But now we go to…Ben Tennyson. I wonder what cool thing he's up to"

(Shows Ben Tennyson sitting in his classroom, making a paper airplane. He then aims at his teacher)

"Yeah…" DJ said, automatically bored. "I know it starts with an awesome action scene, but then ends up in a strange scene of a school huh?"

(Shows Ben looking at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.)

"Just so you know, the whole series is mostly on the adventures of young Ben here." Said DJ, sighing. "How many other shows have main characters that are kids, I don't know."

(Teacher (standing up): I just want to remind you all that I'm teaching summer school this year (looks at Ben) and it's not to late to sign up)

(Ben: (Laughing) yeah right (Bell rings) Yes! Out of here)

DJ sighs and says "Three…two…one…" A scene from High School Musical 2 then squishes him.

(Chad: _**What time is it? **_**(**Chorus: Summer time!))

DJ then punches it away as he sighs. "Anyway…after Ben leaves class, he meets up with the serie's own Bulk and Skull; JT and Cash."

(Shows a over-weight kid backing up from said two, who was scared.)

(JT: Normally we take your money _and_ beat you up. But since it's the last day of school, we'll give you a break. Now fork over the cash.)

"Wow…" DJ said, surprised. "Wonder how his family life is."

(Ben: Back off! (Shows him with a dramatic hero pose; standing there as the sun reflects off of him)

"Cool pose." Said DJ. "Wonder how he'll save the kid."

(Then it shows Ben and the over-weight kid wedgied to a tree)

DJ only raised an eyebrow at that. "What the heck?" he asked, confused.

(Ben: I just wanted to help)

DJ sighs and says "Yeah. Ben there wants to be a hero, but he always somehow ends up in a bad spot. But that changes when Ben's grandpa comes in."

(Max: Come on Ben, we're burning daylight. I want to make it to the campgrounds by nightfall)

(Ben: Uh…Grandpa? A little help here.)

"Riveting." DJ said plainly. "But when Ben gets into his Grandpa's RV…"

(Ben: I've been so looking forward to…(looks surprised as he looked at his cousin, Gwen, being there))

"Ladies and Gentlemen; Gwen Tennyson." DJ said, laughing.

(Ben: what are _you_ here? What is she doing here?)

(Gwen: Take it easy dweeb. This isn't my idea. Someone convinced my mom that camping would be a 'good experience for me')

DJ then says "Wow…edgy. What was Max thinking?"

(Max: I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along this summer)

"Figures." Said DJ, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, after a short trip…and a few insults from Gwen and Ben. But Gwen seems to be an exact opposite of Ben. Ben goes with the flow, but Gwen…"

(Gwen: (getting out a schedule) Every activity is color-coded so I don't do anything two days in a row)

"What…the…heck?" asked DJ, confused now. "Why would a ten year old girl be that organized? That is really weird

(Max: something tells me this is going to be a long summer)

"Thank you!" said DJ, as he sighed. "After they get to the camp site though, Max introduces them to a new type of food…"

(Ben: (looking at some weird looking worms) I give up, what is that?)

(Max: Marinated Meal Worms. Hard to find them fresh in the states)

"Gee, wonder why." DJ said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway…the green ship in space gets blasted, but before Vilgax can get in, the ship blasts his ship, causing some down parts for him. But…"

(Vilgax's ship blasts the green ship, causing it to blow up and a small pod flies off)

DJ sighs and asks, "How come in everything involving aliens, some kind of weird thing heads for Earth? But back on earth, Ben decides to take a walk after he and Gwen get on each other's nerves. But when he gets into the forest…"

(Ben screams as he runs from the pod almost crashes into him.)

"UFO!" DJ yelled, as he looked freaked. He then cleared his throat and says "That…that was awkward. But Ben says something smart, like…"

(Ben: Looks like a satellite or something.)

DJ sighs at that, smacking his forehead. "But anyway, inside of the pod is the all-powerful Omnitrix, a powerful weapon made for connection in the universe."

Yukari came in and asks, "How come it looks like a watch?"

(Shows the Omnitrix, as it did appear as a watch)

"Don't start." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, after Ben went to check out the weird watch-like device, it does something really weird."

(Then it shows the Omnitrix opening up and jumping onto Ben's arm, as the kid freaked out)

DJ looked shocked as he asks "Did…did…did the Omnitrix just…jump onto him? Anyway, I bet Max and Gwen are very worried about Ben."

(Gwen: Unless he wound up bear food (Max gives her a look) Hey, I can dream, can't I?)

"That's harsh." DJ said plainly. He sighs as he says, "Anyway, Ben decides to test out the all-powerful weapon." He then realized how weird it sounded. "Okay…this can't end well."

(Ben turned it a bit when he came across a silhouette is seen)

(Ben: Cool. (he then presses down and suddenly his body began to turn into Heatblast.)

"What the?" asked DJ, confused.

(After the transformation, Heatblast screamed)

DJ then screamed to go with him. He then calmed down and says, "Everyone meet Heatblast, the alien made of pure flames. And after Ben calms down from seeing this form, he introduces some other forms…"

(then it shows Ben as Wildmutt, growling)

"Like Wildmutt, some sort of giant hound-like monster." Said DJ, as he shuddered. "That sort of reminds me of a type of monsters I see in a fictional being."

(then it shows Diamondhead)

"And Diamondhead…who is technically all the info I need to give ya." Said DJ, smiling as he looked left and right.

(Then it shows many images of other aliens; Ditto, Fourarms, Way Big, and others)

"And many other super-powered aliens. Anyway…the whole series is about Ben protecting different spots that he is in from a certain villain…that happens to be there…" he shrugs and says, "Anyway, the main thing I have to tell you about is the seasons."

(shows a picture of Vilgax)

"Vilgax is the main villain of Season 1." Said DJ. "Btu season one also introduces a villain with a bigger part in Season 2; Kevin 11."

(Shows some images of Kevin)

"This dude is hard-core. In the original, he was all villain that tried to be friends with Ben, but then he betrayed him." said DJ.

(Kevin 11 and Vilgax are shown next in the Null Void)

"Kevin 11 then teams with Vilgax in the second season, But Season 2 also introduced two new aliens; Cannonbolt and Wildvine".

(shows images of the two aliens)

"Cannonbolt is a living wreaking ball and Wildvine…the name sort of explains it all." DJ said with a shrug. "But it also introduces many new villains. But I'll get into that later."

DJ sighs as he says "I'm running out of breath right now, so I'll finish this review on another time." He sighs as he says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look for." He then leaves at that.

End of this review

Seriously though, It was getting confusing, so I decided to make this a two-part thing. So please, Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Ben 10 review part 2

Time to finish this up, shall we? Enjoy.

Ben 10 review part 2

DJ then says, "Lets continue this, shall we?"

(The Ben 10 theme plays as a "2" came next to the title)

"Now, lets start with season 3, that has 4 main villains; Ghostfreak, a former alien from the Omnitrix, and his three monster-themed henchmen. But those three got Ben three new forms."

(Shows Ben activating his powers, saying: It's HERO TIME!)

DJ then noticed something "Wait…how come that sounds familiar?"

(Tommy Oliver: It's MORPHIN TIME!)

DJ just shrugs at that. "But anyway…Season 3 also introduced to the first love interest character for Ben; Kai Green. But sadly…it wasn't to be." DJ said with mock sadness. "Whew!" he then said, as if relieved.

"Also…season three's last episode introduced a new alien; Upchuck. Some sort of a ground hog thing that can eat almost any inedible thing."

(Then it shows Upchuck shooting out some gunk)

DJ looked disgusted as he says "Yeah…and he's got the weirdest power; the ability to shoot out a explosive acid." He then noticed how weird that sounded. "Yeah…"

"Anyway, in Season 4, it introduced some newer aliens. Including Ditto…" DJ said.

(Shows an image of Ditto from Pokemon, but was white and black with the Omnitrix symbol on it)

DJ then laughs sarcastically as he says "Hahaha. NOT THAT DITTO! Who is running the pictures?"

"Sorry." A voice said, feeling a bit sorry.

(Shows the right Ditto in action, multiplying as it was being pulled by a giant bird)

"Yeah, that one." Said DJ plainly. "Anyway…this season also introduced some more of Ben's family; like his could-be Future son, Kenny Tennyson."

(Shows Ken, smiling)

DJ looked surprised as he asks "What the heck? But it also introduced some of the other characters. Like Joel, Max's nephew and Max's brother and sister-in-law, along with Joel's wife, Camille…some sort of giant pile of slime."

(Shows Camille in her Sludge puppy form, fighting)

DJ looked grossed out as he says "The two-part episode of Season 4 included a 10-way team up of some of Ben's most dangerous foes…Dr. Animo, the crazy scientist"

(Shows Animo with his mutant animals, laughing evilly)

"Charmcaster, the witch…"

(Shows Charmcaster with her rock monster army)

"Clancy, the Shino-Wananbe…"

(Shows insect-ifed Clancy with his horde of insects)

"The Circus freaks; Acid Breath, Frightwig and Thumbskull…"

(Shows Acid Breath, Frightwig, and Thumbskull, all grinning evilly)

"Rojo, the robotic biker chick…"

(Shows Rojo with her gang, smirking a bit in her armor)

"Sublimino, the master of Hypnosis…"

(Shows the hypnosis master using his watch.)

DJ looked dazed, but shook it off as he says "And the Forever King, Driscoll and his main partner, the Red Knight."

(Shows the two with the others DJ mentioned)

"Together they created the…NEGATIVE TEN!" DJ said dramatically.

(Shows all the members, all giving Ben a look)

"But they get beat up in the end of the two-part episode." DJ said plainly.

(Then it shows the same image, and then the word _**FAIL!**_ appears on top of them)

DJ chuckled and says "The last episode is actually a full-fledge movie, introducing the creator of the Omnitrix himself…"

(Dramatic music plays as a shadowy figure appeared.)

"The smartest being in the galaxy…" DJ said

(The shadowy figure shows a similar shape to Grey Matter)

"He's Azmuth…of Galvin Prime." DJ said, as a record screech is heard. "Wait…a minute."

(shows Azmuth, and then Grey Matter and a "?" in between them)

"Did Azmuth add his own DNA into the Omnitrix or something?" asked DJ, confused now. He shrugs it off and says "Well, that ends this review. The show was good, the new versions…aren't as good, but still good."

(Shows images from the show)

"The show itself was really interesting; the hero was really true to his choice of actions…even if he is mislead at times, his heart is in a good place. Good characters and development, and also…It's all about aliens. No Sci-Fi fan can't miss this." Said DJ with a smile.

DJ then says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the review so you know what to look for." As DJ got up as the Ben 10 theme played.

End of Review

I know it's pretty short, but I had to add the ending for the last review some how. Also…if you got any ideas on what I can review, let me know. And please Read, Review and Suggest away


	4. Lion King review

Time to do another Review, this one I'm doing with TLSoulDude. Enjoy.

The Lion King Review

DJ sits down on a chair, wearing a gray shirt with Mickey Mouse and blue jeans under his robe and also a smile on his face. "Hello, I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look for."

(Then it shows the Disney opening to every one of it's movies.)

"Ah, Disney." said DJ, smiling. "Before the idiocy of the movies that Disney made, like..."

(Shows the Hannah Montana movie)

DJ frowned at that, as he sighs. "But I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the king of traditional animated movies. Appropriately named...The Lion King."

(a lion roar is heard as it shows different scenes of the movie.)

DJ smiled as he says "This movie is an awesome piece. But what makes it so cool..." suddenly static appeared over DJ. "What the?" He asked, confused as suddenly a new guy appeared on the screen; Tohokari-Steel of Outta the DVD.

"I WAS GONNA REVIEW LION KING, YOU LOUSY JERK!" yelled Steel, as DJ just chuckled.

"Steel?" DJ laughed. "I hate to burst ya bubble, dude. But I got to it first."

Steel then says "You're not near intelligent enough to realize the master piece of the Lion King."

DJ rolled his eyes and says "Please, if an idiot like you want to review it, go review Simba's Pride. I heard it's as good."

"It doesn't even come close-wait, what did you call me?" asked TS, looking annoyed.

"You need me to clear it up? Alright, uh..." DJ then began to talk in a funny tone "Me called you an 'idiot'. It's a noun that means 'Person who can't understand simple things'. That's an Education that could last a lifetime."

(a scene where some kids were laughing is shown.)

Steel looked annoyed as he sets his laptop aside and says "Say that again, I DARE YOU..." But then noticed his katana was now a balloon sword.

"Tough talk, from the guy holding the balloon." DJ joked, as a laugh track is heard.

"CHARGE!" Yelled Steel, tackling DJ as he screamed.

DJ was able to shove him off, and laugh. But then TS tried the Simpson-Strangle. "Why I oughta!"

DJ then choked out "Wait a minute, wait a minute."

"What?" asked TS, getting rid of some of the grip.

"Why are we fighting? We like the same movie here." said DJ, taking some breaths.

"He's right." said Yukari from across the hall.

"So, mate," Scott Highflier (from TL's Prince of Heart fic), "Think ya can put yer differences aside for this chapter?"

"Why not." TS asked, as he sat down next to DJ. "Call me TS."

"Got it." said DJ, shaking his hand.

TS then says "Alright, we're here to review...what again? I kind of forgot in the heat of the moment."

(Shows the title of the movie; Lion King with parentheses Idiot) 

DJ nods and says "Yep. But during the song, we see different images of different African Animal. Even a bird-thing almost getting crushed by a ten-foot elephant before it shows the landmark that always confuses me; Pride Rock."

(shows Pride Rock dramatically)

"Seriously, wouldn't someone notice that?" asked DJ. "If I ever go to Egypt, and see all the animals go to a giant, weird rock, I would be freaked out normally.

"You shoulda seen Noah's Ark." TS stated, "Anyway, we see...HOLY CRUD! IT'S RAFIKI! I LOVED THAT BABOON! HE WAS SO WISE AND CRAZY AND..." TS then slapped himself, "Sorry. I...just go like that when I see one of my childhood icons." 

DJ then says "Don't worry, I do it all the time in Private. Just...not online."

"You should see me try to review Rikki Tikki Tavi or the Velveteen Rabbit." TS murmured.

"Anyway, we see the iconic scene where Rafiki basically appoints Simba as a newborn prince." TS continued, "Then, he raises him on high as God seems to acknowledge the cub." 

(Shows that scene, and then all the animals bowing, as the song hit it's climax.)

DJ just nods and says "And for some reason...all the animals are bowing. Why?"

(Shows the scene with Pumbaa's gas knocks out half of the animals, followed by the bowing of the other animals)

"Figures that Timon and Pumbaa had something to do with it." DJ said plainly. "But after showing off Simba, we go see the new baddy."

"Enter Scar, voiced by the all-too charming Jeremy Irons." TS introduced, "HIS hobbies involve plotting to over-throw his brother, being melodramatic, and...talking to mice. In a Disney movie...THAT'S UNHEARD OF." TS finished his sentence with a kind of mad sarcasm.

(Zazu: _Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?_)

"Oh and Zazu, voiced by Rowan Atkinson (a.k.a. Mr. Bean), interrupts our villain. Jeez, this guy's like if Squidward was merged with Sebastian and somehow turned into a bird." TS stated, "Anyway, the guy explains that Mufasa, Scar's brother, is on his way and is MAJORLY ticked-off. Upon hearing this, Scar takes it well."

(Scar: _Oh, I quiver with FEAR!_

Zazu: _Now, Scar, don't look at me that way..._)

TS looked disturbed by this at this clip.

(Zazu: _HELP!_ *tries to fly away, but gets trapped in Scar's mouth*)

"Whew. Thought it was gonna be...ah, never mind." TS shrugged.

(Mufasa: _SCAR._)

"Oh, enter Mufasa, voiced by the charismatic James Earl Jones. Never heard of him? Tell me if this sounds familiar..." TS cued a clip.

(Darth Vader: The Force is strong in you, young Skywalker...but you are not a Jedi yet.)

"Yep, Darth Vader." TS finished.

"Anyway, after spitting up Zazu...gross." DJ said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Anyway, Scar likes to joke around, like any other villain."

(Scar: _Why if it isn't my big brother. Descending from up height to mingle with the commoners_)

"But Ol. Muffasa isn't happy that his younger bro. wasn't there for the ceremony...yeah..." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, is a bit mad that Simba is the prince, and Scar wanted to be king."

(Scar: _I was first in line, until that little HAIRBALL was born._  
Muffasa: _That 'hairball' is my son, and your future king_.)

"Ouch." said DJ

"Unfortunately, Scar taunts Mufasa, who decides to be a huge jerk to his brother and..." TS was cut-off by a clip.

(Mufasa: *Roars* IS THAT A CHALLENGE?)

"I'M SORRY, MUFASA! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!" TS apologized in a pathetic manner, "I STILL HAVE SOME GROWING UP TO DO!"

"After that, Zazu then makes a pretty funny exchange with Mufasa..."

(Zazu: _He'd make a very handsome throw-rug._  
Mufasa: _Zazu._  
Zazu: _Just think about it-if he gets dirty, you can take him out and BEAT HIM._ *Mufasa chuckles at it*)

"Actually, I have a Scar Throw-Rug." TS said, "Wanna see it?"

DJ asks "Would it be surprising if I said that Scar's real name is "Taka"?"

"Why? What's it mean?" TS asked.

"Want." DJ said plainly.

(it then shows Rafiki's home, with him painting in it)

"Now after all that, Rafiki is in his tree, painting with his hands." said DJ

"However, this scene only focuses for a few seconds before we...warp a few years into the future." TS continued, "We then see Simba as a kid, voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas. He runs over to his dad when probably one of the funniest parental lines is dropped."

(Mufasa: *in a sleepy voice* Before sunrise, he's YOUR son...)

DJ nods and says "Yeah. But after some effort, Simba gets a lesson from his father about how things work in the Savannahs."

"Next up is a part that differs with versions." TS said, "The original version has Zazu arriving and giving the morning report while using SEVERAL good puns."

(Zazu: _Cheetahs never prosper..._)

"In the special edition, however..." TS cued a clip.

(Zazu: *singing* _This is the mor-ning report..._)

"HURT ME." TS stated, "I mean...this song has no place in the version I'm used to. Spontaneously bringing it up makes NO SENSE!"

DJ then shrugs and says "I admit it was dumb adding Morning Report into the movie. Adding it to the CD would be better, but adding it to the movie...yeah."

DJ then says "But after some Pouncing lessons..."

(Simba pounces Zazu as Mufassa laughs)

"Seems that Mufassa has a sense of humor." DJ said, rolling his eyes.

"So Zazu reports that there are hyenas in the Pride Lands." TS continued, "Simba wants to come, but Mufasa puts his foot down. Zazu takes Simba home, where..."

(Simba: _Hey, Uncle Scar, guess what?_)

"Alright, I like this movie, but I always consider this scene awakward." TS muttered, hitting the fast-forward button on a remote.

When it stopped, it was at Be prepared. "TO far." DJ said, rewinding it to when Simba was talking to Nala. "That's better."

"Enter Nala, who's...in the middle of a tongue-bath." TS continued, "If they were humans, the sick perverts would be flooding theaters with their drool."

"So, the two go onto the 'water-hole', while actually wanting to go to the Elephant Graveyard." TS continued, "In order to lose Zazu, they..."

(Simba jumps over and the color changes.)

TS held up a finger, but seemed to think. He then asked DJ, "Would I be in the right by calling this a 'mind-warp'?"

DJ shrugged and says "No idea."

(Simba (singing): _I'll be a mighty king, so enemies beware. (makes Zazu trip over a log_)

DJ chuckled and says "That was funny."

"But after a bit of a montage with Zazu getting smacked by a Elephant..." DJ tried to say, but the Burger King mascot showed up out of nowhere. "What was that?" DJ asked, surprised

"But after a bit of a montage with Zazu getting smacked by a Elephant..." DJ tried to say, but the Burger King mascot showed up out of nowhere. "What was that?" DJ asked, surprised

"Just a running gag." TS shrugged, "I'm glad I don't have any...yet."

"Though this musical number is extremely weird, I admit that I DID like this when I was a kid...and that's what this song is aiming for." TS continued, "After that, Zazu ends up under the butt of a rhinoceros..."

(Pixel Mario appears before fading.)

"Wait." TS stated, "Nostalgia Critic has Elephant..."

(Burger King)

"Insane Critic has Hippopotamus..."

(Ernie face)

"Now I have Rhinoceros?"

(Pixel Mario)

"Weird, ain't it?" TS asked.

"Hmm...Lion?" DJ asked

(Lion King Roar)

DJ says "Oh joy, I get a loud noise."

DJ sighs and says "But after losing Zazu, and a little wrestling..."

(Nala: _Pinned ya_)

DJ then says "Hint, hint. But anyway, they find themselves in the most gresome place in Africa; the Elephant graveyard!"

"The two lions try to find out if the skeleton elephant's brain is still in its skull and want to check it out." TS continued, "However, their fun is cut-short by Zazu, wanting to take them back to safety. Guess he somehow dislodged the rhinoceros..."

(Pixel Mario)

"KNOCK IT OFF!" TS barked.

(Simba: _Looks like ol' Banana Beak is scared._)

(Zazu: _It's MISTER Banana Beak to you, FUZZY!_ _And, right now, we are ALL in very real danger!_)

(Simba: _Danger?_ *snorts* _I'm used to things bein' on the wild side. I LAUGH in the face of danger! Ha-ha-ha!_)

(Hyena cackles)

"So, enter our comic relief villains-" TS introduced, "Shenzi (voiced by Whoopi Goldberg), Banzai (voiced by Cheech Marin), and Ed (voiced by Jim Cummings)."

"Sometimes, I wonder why Jimmy just laughs as Ed." DJ sighed.

(Ed laughs a bit at this)

"But anyway, after some escaping, Shezi and her pals grab Zazu and send him to a bird's worst nihgtmare..."

(Zazu (Getting stuffed into a giezer): _**NOT THE BIRDY BOILER!**_ (gets sent flying))

DJ says "Birdy Boiler?" He looks around and asks "Seriously?"

"I don't get it either." TS admitted.

(Simba: _Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?_)

(Shenzi: _Like...YOU?_)

"Whoever came up with the 'pick on someone your own size' reply oughta be horse-whipped." TS stated.

"So, we enter a pretty dramatic chase scene where Simba saves Nala by slashing Shenzi on the cheek." TS continued, "They then try to hide in an elephant's skull, only to get cornered."

"Then the dad comes in." DJ said, showing that scene.

(Mufassa begins to beat up the Hyenas, pinning them down.)

"Nice job Mufassa!" DJ said.

(Mufassa: _**SLIENCE!**_)

DJ says "Alright, I'll shut up."

"He then tells them to stay away from his son, Ed gives the hyenas away, and they take off like gunshots." TS continued, "Mufasa is obviously ticked off as he leads the kids away. Then we see..."

(Scar overlooking the scene)

(Imperial March music playing)

"SCAAAAAAR!" TS shouted to the heavens

DJ rubbed his ear as he says "After some advice for his son, Mufassa tells Simba about the stars and them begin the past kings."

"But in the Graveyard, The Hyenas were arguing, but they stopped when Scar shows up." DJ said, as he watched. "But then Banzai gives up something of genius."

(Banzai: _What are we supposed to do? (Swallows some Zebra) Kill Mufassa?_)

(Scar: _Precisely_)

"The Hyena says the big 'no duh'?" DJ asked. "That's embarrassing that the comic relief shows off the main plot point."

"But then it shows the spookiest song in history..." DJ began.

(Scar: **I know your power of redemption, is as wet as a Warthog's backside.**)

"That...doesn't sound right." DJ said plainly

"Then begins probably one of the creepier Disney songs." TS said, "Be Prepared, which is only rivalled by Hellfire in terms of sheer creepiness. In this, he turns a pack of hyenas into FREAKIN' NAZIS."

(Scar: **The future is littered with prizes  
Although I'm the main addressee...**)

(Hitler doing a speech)

"After that song, we suddenly cut scenes to a gorge, where Scar has taken Simba to get a surprise from his dad. Scar then leaves to go 'get' his dad."

(Simba: _Hey, Uncle Scar, will I LIKE the surprise?_)

(Scar: _Simba, it's to DIE for.._.)

(Admiral Ackbar: _It's a trap!_)

"SIMBA! GET OUT OF THERE! YOUR UNCLE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" DJ yelled to the lion. He calms down and says "But then we, again, cut to the Hyenas, who were starving."

(Banzai: _I gotta have a Wildebeest.)_

(Shenzi: _No_)

(Banzai: _Can't I just have one of the little sick ones?_)

"That was gross, but then after that, those three start something." DJ said.

(shows Simba looking down at the ground, as some rocks were now jumping.)

(Wildebeest begin running down the edge of the gorge)

TS screamed, "WHERE'S A JEEP WHEN YA NEED IT?"

"So, we go into a dramatic scene where Simba's trying to escape the Wildebeest. We then cut back to Mufasa."

(Zazu: _Look, sire, the herd is on the move._)

(Mufasa: _Odd..._)

(Scar: _Mufasa! Quickly...stampede...in the gorge! SIMBA'S DOWN THERE!_)

(Admiral Ackbar: _It's a trap!_)

"After hearing that, The two brothers and the bird go to the gorge and see Simba hanging onto a tree for dear life." DJ said.

(Simba: _Zazu, help me!_)

(Zazu: _Your father is on the way, hold on!_)

(Simba: _Hurry!_)

"Come on Mufassa. Show them why the lions are king of Beast!" DJ cheered.

"Mufasa manages to save Simba, but gets dragged back into the stampede." TS continued, "He soon jumps onto a cliff and tries struggling up. He then sees Scar just above him."

(Mufasa: _SCAR! *slips a few inches* BROTHER, HELP ME_!)

(Scar extends claws and digs them into Mufasa's paws, causing him to roar in pain)

(Scar: _Long live the king..._)

(Scar releases Mufasa, who screams as he falls back into the herd.)

(Simba: _NOOOOOOOOOO!_)

TS looked taken aback, "That's distractingly dark."

"So, Simba finds that his father is dead in probably one of the most tragic scenes where he realizes that his father is gone forever." TS said, sniffling, "Sorry, I've got something in my eye..."

"Then Scar gives the blame for Mufassa's death to Simba...in a scene that weirdly reminds me of something else." DJ said, thinking about it.

(Bambi's father: Your mother is dead. She cannot be with you now)

DJ says "Great, an evil version of the first talk between Bambi and his dad. Perfect..." He sighs and says "And after being chased down by the Hyenas, Simba was able to escape."

"We..." TS sniffled before regain his composure, "We then swap to Scar, who's giving a 'eulogy' for Mufasa and Simba, whom all believe dead. He then pronounces himself King and then..."

(Scar: But, from the ashes, FIRE will rise with this, a dawning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together in our great and glorious future!)

(Hitler making a speech)

"We have a brief instance with Rafiki, but we find Simba, half-dead in the desert with buzzards circling him. They come down to snack on him, but..."

(A meerkat and warthog charge in and beat up the buzzards)

"Enter Timon and Pumbaa." TS said, "Now, between the ages of four and ten, these guys were pretty much the symbol of my childhood."

"After they kick those bird-brain's tail feathers, Pumbaa asks Timon if they can take in Simba, but Timon wasn't to excited about it." DJ said.

(Timon: _Pumbaa are you NUTS? He's a lion, Lions eat guys like us!_)

(Pumbaa: _But he's so little)_

(Timon: _He's gonna get bigger_)

DJ then says "Then the pig gets a good idea." but he then realized what he said

(Pumbaa: _THEY CALL ME MR. PIG!_)

DJ says "Sorry!"

(Pumbaa: _Then maybe he'll be on OUR side!_)

(Timon: _Ahaha. That's the STUPIDEST thing I've ever head. And...wait, I've got it! Maybe he'll be on OUR side!_)

"That is probably the most cliche of all glory hog lines." TS stated, "They then take Simba to shelter and nurse him to health. He tries to leave and..."

(Timon: _Jeez, he looks blue._)

(Pumbaa: _I'd say brownish-gold._)

TS snorted, "Okay, that was pretty funny."

"They then try to talk to Simba about his problems."

(Pumbaa: _Hey, kid, what's eatin' ya?_)

(Timon: _Nothin'! He's at the top of the food chain! *bursts into laughter* THE FOOD CHAIN!_)

"THAT, I don't think is very funny." TS admitted.

"After a brief explanation that Simba should put his past behind him, the two then go into probably one of the catchiest Disney songs ever." TS said before shouting, "HAKUNA MATATA! I LOVED THAT SONG!"

(Timon: **Hakuna Matata...  
What a wonderful phrase.**)

(Pumbaa: **Hakuna Matata...  
****Ain't no passin' craze!**)

"Should we join 'em?" TS asked DJ, "I just love this number so very, very much."

DJ shrugs and says "Sure. I always liked this song to."

"But first..." DJ then presses the sing-along button. "Hey, who ever wants to join in, sing along."

Hellboy, Ino Yamanaka, Ben Tennyson, Airnaruto45 (or the Classic Critic), Xemnas1992, Fortune Glyph (a.k.a. Lucky) TLSoulDude, Dimensiondude, Lunatic121 (or the Insane Critic), Mrfipp, Green Goblin from Marvel/DC, Skid McMarxx, Ratchet, Clank, Commander Sasha, and Chester A. Bum all bolted inside. (everyone except Chester being the cast of the Little Fictorian)

"Sure got your money's worth." TL murmured.

Then Kurumu Kuruno, Yukari Sendo, and Ronny the Rodent showed up.

DJ shrugs and says "One, two, three!"

(Timon and Pumbaa (With the ohters singing along): **Hakuna Matata, it's a wonderful phrase!**)

(Timon and Pumbaa: (with everyone singing) **Hakuna Matata...  
Ain't no passin' craze!  
It means no worries for the rest of your days...  
It's our problem-free philosophy!  
Hakuna Matata.**..)

DJ then says "I noticed something though..."

"What?" asked Yukari, as the song continued and the others were still singing.

"Bare Necessitates and Hakuna Matata have a similar theme to it; no worries." DJ said with a shrug, as the song continued until they go to Timon and Pumbaa's place. "The song leads to a paradise that the two live in, as they then lead to the weirdest montage scene in history..."

"Simba gets a taste of grubs...yuck." TS said, "We then get the 'aging while walking over the log' deal and..."

(Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba: **Hakuna, Matata  
Hakuna, Matata  
Hakuna, Matata  
Haku...**)

"BACK TO SINGING!" TS grinned.

(Simba and everyone: **It means no worries  
For the rest of your days...**)

(All:** It's our problem-free philosophy!  
****Hakuna Matata!**)

DJ then says "After a dive, we cut to Pride Rock...which has seen better days..."

(shows the wasteland the Pridelands turned into)

Yukari says "Creepy. What did Scar do?"

"MASS DESTRUCTION!" TS roared in a surprisingly demonic voice.

"Sorry. I don't know what that is." TS said.

"So, it turns out that Scar has Zazu in a cage and forces him to...SING FOR HIM!" TS said before laughing, evilly.

(Zazu: It's a small world, after all!)

(Scar: NO! No, ANYTHING but that...)

(Now ya know, I can't smile without you...)

"AW, CRAP!" TS swore before slamming a hand on the CD player, "It keeps playing Can't Smile Without You if you don't keep a good eye on it..."

"Wow...I know someone who can beat him now." DJ said plainly.

"Who?" asked Yukari, confused.

"Sher Khan." DJ said.

(Captain Kirk: KHAN!)

"SHUT UP!" DJ yelled, annoyed.

"The hyenas show up and report that the Pride Lands are currently in a state of famine." TS continued, "Only to be chased off by Hitler-I mean Scar."

"We then swap views to Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba, now voiced by Matt Broderick...and acting a LOT better than in his other roles." TS continued. A brief pause before TS said, "I saw Godzilla '98. I know what I'm talking about."

DJ then says "When Simba mentions the thing his dad said to him, his new friends burst out laughing. Yeah...they're laughing at the ideas of Kings being the stars with Timon saying..."

(Timon: _Fireflies in some sort of bluish-black thing_)

(Pumbaa: _I thought they were balls of gas millions of miles away_)

"HOW COME THE IDIOT KNOWS THIS?" DJ asked with annoyance. "Seriously, according to some fans, Pumbaa doesn't have the biggest IQ."

"But after Simba leaves, he lays down, releasing some pedals."

(Shows that scene, then DJ Pauses it when he noticed a word in the petals.)

"What in the...?" DJ asked, confused. 

"What? What's it say?" TS asked. 

DJ whispers into TS's ear, making him go wide eyed

"HOLY CRUD!" TS shouted, "IT SPELLS 'SEX'? MY CHILDHOOD IS RUINED! Ah, no. Not really, I think it's just a coincidence."

"It is actually." DJ said. "They didn't notice until a critic made it known. In older copies, that scene is shown. In newer ones...not there. But anyway, the pedals somehow find their way to a familiar mandril."

(shows the pedals flying into Rafiki's hands, as he sniffed it.)

"Why did he just do that?" DJ asked.

"He's a shaman, don't expect me to know EVERYTHING about him." TS replied.

"So, Rafiki does some...shaman stuff, but then sees...something and realizes SOMEHOW that Simba's alive." TS said, "THEN he probably does one of the biggest foreshadowing lines ever..."

(Rafiki: _It is time!_)

"Strike that. He's gone BEYOND foreshadowing. He's FIVEshadowing." TS stated.

"But then we cut to Timon and Pumbaa again...singing a song that WASN'T EVEN MADE FOR THE MOVIE!"

(Timon: In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The Lion Sleeps tonight!)

DJ sighs and says "But after Pumbaa sneaks off, he meets up with a familiar face...A LIONESS!"

(Pumbaa screams as the lioness roars and chases him)

"Pumbaa gets stuck in a root and Timon tries to get him out. Simba then pounces at the lioness and the two go into a brawl." TS continued before asking, "When did this become Animal Face-Off?"

(Announcer: The world's mightiest beasts wield awesome power...)

"However, the lioness pins Simba and a revelation is made."

(Simba: _Nala? Is that really you?_)

(Nala: _Who are you?_)

(Simba: _It's me, Simba._)

(Nala: _Simba?_ *whoops*)

"YAY! Two old friends reunited." TS grinned.

"After some explaining, Timon and Pumbaa spy on the two as they...suddenly get a romantic moment?" DJ asked, confused. "Uh...did Nala decide that she was in love with Simba after she thought he died?"

"Did she...spontaneously fall in love with him or...?" TS asked, "Ah, who cares? We then go into the always lovable 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' musical."

(**Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings.  
The world, for once...  
In perfect harmony with all its living things**)

"Who DOESN'T use this as a template for pairings?" TS asked, "I know I do."

"Guilty." DJ blushed, as Kurumu winked at him.

DJ then shook it off and says "But the two argue and that ends up with Simba, for the first time in years, for the lion Prince to meet up with the shaman Rafiki..."

(Simba hears something and sees Rafiki in a tree)

(Rafiki: Asante-sana! Squash banana!)

"I STILL don't know what that means." TS murmured.

(Rafiki: It means you're a baboon and I'm not! *laughs*)

"YOU, I'm ignoring." TS stated.

"So, the two have a little talk and Simba admits that he doesn't know who he is anymore, but then Rafiki says that he knows Mufasa and that the king is alive. He leads Simba through some creepy forest and..."

(Simba looks into a pond)

(Simba: _That's not my father. Just my reflection._)

"Heh, well DER?" TS asked.

"However, Rafiki reveals that Mufasa still lives within Simba...which would later become the opening theme of Lion King II." TS said.

"Then suddenly..." DJ began.

(Mufassa: _Simba..._)

DJ and TS looked surprised at that. "Uh...what was that?" DJ asked.

"I dunno." TS replied.

"It turns out that Mufasa's...spirit can now taken on the shape of coulds for...SOME reason, I'm sure." TS continued, "We then get probably one of the most moving moments in the movie."

(Mufasa: _Simba, you have forgotten me_.)

(Simba: _No, I haven't.._.)

(Mufasa: _You have forgotten who you are and so, have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are worth FAR MORE then what you have become. You MUST come back into the circle of life._)

"And I'm your father, Luke..." TS imitated. He immediately broke down, "I'M SORRY, LION KING! I KNOW THAT WAS IMMATURE! I'LL TRY AND WORK ON IT!"

(Simba: _HOW CAN I GO BACK? I'M NOT WHO I USED TO BE!_)

(Mufasa: _Remember who you are. You are MY son and the one, true king._)

DJ says "Don't worry TS. It was all fun and games. I think they can forgive ya for that."

"Anyway...after some sense being knocked into Simba..."

(Rafiki smacks Simba on the head with his staff.)

"Was that really necessary?" DJ asked, confused on why he did that.

(Rafiki: Why does it matta? It's in the past.)

(Simba: Yeah, but it still hurts...)

(Rafiki: Ah, yes, the past CAN hurt. BUT, you can either choose to run FROM it or LEARN from it.)

"Ah, such a good lesson, Rafiki." TS said, "We ALL can benefit from your lessons like..."

(Rafiki swings his stick)

(It hits TS in the face)

"OW! SON OF A-"

(an air horn stopped the last word TS was about to say)

"Censorship." DJ said plainly.

"Sorry...I couldn't control myself." TS admitted, "So, Simba finally makes a right choice and goes back to set things RIGHT. But...WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?"

(Shows Timon and Pumbaa sleeping)

DJ then looked annoyed. "What. The. Heck? THEY WERE ASLEEP? WHY! Wouldn't they notice a 200 pound lion missing?"

(shows Nala near them, and the two scream)

"Hello?" DJ said, confused.

(Timon and Pumbaa calm down)

(Timon: _Don't ever do that again! CARNIVORES, oi..._)

"Uh...Simba's missing?" TS asked, uncertainly.

(Nala: Have you seen Simba)

(Timon: I thought he was with you)

"Didn't you hear the argument? You seemed to have seen it in 1 1/2." DJ said plainly

(Rafiki: You won't find him HERE! The KING has returned...)

"And...Rafiki vanishes." TS said, "I mean...what the heck? He just has that ONE line and POOF, he vanishes."

(Lance: Dude, no way, I'm disappearing. Ah-)

TS just stared before asking, "What was that?"

"No idea." DJ said plainly

"Anyway...after Nala explains what was going on...with some confusion from the other two." DJ said.

(Nala: He's going to his Uncle Scar...)

(Pumbaa: Who's gotta Scar?)

(Nala: No, it's his uncle...)

(Timon: The Monkey's his uncle)

DJ says "Monkey is his uncle?" He and TS looked at each other at that.

"Anyway, Simba is running to the Pridelands at the speed of..." DJ began until he saw the screen.

(It shows Simba running in slow-motion, as some music is played)

"of malasis." DJ said with annoyance. "Dude, your home is in danger! Book it!"

(Spongebob: Gary, you're getting a lot *slow-motion* faster...)

"We then snap back to the Pride Lands." TS continued, "It turns out that it looks like Japan after it was nuked in WWII. Our hero is joined by...Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa? How'd they catch up to him that fast?"

"Well, if he was moving THAT slow, I wouldn't be surprised." DJ replied.

"Point taken." TS shrugged, "So, our heroes find out that there's a major-league hyena problem...IN NUMBERS."

(Timon: What do ya expect me to do? Dress up and do the hula?)

"That's the next scene, isn't it?" TS asked.

DJ then says "Yep."

(Timon: (singing his Hawaiian song)

DJ groans "Oh god..."

TS slapped DJ and simply said, "That's for blasphemy." as DJ rubs his face.

(Stitch looks annoyed, as he growled)

"While Timon and Pumbaa distract the Hyenas, Simba and Nala decide to get some reinforcements, but then Simba meets up with someone he hasn't seen in years..."

(Scar: SARABI!)

"His mother." DJ said plainly.

"After some problems with the fac that the prey is missing, Sarabi tells Scar if they don't leave, they'll die. But ol. Scarface says..."

(Scar: So be it.)

"Jerk." DJ said plainly. "But after smacking Sarabi, Simba makes his entrance."

(Simba glared down at Scar with a lightning bolt behind him.)

(Scar: Mufassa? No, your dead)

DJ looked confused and looks at adult Simba and compares it to a picture of Mufassa.

"Well, if ya look at it like THIS..." TS suggested, nearly closing his eyes.

"For some reason, SIRABI also mistakes Simba for Mufasa, but quickly realizes that it's Simba." TS continued.

(Scar: Simba *chuckles* how nice it is to see you, ALIVE.)

"The two then have a mild confrontation, but it soon turns on Simba." TS continued.

(Scar: See? HE ADMITS IT! MURDERER!)

(Simba: NO! It was an accident!)

(Scar: If it weren't for YOU Mufasa would still be alive. DO YOU DENY IT?)

(Simba: No.)

(Scar: Then, you're GUILTY!)

"I thought everyone was allowed a fair trial." TS stated, "Then again, considering THIS system of government..."

(Peasant from Monty Python And The Holy Grail: HELP! HELP! I'M BEING REPRESSED!)

(Simba: No, I'm NOT a murderer!)

(Scar: No, Simba! You're in trouble again! And THIS time, daddy isn't here to save you! And now, everyone knows WHY!) 

DJ then says "But then we go into a familiar scene..."

(shows Simba tripping and grabbing onto Pride Rock as fire began to erupt under him)

"Where did that lightning come from?" DJ asked, confused.

"A politician would probably blame it on climate change." TS replied with an shrug.

"Scar then does a bit of taunting as he tries to do a repeat of his previous villainous deed." TS continued, "However, like ALL villains, he makes that ONE fatal blunder..."

(Scar: And here's MY secret...*whispering* I KILLED Mufasa...)

(Young Simba: NOOOOOOOOOOO!)

(Simba: NOOOOOO! *jumps up and pins Scar to the ground* MURDERER!)

"Wait...HOW did he get out of that claw-hold?" TS shouted, "HOW IS THAT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?"

"Scar didn't use his claws." DJ said, "He simply grabbed Simba's paws."

"Oh. That's VERY different..." TS said before saying, "Never mind."

"Then...CHOAS!" DJ screamed.

(It shows the Hyenas and Lionesses fighting to the death, with Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki joining in)

"It's an all-out war between beasts! Lions! Hyenas! Merkats! Warthogs! MONKEYS! IT'S INSANE!" DJ then began running around screaming until he was smacked in the face by TS. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Actually, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." TS replied before slapping DJ again.

"So, during the chaos, Simba sees Scar trying to retreat and gives chase." TS explained, "He then confronts his uncle, who tries to talk his way out by blaming it on the hyenas. Unfortunately, Simba does NOT buy it. And the hyenas heard it all...trust me, it'll all come in at the end."

(Simba: Run, Scar. Run AWAY and never return.)

"Ooh! Irony!" TS said.

(Scar: Yes, as you wish...YOUR MAJESTY! *flings ashes into Simba's face*)

"After that comes probably one of the best scenes in the movie-Simba vs. Scar!" TS said, "While not a long, drawn-out fight, ya can still feel the drama every second of the way."

(Shows Scar pouncing at Simba, who just ducks and knocks him off)

DJ rubs his face again as he says "But when Scar got there...he got a horrific sight."

(Scar: Ah, my old friends.)

(Shenzi (laughing): Friends? I thought we were the enemies?)

(Shenzi and Banzai: Ed? (Ed laughed almost evilly as more Hyenas showed up, growling at Scar))

DJ then says "For those that have a weak stomach...I would close your ears and look away at this."

(Shows the shadows of the Hyenas eating Scar)

"But then it starts to rain, getting rid of the fire." DJ continued. "And after some encouragement from his friends..."

(Rafiki: It is time)

DJ then smiled and says "Yep." as he and TS saw the next scene.

(Simba looks to the sky, as Mufassa is heard; We are one...)

(Simba then got serious and roared to the top of his lungs, as the other big cats around him did the same)

TS roared along with them. DJ gave TS an odd look.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." TS apologized.

"Years pass and the Pride Lands are back to the way they were." TS said, "And..."

(Rafiki holding up a new cub)

"The end." TS concluded.

"THAT was The Lion King." TS said, "Granted, there were one or two moments that the movie could've lived without. But, all-in-all, this is my favorite Disney movie. On my usual scale, I'd give it..." TS cued with his finger.

Final Score: 9.5/10

"Also...about the cub..." said DJ. "I'm still confused about it." As he gets out two different pictures; one of young Kiara and one of a lion cub that looked a lot like Simba. "Which one is it? Kiara or the mysterious son of Simba, Kopa?"

He shrugs and says "We'll never know. I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He then looks at TS and says "See ya around dude." as he shook his hand.

"See ya." TS said before grabbing the back of DJ's head and slamming it into the table. He growled, "THAT'S for my katana."

He then walked off after saying, "I'm Tohokari-Steel. This WASN'T Outta the DVD, and I'm outta here."

DJ smirked and then made the katana back to normal and it began to chase TS, the blade pointed towards him. He chuckled as he left.

End of this Review.

Man...this was a heck of a long review, huh? Well then, I hoped you like this review and I would like to give thanks to TLSoulDude, or Tohokari-Steel in this case. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Top 11 Modern Shows

Time for another review, enjoy.

Top 11 Modern shows

DJ smiled as he was sitting down in his chair. He was still clad in his robe, but now had a red polo shirt and gray jeans. "Hello I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

(Suddenly a screen begins to show different cartoon characters; like Spongebob, Tommy Pickles from Rugrats, Yugi Moto from Yu-Gi-Oh, and many others)

"You can't go wrong when it comes to some shows. The classics like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pokemon, and many others still last to this day. But when it comes to more modern shows…we got junk like this."

(Shows images from Hannah Montana, Victorious, and many other shows are shown)

DJ then sighs and says "But…there are some good ones out there. Ones that break threw this era of idiotic of the modern programming."

He them smirked and say, "To find out, here's the Top 11 greatest Modern Shows. Why top 11? Top 10s are lame. Now…enjoy."

(Shows the evolution of Cartoons; from Black and White, to fully colored)

Number 11: iCarly

(Shows Carly Shay and her friends doing the web show.)

"Before you ask 'why did you put that on the list? It's a girl show'. I honestly find it funny." DJ said, shrugging. "Anyway…It stars Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay. Remember her?"

(Megan from Drake and Josh is shown in many scenes, torturing Drake and Josh in many ways, just giggling as she went on.)

"That's right folks; Angelica's long-lost older sister, Megan from Drake and Josh. But instead of a mean, conniving girl like Megan, we get…"

(Carly: That fish had hopes and dreams (Talking about a dead gold fish))

"A girl who makes one-liners a lot of the time." DJ said plainly. "But she isn't the funniest character on this show…this guy is."

(Spencer: (screaming) **TIBBLES HAS MY FOOT**!)

DJ looked surprised as he asks "What?" as he pointed his ear to that direction

(Spencer (In slow motion): _**TIBBLES. HAS. MY. FOOT!**_)

DJ then asks, "Wonder who would say something like that…" He began to think.

(Shows Mindy Screaming: Crazy Steve's gone berserk!)

DJ looked confused. "Crazy Steve?" he asked, confused.

(Crazy Steve: Coka-doodle-do! The Cow says moo!)

DJ sighs and says "Yep, Jerry Trainor, aka Crazy Steve is playing Spencer in this series. But instead of a psychopath, he's now a artist who has a bad habit of killing his goldfish by accident." He then noticed how weird that sounded. "Okay…"

(Then it shows Carly doing the show with Sam)

"Also on the show is Good ol' Jeanette McCurdy, who plays Sam Puckett, a young rebel who seems to be a strange, glutton girl who appears to be a clone of the DNA of Duncan from TDI and Runo from Bakugan."

(Shows Runo and Duncan as a math equation, with a "=" showing Sam, with a "?" next to it)

"And also mama's boy tech dude Freddie Benson, played by Nathan Kress. The guy is a confusing character, since he has kissed both Carly and Sam, but it's confusing on who he'll end up with." DJ said, scratching his head. He shrugs and says "These four have to go threw everyday life, along with keeping a Webshow on the air."

(Then it shows a lot of Spencer's problems, like making a bell burst into flame, a chair explode, and also him as a dentist assistant.)

"Oh yeah, now I remember. One of the running gags in the fact that Spencer gets himself in a lot of weird situations. Like being the Doorman and messing with Truckers, a evil kid messing with him, and many others."

"The show also has a lot of guest stars; Like Victoria Justice as Shelby Marx, David Archuleta as himself, Web legend Fred, and a lot of others." DJ then sighs "iCarly, one Webshow that can't ever be beat."

**Number 10: Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

(shows Aang with Momo on his shoulder)

"Yeah, you all remember this show." DJ said plainly. "a Buddhist monk-in-training named Aang, voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen, and his friends have to save the world from a blood-thirsty king of fire warriors named Ozai."

"You see, Aang is the last of a group of warrior monks called the Air Nomads." DJ explained. "But after running away from his home, like, 100 years ago, he ended up freezing himself and his friend, Appa…a giant Bison-Beaver-thing, and ended up in the North Pole. Know what the first thing he said when he woke up?"

(Aang: Will you go Penguin Sledding with me?)

"Penguins? A species of flightless birds that hunt for fish at the South Pole, Well, I don't see a problem with…"

(Shows a Penguin from the Last Airbender's universe)

DJ's eyes went wide-eyed and asks "WHAT THE EHCK IS THAT THING? A demon seal?"

(Aang (Seeing that creature): PENGUIN!)

DJ looked confused and says "Uh…no, that's a seal with feet." DJ then sighs, "Anyway, there he meets up with a young Waterbender named Katara, voiced by Mae Whitman…" DJ then thought about it "Wait a minute…"

(Huntsgirl: It's over Dragon! Say Goodbye!)

DJ's jaw dropped as he asks, "Rose from American Dragon? Weird. First Zach goes from little Bill to Aang, and now Mae goes from blond dragon hunter to dark-skinned Water controller?" DJ shrugs and says "And with Katara is her older brother, Sokka, voiced by Jack DeSena…who uses a dinky little knife as a weapon."

"That would be funny if it wasn't a bad joke." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, Aang is being hunted down by Zuko, voiced by Dante Basco. Don't know him? Here's a example on who he is."

(Jake Long: Yo, the Am. Drag is here!)

"Anyway, after they start a journey to get Aang to learn all of the skills of the Elements; Wind, Fire, Water and Earth. But first…a stop at Aang's old home; the Southern Air Temple. There they meet…"

(Aang: LEMUR!

Sokka: Dinner (Momo looks confused))

"Momo, the Lemur…who looks more like a bat-monkey to me."

DJ sighs and says, "See?" HE then says "But after some run ins with a weirdo named Zhao at the North Pole, they go the Earth Kingdom to meet up with another hero; Toph Bei Fong…who does the most awkward scene on the show…"

(Toph: Oh Sokka, you saved me (kisses…Suki on the cheek?))

DJ says "Awkward…"

(Toph (embarrassed): You can let me drown now)

DJ nods and says "I bet that would save you from embarrassment, but the show must go on. For three seasons, Aang has learned Fire, Water and Earth. Not in that order though. Anyway, the main baddies of the show included Ozai, the Fire Lord, and Azula, The princess and Zuko's younger sister. What makes her so scary you may ask? Well…"

(Shows Azula shooting out blue fire, and blasting out lightning)

DJ asks "That enough for ya? Any way, after a long, grueling adventure, Aang has finally defeated the Fire Lord and him and Katara, the girl he's made a habit of crushing on, finally KISS FOR REAL!"

(Shows the kiss between Aang and Katara)

DJ then sighs "the Last Airbender, using it's Elemental magic to make it great."

Number 9: All Grown Up

(Shows Tommy and his friends hanging out at the Java Lava)

"For those that don't know, All Grown Up is the spin-off of Rugrats. Yeah…remember that show?" DJ asked.

(Tommy: Hang on to your diapies babies, we're going in!)

DJ asks, "If you don't…YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK!" He calmed down as he sighs "After the success of Rugrats, Nickelodeon decided to create a sequel for it, and the results was All Grown Up."

DJ then says "Originally the design for them was created from the Rugrats special 'All Growed up', which is basically a mute point. I think it's like screaming 'WE'RE MAKING A SEQUEL SERIES! BE PREPARED!'"

DJ then sighs "But anyway…the show itself was basically the same as the old show, only instead of 'grand baby adventures', it shows the gang doing the normal things that tweens would do like…"

(Shows Kimi doing a Japanese play with her family)

"Going threw traditional values…"

(Then it shows Chuckie playing You-Gotta-Go cards)

"…Playing a bad parody fo a popular card game…"

(And then it shows a movie that Tommy made about their childhoods)

"…And remaining about the old days." DJ smiled and says "And I have to admit, the show itself was good. It was funny, creative and had all the buzz the old show had from our childhood."

"All Grown up: No matter how old you get, you can still enjoy this." DJ sighed as he says "Next thing please?"

Number 8: Rosario + Vampire

(Shows some images from the shows)

"God this was one, hot anime." DJ admitted with a slight blush, since he was actually reading one of the Manga before throwing it over his shoulder and clearing his throat.

"But the main point of it…a guy named Tsukune gets sent to a school where monsters are the entire student body, but before then, me meets…Moka."

(Shows Moka accidentally crashing into Tsukune on her bike)

DJ cringed and says "Ouch."

(Then Tsukune accident grabs onto her leg, making her blush and groan)

DJ blushed slightly, as he says, "How about we move on before things get to awkward?"

(Then it shows different scenes with the other girls clinging onto Tsukune)

"So the poor guy has to go threw what most guys would love; hot chicks clinging onto him." DJ sighed. "But you see…he sees most of the girls as friends, and he's in love with the Vampire Chick Moka."

(Suddenly a poster from Twilight shows up on scene)

DJ looked pretty miffed at that. "Okay, now listen. This story is NOTHING LIKE TWILIGHT! It's 10-times better! The romance isn't boring as hell, the vampire actually acts like a vampire, and the monsters in the story actually act like the monsters they're based on."

"Plus the vampires don't sparkle like a diamond." DJ said plainly. He then smiled again. "Rosario + Vampire, putting a bite on this list."

(Moka (Biting Tsukune's neck): Chuuu…)

Number 7: Sonic X

(shows Sonic with Chris)

"What would happen if the _Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_ and _Sonic SatAM_ had a kid and it had a kid with the Video games?" Asked DJ. "You get Sonic X."

(Plays the theme for a bit)

"This show has a lot of cool moments in it, but unlike the other shows, it shows more characters from the Video games." DJ explains. "Like…Amy Rose, the new one-sided Love interest character for Sonic."

(IT then shows Knuckles punching threw a machine, and then it shows Cream and Cheese cowering in fear as Rouge looks down at them.)

"It also introduces Knuckles the Echidna, a super-strong treasure hunting echidna. Then it also shows Cream the Rabbit, a lovable little rabbit child, and Rouge the Bat, a bounty hunter who I think encouraged a lot of weirdoes." DJ said, with the last part being plainly.

"But anyway, the show has parts from the game _Sonic Adventures 2_. Including…"

(It then shows Shadow being awaken in both versions; Game and Anime)

"Shadow the Hedgehog." DJ said, with a hint of awe in his voice. "For those that either never heard of Sonic the Hedgehog, or never played the games, Shadow is a relatively new character for the cast. He's basically another Sonic, only in a more…Anti-hero way."

(Shows Shadow using a gun on his Video Game)

"See what I mean?" asked DJ, as he sighs. "There's also Vector the Gator, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the Bee, a trio of humanoid animals that play sometimes as comic relief."

DJ then chuckles a bit. "Sonic X, a Anime that indeed goes at the speed of sound."

Number 6: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, 2003 version

DJ then pretends to gasp, "You mean the very funny, enjoyable kid show without all the very easily intimated violence? Or is it the very vague Live-Action movies? I wonder how this fits in with the other…"

(It then shows the 2003 versions of Leonardo, Donatello, Raphel, and Michelangelo fighting the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons with a lot of action skill)

DJ's eyes were wide as he says "Jeez…"

(Raphel: What the shell is going on here?)

"Indeed Raph. What the 'shell did happened? I'll tell you; AWESOME ACTION!" DJ yelled, smirking. "I mean it, there's a lot of action then in the old show. But…I don't think they can make a clown like the Shredder or his Foot ninja can any cooler then a bunch of idiots."

(Shredder (1990s version): I COMMAND YOU TO FIGHT! (Sees his Foot Ninja being easily destroyed))

"See?" asked DJ. "I mean, how can they make a guy like that coole-"

(Shredder (2003 version): Destroy those Turtles! (As the newer Foot Ninjas begin to attack the turtles with cooler weapons))

DJ's jaw dropped and says, "Wow…talk about an upgrade. I mean, look at Shredder. He evolved from idiotic guy dressed in purple and a face-mask to a evil-looking silver Samurai."

"Also, another character that changes is Splinter, who goes back to being the pet of the ninja master, not being him like in the old cartoon. And also April…"

(Shows a picture of 2003 April O'Neal)

"Hmm, I admit I liked the jumpsuit, but she now looks more like someone who would still be hot and be smart. And of course Casey plays a bigger role, as April's boyfriend and later husband. But some new characters show up like…"

(Shows the Purple Dragon gang with Han)

"A whole new group of baddies?" asked DJ, confused. "Wow, these guys look cool. They make regular gangs look like a bunch of wimps. But I digress, since I've only seen most of the new series, I do like it. It's fun, action-packed and all around awesome."

DJ then smiled. "TMNT 2003; This is a shell-load of fun."

(Mikey: Cowabonga dude!)

Number 5: A tie between Yu-Gi-Oh and Bakugan: Battle Brawlers

(Shows both show images, with Yugi and Dan doing their battles separately)

"I guess your wondering 'why are they tied'?" asked DJ sarcastically. "Well…they both have similar plots. Here's what I mean…"

(It shows Yugi building the Millennium Puzzle)

"For those that don't know, Yu-Gi-Oh was all about a card game in which was a world-wide success." DJ explained, smiling a bit. "But after Yugi's grandpa's soul was stolen by Maximillion Pegasus, he and his friends decided to go to the Duelist Kingdom and beat everyone there."

(Shows images of all of the duels with Yugi and Joey winning)

"And after some events, they go threw digital dimensions, another tournament, controlling ancient spirits of destruction, A dragon war, and of course, a cursed past." DJ explains.

(Then it shows some brawls from Bakugan)

"While the Bakugan series is a lot different from Yu-Gi-Oh, it has a similar theme; main heroes mostly win their battles, psycho genius, and evil spirits." DJ explains. "But unlike Yugi, Dan was a lot different…"

(Dan: Lets do this, Drago!)

DJ smiled and sighs "But like Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakugan involves mostly the same thing; Heroes mostly win, there are psychos, and evil beings. But unlike Yu-Gi-Oh…"

(It shows Spectra Phantom and Dan fighting with light saber-gauntlets)

"They actually use weapons!" DJ nearly screamed out. "How cool is that?" DJ then sighs "Bakugan and Yu-Gi-Oh, two card games that can't be beat no matter what."

Number 4: Chowder

(The theme plays as it shows different images of the show)

"God, this is a funny show. It's all about this…thing named Chowder. And by thing, I mean no one knows what he is!" DJ nearly screams.

(Shows a picture of Chowder)

"_I can never tell. Is he a rabbit? No? Then is he a bear? No? THEN WHAT THE HELL IS HE?_"

(Suddenly a bunch of question marks began to cover Chowder's picture)

DJ then sighs, "But Chowder isn't the only main character on the show. There's…Mung Daal, his master and teacher…who seriously has a nose that rivals Billy's."

(Mung: Ladies)

"And there's also Truffles, Mung's wife. Who has a big mouth for a pixie." DJ chuckled at that. "That's why she's called 'the Mouth'."

(Truffles: The Mouth? What's that supposed to mean? That I'm loud? I'M NOT LOUD YOU ARE! YAHYAHYAH!)

DJ looked freaked at that. "Okay…and there's also Schnitzel, who has a very limited vocabulary that really needs subtitles."

(Schnitzel: Raddaradda radda)

DJ then yells "How hard is it for them to make him talk English? What is the problem?"

(Chowder: Doesn't work for us)

DJ then says "And the other characters include Gazpacho, a Mammoth that lives with his mother…talk about pathetic. And there's also Panini…"

(Chowder: **I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!**)

DJ rubbed his ears at that, as he says "Alright jeez, and there's also Endive…"

(Shows a picture of Endive)

DJ looked freaked as he ran away, screaming. He then says from another room "The show is basically shows her to be a freak of nature, so…please get rid of the picture."

(The picture is then vanished into thin air)

DJ comes back and sighs. "Thanks." He then says "But the whole plot of the show…no idea. It's just a lot of fun to watch. Chowder; a show that is good enough to eat."

(Shows Chowder eating like nuts)

Number 3: Class of 3000

(Random songs play with different images)

"I am surprised Cartoon Network got rid of this show." DJ said plainly "The show was really good. Cool songs, great characters, and a real singer as the main hero. Though I really like the show, I can't remember some of it sadly."

"All I do remember is that the show mainly centers around a music class who was being taught by Sunny Bridges, voiced by Andre 3000, with a cast of child music prodigies that go threw a lot of things, and also do great musical numbers. But one character that got me confused was…"

(Madison: Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus)

"Wha?" DJ asked, confused. "Seriously, what parents are so cruel to make their daughter's middle name 'Spaghettini'?" DJ then sighs and says "But at least we got the songs still, right? So please don't bug Cartoon Network about it, alright?"

(Then the song, "Throw down' plays)

DJ then asks, "Why did they get rid of this show? It was really good. But want to know whom to blame? Timothy McGee! He is the reason why we don't have Class of 3000! So, for those that were fans of this show, might need to tell him that what he did might've thought it was for a 'good cause' or what ever, but just bug him about it."

DJ then sighs "Class of 3000; a class I think we will all miss."

Number 2: Ben 10

"You already know what I think about this, and I don't like to repeat myself so…just read my review on the show and we can move on." DJ said plainly

(Ben: Ah Man…)

And the Number 1 Modern show is…

(The Phineas and Ferb theme plays in the background)

Phineas and Ferb

DJ smirked and says "This is the one show that is saving Disney's company. This show has everything kids love; crazy characters, witty remarks, and of course…"

(Suddenly it shows different music videos the show has used in the past)

"The AWESOME songs!" DJ said with glee. He then calms down and says "The show stars are Phineas Flynn, voiced by Vincent Martella. No idea who that is honestly."

"And there is also his step-bro Ferb, voiced by British actor Thomas Sangster, who sounds familiar to anyone? Try this guy for size." DJ then says as he waved his hand.

(Ferb: Fun doesn't fall to far from the Tree house)

(Simon: Who is Mrs. Quickly?)

"Yep, the guy who played Simon Brown from _Nanny McPhee_. And there is also their older sister, Candace Flynn, voiced by Ashley Tisdale. You know…Maddie Fitzpatrick, Sharpay Evans, and now Candace Flynn?"

(Sharpay: Isn't if obvious?)

"Well, at least the voice sounds good with this character. Heck, the running gag of the series is the following; Candace sees her brothers doing something really cool, she plays the big buzz-kill."

(Candace: I'm calling mom!)

"Seriously, they can make a roller coaster in a day, can make their backyard into a beach…"

(Shows that same beach, as he noticed how much land it took up.)

"Uh…what happened to it?" asked DJ, confused. "I mean, dude. A BEACH CAN'T JUST VANISH!"

DJ then sighs. "Anyway, a sub-plot in the show is with their pet Platypus, Perry." DJ then looked confused. "Where the hell do you get a egg-laying mammal for a pet?" He shrugs and says "Who lives in a double life as Agent P, a super-soave and cool secret Agent, who's arch foe is Dr. Doofen-smata. No wait…Doofenshmirtz. Yeah, that's it."

(Doofenshmirtz then laughs evilly)

"And there's also Isabella, who has a crush on Phineas, but he never notices... HOW?" DJ asked, annoyed. "I know he's 8 or something, but HE SHOULD NOTICE HE HAS SOMEONE WHO LIKES HIM!"

DJ then sighs, "Anyway, the other characters are Baljiet, a Indian Kid who looks a bit…dark skinned for someone from India. And there's also Buford, the local bully who gets a nicer personality, but still goes into the stereotype bully role."

(Buford: Buford loves this!)

"and there's also Jeremy, Candace's crush and future boyfriend, and Stacy, Candace's best friend who…I think is a mix of Asian and Indian."

(Jeremy: Hey Candace (Candace does a nervous giggle at that))

"Well…" DJ then sighs "But the main focus of the show was simple; Phineas and Ferb make a great thing, and you can tell when Phineas says this…"

(Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today (replays this in different scenes))

"…Candace tries to bust them, and her saying something simple like…"

(Candace: I'm Telling mom.)

"Or…" DJ began before something stopped him.

(Candace: YOU ARE SO BUSTED!)

DJ rubbed his ear and says "And there is also the sub-plot that Perry needs to stop Doofenshmirtz from doing…anything. Seriously, Major Monogram sends Perry every single day! Dude cut the guy a break! He's a pet, so he should be with this family! Perry, what do you have to say!"

(Perry: (Growls a bit))

"And in the middle of it, Isabella says this in a cute tone…" DJ began as a scene is shown

(Isabella: What'cha doing?)

DJ just shrugs and says "Okay than."

DJ then looked annoyed as he sighs. "And it's that sub-plot that makes everything back to normal; Doofenshmirtz is thwarted, the invention and or experiment vanishes into thin air, and Phineas and Ferb don't even question it."

DJ then asks, "How does that make any sense? They worked hard on that, so wouldn't they try to figure it out." He then sighs. "Well, it is a cartoon, so I guess it doesn't have to make a lot of sense, right?"

DJ then smiled again. "Phineas and Ferb, no matter how hard it is to see sense in it, it always ends up on top."

"And those are the top 11 Modern shows, I hope you liked it, and now I have to bid you guys goodbye…so I can teach that McGee guy a lesson." He gets his scythe and says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look for." He then leaves at that.

End of Review

I hoped you enjoyed this review, and please be sure to let me know if you guys got any ideas. So please, Read, Review And Suggest away!


	6. Top 11 Pokemon

Time to continue this critic thing, shall we? Enjoy

Top 11 confusing and stupid things about Pokemon

DJ was sitting in his chair, smiling in his normal outfit. "Hello, I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

(The first Pokemon theme plays as images of Pokemon are shown)

"What can you say about the Pokemon series?" asked DJ with a sigh. "This franchise is one of the most successful in history. Heck, it's Anime is one of the longest animes based on a Video game in history."

(Pikachu just tilts his head, confused)

DJ then sighs. "Anyway, I'm a pretty big fan of the series, who isn't?"

(Shows a picture of the Nostalgia Critic)

"Oh yea…" DJ said, and rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway…even though I am a big fan of the series, I noticed some weird things in the show that I find both stupid and a bit confusing. Want to know what they are?"

(Cricket chirp a bit at this)

"Okay…but I got a list for this. So enjoy the top 11 most stupid and confusing things about Pokemon." Said DJ with a small smile. "Why Top 11? Because Top 10s are lame. Enjoy!"

(Shows images of Pokemon characters as the Title of the review appears)

Number 11…

(Shows Pikachu zapping Brock's Geodude with Thunderbolt, knocking it out)

"How does that work?" asked DJ, annoyed. "Ever since Episode 5 of the series, Ash's Pikachu was able to actually harm Pokemon that are ground type, which is nearly impossible in the game"

(Shows an image of a Luxray fighting a Golem in the game, and it used Charge Beam, but it didn't work. Then it shows Pikachu from the anime in the game and it hit the same Golem, and actually caused damage, as the captions write 'How did that happen?')

DJ then asks "You see?" He then sighs and says "Anyway, this ability might make sense if you saw the episode…"

(It shows Ash, Pikachu and Flint going into the hydroelectric plant)

"Apparently after giving Pikachu a super charge, curtsy of a wheel that powers up sometimes, the Electric Mouse got enough power to actually harm Ground types, even ones like Onix."

(Shows Pikachu actually hurting Onix with an Electric Attack)

DJ sighs and says "Even though Pikachu is able to hurt Ground Types normally, it doesn't stop him from actually losing from them to time to time."

"But for some reason, people forget about this. Like watch this scene from Pokemon's newer season."

(Brock: (Seeing the Swampert) Ash, Wait! Swampert is a Ground-Type. Electric Attacks won't work on it.)

DJ looked annoyed at that. "Uh…weren't you the one that lost to Ash thanks to his Pikachu?"

"But anyway…on with the countdown," said DJ with a shrug.

Number 10: Why does Ash have so many female friends?

"Isn't this the Million-Dollar question?" DJ asked, with a hint of annoyance. "I swear that Ash knows more females then the Playboys!"

(Booing sound affect)

"Sorry, not a T-rated comment, but you know what I mean." DJ said plainly. "I swear that Ash knows more girls then he knows guys. Who are his male friends again?"

(Shows pictures of Brock, Gary, Prof. Oak, Ritchie, Max, Barry, and some of his other rivals)

"See?" asked DJ plainly. "And here's all the females he knows."

(Shows a whole list of names that all are females; Misty, May, Dawn, Molly, all the female gym leaders, and many others)

DJ sighs and says, "Anyway, for those that don't know, a running gag in the show is that Pikachu would fry up a person's bike; ironically the owners will become friends with Ash and the Electric Mouse."

(Shows all three times he destroyed a bike; Misty's bike by defeating the Sparrows, May's bike while he was sick, and finally Dawn's when he panicked)

"What is with Pikachu and bikes? Did a bike kill his brother or something?" DJ asked, annoyed and confused. He shrugs and says "What ever reason for it, it does help Ash make some new friends…though it does have something to owe…"

(Misty: I'm not going to stop following you until you repay me for my bike, Ash Ketchum!)

"Yikes." DJ said, surprised.

Number 9: To many Rival Characters

DJ sighs and says "Yep, I'm going there Folks. Here's a list of Rivals…)

(Shows pictures as DJ says them)

"Gary, Ritchie, Nando, Harrison, Drew, Harley, Morrison, Tyson, Solidad, Paul, Zoey, Barry, Kenny, Stan, Cartman, TK, Kari…"

"Wait, those last four aren't from Pokemon." DJ said, catching his mistake. He shrugs and says "But you know what I mean. Why does Ash and friends need so many Rival Characters? Doesn't it get confusing?"

(Phineas: Yes, yes it does)

"Thanks." DJ said plainly. He then says "The main point of the rival characters is that there's always the nice rival, the one that can be seen as a friend at times. But then…there's PAUL!"

(Shows images of Paul)

"This guy is just a A-Class Jerk!" DJ yelled in annoyance. "The guy is a…one moment." Said DJ, as he played a clip.

(Plays the NC's Insult to the Angry Video Game Nerd for doing a review on _The Wizard_)

DJ then sighs and says, "Anyway, Paul is a really mean Rival. He's 10-times meaner then Gary ever was. It's like they put Silver from the Johto-League games, Dr. Robotnik from Sonic SatAM, and finally…EVERY James Bonds villains and boom! You got Paul!"

(shows a Will-It Blend thing, only with osme Photoshop done and replaces what ever was going in with pictures of Silver, Robotnic and James Bonds baddies and then it mixes together to make Paul)

DJ then sighs as he says "Lets move on."

Number 8: How does Pikachu even get beaten?

"Seriously, how does Ash's Pikachu even lose his fights these days? I mean, in Pokemon status, he should be, like, Level 100!" DJ yelled out in annoyance. "It's like if the Hulk lost a fight with a 5-year-old! It makes no sense!"

(Shows all the times Pikachu actually lost a fight)

"How does it make sense? Not sure." Said DJ with a shrug. "But after EVERY BATTLE he lost, he somehow comes up with a way to win again. So I guess this does deserve to be pretty low on this list."

He smirks and says "Plus, Pikachu can't do much, right?"

(Pikachu then began to run towards the screen)

"What are you doing?" asked DJ, confused.

(Pikachu began to accelerate, suddenly gaining an electric look)

"Oh boy…" DJ said, nervous.

(Pikachu: PIKA! (Hits DJ with a Volt Tackle))

DJ falls over from the hit, as he says "Moving on!"

Number 7: HOW COME TEAM ROCKET'S ROBOTS ARE SO WEAK?

(Shows a bunch of pictures of the Team Rocket's machines)

"At first glance, these robots do seem pretty tough," said DJ, nodding a bit. "But that is until this happens…"

(Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: PIKA…CHU!

(Machine blows up)

Jessie, James and Meowth: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (Twinkles in distance))

DJ looked annoyed at this.

(Hades: GAH! (Blows up))

DJ sighs and says, "Anyway, I'm surprised at this. This stuff is supposed to catch Pokemon with ease! HOW!"

(Wilt: I'm sorry, but…)

"Don't start, Wilt," said DJ plainly. DJ then sighs and says "Seriously, I've seen better Lego figures that work better then that. Isn't Team Rocket a very advanced company of criminals?"

DJ then sighs and says, "Anyway, most of these machines are kind of cool most of the time. They got their Hot-air balloon, that comes with a weapon compartment and a huge hand for getting Pokemon."

(Shows Pikachu getting caught by that very hand)

"They also got drilling robots to make their Dirt-Traps easier. Even though they're about as useful as just digging a hole themselves, but I digress. Team Rocket's Machines…they really need to get a Technical advisor for that stuff."

Number 6: Why doesn't Ash choose a girlfriend yet?

DJ sighs and says, "Wondering why I'm even asking this? Because Ash has the biggest list of coupling in history!"

(Shows fan art of different Shipping with Ash)

"Remember what I said about Ash having to many female friends? This is one of the problems for that; He's got a few characters that hint, in a subtle way or out-right tells him, there's a long list."

DJ then gets out a list and says, "Lets see…Lyra, Dawn, Misty, Melody, Dupleca, and many others. Though for some reason people seem to like…"

(Shows a PalletShipping fan art, with suspense music)

(C-3PO: Oh my…)

DJ's eyes wide as he says, "Okay…" He felt pretty uncomfortable at the moment.

(Shows another one)

"Oh for the love of the lord…" DJ groaned, and when it was about to drive him nuts, DJ yelled "LION!" suddenly a verse from the _Power Rangers; Wild Force_ theme plays

(_**WILD FORCE!**_)

DJ rubbed his ears as he says "Thanks!" He cleared his throat and says "Anyway, a lot of people are more for the Pokeshipping, which is about Ash and Misty, me included. But there are some for Ash and May, Ash and Dawn, and many others."

DJ then sighs and asks "But why is it so hard for him to find a girlfriend? I mean, come on. He's about 16 now, so shouldn't he be getting into girls by now?"

(Numbah 5: Nobody knows)

DJ just rolled his eyes at that. "Just move on, please."

Number 5: How come Team Rocket doesn't die when an explosion sends them skyward?

(Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!)

DJ nods and says "Yep, the infamous 'Blasting off again' slogan is what made Jessie, James and Meowth a familiar Trio in the show. But something is always bugging me right before they blast off…"

(Shows the moment before they get sent skyward is because of an explosion, but most of the time they don't even have a starch….)

DJ then looks both confused and annoyed, as he asks, "What the heck was that? They get blown up and yet they get out without a scratch? How does that work? Are they made of metal?"

DJ then sighs and says "But sometimes they decide to break the forth wall threw this whole ordeal, but since I don't have any clips, so lets move on."

(Meowth: Hoo boy…)

Number 4: How come Ash doesn't age?

"How long has this show been on for?" asked DJ, as he begins to think?

(It shows the title and shows the years it's been on; 20 years!)

DJ looked shocked and asks "Dude! How old is Ash by now?"

(Shows a picture of Ash, as it shows his age by now…15 to 17?)

DJ sighs and says, "You see? The only thing different about him is his clothes and his voice! His physical appearance doesn't change. He just changes his clothes and that's it!"

DJ then asks "But seriously though, how come no one tells us his age? I mean, he's a teenager by now! Why not tell us so we know?"

(Crowler: Slacker.)

"Shut up, you Transvestite Joker!" DJ yelled, annoyed. He then sighs and says, "Now where was I…ah well, on with the list."

Number 3: Team Rocket's stupid disguises.

(Shows pictures of Jessie and James in their many disguises)

DJ sighs and says, "I swear these three got more costumes hen a Las Vegas Clothing store. And heck, no one can recontise them. Is it like Clark Kent's Glasses?" DJ then sighs and says "I'll give you guys some examples."

(shows a picture of Jessie in her disguises)

"The ones for Jessie were very strange thing. They all have 'Jessie' in some of their names. Jessiebelle, Jessilena, and heck, there's a Jessadia. What is with her and all these other forms?"

DJ then sighs and then gets out pictures of James Cross dressing. "And even in earlier seasons, James has been putting on women's clothing for disguises. What is with him earlier on? Was he just acting like Crowler from Yu-Gi-Oh GX or something?"

(James: Twerp)

"Shut up, cross dresser." DJ said in annoyance. He then sighs and says "But want to know the dumb thing? Meowth wears disguises to and NO ONE NOTICES HE'S A TALKING POKEMON?"

(Meowth: That's right!)

"HOW! DOES! THAT! WORK?" DJ yelled, annoyed. "No one is that stupid! He has whiskers! He has a coin sticking out of his head! He has paws! And he's at least 2 feet tall!"

DJ sighs and says "One part of his disguise is a mustache that looks weirdly like…"

(Shows Meowth with a…HITLER MUSTACHE!)

DJ looked shocked. "Dude! He's Adolf Meowth!"

(Hitler: (Says "Meowth that's Right!" in German…in the comical way)

DJ chuckled and says, "I really hate that racist freak." He then sighs and says "Anyway, I have to say this. The only character that is good at the disguises is…"

(Shows Dupleca dressed like Ash.)

"Who is that?" asked DJ.

(Dupleca: (in Ash's voice) Dupleca…(Then shows her face, and talks in her normal tone) of the House of Imity)

DJ smiled and says "Yep. Dupleca can do a better disguise, and she does it for a living!" DJ then sighs and says "Team Rocket's disguises, if you can't see threw them, then you need some glasses."

(Nostalgia Critic: And that's no shame)

Number 2: How come it takes forever for a Pokemon to evolve?

"And I'm talking about the Main character's Pokemon." DJ said plainly. "How many Pokemon does Ash have that didn't evolve?"

(Shows different Pokemon and a number: over 10)

DJ sighs and says "I admit, Pikachu and Bulbasaur don't want to evolve. But that doesn't excuse these long-awaited evolutions. I mean, come on, there are some that evolve automatically…"

(Shows pictures of Ash's Charizard, May's Beautifly, and Dawn's Mamoswine.)

"And there's others. But all well, anyway, the one that took the longest to actually evolve is Ash's Cyndaquil, who is now a Quilava. So the one of Ash's Pokemon to evolve the longest is…"

(Shows Ash's Totodile.)

"Yep, the little chomping Pokemon." Said DJ with a nod. "Seriously, the last of Ash's Pokemon to evolve was Cyndaquil, so that means Totodile might be up next if he's ever used in a battle."

DJ then says "But this isn't the last one…"

(The Ojamas: What?)

DJ nods and says "Yep, here's NUMBER 1!"

And the Number 1 most confusing and stupid thing about Pokemon is…

(Shows the revival scene from the First Pokemon Movie)

DJ sighs and says "Yep, the revival scene. I'm serious, I've never seen something so confusing!"

(Shows Ash getting blasted by the after shock of Mewtwo and Mew's attacks)

"Okay, we got him blasted…"

(Shows Pikachu shocking the statue of Ash)

"Him turning into a statue-what were they? Medusa-and then Pikachu blasting him…" DJ continued, watching.

(then it shows all the Pokemon crying)

"Oh, now they're being babies about it?" asked DJ, confused.

(Then it shows Ash coming to life)

DJ's eye twitched as he yelled. "HOW?" He then begins to stammer, "he-he dies, then they cry, and he's back to life? What was that?"

DJ sighs and says, "I know in other Animes it might have a rhyme or reason. DBZ has the Dragonballs; Full-Metal Alchemist has the Alchemy thing that makes Homunculi, and heck, even Digimon has the whole thing with the Digi-eggs thing to bring back dead Digimon."

DJ sighs and says "I swear this is how it went down…"

(Shows the scene again, only with DJ's voice sounding deeper being over the whole thing.)

DJ: (as God) _All right, he's dead. Now leave. What? Now you're crying about it? Crying won't make me bring him back. What? Your tears are magic. Ah, the heck with it. FINE!_

(Shows when Ash is brought back to life)

DJ: (As God) _There, happy? Good, now leave me alone!_

DJ sighs and says, "See? I just think that God was annoyed they made a big deal about it, and just decided to do that."

DJ then sighs and says "And since I got nothing else to say, but this Revival Scene was better suited in the Movie with Celebi. I mean, come on, they had hundreds in the time stream, and they had healing powers, so…it makes sense."

DJ then says "And that's the Top 11 Most annoying things about Pokemon, I hoped you liked it. And…" suddenly his cellphone rang. "One sec…Hello?"

On the other end, Misty yelled "What was that you said about Ash having a lot of choices."

DJ got nervous at this. "Uh…wait, I got another call. Hello?"

Then it was May "Hello? Yeah, what was that you said about Ash?"

DJ then got more nervous as he says "Listen May, I got Misty on the other line and…wait, another call? Yes?"

Dawn was on the other end this time "What the heck are you talking about?"

DJ sighs and says "I'm the Demon Critic, and I got a big problem." DJ gets up and continues the call "Hey, listen you three, I got barely any minutes left, so please get off the line!"

End of the Review

I hoped you enjoyed it, and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	7. Hunchback of Notre Dame review

Time for a new review, it's time to make a review on Hunchback of Notre Dame. Enjoy

Hunchback of Notre Dame Review

In his normal desk, DJ was sitting down in a chair, as he says "Hello I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look for."

He then sighs as he says "In early 1800s, a man named Victor Hugo created a character; The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

(Shows many pictures of the novel)

"Man, this Victor guy had a pretty interesting imagination. This story about religion, sexual attraction, and of course, freaks of nature that have kind hearts, was so famous Disney even made a movie out of it."

(Shows the cover of the exact movie.)

"Yep, during the Disney Renaissance, in the year 1996, the Disney Company made the very successful Hunchback of Notre Dame."

(The song 'Bells of Notre Dame' plays as different scenes of the movie plays)

"Man, talk about taking risks. This had all the bad things kid movies never did; religious views, half-naked girls, and all that. And we loved every second of it. Now…lets see how well this movie really is, shall we?"

(Shows the beginning of the movie, as it shows Notre Dame and a Latin Chorus singing)

"Talk about Dramatic Opening. I mean…during the Renaissance, Disney gave a lot of dramatic opening."

DJ then shrugs as the scene continued, "Just when things looked normal, someone begins to sing."

(Voice out of nowhere: **Morning in Paris, the people awake**

**To the bells of Notre Dame**)

"Say hello to the first song of the movie, folks." DJ smiled. "The song goes on, even describing the bells"

(Voice: **To the big bells as loud as the thunder**

**to the little bells as soft as a stov. **

**Some say that the soul of the city is the bells**

**The bells of Notre Dame**)

DJ says "This movie hooked me in. And now we go to the first character we get introduced in; Clopin, voiced by musical star Paul Kendel. Apparently Clopin is a happy-go-lucky character. Sound familiar?"

(Rafiki laughs)

"See?" asked DJ plainly. "Anyway, Clopin then begins to talk to some kids about Notre Dame's biggest secret…with the help of a stupid puppet"

(Clopin (Talking to the puppet): Up there, high. High in the dark bell towers, is the mysterious Bell Ringer.)

"Who is that?" asked DJ.

(Clopin Puppet: Who?)

"What is that jester talking about?" asked DJ, still confused.

(Puppet: What?)

"How did this get so confusing?" asked DJ.

(Puppet: How?)

"SHUT UP!" DJ yelled in annoyance. "But what is this movie about you may ask?"

(Clopin: It is a tale. A tale about a man…and a **monster!**)

DJ then sighs, "Anyway, according to Clopin, the bell ringer came to be when a few gypsies were running away from someone."

(Shows that scene, as DJ continued)

"But sadly, before they can head to Notre Dame, an ambush is made by…" DJ began

(Shows a horse come in from around the corner)

DJ looked scared as he asks "Who is that?"

(Gypsy (in shock): Judge Claude Frollo! (Shows Frollo coming in))

"Yep, big bad Frollo, voiced by Tony Jay, shows up and sends two of the gypsys away, except for a mother and her child, who thinks that the baby is some stolen goods. What does the mother do?" DJ asked

(Clopin (in a dramatic voice): She ran!)

"Yep, she runs away from Frollo. But sadly…before she can get inside, this happened." DJ said plainly.

(Shows Frollo kicking the woman down, making her hit the stairs, now dead)

DJ's eyes went wide as he looked around with confusion. "What the heck?"

(Replays that scene again)

(Stewie Griffon: What the deuce?)

DJ looked shocked as he says "Yow! Don't you think it's a little early for a death scene, guys? It's like, what? Three minutes into the movie? What does someone have to say to that?"

(Donatello: Not Righteous, dude.)

"Thanks Donnie." DJ smiled. "But when Frollo finds out that the thing in the blanket wasn't goods it was…"

(Frollo: a baby? (Looks and gasps) A monster!)

(Arnold Baby: MAMA!)

DJ screamed as he ran out of the room. Barfing is heard, but then DJ comes in, cleaning his lower lip.

(Shows Frollo walking to the well, ready to throw the baby in.)

"Right before Frollo can throw the poor infant into the well…" DJ began. "Now isn't that a bit low? I mean, I admit Scar killed his own brother in Lion King…"

(LION ROAR!)

DJ looked confused as he says "Just show the clip."

(Scar: Long lived the King (throws Mufassa off of the ledge, as the lion screamed))

"But killing a innocent child is another! What holy man does that?" Asked DJ, annoyed.

(Sonic: Maybe you should take up a job in politics)

DJ sighs as he says "Well, before Frollo can throw the baby into a well, this happens."

(Archdeacon: STOP!)

DJ looked surprised as he says "Man, your one loud speaker for the Lord. What are you gonna do now?"

(The Archdeacon (singing): **See the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame**)

"Wow…he sings." DJ said plainly. "Wonder how Frollo will retaliate."

(Frollo: I'm guiltless. She ran I pursue.)

"That's no excuse for murder, you Satanist!" DJ yelled in annoyance

(Archdeacon: **Now you will add this child's blood to your guilt**

**On the steps of Notre Dame?**)

"He seems to like saying 'steps of Notre Dame'." DJ said, rubbing his chin. DJ then sighs and says "Then the Archdeacon freaks Frollo out by making it seem that God's little bodyguards, the statues surrounding Notre Dame, are staring at him. So the big-bad Judge just asks this."

(Frollo: what must I do?)

(Archdeacon (Holding the woman): Care for the child, and raise it as your own.)

DJ was in shock at that. "What the…" suddenly an Air horn sound is heard near him. "What the heck?" DJ asked at that, but shrugged as he says "So…let me get this straight? The guy who killed the baby's mother gets taken in by the murderer?"

(Frollo: What? I have to be stuck with this misshapen…very well. But let him live here in your church)

(Archdeacon: Live here? Where?)

DJ then sighs and asks "And where does the baby end up?"

(Frollo: The Bell Towers, perhaps?)

DJ slaps his forehead as he sighs "Anyway, we cut to 20 years later to see…"

(Shows Quasimodo, smiling as he went outside)

"YOW!" DJ yelled in surprise. "What the heck is with him? He makes the Beast from Beauty and the Beast look like a male model!"

(Beast: (Growls))

"Sorry." DJ said with a nervous look. He then sighs "Anyway, after letting a bird free from a gargoyle's mouth…this happens."

(Hugo the Gargoyle: (spitting out feathers) I thought he'd never leave.)

"Holy!" DJ said in surprise. "Those are Gargoyles? I thought Gargoyles looked like this."

(Shows Goliath, roaring into the night)

"Not that. Anyway, that stone-dude with the pig nose is Hugo, voiced by Jason Alexander. Accompanying him are two more gargoyles named Victor and Lavern, voiced by Charles Kimbrough and Mary Wickes each."

(Victor: That's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open.)

(Hugo: (Fake laugh) go scare a nun)

"More Christian jokes?" asked DJ, confused. "Anyway, Mary Wickes, who voices Lavern threw most of this film died in the middle of production, so Jane Withers took over as her voice. You couldn't tell until near the end."

"The problem with Quasi there is that his favorite time of the year is here; The Festival of Fools. But sadly, he can't go. So what does he do…"

(Shows Quasimodo going to a model of France.)

"Playing with a model of Paris?" DJ asked in confusion. "How the hell can he know how things looked if he's cooped up in the church." He shrugs "But after a pep talk with his pals to get out of there…but why don't the Gargoyles go with him?"

(Hugo: We're just part of the architecture)

DJ sighs "But before Quasi can go…"

(Frollo appears in front of Quasimodo. Frollo: Hello, Quasimodo)

(Quasimodo looks scared at the sight of the man)

"Yep, the religious freak is back. He took care of Quasimodo for years, and won't let him out once. God, what a jerk!" DJ said in annoyance.

DJ then says "But then after Quasi gets breakfast dishes prepared, Frollo begins an Alphabet lesson for Quasimodo…What is he, 4?"

(Frollo: A.

Quasi: Abomination.)

(Marvel's Abomination: (roars))

DJ looked freaked at that. "Jeez…"

(Frollo: B

Quasimodo: Blasphemy

Frollo: C

Quasimodo: Contrition.

Frollo: D

Quasimodo: Damnation.)

"Stop, stop, STOP!" DJ said, stopping the scene. "'Damnation'? What kind of Disney movie talks about that sort of thing?" DJ then sighs and says "Does Frollo teach a kid this?"

Then suddenly it shows DJ dressed like Frollo as he says "'A' is for Abomination, 'B' is for Blasphemy, 'C' is for Contrition, 'D' is for Damnation, 'E' is for Eternal Damnation…" He then breaks character as his clothes went back to normal "IT DOESN'T WORK!"

DJ then sighs and says "But sadly when he reaches F…he messes up."

(Frollo: Good, F?

Quasimodo: Festival…(Frollo spits out his drink)

(Suddenly red letters that reads 'EXPOSED!' comes over the scene as an alarm sound is heard)

"BUSTED!" DJ said.

(Candace and Vanessa (Voice over): **Busted!**)

DJ looked confused as he asks "Huh?" He then shrugs "Anyway, Frollo isn't happy that Quasi wants to go to the Festival of Fools since he hates Gypsies…"

(Shows Frollo killing Quasimodo's mother)

"Like we know form the beginning of the film. But anyway, Frollo shows his distaste for this…THREW SONG!" DJ then said.

(Frollo: (looking over Paris) **The World is cruel**

**The world is wicked**)

"Your kind of off there, Frollo." DJ said plainly. "As Frollo sings about how the world is evil and that Quasimodo should stay away from the normal people, because…"

(Frollo: **You are deformed**

Quasimodo: **I am deformed**

Frollo: **and you are ugly**

Quasimodo: **And I am ugly**)

"Jeez, talk about no self-esteem." DJ said, surprised. He then shrugs and says "And after Quasi sings about being part of the crowd…"

(Shows part of the scene, but then DJ pauses it)

"Hold it!" DJ said, as he pressed zoom.

(zooms to the corner to reveal…BELLE!)

DJ looked shocked and says "Holy crud! It's Belle! So…"

(Lumier: **Be our guest**

**Be our Guest**

**Put our services to the test**)

"That, happened during the same time as…" DJ continued.

(Quasimodo: **Out there!**

**Strolling by the Seine**

**Taste the morning**

**Out there! Like ordinary men!**)

"That?" asked DJ, but then he shrugged. "Ah well, we now skip to the middle of town, revealing…"

(Shows Phoebus looking at a map)

"We see our semi-Protagonist, Phoebus, voiced by Kevin Kline." DJ said.

(Phoebus: It means…(chuckles) Sun-god.)

"No…'Apollo' means Sun-God. 'Phoebus' was his first name" DJ said plainly. "Anyway, Phoebus was called out of war and was surprised on how things looked now."

(Phoebus: Leave for a couple of decades and things really change)

DJ nods and says "Agreed. But then he meets up with…"

(Shows Esmeralda and her goat, Djali)

"I never got the goat. I mean, it's name is 'Djali', which when pronounced says 'Jolly'." DJ then shrugs as he continued to watch.

(Mother: (Talking to a child as they walk past Esmeralda dancing) Stay away, child. Their Gypsies, they'll steal us blind)

"Racism in a Disney film?" DJ asked, shocked. "Jeez, this sure is a family film; things that adults can work with." DJ then says "After Esmeralda, voiced by Demi Moore, and Phoebus share a…"

(Shows the two staring at each other, both smiling)

"A…moment?" DJ asked with a shrug. "But then…"

(It shows a kid whistling and Esmeralda tries to get away, but drops the hat. But when she tries to get the coins…two guards come in)

"That doesn't look good." Said DJ. "But before those clowns can take her away, Phoebus saves her by letting his horse sit on one of the guards."

(Phoebus: I'm so sorry. Naughty Horse, Naughty. I can't take him anywhere.)

DJ chuckled at that. "Anyway, after convincing the idiot guards that he's their boss, they lead him to the Palace of justice, and their Frollo tells him his plan."

(Frollo: I have been eliminating them…one by one…(He then crushed some ants as he talked))

"Wow…" said DJ, surprised. "That was harsh."

"Anyway, the festival starts when Quasimodo comes in," said DJ, smiling a bit. "But what do you do in this nut fest?" He looked around and then says "Sing!"

(Crowd: **Topsy Turvy!**

**Everything is upsy daisy**

**Topsy Turvy**!)

DJ then says, "During this nut fest, we meet up with…"

(It shows Clopin, dancing around with everyone else)

"What the hell?" asked DJ, surprised. "Clopin was there? Is this how he knew what happened?"

DJ then says, "Anyway, during all this chaos, our lovable hunchback finds out that they need a king of Fools."

(Clopin: Do you remember last year's king? (Shows a man, burping))

DJ looked disgusted at this, as he says "Yikes…Anyway, they took out the 'non-ugly', and left the Good-version of Igor, and they were very surprised…no brainier on that one."

"But after being crowned, Quasi was tortured by the people of the city of Paris…with a plumbing of rotten fruits and veggies."

(Shows Quasimodo getting bound to the wheel by ropes)

"That is just mean." DJ said calmly, looking annoyed. "But Esmeralda was kind enough to get Quasi out of this situation and was able to outsmart those clowns of guards."

(Phoebus: What a woman)

DJ nods and says, "You said it, man." He then sighs and says "Then when everyone got back, Quasi went back into Notre Dame as Esmeralda went right into the same church, but was caught up with by Phoebus, but was caught."

(Phoebus: (backing up from his sword, which was held by Esmeralda) easy, easy. I just shaved this morning.)

(Esmeralda: Really? You missed a spot)

"Nice come back, girl." DJ said with a smirk. "But then Phoebus and her get into a sword fight…"

(Esmeralda: You sneaky son of a…)

DJ was shocked at this.

(Phoebus: Ah-uh. We're in a church.)

"Zing!" DJ said. He then chuckles and says "Anyway, Frollo comes in to take her away, but since she's in the church…but then this happens."

(Frollo hides behind a column, and when the Archdeacon left…Frollo grabs Esmeralda by her arm, and putting it behind her back)

DJ was surprised at this.

(Frollo: (while getting to close for comfort to Esmeralda) you think you outwitted me? But I am a patient man. And Gypsies don't do well in…stonewalls. (He then smells her hair))

DJ then yells "Sexual Harassment!" He then calms down and says "Anyway, Esmeralda gets away from the weird judge, but the man tells her she is trapped inside, since if she gets out, she'll be captured."

(Esmeralda: (looking at a statue) **I don't know if you can hear me, or if your even there.**)

DJ smiled and says "Now we get to one of the best songs of the movie."

(Esmeralda: **I know I am just an outcast**

**and I shouldn't talk to you. But when I see your face, I wonder**

**If you were once a outcast to**)

DJ nods nad says "Then these people begin singing about what they want, but then Esmeralda sings this line…"

(Esmeralda: **I ask for nothing, I can get by. But I know so many, less lucky then I.**

**Please help my people, the poor and downdraught.**

**I thought we were all Children of God.**

**God help the outcasts…**)

DJ's eyes water a bit at this.

(Esmeralda:** Children…of…God.)**

DJ rubs his eyes, as he says "Sorry about that. Anyway, but after Quasi heard her song, he falls for the Gypsy. Heck, he even gets her out. That leads to yet another song."

(Quasimodo: **So many times out there**

**I watched a happy pair**

**Of loving couples in a line**)

"Couples…Paris…Nice way of putting that in to, writers." DJ said with a impressed sounding tone. "This whole song was about Quasi's feelings about Esmeralda, and how he wants to be with her."

"But then we go from this song…to this." DJ then says, as he watched.

(Frollo: (looking at the fireplace) **Now tell me Maria**

**Why do I see her dancing there? Why does her smoldering eyes scorch my soul?**)

"Yep; Hellfire! Have you ever noticed something? It starts with 'God helps the Outcasts', then 'Heaven's Light', and now 'Hellfire'? What's next? 'The Devil's creed'?" asked DJ, confused.

"Anyway, the song goes on about how Frollo has undying lust for Esmeralda, and needs to figure out how to destroy it. But after Esmeralda escapes…he needs to find her. So…this happens"

(Shows soldiers going into a bakery, and finding some gypsies)

"Yep, he hunts down the gypsies to find Esmeralda, but they refuse to tell him, so he takes them away, getting more and more anger from Phoebus." DJ explained. "And trust me, this isn't the start of his insanity. He even tries to BURN DOWN A WINDMILL!"

(Shows Frollo setting it on fire)

"But since Phoebus was there, he was able to save the family that was inside." DJ said. "But he had to run away from Frollo. Thanks to the disguised Esmeralda."

(Phoebus gets on Frollo's horse and runs away)

"Go Phoebus!" DJ cheered.

(Then Phoebus gets shot in the arrow and ends up in the river)

"Epic Fail." DJ said plainly. "But anyway, Esmeralda saves the knight and we cut to…"

(shows Paris on fire)

"DUDE!" DJ said, shocked. "Where's the king? Where are the Musketeers?"

(Musketeers: (Singing) **All for one and one for all**!)

DJ sighs and says "Yeah…anyway, the Gargoyles find the situation very grim, since Esmeralda isn't back yet."

(Victor: It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless)

(Hugo: Your telling me…I'm losing to a BIRD!)

DJ sighs at this.

(Mindy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy): Dweeb.)

"But to lighten Quasi's spirits, the trio being their own Broadway production!"

(The gargoyles: **A guy like you…**)

DJ nods and says "Yep. This song is everything a comic relief song has; cultural stuff, silly visuals, and of course…"

(Shows Hugo coming in…dressed like Esmeralda?)

DJ looked confused and says "Weird…but then Esmeralda comes in with Phoebus and begins to tend to his wounds, with Quasi standing guard. Then comes the most AWKWARD SCENE IN HISTORY!"

(Esmeralda and Phoebus kiss…RIGHT INFRONT OF QUASIMODO!)

DJ slaps his forehead and says "THIS scene is my least favorite in the whole film! Seriously, the poor guy's heart is broken in two and they kiss? That's just idiotic!"

DJ then sighs "But anyway, after that, Phoebus sleeps and Esmeralda asks for Quasimodo to keep Phoebus safe. Yeah, that's nice! 'Sorry for breaking your heart, but I got to get out of here, so can you keep my new boyfriend safe? Thanks, bye!'" DJ gave a look that asks 'what the heck?'

"But then Frollo shows up and tells Quasimodo his plan." DJ said calmly. "And it involves getting Esmeralda…to be burned on the stake! But then he says something very dumb…"

(Frollo: She's a gypsy! Gypsies can't feel love! Think boy! Think of your MOTHER!)

"Dude, he now knows he was born a GYPSY!" DJ yelled in annoyance. "Then he says he's going to attack the Court of Miracles with…"

(Frollo: A thousand men…)

(Darth Vader: The force is strong with this one)

"But Quasi isn't exactly willing to save his friend because he's scared of Frollo." DJ said plainly.

(Quasimodo: What am I supposed to do? Save the girl from the jaws of Death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero?)

"YES!" DJ yelled with a lot of people in the area.

"But after some convincing, he and Phoebus went to get Esmeralda and to the Court of Miracles…by following the necklace that was also a map that Esmeralda gave him."

DJ shrugs and says, "Then they went to the court and this happens…)

(Quasimodo: Is this the court of miracles?

Phoebus: Off hand, I say this is the 'Court of Ankle-Deep Sewage.")

DJ then says "HAHAHAHA!"

Then DJ sighs and says "Anyway, Phoebus gives them some problems by saying this."

(Phoebus: Speaking of trouble, we should've ran into some by now.

Quasi: What do you mean?

Phoebus: Like a guard, or a booby trap…(the lights went out) or an Ambush)

(Admiral Ackbar: It's a trap!)

DJ smacks his head and says "Dumb move, Sun-boy." DJ sighs and says "Then we meet up with a group of Gypsies and…"

(Clopin: What have we here?)

"Clopin?" asked DJ in surprise. "How the heck did he change into that over the past few days? I mean, where did he get that outfit?"

(Shows Clopin during the festival, and then when they went to the court of miracles and then a "?" appeared)

DJ then sighs and asks, "How does Clopin torture his captured people…"

(Clopin: **Maybe you heard of a terrible place where the criminals of Paris**

**Collect in their lair**)

"Sing! Of course!" said DJ with a chuckle. "Anyway, these lyrics get me confused."

(Gypsies: **Where the lame can walk.**

**And the Blind can see**

Clopin (with a sword**): But the dead don't talk. So you won't be around to reveal what you found**.)

"But after Esmeralda saves the gang, Frollo shows up with his men. So…"

(Ackbar: It's a trap!)

DJ nods, as he sighs "anyway, they chain up Quasimodo and then Frollo gives her two choices."

(Frollo: It's either me…or the fire)

DJ then rubs his chin. "Lets see…internal damnation…or working for the evil judge…" DJ then weighs it out, and then shrugs. "Fire away!"

DJ then says "But in wanting to save his friend, Quasi finds the strength to break free from his chains."

(Shows Quasimodo trying to break threw the chains)

(Nostalgia Critic: You can break from the White Man's chains!)

DJ nods and says, "What NC said!" DJ then smirks and says "Faster then you can say 'French Revolution', Quasimodo breaks free from the chains, and boy is he mad."

(DJ in Hulk-like tone: QUASI SMASH!)

"Then Quasimodo swings down Tarzan style…"

(Tarzan yell) sanctuary

DJ shrugs and says "Okay…anyway, he saves Esmeralda and says his most famous quote…"

(Quasi: **SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!**)

DJ chuckled and says "Dude, no one on EARTH can make that a battle cry but Quasimodo. Then when Frollo calls war on the church, It's up to Phoebus, Quasi and the Gargoyles, and everyone in Paris, to defeat them. And to rile them up…"

(Phoebus: Citizens of Paris! Frollo as persecuted our people! Ransacked our city! And now he's raged war on Notre Dame herself! Are we going to stand and let this happen?)

(Citizens: NEVER!)

DJ then yells, "He may our lives! But he will never take our FREEDOM!" in a bad French accent.

DJ then chuckles and says "While Phoebus and the citizens and Gypies fight on the ground using weapons and fists…"

(Shows Phoebus punching someone.)

(Cap. Falcon's voiceover: FALCON PUNCH!)

(the soldier's teeth breaks and then falls over)

DJ nods and says "While in Notre Dame, Quasi and the Gargoyles are throwing down bricks, boiling oil and, get this…A CATAPULT!"

(Victor: (Seeing the catapult was on the ground) You sure this is how it's supposed to work?)

(Then it flips, knocking soldiers out)

(Hugo: Works for me)

DJ chuckles and says "Slapstick, one of the most unnoticed ways of humor. Anyway, after sending down pigeons, hot oil, and rocks down at them, the soldiers retreated, but Frollo still had the final showdown to get to."

"Before ol. Crazy-Judge comes in Quasi tries to get ol. Esmeralda to the action, but…comes to a sad sight."

(Shows Esmeralda unconscious)

"Sadly, it seems it was to late. Esmeralda is dead…" DJ sighs in sadness.

(Quasimodo's eyes fill with tears at this)

(Pikachu: Pika…(tears come out of eyes))

(Dopey: (Sobs onto Doc's shoulder))

(Charlie Brown: WAH!)

DJ sighs and rubs his eyes and says "Sadly though…this doesn't stop Frollo from trying to kill his adopted son."

(Frollo puts a comforting hand on Quasimodo's back, but grips a dagger)

(Wily Burp: Watch out behind ya kid!)

(Quasimodo saw the dagger, but knocks him down, ready to kill Frollo)

"Kill the evil judge!" said DJ yelled with a smirk.

(Esmeralda: Quasimodo…)

"She's alive?" asked DJ, surprised.

(Tyranno Hassleberry: Sam hill)

"You said it, Bimbleberry." DJ said with a nod

(Tyranno: It's Hassleberry!)

"What ever." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, Quasi and Esmeralda make their way out of the church, as Frollo tried to kill them on the way. When he gets them on the ropes…this happens"

(Frollo: I knew you'd try to save that gypsy girl, like your mother tried to save you long ago.

Quasimodo: (shocked) What?)

(Kats (Courage the Cowardly dog): Sad, isn't it?)

DJ nods and sighs "Anyway, Frollo tries to kill Quasi and Esmeralda at once, but then…this."

(Frollo: (laughing) and he shall slay the wicked and throw them into the fiery pit!)

(the statue begins to break)

"Get off, you fool!" DJ yelled.

(Frollo trips and grabs onto the statue…that comes to life!)

(Zuul Dog voice over: ZUUL MOTHERFUCKA ZUUL!)

(Frollo screams as he and the statue fell from the church, right into the fiery oil)

DJ then smirks and says, "Frollo is dead!"

(Michelangelo: Righteous!)

(Chester A. Bum: Hooray!)

(Izzy (Digimon): Prodigious!)

DJ then remembers something "Oh yeah…Quasimodo…"

(Esmeralda: (after Quasi slips out of her fingers) NOO!)

"This can't be good." DJ cringed, but then saw a glimmer of hope…

(Phoebus caugh Quasi in the nick of time, so the Hunchback gave the man a grateful hug, which the man just patted the younger man on the back)

DJ nods and says "Yep, Phoebus Quasimodo, who finally accepts the relationship between his two friends. But wait a minute…"

(Shows everyone gasping when Quasi walked out of the church for the second time in front of them)

"Will everyone treat him as one of their own?" asked DJ, watching.

(Then a little girl sees Quasimodo, and walks over. Quasimodo looks nervous, but then felt his face, and the young man and the girl gave each other a hug.)

DJ smiled at this.

(Clopin: Three cheers for QUASIMODO!)

DJ smiled and nods. "Yep. Quasi is treated as a hero, but didn't get the girl. Ah well, he's got the sequel to look forward to. Now for the pros and cons of this movie…"

"Well, this movie is perfect in every way possible; the music is easy remember, the characters are well made, and the animation is incredible. Though the sequel doesn't take a card to this one, that movie is also easy to enjoy by itself when not compared to his master piece."

"Though there is only one con and that's the whole religious thing going on. Most kid movies don't do this." Said DJ.

(Prince of Egypt)

"Besides that one…"

(Veggie Tales)

"That to…" DJ continued, annoyed.

(Then finally it shows a lot of others)

"Okay, a lot of other movies do that, but it's rare for Disney." DJ explained. "Though next time I got this to review…"

(Shows the title for Osmosis Jones)

"I hope I can get threw that movie to, since it is a favorite of mine that I have a lot to talk about." DJ said with a smirk. "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look for. Clopin! Sound me off!" DJ walks out as the song plays

(Clopin: **Sing the bells, bells.**

**Bells, bells**

**Bells, bells**

**The Bells of NOTRE DAME!)**

Movie stats

Pros: It has Recognizable songs, good characters, good cast, and also all around good story and design.

Cons: The religious references are a bit of a problem, and a lot of things are hinted about.

Rating: *****

Disney owns rights to Hunchback of Notre Dame

(Lavern: DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?)

End of Review

I hoped you enjoyed this review of an old favorite. And expect Osmosis Jones to be my next review.


	8. Osmosis Jones

Time for the next review, shall we? Enjoy.

Osmosis Jones review

DJ is seen in his seat as usual, but wearing an outfit that is similar to a doctor. "Hello there, I am Dr. ShadowDJ. And I am here to say that I know an antibody that saved the life of a man. This antibody is only known as…Osmosis Jones."

(Shows the title for the movie as some music plays)

"Okay, ever hear of a _good _health film?" asked DJ, looking serious.

(Random audience: WHAT?)

"I know that's a bit hard to swallow, but this movie was actually pretty good." Said DJ with a shrug.

(Nevil: Your work disgusts me)

"Shut up." DJ said plainly. "Lets begin this Medical Warner movie, shall we?"

(Shows the first scene of the movie)

"We start the movie with a microscope?" asked DJ, confused

(Shows the cell-like logo for Warner Bros.)

"Figures this company try to make a medical film." DJ said, rolling his eyes slightly

(Then it shows the Title in a place full of atoms)

"That is the smallest title in history." DJ said, surprised as he saw this. "Okay, so we start in the weirdest place for the movie…"

(Then it shows Frank and Shane near a Chimp exhibit)

"We get Bill Murray and Elena Franklin." DJ said plainly. "Yep, Bill and Elena play Frank and Shane Detorre, a family of a father-and-daughter sort of thing."

"Just so you know, Frank has one tiny problem; he's a slob." DJ said plainly.

(Shows a chimp stealing an egg from Frank)

DJ then chuckled and says, "A monkey just stole a guy's egg. That is just harsh."

(Frank: Give me the egg!)

DJ chuckled again and says "Sorry, Can't take ya seriously dude. But then this happens."

(The monkey drops it, out of its mouth, and onto the hay at the bottom)

DJ looked grossed out and says, "Gross! That is sick, but I hope that Frank won't…"

(Frank then eats that egg)

DJ's face turned dark green at this. DJ then gets a barf bag and begins to throw up, as Kurumu showed up and patted his back, helping him out. "You okay, Deej?" asked Kurumu.

DJ coughed a bit and nods. "Yeah, just a big grossed out. What excuse was to eat that egg off of the floor of a dirty cage?"

(Frank: 10 second rule: hits the ground, you can eat it within 10 seconds)

DJ and Kurumu both looked grossed out as Kurumu left. DJ then says, "Anyway…after your stomach processes that scene, we go into Frank's mouth. Great…I'm seeing the colon of Bill Murray."

(Shows the inside of Frank's mouth, which was animated)

"Nice animation." DJ said, impressed. "I thought Misaki had good style."

(Then it shows a Helicopter, and then shows Osmosis reading a type of magazine)

"And now we're meeting up with our hero, Osmosis Jones himself, voiced by Chris Rock. Want to know why that sounds familiar?"

(Ozzy: See this Badge? See this gun? See this white membrane over my personhood?)

(Marty the Zebra: This place is crack-a-lakin!)

DJ then asks, "That's Marty the Zebra's voice! Anyway, apparently in this movie, cells and germs are alien-like beings that live inside of a human being."

"Anyway, while chasing some germs that were on the egg-that figures-and when Ozzy was able to get to one of them…this happens"

(Ozzy fires his gun, which released a strange, glowing ball)

"That's kind of cool…" DJ said, watching.

(Then it goes to the right of the weird car, hitting the circuits)

DJ cringed and says, "That can't be good…"

(Ozzy: Dang! Always swings to the right)

DJ nods and says "Yep. But apparently that line of wires was what kept a cramp from happening, so you can guess what happened."

(The leg-muscles began to crush the buildings, as Ozzy screamed before getting crushed.)

DJ cringed and says "Ouch."

(Ozzy: Officer down!)

"Big time." Said DJ, with a cringe. "Anyway, in the mouth, two white blood cells were still cleaning up the egg. Jeez, all that mayo and pepper must be hard to clean."

"While one of them was chasing a little imp, the one cleaning up the egg was killed by something…"

(Cell 2: Artie? You there? Artie?)

DJ then says "But then this happens…"

(The egg then began to fall apart, revealing…Thrax!)

DJ was shocked at this. "Is that…" DJ began

(Ivan Ooze: Ladies and Gentlemen! Ivan Ooze is back!)

"Alright, it isn't Ivan Ooze. This is Thrax, the main villain of the movie. Voiced by Laurence Fishburne. Where is he from again?"

Suddenly a split screen appeared as Tohokari-Steel appeared. "He's only my all time favorite actor!"

"Steel?" asked DJ, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." Steel said, "Anyway, I remember when I first heard Laurence Fishburne in action. I saw, or in this case, heard, him in Osmosis Jones and heard his voice again in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, one of my guilty pleasure movies..."

DJ shoved the split screen away as he says, "Anyway…Thrax himself is one of the best villains around. With his slimy voice, evil appearance and dangerous powers makes him a cool villain. Just watch his villainy in action!"

(Thrax smirks a bit as he went over to the Cleaner.)

(Cleaner: Holy Spit…)

DJ watched, as he saw Thrax go up to the cleaner.

(Thrax: Careful, I'm contagious. (He then pokes the guy with his glowing claw, making the cell glow red and begin to fall apart))

"Ouch." DJ said with a cringe. "Talk about the touch of death. Anyway, Thrax then throws the boat into the throat, causing it to burn a bit. And then we cut to…the BRAIN!"

(Brain (Teen Titans): Hello Titans)

"Not that brain!" DJ yelled in annoyance.

(Brain (Pinkie and the Brain): Yes, quite)

"Not that one either!" DJ said in annoyance. "Anyway, in the brain, we meet up with Mayor Phlegmming, sort of the reason why Frank is so unhealthy. He seems to not care that much about it, but he does care that his opponent is getting higher on the polls then he is."

(Shows Leah Estrogen, working on a computer)

"And there's also Ozzy's love interest character, Leah. This girl does care a lot about Frank then her boss does, and seems to like Tom Colonic, the cell that looks a lot like John F. Kennedy." DJ then looked confused at this. "Try saying that last part ten times fast and try to make it make sense."

(Billy the germ: Mr. Colonic, what's that smell?)

"Your in the bowels, so…" DJ began, but was

(Tom: (chuckling a bit) Well, that's the smell of change (inhales) That's the smell of change)

"Gross…" DJ said, sicken a bit.

"Anyway, while it's revealed that Frank is getting ill, this is Phlegmming's idea…"

(Frank: I'll go take a cold Pill)

"Really? A cold pill is your big idea? The girl had a better idea to call a doctor, but you think a cold pill will work?" asked DJ, annoyed. "Might as well see how this train wreak works."

(Frank: (looking at a pill bottle) "Drixenol")

DJ then says "Anyway, thanks to Ozzy's little mishap in the legs, the chief, voiced by Joel Silver, decides to give Ozzy a partner to keep him in line. So Ozzy and Leah go to the stomach to meet up with the other hero of the movie…"  
(Shows a red puff of smoke going into a large pipe-like thing that was sticking to the red and yellow pill)

DJ looked confused at this. "So…what's that red smoke?"

(IT shows a picture of the screen, as it shows the word that the gas is supposed to be; Cherries!)

DJ looked confused "Cherry gas? Weird…"

(Then it shows Drix coming out of the room, looking rather calm)

"Whom's the Megaman reject?" asked DJ, confused. He then remembers. "Oh yeah, this is Drixenol, or Drix if you want to be casual. David Hyde Pierce voices him. You know, the doctor guy from Treasure Planet who happens to be in a same-sex marriage? I wonder how he does Drix…"

(Drix: Drixenol: The Brand that eases coughs and sneezes)

"Man, that dude makes that sound cool?" asked DJ, surprised. "Seriously, Drix is a cool guy, but he seems to get a bit weird though…"

(Drix: I like to examine your irradiated areas)

DJ was surprised at this.

(Ozzy: Never on the first date, Drips)

DJ sighs and says "Drips? Really? That's like the weird nicknames that Davis gives TK on Digimon."

(Plays all the different moment when Davis messes up TK's name on purpose.)

"It gets annoying after awhile. So now Drix and Ozzy need to team up to fix the sore throat problem. But the two don't get along to well, since Drix is a educated guy, while Ozzy has been on the streets as a kid."

(Shows the sore throat)

"Yikes." Said DJ with a cringe. "That looks bad. Lucky for us, Drix comes with a ice shooter in his arm-cannon. Weird…"

(Drix: Inflammation and Glandular Swelling. (Smirks a bit) We meet again)

"You actually did this once?" asked DJ, confused. "Anyway, while ol. Drix is cleaning up the sore throat by putting the freeze on it."

(Steel: ICE PUNS!)

DJ looked confused at this. "Weird. Ozzy went to check on the boat that crashed near by. There, he seems to notice that something is a bit off. Why no one else went to check it out, I'll never know."

"There, he meets up with one of the most annoying germs in history…." DJ began.

(Suddenly the green germ from the boat jumps onto Ozzy, making him panic.)

DJ jumped a bit and says "What the hell is that thing? It looks like that green imp from _We're Back a Dinosaur Story_."

(Shows the little alien talking to Rex in a fast pace, making DJ annoyed)

"SHUT UP!" DJ said in annoyance. "Anyway, the critter is scared out of it's mine, since Thrax showed up and destroyed the ship they're on."

(The Green Germ: _La Muerte Roja!_ He's coming man. I saw him (Makes hundreds of eyes come out of it's body))

DJ then says "But then Drix shows up to sooth the place and accidentally freezes the creature before it could explain more…)

(Shows a blast of icy liquid, freezing the creature)

(Voice Over: I WAS FROZEN TODAY!)

DJ chuckled and says, "That's a funny line. Anyway, inside of Bill Murray's Armpit…try saying that with a straight face, and we see…"

(Shows the sauna where the germs are in)

"Mafia Germs in towels in a giant steam-filled room. That's a clever idea…" DJ said, impressed. "But during business, Thrax shows up."

(Thrax: So this is where the scum of Frank comes to fester)

"Why does every villain make anything they say sound cool?" asked DJ, confused. "Listen to these."

(Maleficent: STAND BACK YOU FOOLS! (Laughs evilly as she vanished))

(Lord Zedd: I am Lord Zedd, emperor of all you see!)

(Joker: Why so serious?)

"See?" asked DJ, motioning to the last few things. "Anyway, Thrax takes down the mob leader with a swipe of his claws, making him the head honcho of the Mafia inside of frank."

"But I wonder…what kind of disease is Thrax? Because this is what he says about himself…" DJ began.

(Thrax: Ebola is a case of Dandruff compared to me!)

DJ then looked confused and got out a medical journal and looked up "Ebola". "Lets see…" he read about it and asks "A really bad disease is dandruff compared to him? Talk about tough."

"But enough of the cool animation, lets get back to the real world where Shane is meeting up with her uncle and father. She apparently wants her dad to come with her on the school hiking trip, but Frank is a bit reluctant because her teacher is mad at him…for which reasons we'll learn soon."

"But apparently Frank has other plans…but enough of that blandness, lets get back to the animation portion. At the…" DJ reads the screen. "Are they at the brain?"

(Gizmo: I'm not at his brain…I'm in his butt)

DJ looked surprised at this. "That joke aside, apparently Ozzy went to get a snack break and went to get some info on Thrax's disease type."

(Random Audience: What is it called?)

"Apparently the little imp said 'La Muerte Roja' which means 'the Red Death'. Wait, what?" asked DJ, confused.

(Suspense movie plays as the cover of the Edgar Allen Poe book "The Masque of the Red Death" is shown)

DJ then looked freaked, as he screamed and jumped out of a window and lands…after 15 minutes. "My lord this building is tall!"

DJ got back inside as he says "Anyway, in the real world, Frank goes through a garden while going to meet with his daughter, causing some pollen to fly into his nose."

(Shows the pollen particles going into Frank's nose)

"Those are weird. They make the Slimes from the Dragon Quest games look real." DJ said with surprise. "Apparently though Frank is allergic to Pollen. While some cells keep away the pollen away, Drix and Ozzy comes in."

(Drix: Quick! Jones, the dam is under attack!)

(Ozzy: Chill, pill. It's just some nose-shooters bogeying up some dust)

(Drix: Oh…)

"Over reacted there, Drix." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, Thrax kills the mechanic for the dam-if that makes sense-and then he tells his henchmen to break the dam."

(Germ: This is your big plan? A sore throat? A stuffy nose? People are going to think you're a…)

(Thrax: A Common Cold. Until I make my move, that's precisely what I want.)

DJ then says, "Man Thrax is cool. He makes Jafar look insignificant, and that's saying a lot."

(Jafar blasts DJ, causing his head to turn into Iago's)

"Not funny, Jafar." DJ said in Iago's voice, as he changes his head back to normal. "Anyway, a stray piece of pollen end up in Frank's nose. That might cause problems."

(Ozzy: In the immortal words of James Brown, get down!)

(Drix: James who?)

"This guy." Said DJ plainly.

(Shows a picture of James Brown)

"But that joke aside, Frank sneezes and then Drix went to fix up any 'problem' the dam got. And during that time, Frank decides to take his daughter on, get this, to a restaurant called 'Docky's'. That's a stupid name for a restaurant."

"But while Drix is testing the mucus-gross-Thrax decides to take out Ozzy and Drix for good." DJ said as he watched.

(Thrax: Hit all the Pressure valves. They're about the blow the scene.)

"A nose joke. Not what I was expecting." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, while Drix fixes the bursting dam, Thrax smirks down at Ozzy who saw him."

(Ozzy screams as the dam broke under him, causing a flood of snot to happen.)

"Gross. But before they can get 'blown out' by Frank, he snuffs them back into his nose. That was so disgusting I can't believe I said that." DJ said plainly, grossed out.

"And apparently enough, the mayor hates the idea of exercise. So he wants everyone to live happily in an unhealthy body. That is just wrong. But everyone seems to love this."

(Brian: undecided voters are the biggest idiots in the country)

"You got that right." DJ said with a nod. "Anyway, when Ozzy tries to tell the mayor about it, he wouldn't listen because of his record. And this is his threat."

(The Mayor: You'll find yourself in our next nosebleed. Understand?)

DJ looked shocked at this and asks "Why! Is! This! Guy! Still! In! Office? He makes Nixon seem like a saint!"

(Shows a Photoshop picture of Richard Nixon in a Church garb)

"Anyway, while Drix and Ozzy are talking, we find out what happened to Ozzy's record. Ozzy was in the stomach while Frank and Shane were at a school science fair. Odd." DJ said, looking both ways.

"But anyway, Frank ate some bad oyster and Ozzy went to check it out. During the science fair though, Frank meets up with Saturday Night Live's very own Molly Shannon, who is playing Shane's teacher. Who laughs to much."

(Shows Mrs. Boyd laughing too hard)

DJ then says "The doll joke wasn't even that funny. Anyway, while in the stomach, Ozzy saw a dangerous virus and went way to far with pressing the puke button."

(shows Frank vomiting)

"Gross!" DJ said, disgusted.

(Shows many people for the Total Drama Island show puking as well)

"Yeah, that's disgusting. Anyway, thanks to that, Frank became the city's joke and got fired from the soup factory. But he was able to get a job at the zoo thanks to his brother. But Ozzy kept asking himself this…"

(Ozzy: Did I do the right thing?)

"Well as Captain Planet would say…"

(Captain Planet: The power is yours!)

DJ nods and says "But Drix seems to agree with Ozzy and the two go out to find Thrax. But meanwhile, as Frank tells Shane about the trip, Leah tries to get Frank to go to where she wants to go; to the hike. But…that doesn't end well."

(Shows Frank showing Shane his toe: Don you get old.)

"Man, I never thought a Ghost Buster would go this low," sighed DJ. "Anyway though, everyone now thinks that Thrax is a cold…besides Ozzy and Drix."

"So where do they go? To a Flu Shot that is working in a shady part of Frank. But when Drix threatens him, Ozzy makes Drix seem nuts. I mean…just watch."

(Ozzy: (getting an idea) you done it now, Chill. He's Psycho Cop. It's to late now. He's on the Thorazine. He's cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs…"

(Sonny: I'm Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs! Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!)

(Ozzy: He's going El Polo Loco on your crazy Behind (Drix does a almost evil smile at Chill, who is really scared))

"He's the Mad-Pill!" DJ said, in surprise. "But after freaking out the Flu Shot, they find out that Thrax and his pals are at a Zit on the forehead. So that's where evil cells hang out." DJ said, impressed.

(Ozzy: Next time, I'll be the bad cop.

Drix: You _are_ a bad cop.

Ozzy: (Insulted) who you calling a bad cop?)

DJ then says "I smell a sitcom! But we'll get to that later, since now the two are heading for the zit, but thanks to Ozzy's shape shifting, he can pass himself off as a germ. But as for Drix's disguise…"

(Shows Drix wearing the frozen germ on his head)

"That's kind of embarrassing." DJ said, trying not to laugh. "Dude, at least cover up the giant "+" on your chest. But if you think his hat is embarrassing, just watch the cell's dance"

(Shows Drix dancing)

"Pills shouldn't dance…at all." DJ said plainly. "But while Ozzy and Drix try to find Thrax, Frank tries to talk to Mrs. Boyd, but she won't listen thanks to his embarrassment he gave her and her family. Talk about a grudge."

"But anyway, Ozzy was able to find his way into a meeting and found out how many people Mr. Red Death has caused."

(Thrax: See this? (Shows off a small piece of DNA) this DNA bead came from a girl in Riverdale, California. Didn't like to wash her hands. Took me Three weeks.)

(Scooby Doo: Ruh-oh)

(Thrax: (Shows another DNA bead) And this one. Nice Lady in Detroit, Motown. Six days flat)

(Shaggy: Zoikes!)

(Thrax: Then there's this old guy in Philly. I killed him in 72-hours.)

(Velma: Jinkies!)

DJ then asks "Wow…how long is he going to take out Frank in?"

(Thrax: I'll take him out in 48-hours! Get my chapter in the Medical book)

(Fred: (disappointed) Dang, I still don't have a catch phrase)

DJ then says "Anyway though, when Thrax asks who Germ-Ozzy really is…check out this stupid name he thinks of."

(Ozzy: Uh…a bad, big, booty-shaking pinkitosis.)

(Donkey and Puss look at each other and burst out laughing)

DJ was laughing a bit to and says "Now that sounds stupid! But after he got hit on the back by ol. One-eye there, Thrax was about to kill Ozzy, but thank to the lord above that Drix saved him!"

(Drix: Attention Germs. You are Surrounded! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh uh-huh. Surrounded)

"Never do those again, please." DJ said. "But anyway, before Ozzy and Drix can fight them off, and after the imp thaws out FINALLY, the teacher and Frank are still in their argument."

(Frank: Can you just lift the restraining order so I can go on the Father Daughter trip?

Mrs. Boyd: The answer is no.)

"Lady you don't have to like him! Just lift it up and let him go on his own group! It'll be better off for Shane's own good. Man, she makes Ms. Finster from Recess seem nice!"

"But then…Ozzy literally blows up the zit, hoping to kill Thrax for good. Man, that's a bit over board."

(Imp: (Seeing icy explosion) Oh no. Not again! (Screams as he was frozen))

(Voice over: I was frozen…again!)

"But that explosion caused the zit to explode onto Mrs. Boyd's lip, finally making her angry. But it seems that Thrax is finally defeated!"

(Ozzy: **My name is what?  
**Drix:** Jones  
**Ozzy: **My name is who?  
**Drix: **Jones!  
**Ozzy: **My name is…OSMOSIS JONES!**)

"But after they leave…"

(Shows Thrax hanging on a piece of exploded flesh, as some imperial music plays)

"THRAX IS ALIVE!" DJ said, shocked. "That is one tough plague. But…after that little incident, The mayor fired Ozzy and tells Drix to get out of Frank. Man, this guy is one of the baddies, isn't he?

(shows the Gas station where Thrax is hiding out in)

"But that isn't the half of it; Thrax is ready to kill Frank. But want to know what he does to his men?"

(Shows the gas station is blown up)

"Holy crud! Seems he does what the Monarch would do!"

(DJ voice over: The monarch is not pleased (the Gas station blows up))

"And what does Thrax say about his partners?"

(Thrax: Medical Books aren't written about losers.)

"Says the guy being voiced by Cowboy Curtis from _Pee-Wee's Playhouse_" DJ said in a bored tone. "Anyway, Shane is still going to the trip, without Frank, and even mentions that she blames their eating habits on why her mother died."

(Frank: honey…your mother died…because she got sick.)

"Oh gee, I wonder how that could happen. It isn't like she could've eaten better." DJ said in plain sarcasm. "But anyway, seems our Dynamic Duo is breaking up."

(Drix: (sadden) Well, I…I guess I should be going.

Ozzy: Yeah…)

DJ nods and says, "Talk about a sad way huh? Ozzy is going on jobless and Drix is getting booted out. That is harsh." "But anyway, while Frank is asleep, Ozzy wanders the city while Thrax is traveling all over to find the brain. But it's not like he's…"

(Shows the fence was melted by Thrax while no one was looking)

"Is already there…oh snap." DJ said, looking nervous.

(Daphne: Jeepers!)

"Alright, enough Scooby Doo jokes." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, while Ozzy is at some sort of dream theater, we see posters of…what the heck?"

(Gets a close up of a poster of Bob and Shane…in weeding clothes!)

DJ went wide-eyed as the Pedophile alarm went off. He gets out his cell phone says "We got a problem! A father is having some sort of sick nightmare about his daughter and brother. Hurry!" He then looked panicked.

(Ozzy: That's right big boy, just keep on dreaming. At least you got your health.)

(Thrax breaks into the brain area and kills the scientists.)

the Wah-wah music plays as DJ just shrugs. "Anyway, Thrax corrupts the core of Frank and gets out a DNA Bead, causing his whole body to get out of whack. And it seems that the mayor doesn't even care enough to go and look."

(Leah: You care about your stupid reelection then you did do for our lives.)

"THANK YOU!" DJ yelled. "Anyway, Thrax finds his way into Frank's subconscious and trust me…it's weird."

((Shows all the images.)

"And I thought I had weird dreams." Said DJ plainly. "But it seems that Thrax is really confused about this, and even gives the hint to Ozzy, while giving…"

(Shows the Exam dream Ozzy was watching, while it turned red)

"A fever dream."

(Rimshot)

"Anyway, Thrax finally gets out, and I bet he's freaked." DJ said.

(Thrax: This cat was sick before I even got here)

"You got that right." DJ said with a nod. "Anyway Drix is now at the bladder-gross-and is about to leave frank via the toilet. Seriously, this movie just got gross."

"But want to know how Ozzy tries to convince Drix to stay?" asked DJ.

(Ozzy: I've known sugar pills that can cure cancer, just because they believed.)

DJ looked confused and asks "Say what? Sugar Pills can cure cancer? Why hasn't the scientists known this?"

(Peter: Why aren't we funding this?)

DJ sighs and says "Seems the partner ship ends."

(the yellow water goes down some sort of Drain, while Ozzy looks down)

"That is harsh; a best friend, going down the toilet…literally." DJ sighed.

(Drix: Jones?)

DJ perked up at this. "Seems that Drix is back!"

(Drix: Did you really know a suger pill that cured cancer?)

(Ozzy: Nah, but it makes a good pep talk.)

"Jerk." DJ said plainly "Anyway, while Ozzy and Drix…"

(The Ozzy and Drix plays for a few seconds before stopping)

DJ shrugs and says "Anyway...while Ozzy and Drix went to look around, it seems that Frank is feeling ill while Shane goes to the hiking trip. Oh boy…"

"But anyway, while Frank and Bob get ready to go, Thrax kidnaps Leah while everyone is in a panic over the ever-close death of Frank. But anyway, Shane is on her trip while Frank is getting worse."

"Anyway, Ozzy and Drix follow the trail to the uvula…"

(Ozzy: What the heck is a uvula?)

(Drix: It's the little dangling thing inside of Frank's-)

(Ozzy: Boxer shorts got it!)

DJ was surprised as he says "You know, a family film. Anyway, after finding out where the uvula really is at, they head there while Frank is getting worse. Bob FINALLY gets a good idea."

(Bob: That's it! We're getting you to the hospital. The trip is off.)

(Mayor: The trip is off? NOO! (Does a close up of his mouth))

"Oh shut up, dude." DJ said in annoyance. "Anyway, Shane sees her father being taken to the hospital. This might not end well."

(Sam: No chizz)

"Anyway, at the hospital, Thrax was able to get out via the pollen pod that he was able to save from before. With it, he was able to escape, but Ozzy followed him thanks to Drix. But not before…"

(Shows Ozzy kissing Leah, while the obnoxious audience in a back ground plays)

"After Ozzy and Thrax get outside of Frank-didn't know a blood cell can last that long out there-they went right onto…Shane's eye?"

(Shows the two splashing right onto the surface of Shane's eye, as it backed up)

"Nice CGI." DJ said, impressed. "Anyway, it's time for the final battle!"

(shows the fight scene between Ozzy and Thrax, and some matrix affects going in to)

"Nice!" said DJ, "These two are really good, but it seems the end is near…"

(Thrax: (Seeing his hand is free of the ice) You know what Jones, you want this chain so bad…(goes behind Ozzy and ties the chain around his neck) Big Daddy Thrax is gonna give it to ya!)

"But before our blood cell hero can become protoplasm, he is saved thanks to a tear that is forming in Shane's eye. They end up right on the false eye lash.."

(Ozzy: (After checking) It's a falsie. (Thrax then stabs him))

"Ah dude! Right in the Nucleus!" DJ said, surprised. "But anyway, before Thrax can kill Ozzy, he gets stuck on the other side, while Ozzy just slips out-hey, he's a living liquid, what can you do?-and Thrax ends up in a cup of Alcohol."

(Shows Thrax dying in the alcohol.)

"I know the joke you want…"

(Wicked Witch voice over: I'm melting! I'm Melting! Oh what a world! What a world!)

"But that joke aside, Thrax is beaten, Shane is forced to get taken outside while everyone inside of Frank panics."

(Shows the reporters fighting, the mayor letting a single tear fall like the captain from the Titanic, and a band playing "Amazing Grace" and Leah, Drix and the Chief looking downhearted)

"Oh boy, this isn't good." DJ sighed.

(Shane: (After running back by her seemingly dead father) Daddy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say it! I don't blame you at all for Mom's death. I didn't mean it. You're the greatest dad in the whole world! (Continues to cry))

DJ sighs as he says "Oh boy…"

(shows all the Pokemon from _Pokemon the First movie_ crying)

(Then shows Doopey crying on Doc's shoulder)

(then it shows a bunch of crying dogs at the pound in _Lady and the Tramp_)

DJ then says "But all hope is not lost! Ozzy was able to hitch a ride into Shane's tear and bring back the DNA bead!"

(shows the Dwarves celebrating, then other happy moments)

"Anyway, after saving Frank, what does the man say to his daughter after coming back?" asked DJ.

(Frank: (sounding tired) your mama says "Hi")

DJ then says "alright!" as the hallelujah music plays. "Anyway, after saving Frank, Ozzy is back on the force."

(Chief: so Jones, can I count on you to keep Frank in shape? (Gives Ozzy his badge) We got that Insurance exam next month.

Ozzy: (thinking about it) I'm not sure; you might need to talk to my new Partner. If he feels like hanging around.

Drix: But my work visa's expired.

Ozzy: We'll head to the hemorrhoid and get you a good lawyer.)

"And as for the big romantic scene?" asked DJ. "Coming up."

(Leah: Come here baby. I'm still Jonesing for a little more Osmosis. (Kisses Ozzy, as he eagerly kisses back))

"Anyway, at the climax of the whole movie, Shane and Frank finally go on that hike, and it's the last time we see that annoying mayor." DJ said with a smirk.

(Ex-Mayor (I wanted to call him that for awhile now): (Sees a button that says "Do Not Push") I wonder what this does? (He looks around and pushes it, and screams as he gets sucked into a gas-bubble))

DJ then says "And what's the moral of this story? Yakko!"

(Yakko: Wheel of Morality; Turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson we should learn.)

DJ gets a piece of paper out and says "And the moral of the story is…"

(Frank: Out with the old and in with the new)

"No…but that's a good one. It says "Don't use the 'Ten Second Rule' or else you might end up sick.'" Said DJ.

"Anyway, that's Osmosis Jones. How did it hold up?" asked DJ.

(Shows scenes from the animated parts of the movie)

"This movie had a great Animated segments. The coloring is great; the designs for the city are incredible, and the partnership of Ozzy and Drix is awesome."

(Then shows the live action parts)

"But I think it could've done without the live-action parts." DJ said plainly. "Everyone but Bill Murray and the girl playing Shane were quite dull. Bill is still really well in this role, and the girl even acts like a real daughter to the guy. But what's surprising is that Bill Murray is quite out of shape."

"But from what I heard, he got way into character and even went as far as look unhealthy for the role of Frank. Now that is dedication to a role!" DJ said, impressed. "Anyway, all in all; Good movie, amazing animation, but bitter-sweet live action."

"I'm the Demon Critic, and I'm hungry for something." DJ said, rubbing his stomach. "I think an apple will do."

**Movie stats**

Pros: Good animation, good choice for Bill Murray and the voice cast, Thrax is an awesome villain, and Ozzy is really funny.

Cons: Live action parts boring, can get gross at times, and some of the jokes about the body were quite weird.

Rating: ***1/2 out of 5

Warner bros owns Osmosis Jones

(Thrax: Ebola is a cause of Dandruff compared to me!)

End of Review

There's the review of Osmosis Jones. If anyone has any ideas for my next review, let me know.


	9. Alvin and the Chipmunks Wolfman

Here's a review of a Halloween Special I enjoyed. Hope you like it.

Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman review

DJ was sitting in his chair as usual, wearing a black cloak over a blue shirt and wearing a mask for Halloween. "Hello I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look for,"

He then says "And Happy Halloween!"

(Shows images of Monsters of Halloween)

"I know what your all thinking; I'm going to do a Halloween movie, right? Well, your right. But how about a Monster crossover? You know, a movie that has a famous monster teaming up with a popular cartoon? How about this one?"

(Shows the title of Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman while playing 'Little Brother Mr. Hyde")

"It may not be the best of the Alvin and the Chipmunks movies, it's still really enjoyable. Anyway lets begi-"

"Hey Deej!" said a voice, as a young man with spiky red hair, cat-like ears on his head under a hat, red cat-like eyes, a red shirt under a black jacket, red jeans, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"What Mora?" asked DJ, looking a bit confused?

"I would ask you the same thing." Mora said, walking over. "What are you doing?"

"Doing a review on a Alvin and the Chipmunk movie."

"What one?"

"The one involving the Wolfman." DJ said plainly, as Mora took a seat next to him.

"Might as well help out." Mora said with a shrug, as the two began to watch.

(Shows the beginning of the movie)

"We start this Alvin and the Chipmunk story with…a scene of the Wolfman in animation?" asked DJ, confused

"How is this a Chipmunk movie without the chipmunks?" asked Mora, looking a bit looking bored.

(Then it shows Alvin running in, scared)

"Never mind." Mora said with a sigh. "This is Alvin, the leader chipmunk himself. He's being chased by…"

(Shows a close-up of an eye)

"What is that?" asked DJ.

"Looks like something from a cheep horror film." Mora said, sighing a bit.

(Charlie Brown: Good grief)

(Alvin trips after running away, he screams as the Wolfman pounces at him)

DJ looked surprised and says, "Alvin is dog-food!"

(Shows Alvin screaming, waking up his brothers and Dave)

"Or having a nightmare." Mora said, rolling his eyes a bit. "Before any of you ask, Dave, Alvin and Simon are voiced by a guy named Ross Bagdasarian Jr., son of the guy who created the Chipmunks in the first place."

"While his wife, Janice Karman, voices Theodore and the Chipettes. For the voices of the rodents, they had to use an old radio to make their voices more high-pitched, making them sound like rodents turned human." DJ explained.

"Anyway, we find out that Alvin has been watching one to many horror films, as Simon checks them off."

(Simon: two more Wolfman nightmares and Theodore…(yawns) owes me a new budson burner)

DJ then noticed something. "Wait, show us that checklist again."

"Yeah, something didn't seem right." Mora said.

(It shows the checkbook with all the monsters that Alvin had nightmares of; The Wolfman, Mummy, the Frankenstein monster and…a rabbit?)

DJ then asks "What horror movies have evil rabbits in it?"

"No idea." asked Mora.

(Tim the Enchanter: Look, that rabbit has a vicious-streak a mile-wide! It's a KILLER!)

"Not!" said the two brothers. DJ then continues, "Anyway, after the nightmares of a demon dog that they're new neighbor, Mr. Talbot, we cut to the next morning, where we see them eating breakfast."

(Dave: (Seeing Alvin falling asleep) Get up Alvin. Hey, how's the rehearsal coming on the school play?)

"Play?" asked Mora, confused. DJ shrugs at this, as if saying 'no idea dude'. "Anyway, it seems Theodore doesn't want to go to school. Why? Maybe it's because he's a giant Chipmunk!"

"I don't think that's it, dude." DJ said with a shrug. "It seems that a kid named Nathan been stealing Theo's lunch bag."

"Don't they know that could cause that kid to commit suicide if the bullying goes to far?" asked Mora, showing a magazine that shows the pictures of Bully Suicide Victims.

"But I hope they have fun." DJ said with a shrug.

(Alvin: Fat chance. We're going to school)

"Same way I feel about school in general." Mora said plainly, as he says, "Anyway, we cut to the school where we see…"

(Shows a beaker filled with green liquid over a Bunsen burner)

DJ and Mora looked confused at this, looking at each other in confusion.

(Alvin: (laughing evilly) No one must learn my horrible secret. That I, kind, beloved Dr. Henry Jekyll have perfected a formula that will turn me into the evil, cruel Mr. Hyde! (Laughs evilly))

DJ then asks "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? What do they have to do with the Wolfman?"

"No clue. It turns out that Alvin plays the part that takes in both Hyde and his goody-good counter part. But the rehearsal is ruined by…this."

(Alvin: (coughing) Simon, what are you trying to do? (coughs) Poison me? (Continues to cough as the director calls 'cut)

Simon: Relax Alvin; it's all just colored water. Except for the pink stuff from your thermos. (Alvin begins to gag at this))

DJ then asks "What was in it?"

"No clue." Mora said with a shrug. "Anyway, we get introduced to Nathan, a brat who treats Theodore like trash. And a Director that is WAY to weird to even be in this movie."

(Nathan: Remember what I said Theodore. You hurt my ears with that thunder and I'm gonna hurt you next time. (Bites into his sandwich, which he stole from Theodore) Oh, and from now on; more mayonnaise on my sandwich.)

(Carmen: Brat)

DJ nods and says "Anyway, while Eleanor tries to help Theo with his problem, it turns out that Brittany got a part in this play she won't like at all."

(Brittany: (Seeing Jeanette with a tree costume) Hello, like what's _that_ supposed to be?

Jeanette: (nervous) Y-your uh…costume (Puts the costume on her sister)

Brittany: Oh no. You are _so_ off. I'm supposed to be a girl named 'Willa' who cries a lot.

Jeanette: No, nuh uh. You're a weeping Willow Brittany.)

DJ then says "Ouch. Now she knows how Joey feels about being dressed like a dog."

Mora then says "Don't start with that." He then chuckles a bit at something.

"What?" asked DJ, confused.

"I just remembered; Nathan is voiced by the girl who voiced Buttercup from Powerpuff girls." Said Mora, as he and DJ laughed a bit.

(Buttercup: Ah shut up!)

"Sorry." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, after an explosion caused by Alvin using unknown chemicals to explode the whole gym. Anyway, when we get to the school again, we see that the principle isn't that happy with this so she plans to retire. She doesn't look a day over 40, right?" Mora nods at this, agreeing for once.

(Milliken: I'm 31!)

(Woody: Awk-ward…)

"Anyway, the principle knows what Nathan does to Theo, but won't do anything unless Theodore tells her what exactly the problem is." DJ explains, as Mora gets out a gun.

"I got a problem-solver for ya." Mora said, aiming his gun at the screen. He fires and suddenly a picture of Nathan's head explodes.

DJ rolled his eyes and says "Anyway, while coming home from school while complaining on what Nathan does to Theodore, Alvin hears something."

(Alvin: (hearing a twig snap) Did you guys hear that?

Theodore: Hear what?

Alvin: someone's behind us!)

(In the same scene, a picture of Kirby is seen peaking around the corner before leaving)

"Anyway, as the night gets darker and the fog gets thicker, lets just say that there's something out there." Said DJ, a bit unsettled.

"But what is it?" asked Mora, confused.

(Alvin: (As deep growling is heard) MONSTER! (Everyone screams, as the Chipettes went home and the chipmunks run through a bush and jump a fence to get to their house))

"But in their panic, it seems they got the attention of Mr. Talbot, voiced by the very voice of the Brain himself."

(Brain: Yes, quite)

"Anyway, the Brain here tells Dave that Alvin messed up his bushes and it seems that Dave confused by Talbot's hasty attitude. And what's his last words?"

(Talbot: your Lasagna is burning.)

DJ and Mora looked confused at this. "Huh?" asked the two, confused.

"Anyway, after a call from the Chipettes' guardian, Dave decided to confiscate everything monster-related from Alvin." DJ said, and then says "Harsh."

"So when the director heard…he had this reaction."

(Director: NO!)

DJ sighs as he says "What a drama queen. The Director, Mr. Rochelle, is voiced by the famous guy who did Pinky himself."

(Pinky: Narf!)

"Yep, THAT Pinky." Said DJ, He then thought about it. "Wait…Pinky and the Brain...together again?"

(_The Pinky and the Brain_ theme plays)

"So to replace Alvin, Theodore is asked to play Hyde in his place. Though this isn't a good thing, since the kid is a bit of a coward. Anyway, it seems that Alvin is having an nervous breakdown without his monsters."

(Alvin: No friends…no family…no Monsters!)

"I know a place where it's full of monsters." DJ said with a smile.

(Shows a picture of Halloween Town from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_)

"But then this book he ordered from a medium named Madam Raya came, so he decides to trick his baby brother to get it for him." Mora said.

(Alvin: (looking down at Theodore) psst, Theodore. That's for me. I'll take it.

Theodore: (Not convinced) Well…it's not monster stuff, is it?

Alvin: (Pretending to be offended) Theodore that really hurts. That book, how to find happiness in a monster-free world, is an important part of…my therapy.)

(Genie: (gains Pinocchio's head, with a long nose that means 'lier!'))

DJ nods and says, "Anyway, after he threw away the medallion, seems Alvin finds something interesting…"

(Shows a wolf-cane in the book, as imperial music plays)

"TALBOT!" DJ yelled, as Mora looked confused.

"Not going to ask. Anyway, that very night, Alvin decides to get Simon to help him go after a werewolf. But of course…Simon says that if they don't find one, Alvin has to forget about monsters for good." Mora explains.

"And that leads to the first of the three songs in this movie." DJ explains.

(Alvin and Simon: **There's something wicked out there  
****We feel it in the air  
****It says "Come and find me if you dare"**)

"And it takes…" Mora checks.

(Shows the movie and then a big 33 MINUTES!)

"We're 30 minutes in?" asked Mora, shocked.

"That's a quarter of this whole movie!" DJ said. "But anyway, this song is pretty creepy. And this is a different song. Like the first song in the Muppets Treasure Island movie…"

(Pirates: **Shiver my timbers  
****Shiver my soul  
****Yo-hoity Ho!**)

DJ shuddered at this. "Anyway, during the next day, Simon decided to give up on the monster hunt while Theodore is still practicing his lines. But…then this happens."

(Theodore: (reading the script) 'Gaze well upon my face…'

Dave: (In a scary tone) For it is the face of EVIL! (Theodore looks at a shadow-faced Dave, and faints))

"Funny, Hinata gives that same reaction to Naruto." Mora joked. "Guess the kid does have self-esteem issues."

"Back with the two other brothers, it seems that Alvin has found an important part to this mystery."

(Alvin: Every werewolf carries symbols of wolves!)

(M. Bison: Of course!)

"That makes perfect sense!" DJ said in sarcasm. "What? Does my friend Dawn own a wolf necklace or my friend Will Wolfenhowler owns a baseball cap that looks like a wolf? Oh wait…NO THEY DO NOT!"

"Anyway…" Mora continued "we also find out that a sure-fire way that Werewolves are formed have a strange mark on the palms of their hand."

"Excuse me…" DJ walks away. Mora looked confused.

(Meanwhile…)

DJ knocks on a door, and his friend MistressofDawn comes out. "Yes?" asked the girl, confused. DJ looks at her palms and leaves. "What are you doing…?"

"See ya Dawn." DJ said as he teleported away, leaving Dawn in a confused state.

(Later)

DJ arrives at Will's place, as the werewolf asks "What?" DJ looked at his hands as well, and leaves. "What the heck was that about?" Will asked with confusion.

(Back at the desk)

"Totally wrong." DJ said plainly. "Anyway that night, after Theodore finally gets the confidence to do so, he gives Eleanor a necklace he got from Alvin."

"But then…this happens." Mora said.

(Theodore: (Hearing something) Alvin? Simon? (Hears a howl, and gets scared) IS that you? Guys, this isn't funny…you know I'm scared of the dark)

(The JAWS theme plays, as the scene continued)

(Theodore then sees something and screams)

(Zuul Dog: ZUUL!)

DJ looked freaked at this.

(Shaggy: ZOIKES!)

"Anyway…after the killer Clifford attacks Theodore, he has this to say to Dave."

(Theodore: (Crying) I-I was coming back from Eleanor's, and a dog bit me. A really big one! (Sobs a bit))

"Don't worry. At least Edward Cullen didn't bite you. That would cause this…" DJ began.

(Shows the Twilight poster, but in Edward's place was Theodore, looking like a chipmunk version of him)

"Vampire jokes aside, the next day Theo acts a bit…different." Mora said.

(Theodore: (with a new hairdo) Can I have stake? Medium Rare?)

"I thought he was a chipmunk." DJ said with confusion. "Since when did they eat meat?"

"Anyway, after going Roadrunner on his brothers, "We see Theodore do a immediately creepy performance)

(Eleanor: Henry? Henry, are you here? (Gasps when she sees 'Hyde') Good heavens!

Theodore: (acting scary) Henry? No my dear, I am not Henry. I am Edward Hyde!

Eleanor: (scared now) But I…I don't know you.

Theodore: No…but you will my dear, you will. Gaze upon this face for it is the face of evil! (Laughs evilly))

(The Joker is shown laughing as well)

(Rita is shown laughing)

(Maleficent laughs evilly)

DJ and Mora shudders as DJ says "Anyway, after Theodore gets friendly with Nathan after that spat, it seems that Theodore is going to be normal, right?"

(Narrator from the Spongebob Training Video: WRONG!)

"it turns out that, when Simon tries to convince Alvin that Werewolves are fake, it seems that Theodore proves him wrong by turning into…"

(Shows Theodore transforming)

"Huh?" asked DJ, confused.

"It looks like a cheep Anime Transformation and I know good transformation." Mora explains.

"But after getting Theodore back, this happens."

(Simon: I wonder what it'll be like to have a werewolf for a brother)

"Like having a sibling that you have to keep house-trained?" DJ joked.

"But then the second song comes in. Jeez, what is the big pauses between songs?" asked Mora, confused.

(Alvin and Simon: (Singing) **Oh brother, brother  
****What's been happening to you lately?  
****We're beginning to think that there is nothing in the world.  
****You can't do.  
****Your getting stronger, faster and bigger to.  
****People keep on asking 'Is there something wrong with you?'  
****Your acting weird and talking rude  
****And wolfing down your food  
****Everything lately gets the monster out of you.  
****What have you do, what should we do?  
****Little Brother, Mr. Hyde. Home come you are howling at the moon tonight?**)

"As the song can tell ya, Simon and Alvin are very concerned for their brother. I would be to if a family member of mine turned into…" DJ looked at Mora, who also looked at him.

"Forget it!" said the two at once.

Mora then says "Anyway, one night after Theodore goes werewolf…wait, weremunk?"

"Were-Chipmunk-Wolf?" asked DJ, confused. "What ever Theodore turns into, his two brothers look him up in the bathroom so they can go to Madam Raya, a local TV medium."

(Simon: (As they walk to a studio) Alvin, why would she be here so late?

Alvin: Because she has a midnight movie. (Opens door and sees that studio was empty))

"I thought most Hollywood sets were deserted, but that normally means at least one person is still there. And when Alvin decided to mess with the set…this happens."

(Alvin: (Acting like a Medium) Spirits, can you hear me?

Madam Raya (in Crystal Ball): What do you want? (Alvin freaks out at this.))

"Anyway, after finding out that Madam Raya is a real monster expert, and she advices that they need to kill Theodore before the next full moon."

(Alvin: Is there anyway to keep the werewolf ALIVE!)

"Good question!" DJ said. "I mean, come on. Isn't there a cure that would keep the werewolf alive."

"Anyway, it turns out that the next full moon is on the night of the school Play." Mora explains. "But when Simon was testing the blood that Theodore had on his shirt…this is a kid movie, right?"

"Anyway, it turns out that Talbot's Werewolf blood is stronger then the chipmunk's normal blood." DJ explains

(Teacher from _Incredibles_: Coincidence? I THINK NOT!)

"Anyway, after taking Talbot's cane and breaking it, Alvin explains how he doesn't like Talbot to Dave." Mora explains. "And for the most part…it seems that he gets freaked out by the guy."

"So when Alvin and the others get to the play, Dave tells Mr. Talbot about the cane, and why Alvin broke it…"

(Mr. Talbot: Giant Gophers?)

DJ then asks "You mean these guys?"

(Shows the Mole-People from Johnny Test)

"Because they aren't that scary." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, they also mentioned that the cane belonged to Talbot's Grandfather, the original Larry Talbot."

(Talbot: This handle was melted down from the silver bullets shot at my grandfather by angry villagers!)

"But in the middle of the talk, Talbot reveals himself as the monster of Movie Lore…" Mora explains.

(Shows Talbot turning into the true Wolfman, much to Dave's shock)

"That was kind of cool." Said DJ, impressed. Mora nods a bit, liking it.

(Dave: You're a were…wah…werewo—(Talbot growls at Dave, as his eyes glowed))

"THAT is creepy." DJ said, a bit creeped out.

"But things aren't good at the play after Theodore gets ready. Right when Hyde comes in, Theodore turns into a full werewolf, and attacks his two Brothers, causing Eleanor to leave the play."

"But things aren't good with Dave, since he's in trouble with the monster." Said DJ with a sigh.

(Dave: (holding the cane head) Stay Back! This thing's silver! I've seen all those movies. YOU HATE SILVER! (Causes Talbot to fall back))

(Obnoxious laugh plays in background)

"That was weird." DJ said plainly.

"Anyway, the plays goes on as Simon stalls for Theodore, getting help from the Chipettes and Alvin as he does it. That is until…Talbot follows Dave to the school. Then…we get this scene."

(Alvin: (Hiding from Theodore as the were-munk chases Eleanor) Hey, wait a minute. What am I doing? It's only Theodore! (Gets from behind set, going face to face with Were-Talbot) Listen here Theodore, I—Oh boy… (Sees the cane) That looks like Talbot's cane. (Gasps) Mr. Talbot! I knew it!)

"Ah-DUH!" DJ said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, as Theodore corners Eleanor, he sees the necklace and remembers who he was."

(Theodore shakes his head and looks at Eleanor in horror, knowing what he was about to do. He covers his face as he ran away from his best friend)

(Eleanor: (concerned) wait, Theodore. Let me help you)

"I must help my future boyfriend even though he was a jerk for the past three days and nearly killed me. Love is strange, I know." DJ said, in a almost perfect imitation of Eleanor's voice.

Mora, disturbed, says "Anyway…after the two came back onto the stage, Talbot comes down and tries to attack Eleanor, since he saw her go inside and decided to eat her first."

(Simba Roar is heard as Theodore pounces onto Talbot and the two began to wrestle)

"As the chipmunk and the three-hundred pound monster fight, this happens." DJ explains.

(Theodore bites down onto Talbot's hand)

(DJ imitating Talbot's voice: OW! I can't believe you just bit me!)

"Ah man! That's just great Theodore! You made things worse!" DJ yelled out.

(Talbot then begins to feel woozy)

"Wait…what?" asked DJ, confused.

"What the hell?" asked Mora, also confused.

(Talbot and Theodore slowly turn back to normal)

DJ then asks "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" in a demanding tone.

(Simon: Allow me to explain. Talbot bit Theodore and turned him into a werewolf.)

"We kind of got that." DJ said plainly.

"Get on with it, rodent." Mora said in a threatening tone.

(Simon: But when Theodore bit him back, it reversed the process and cured them both.)

DJ then says "WHEN! DID! THAT! HAPPEN? IT was never in the original movies! What, was this an idea the writers had to keep Theodore alive?"

"That's as cheep as the Revival scene from the first Pokemon Movie!" Mora yelled out in annoyance.

"Alright, lets get this over with. Talbot takes Milliken's place as principle, Nathan is now Theodore's friend, and we get the last song."

(The Chipettes: **Hey boys, just what was that noise?  
****Coming from straight over there  
****If it wasn't you, and it wasn't me  
****Then what in the wide, wide, wide could it be?**)

DJ then lets the song continue as he says "And that's the Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman? How did it hold up?"

("Everything is gonna be alright" plays as scenes play)

"Even though the premise is a bit surprising, since this is a Alvin and the Chipmunk movie that was considered Horror…it seemed more tame then most." DJ said with a smile.

"Well, I only liked the last song with all honesty." said Mora with a straight face. "But the rest of it was really weird. I mean, why make Theodore the werewolf? It would make more sense for Alvin to be turned into a werewolf."

"True, but that would've been expected." DJ said, rolling his eyes a bit. "Making Theodore the target of the Wolfman himself was a shock to every Chipmunk fan."

"I get that, but I'll give it this; it's better then the other one." Mora said with a frown.

(Shows the poster for Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein)

Mora rolled his eyes and says, "_That_ movie had crazy Alvin and friendly monster-robot-thing. _This_ had werewolf Chipmunks and the should-be-dead Wolfman. In my opinion, it may be worth a rent, but to me you should just skip to the end and listen to the last song."

DJ sighs and says "I'll be a bit more friendly. The movie had the strangest songs in it, but it only had three, which is shocking compared to the other two movies."

(Shows the cover of _The Chipmunk Adventure_ and shows the number of songs that appeared; 15!)

DJ looked shocked as he points at a meter on the side of the screen that shows these

(1. Animaniacs songs, 2. Hairspray songs, and 3 (the lowest) High School Musical songs.)

(The poaster) goes in-between Hairspray and Animaniacs.)

"Yikes, that's pretty high. Lets see where the second one goes."

(Shows the Frankenstein one. And it goes to a spot that was a bit over High School Musical)

"That's only because of this song." Mora said plainly.

(The Chipmunks: **Ain't no monster gonna put us down  
****Nuh-uh, no way  
****We're gonna chase that monster right out of town!  
****That's what we say.  
****We're the coolest munks around!**)

"And now…this one." DJ said, as the poster goes up onto it…a little higher then the Frankenstein one. "That's because it had all the Chipmunk characters and a really good song."

"All and all, good movie with a howling good time." DJ said, as he heard a knock on the door. "Wait a minute." He went to answer the door and says "Yes?" He then looked scared when he saw it was a full moon and saw the Wolfman come in.

"What is…oh man." Mora said, as he got out a silver bullet and fired, killing the Wolfman.

"Nice." Said DJ with a nod, as he saw it was someone they didn't know. "Good thing it wasn't a friend, huh?"

"Yeah…I'm gone." Mora said, leaving.

DJ shrugs and says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

Alvin and the Chipmunk meet the Wolfman

Pros: Good songs, adding the Chipettes, were using the real voices of the Chipmunks, and interesting story, and, of course…the voice of the Brain!

Cons: Horror rating is a bad choice, making Theodore a jerk, and the Mark of the Wolf and the cure-bite.

Rating: *** out of 5.

Universal Studios own the movie, and the son of their creator owns the Chipmunks.

(Talbot: Giant Gophers?)

End of Review

Hoped you enjoyed the review, my first Top 20 list is coming up soon! Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	10. Top 20 annoying characters pt 1

Time for my first Top 20 list that I've been planning for a while now. Enjoy the first part.

Top 20 most annoying characters of Media part 1

DJ sighs as he sat on his desk, rubbing his temples. He then says, "Listen guys, I know you've seen me do movies or things that are technically got good reviews or pretty good in general. But since I want a small change of pace, here's something I thought of."

"So, I went looking through Youtube recently and I noticed something; they always have a list of characters that annoy them. Be it video games…"

(Duck Hunt Dog laughing)

(Navi: HEY! LISTEN!)

(Sonic: You're to slow!)

"…Anime…"

(Naruto: BELIEVE IT!)

(Oolong turning into random objects)

"Or just regular American cartoons…"

(Link: Hey, EXCUSE ME Princess)

(Scrappy Doo: Puppy Power!)

"Any character can have something annoying about them, so I decided to make a top 20 list of characters I find annoying, since a top 11 won't be enough for all of them."

(Shows different scenes from different shows as the title of the count-down is shown)

**Number 20: Clippy (Microsoft**)

"I bet you all knew I was gonna start with this little annoying piece of metal." DJ said with annoyance. "Clippy the paperclip is one of the Microsoft Assistants that you can download onto your Microsoft Word."

"What makes him annoying you may ask?" DJ asked. He then says "For one, he never shuts up about something when you need something, and then does this."

(Clippy: Need any assistance?)

"Seriously, the idea was good, since they got other Microsoft Assistants like a robot or a professor. But a paperclip…that's just stupid. Even Drawn Together, a show I barely even like, makes fun of this guy."

(Clippy (On Drawn Together): You writing a suicide note? You need any assistance? Don't add anything like 'good bye cruel world' or something like that. (Sees Waldoor hanged) Hey buddy…you don't look so good)

DJ shrugs and says "AT least there's one good thing about Clippy's annoyance; you can replace him with someone else or just hide him so he'll stop bugging you."

**Number 19: Sakura Haruno (Naruto)**

(Shows pictures of Sakura in action)

"Man I can feel a lot of angry Sakura fans right now." DJ sighs as he barricades the doors and windows. "And before you all say anything, every other person who isn't a fan of her can admit she's annoying!"

"I mean, dude, she's a fan girl who couldn't even fight." DJ explains. "And also the fact that she only knows how to fight thanks to one of the coolest characters of the show giving her pointers."

"Plus, there isn't really anything interesting about her." DJ explains. "I mean, come on, she has no experience like the ones Naruto or any of the other characters. I mean, come on she doesn't have a interesting back story, so she can come off as annoying since she has no way of knowing what they are like."

"But admitting there is one cool thing about her…"

(Inner Sakura: CHA!)

"Yep, Inner Sakura. The Darkside of Sakura's overly-perfect personality." DJ sighed a bit. "To bad in the run of the series that part of her went away."

"But another thing is that she is very annoying in earlier parts of the series…"

(Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!)

DJ growled and says "And later in Shippuden."

(Shows Sakura in the Manga gassing Rock Lee, Kiba and Sai's clone)

"See?" asked DJ plainly. "Sakura is a lady that I swear I can't trust, since a few chapters after Hinata's confession, Sakura tried to trick Naruto the same way. But sadly it didn't work that well, since he knows Sakura."

"Sakura, the one character the show can live without." DJ said plainly.

(Nostalgia Critic: It's like a world without Bean-Bag chairs; some would notice, but not a whole lot)

Number 18: Navi (Legend of Zelda)

(Shows the Ocarina of Time poster)

"Ah yes, we all love this game, right? But the Zelda series has a bunch of weird and annoying characters, right?" asked DJ. "But we're going to talk about…"

(Navi: Hey listen!)

"Yep, that one." DJ sighs. "Navi is some sort of blue pixie-"

(Pixies from Fairly Odd Parents: **We're Pixies, we're Pixies**)

"Not those ones!" DJ said in annoyance. "Navi is part of a species of Fairies that exist in the Zelda universe." DJ explains. "But she's very annoying. Always screaming at the top of her lungs…"

(Navi: Hey! Listen!)

"Yeah, that. Even though there are other characters that could take this spot, I'm choosing Navi because you had to stay with her through out the whole game!" DJ nearly yelled this part out. He then relaxes and says "Moving on…"

**Number 17: Hank Hill (King of the Hill)**

(Shows pictures of Hank Hill)

DJ sighs and asks, "Do I even need to tell you why I hate this guy? He is the most boring character on his show! The other characters, besides his wife and that one dude that worked in the Mega-Low Mart, were interesting. All Hank does is…"

(Hank: Sell Propane and Propane accessories.)

DJ then looked confused and asks "Propane accessories? What the hell are those?" He sighs and gets out a phone call and calls Hank. "Hey Hill, I got a question for ya!"

Hank, on the other end, says "who is this?"

"I'm ShadowDJ, and what the hell are Propane accessories? That doesn't even make sense! Propane is something I can get at a local gas station." DJ said plainly.

"I don't think this has occurred to you yet," Hank said with an irritated tone, "But have you considered that it was a JOKE?"

"I never took you one for a comedian." DJ said in annoyance. "You treat that mutt as a child and treat your son like he's a freak! What, because he acts the way he does, he 'isn't right' as you call it? Some father you turned out to be."

"How'd you get this number?" Hank demanded as DJ rolled his eyes.

"Uh...Phone book?" asked DJ, as he gets one up. "Seriously, it's kind of easy to get one from your town."

"What is this?" asked Hank, as

"I'm just saying the faults you got. Plus your show would be a lot better if you got some personality." DJ said plainly. "Seriously, the dog has more personality then you do and Lady Bird can't even talk!" DJ just hangs up, and takes some deep breaths.

(Theme from Mystery Science Theater 3000:Just repeat to yourself,

"It's just a show, I should really just relax.")

**Number 16: Pinter (Planet Sheen)**

(Shows images of Planet Sheen so far)

"For those that hasn't seen this spin-off of Jimmy Neutron, Planet Sheen is all about Sheen going to another planet." DJ explains. "Characters next to Sheen include Nesmith, a monkey who can speak English."

(Nesmith: I'm a Chimp)

"What ever. A Carl-like slug named Doppy or 'Dopptralalalay" as it's spelled. And there's also this yodeling Na'vi named Aseffa, along with Princess Oom, her father the Emperor and Dorkus."

"But the one character that's more annoying then Oom."

(Oom: (with strange-sounding voice) I love you! (Does a stupid laugh))

DJ growls and says, "That honor goes to Pinter, Dorkus's sidekick."

(Pinter: good answer!)

"Shut. Up." DJ said plainly. "Out of all the Jimmy Neutron universe's villains and characters, Pinter has the record of being annoying. He's like a mix between Iago from _Aladdin_ and Navi."

(Pinter: Quite right sir, quite right)

"Didn't I say to shut up?" DJ asked in annoyance. "But you know what's sad? He is voiced by writer of the Night at the Museum himself, Thomas Lennon. Talk aobut low."

DJ then says "This little yes-man is something I wish will get crushed one day soon."

Number 15: Dr. Freeze from Batman and Robin

(Mr. Freeze: Lets kick some ice!)

"Need I say more? That pretty much sums it up." DJ asked plainly. He then says, "Lets move on."

**Number 14: High Roller (Hero 108)**

"Ah yes, High Roller. This is what I call a bad guy gone wrong." DJ said plainly. "From what I read, High Roller used to be a court jester. Remind you of anyone?"

(Stitches: (Getting hurt by Royal Pain) Uncle, uncle, uncle!)

"But not like Stitches, because he was funny. High Roller, voiced by Brian Drummond, is very annoying. The guy also voices one of the other Zebras, Sparky White, and also Big Green's Jumpy Ghostface and all three Sailor Brothers. So many characters, so little time huh?"

"Anyway, after getting hit with some lightning…"

(Shows a picture of the Flash)

"NOT LIKE THE FLASH!" DJ yelled in annoyance. "Apparently the shock caused him to go all Dr. Dolittle, so he now can talks to animals. And want to know how he got them to his side?"

(Parrot King: He gave us Candy.)

DJ looked confused and asks "Candy, really?" He then asks "Why would candy make them turn evil? Apetrully is willing to give away GOLD for peace!"

"Anyway, unlike most villains that will appear on this list, but High Roller is a good villain. No matter how annoying he is, he can be evil sometimes, heck, he is even matched in skill as Lin Chung, the best warrior in this universe."

DJ sighs and says, "So…High Roller is the unlikely bad guy with the annoying voice."

**Number 13: a tie between Luke Castlean (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) and Draco Malfoy**

(Shows pictures of both characters from the movies)

"I'm guessing you're all wondering this; 'why are they tied and why they're at number 13'? I'll say this." DJ explains. "The two are exactly the same; the blonde guy who turns over to the Darkside for no good reason. That seems…familiar?"

(A picture of Anakin Skywalker comes up)

DJ just shrugs and says, "I'll start by explaining about Malfoy. He was a no-good brat in the beginning, but by number 2 of the movies and books, he went a little to far…"

(Malfoy: (glaring at Hermione after insulting his Quittch skills) No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood.)

DJ then says "Racism!" as he pulled an alarm.

(It shows Malfoy with words like 'Racist jerk', 'this is a kid's movie', 'Jerk-Blood', and 'There are only mankind, no races' floating around Malfoy's picture)

"But as the series goes on, I did like Hermione giving him what was coming to him."

(Shows the Buckbeak scene)

(Malfoy: Come to see the show?

Hermione: (angry) you…foul evil little cockroach! (Aims wand at him))

"Blow him to dust, Hermione!" DJ cheered.

(Ron: Hermione, no! He's not worth it.)

"Thanks for that one, Ron." DJ said plainly.

(Hermione then lowers her wand, as Malfoy laughs. But then Hermione punches him square in the face.)

(Voice over for that scene: Falcon punch!)

DJ cringed and says "That's gonna hurt." He looks around and asks, "Can you do it again."

(Shows the scene again)

DJ chuckles and says, "I can watch this all day."

(Shows it again and again)

DJ nods and says "Good show, Hermione, good show."

(Hermione: That felt good.

Ron: Not just good. Brilliant (Hermione smiled at this))

DJ then waves a "Ron/Hermione" flag, as he throws it behind him. "Anyway…lets go to Luke, shall we? He's the son of Hermes, the god of messengers and thieves."

(The 40 thieves: **Welcome to the Fort-**)

DJ shoves that scene away, yelling "NOT THOSE CLOWNS!" as a crashing sound is heard. "Anyway, Luke tricked Percy and his friends, and then did the worst thing he can do; he joined the TITANS!"

(Titans (from Hercules and Xena): **We're the titans  
****We rule the day**)

DJ then shoves that scene away and says "not THOSE Titans!" He sighs and says "Anyway, through the whole series Luke has been trying to destroy Camp Half-Blood, but I won't spoil the last book for anyone."

He picks up said book, _The Last Olympian_. "How about we move on before I do a spoiler, alright?" he throws the book over his shoulder, as it lands in front of the bookcase.

**Number 12: Chris (Total Drama series)**

"We all remember this jerk, right?" asked DJ, annoyed. "This guy is a wanna-be actor who only cares for himself. Plus he is endangering the lives of a bunch of kids. Because…"

(Chris: Think of the ratings)

DJ growls a bit in annoyance. "But if that isn't enough, looking at his show it's pretty surprising he doesn't get a lawsuit. Heck, my boss, DarkPaladinmon, hated this guy. Here's what he said in his TDI review."

(Shows that scene from the Digital Critic)

_"First let's talk about our host, Chris McLean who if you've noticed bears a comical resemblance to Jeff Probst; host of the American version of Survivor." _DP started_, "He's this so called famous celebrity who's been the host of numerous fake shows and events and his own movies; well maybe just one, and it was a badminton movie which you don't see a whole lot of. Anyway he can be classified as unabashedly sarcastic, egotistical, and a self-admitted sadist who cares nothing for the safety of the contestants unless it'll lead him to court." _

(End of scene)

DJ nods and says, "See? Even a guy who likes the series hates him. So…that sums up Chris, so might as well move onto number 11."

**Number 11: Squidward Tentacles**

(Pictures of Squidward in action are shown)

"Ah yes, Squidward." DJ sighs, as he continues. "We all know who this squid is, right folks? He's the nasty next-door neighbor of Spongebob. And this is what we get out of him."

(Shows Squidward playing his clarinet, badly)

DJ covered his ears as he says "It's like cat claws on a chalkboard!" He stops the music and says "Anyway, if that isn't bad enough, he literally HATES Spongebob. But why?"

(Nostalgia Critic: (in deep, dramatic tone) NOBODY KNOWS!)

DJ nods and says, "He also loves the idea of Spongebob going missing in the _Whobob Whatpants_ special."

(Squidward: (after finding out that Spongebob left) If I knew that would be the last time I would see Spongebob I would've slammed the door harder! (laughs as everyone of Spongebob's friends cried))

"WHAT! A! JERK! And if that wasn't bad enough, look what he does to a tracker that would help find him!"

(Squidward: (After destroying the tracker) Whoops…I broke it)

DJ growled in annoyance and asks "Anyone else up for Calamari?" Gets out scythe. "Sorry, but I got to end right now. But stay tuned for part 2."

He gets up and says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He then leaves at this. Suddenly screaming from Squidward is heard in the background.

Ronny the Rodent, hearing this, gets in front of the camera and says "Goodnight everybody!" and turns off the camera.

End of Part 1

Please stay tuned for Part 2 of this top 20 list. And please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	11. Top 20 annoying characters pt 2

Time to continue this review, shall we? Enjoy.

Top 20 Annoying Characters pt. 2

DJ was sitting in his bed, covered with bandages and had some burns. He coughed up some soot and says "Hey guys." He said in a dry-sounding voice. He continued by saying "Sorry for the BBQ-Demon look, but apparently Squidward kept his Captain Magma outfit, so I got kind of…"

(Squidward as Captain Magma: KROCKATOWA! (An explosion happens)

"Yeah, that." DJ groaned, as he says "Anyway, might as well finish this up so I can rest. Please enjoy the last 10 on my Top 20 list."

**Number 10: Cody Hida of Digimon Adventures 2**

(shows pictures of Cody Hida)

"You all remember him, right?" DJ asked plainly. "Don't get me wrong, I love Digimon. It was my favorite show when I was a kid. But…Cody…"

(Cody: Why should we trust Ken?)

DJ sighs and says "Yep. He's the only one that doesn't trust Ken even though he saw how shaken up he was after his partner's death."

"The only reason he doesn't trust him is because of the whole Digimon Emperor thing. The kid is being a prick for even REMINDING HIM of it! Dude, he knows he's done bad in the past, you don't have to be a little brat and remind him!"

DJ then sighs and says "But who can blame the kid? I know he's a bit stubborn, but it's because he's 'wise', according to his bio on one of the websites that have him in it."

"Anyway, another thing that annoys some fans, besides he almost killed his friends in the episode involving the Digiegg of Reliability, is his dub voice!"

(Cody: (After telling Davis that Flamedramon could destroy a Control Spire) Davis, don't make us waste our energy like that again!)

DJ groaned as he covered his ear with his non-burnt hand. "I swear he's was breathing helium in his spare time!" But then he says "But all and all, he is still part of the good-guy team and is able to keep his own in a fight with Armadillomon."

(Pinter: Quite right sir.)

"Didn't I tell you to shut up last time?" DJ sighs and says, "Anyway, Cody, after helping defeating MaloMyotismon, grows up to be…a lawyer!"

(Hamilton: The only one helping me is the bloodthirsty lawyer)

DJ chuckled a bit at that joke and he concludes this part. "Cody Hida; the stubborn brat who turns into a lawman." He then coughs a bit and says "Moving on."

**Number 9: The Wormwoods from Matilda**

"Here's a question for ya? Who is the worst family in history?" DJ asked calmly.

(Shows a picture of the Skywalkers)

"Uh…no." DJ said plainly as a buzzer sounded.

(Then it shows the Salt family from Charlie and the chocolate factory)

"Close, but no." DJ continued as another buzzer sounded.

(Then it shows the Wormwoods from the Matilda movie)

"Correct!" DJ said with a nod. "You remember these three right? The family that Matilda had the displeasure to live with? Lets run down this list, shall we?"

"First we got Mr. Wormwood, the cheapskate father…"

(Mr. Krabs: I love money!)

"Not like Mr. Krabs. That crab is funny." DJ said plainly as he continued "Who sold used car at unfair prices. He's sold a car that was about, what, 200 dollars for over 1000 dollars!" DJ then sighs and says "And lets not forget what he says about cars."

(Mr. Wormwood: They don't just buy a car, they buy me)

"Weird…" DJ said, creeped out. "Also…lets see how he gets things done."

(Mr. Wormwood: So a nice-even shave, nicely combed hair…(Gets out a dumb-looking outfit) a snappy suit.)

(Roger Rabbit: who was your tailor? Quasimodo?)

DJ chuckled a bit at that as he continued. "Then we got Mrs. Wormwood, a gambling mother who barely even takes care of her children and cares only for money. And how does she feel about kids you may ask?"

(Mrs. Wormwood: Your better off raising tomatoes)

"Wow…and I thought Mrs. Benson was a bad mom, but at least SHE CARES FOR HER SON!" DJ said in annoyance. He calms down and says "And then we got Mikey, Matilda's older brother who always annoys her."

"And what does he call her you ask?" DJ asked as he wheezed a bit.

(Mikey: Dip-face)

DJ then looked rather confused. "'Dip-face'? Really? That's the best insult you could think of? No wonder an 8 year old could be smarter then you."

(Matilda: 6 and a half)

"Sorry." DJ said with his hand up. He gets back into a sitting position and says, "Anyway, want to know their only redeeming quality is? They were smart enough to give Matilda to a better parent! So I'll give them props for that."

(Mr. Wormwood: You got that right)

**Number 8: Pain and Panic from Hercules**

"Talk about annoying henchmen." DJ said plainly. "I bet you all thought those Monarch henchmen were annoying as heck, try these idiots for size."

"Pain and Panic are two, shape shifting demons that work for Hades, ruler of the Underworld. What makes them annoying you may ask? For one…is this scene."

(Hades: Pain!

Pain (while running down the stairs): Coming your most languorousness. (Trips and ends up getting stabbed in the butt with a sharp object)

Hades: Panic!

Panic (having a asthma attack): sorry, I can handle it (runs down the stairs, but accidentally hits Pain, causing the two to fall and Panic ends up stabbing Pain in the backside with his horns.)

Hades: (looks at audience with a weird look))

DJ then says "That's not funny. Anyway, there are many scenes where I want them to get either cooked or crushed, and then…"

(Hades: (seeing Pain wearing Hercules' brand sandals) what…are…those?

Pain: (nervous) I…I don't know. I think they look kind of dashy (gives Hades a nervous grin))

DJ sighs and says "Oh boy…"

(Hades: (Gets madder and madder) I got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo, or the plan I've been working on for 18 years…(Pain watches as Hades gets engulfed in flames) goes up in smoke. (is really mad) And you are wearing…his MERCHANDISE!)

DJ looks creeped at this scene, as he continued to watch.

(Suddenly the sound of sipping is heard as Hades and Pain turn to that direction.)

DJ does the same, asking "Huh?"

(Panic is seen drinking Hercules' sport drink)

DJ looked annoyed at this.

(Panic: (Nervous) Heheh…thirsty?

Hades: (Angry yells as he explodes, confusing Hercules and everyone else in Thebes))

DJ is seen looking scared as he says "Moving on!" as he points to the right.

**Number 7: Dr. Eggman aka Dr. Robotnik**

"You all know this guy, right? If you ever played Sega you would." DJ said calmly. "Dr. Eggman is the arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog for years. But there's this one scene from the video games that was annoying…"

(Eggman (from _Shadow the Hedgehog_): You know what they say? The more the merrier. (Keeps repeating this line over and over))

DJ growls in annoyance. "Lets not forget that he turns cute little animals into…"

(Shows Robotized animals from Sonic SatAM)

"That thing." DJ said plainly.

DJ then says "The only time he was cool was in the cartoon Sonic SatAM, where his voice sounds kind of cool honestly. But sadly his other versions…got the voice from the Anime, Sonic X."

"Don't get me wrong, I do like Sonic X and all, but it's Eggman I remembered I didn't like." DJ explained. "The other characters, like Chris, Cream, Shadow and Rouge were passable. But Eggman…not so much."

DJ then says "Eggman, the running joke of Sega."

Number 6: Captain Quark from Ratchet and Clank series

DJ sighs and says, "Yes I've played Ratchet and Clank. And yes I know a lot about Captain Quark."

"Lets see here shall we? He's a has-been hero who joins up the main bad guy in the first game, he tricks Ratchet in the second game, he tries to trick Ratchet and Clank after an incident at a tanker in the third game, and then there's this…"

(Shows Captain Quark in drag)

DJ shudders as he says "Do I even have to tell you how wrong that is?" He then continues, "Anyway, during the second game, he was the main villain of the whole game. Which is surprising, since these things are more dangerous."

(Shows the blue creatures from the second Ratchet and Clank game)

DJ sighs and says "Anyway, when the third game came around, we first see Quark as…"

(Shows Quark with the monkeys)

"A Tarzan reject?" DJ asked, confused. He shrugs and says "Anyway, the worst thing about it is that…HE! IS! USELESS!"

"The only time he's ever in action is when you play him in mini-games in the third game." DJ said calmly.

**Number 5: Wheeler (Captain Planet)**

(Shows a picture of Joey Wheeler)

"NOT THAT WHEELER!" DJ yelled in annoyance, but then coughs a bit.

(Wheeler: Fire!)

"Yep, that one." DJ said with a nod. "What can I say about him that no one else had?"

(Voice over: You can't.)

DJ shrugs and says "Yeah…if I say anything about him, it would be what others said about him. So…moving on."

**Number 4: Ozymidas**

(Shows a picture of Rameses from _Prince of Egypt_)

"Not him." DJ said plainly. "He was fun to watch. THIS is the guy I'm talking about."

(Shows Ozymidas from _Watchmen_)

"And here we have it folks; one of the WORST bad guys in history!" DJ said in a over-the-top voice.

DJ then sighs and says "No offence to Alan Moore, he's a great writer and story teller…"

(Shows the front page of Lost Girls)

DJ then thinks about it and says "Except for that series, since I'm not going to read it. Anyway, who is Ozymidas?"

"It turns out that Ozymidas, aka Adrian Veidt, was once a vigilante hero who worked alongside Rorschach, Nite Owl II, Dr. Manhattan, the second Silk Spectre and the Comedian."

"But after the group broke up, it turns out that Adrian tells the WHOLE WORLD WHO HE REALLY IS!" DJ yelled in annoyance. "Dude, you wear a mask so NO ONE will know who you really are!"

"Think about other heroes; they only show who they really are to those they can trust or are other heroes." DJ explained. "Spider Man only revealed his identity to Mary Jane and maybe some others I don't know about, while others keep their identities secret."

(Shows the Fantastic Four)

"Except for them, since it's a lot harder." DJ said plainly. "Anyway Ozy here is a bad choice for a bad guy, plus he doesn't deserve his title for 'smartest man on earth'. That honor goes to the following…"

**List of people that are smarter then Ozymidas**

**Dr. Manhattan**

**Rorschach**

**Sandy Cheeks**

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Nesmith the Chimp**

**Simon the Chipmunk**

**Bulma**

**Batman**

**Spider Man**

**Iron Man**

**Mr. Fantastic**

DJ then says "And want to know his plan? It's this…"

(Shows a picture of the 'alien squid' that he made)

"To use that thing as a doomsday weapon!" DJ yelled in annoyance. "How would a giant sea-monster knock-off ever be a good idea?" He then sighs and says "He also forgot one little detail…"

(Shows Ozymidas using a reactor to 'destroy' Dr. Manhattan, and then shows he survived0

"The idiot thought that he could kill Manhattan with the same thing that killed his human body. Really? He learned how to fix his spirit into a physical being after the FIRST time!"

"and want to know what annoys me most? HE WON!" DJ yelled, but coughed a bit. He sighs and says "Yep, that's right. He 'won' the day and everyone is scared out of their minds. So, in other words…world panic creates world peace." He looks around and sighs. "Moving on before I start ranting."

**Number 3: Dr. Draken from Kim Possible**

"BEFORE you guys say anything, I got to say this; YES, I've seen Kim Possible. YES, I know all about its story line and movies. I've seen this show when I was a kid, so I know all about it." DJ said plainly.

"But out of all the annoying characters that appeared, including D. and the Monkey-handed dude, there's Dr. Draken, the main villain."

(Shows a picture of Dr. Draken)

"Like other evil scientists, he always tries to take over the world by using evil robots or doomsday weapons. But…try that times 10 and you got Draken."

"He's a mama's boy of a villain, since in two episodes, his mom comes in to see her 'radio doctor' son in action." DJ said plainly. "How can she see a blue-skinned scientist as a guy who helps people who need it?"

"Anyway, he ALWAYS say this when he either loses or wins."

(Draken: Kim Possible, you may think your all that, but your NOT!)

"How many times have you got your butt kicked?" DJ asked plainly.

(shows Draken and then a number appears; **at least 100 times**)

DJ then does an 'I give up' thing as he says "Anyway, I'm still confused on why he doesn't give up after all his defeats. Ah well, you need a day job, right?"

(Pinter: Touché)

DJ looked annoyed and says "Can someone get rid of him?" as some crashing and screaming is heard as DJ says "Anyway, Draken's side kick is the stronger Shego, one of the few super powered villains on this show."

"Though Shego is only the sidekick because she doesn't really care for world domination." DJ said plainly. He sighs and says "Moving on, please."

**Number 2: Toad from X-Men Evolution**

"Ah yes, Toad. The 'weakest' of the Brotherhood of Mutants." DJ said plainly. "I never liked the X-Men Evolution version of Toad. The version of him that had the British Accent was cool, as was the version that appeared in Wolverine and the X-Men."

(Shows WatXM Toad shooting goop at a cop)

DJ snickered at this. "But this version is a guy who is very annoying. Want to know why?"

(shows the Toad from Mario saying 'your princess is in another castle')

DJ then says "Not like that. He complains a lot, he is trying to get it on with Scarlet Witch, and he talks like a reject rapper."

"That's sort of surprising, since look at his appearance."

(Shows Toad's appearance on the show.) "Why is his skin like this?" DJ asked, confused. "I mean, it isn't like he doesn't go out in the sun. Also he is known to smell like…"

(Nightcrawler: Like day-old haggis)

"Ouch." DJ said with a cringe. "Just got burned by the fuzzy-dude!"

"I heard that!" Nightcrawler said in the background.

"Sorry Kurt." DJ said. He then sighs and says "Toad, the smelly guy I wish they could work on more."

**And the Number 1 most annoying character is…**

(Syndrome: I am Syndrome! (explosion happens in background))

"Yep. That guy from the Incredibles." DJ said plainly. "It's surprising that this guy is even a Disney/Pixar bad guy."

"This guy started as…"

(Syndrome as a kid: Incredi-Boy!)

"Really? That's the best side kick name you could come up with?" DJ asked, confused. "I know that Robin and Speedy are silly sidekick names, but at least they're cool characters!"

"Anyway, Syndrome, or Buddy if you want to know his real name, is a bad choice to be a bad guy. Originally, he was supposed to be a one-time bad guy who appeared at the beginning, but someone thought he would be a good choice for the main villain. THAT WAS A DUMB IDEA!" DJ yelled in anger.

(A note appears in front of DJ: **No offence to any Pixar or Disney employee. They are still good at making movies.**)

"Syndrome also has a worse plan then Ozymidas ever had. And that's saying a lot." DJ said plainly. "And what was it again. Mr. Incredible?"

(Bob: You mean you killed off real heroes so you could PRETEND TO BE ONE!)

DJ nods and says "Yep. Also Bob was surprised to see that one little thing about him wanting to work alone got Buddy mad so he turned bad. And his main plan is this; turn into a hero, go through with it for a few years, and give away weapons of mass destruction so that everyone is super."

(Syndrome: And when everyone is super (laughs) No one will be. (laughs evilly))

DJ sighs and says "But the annoying Watchmen reject gets what's coming to him after he dies in the worst way in Disney history."

(Shows Syndrome getting his cape snagged on a plane engine and gets killed by it as the plane explodes)

DJ sighs and says "Really? An explosion? I know that's how a lot of Super Villains go, but look at these deaths of Disney bad guys."

(Shows Maleficent being stabbed by a magical sword)

(Shows Clayton hanging himself via a vine)

(Shows Jafar vanishing into nothing after his lamp was destroyed)

(Shows Hopper getting ate up by baby birds)

DJ then says, "See? All those cool deaths but all this guy gets is a explosion? That was to predictable, even when Edna Mode says that capes were basically the devil to Super Heroes."

DJ sighs and says "And there you go, the Top 20 Most annoying characters to me." He sighs and says "And trust me, it was hard to make this bad boy work out. So I hoped you enjoyed it." HE cringed as he felt his arm. "Man those burns still hurt."

He cringed more as Kurumu came in wearing a nurse outfit and smiled. "Need a hand?" she asked as DJ blushed slightly.

"I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." DJ said quickly as Kurumu came over and turns off the camera.

End of Review

Hoped you enjoyed this two-parter and please let me know if you guys have any ideas for future reviews. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	12. Christmas Review: Annie 1999

Time for my newest review. Hope you enjoy this Christmas Review.

Annie Review

DJ was humming a tune as he hung up some decorations on a black pine tree, but then saw the camera was on. "Oh, hey guys." DJ said, getting down. "Sorry about that, but I was just getting ready for the Holidays."

Then a knock is heard, as DJ smiled. "I know who that is." He goes to the door and a young girl a couple years younger then him walked in. She had slightly dark skin, white eyes with black corneas, wearing a biker-like outfit with a jackal-styled helmet. Her hair was black with a spiky-look, a bun hidden under her helmet, and has red tips on her black hair.

"Hey bro." The girl said with a smirk, giving DJ a small hug before going in.

"Hey Shaddy." Said DJ with a smile, as the two went inside.

"So, why did you call?" asked Shaddy, adjusting her fingerless gloves.

"I called you here to help me with a holiday review." DJ said with a smile. "And you get to chose what it is."

Shaddy nods as she went to DJ's video shelve and saw a VHS tape. "How about this?" she asked, getting out a VHS titled '_Annie_'.

DJ nods and says "That works, since it did take place in Christmas. Nice choice." Shaddy nods as the two went to the desk where DJ normally does his reviews.

"Alright, lets begin this bad boy." Shaddy said, sitting down.

"But first some back story." DJ said, as Shaddy nods.

(Shows the picture of the Little Orphan Annie comics)

"The movie we're reviewing is the remake of a musical film made by Disney based on a comic strip that became a Broadway performance." DJ explained. "The original movie was a bit silly and I admit the music was good, but…one was bit of a ear sore to me."

(Shows the 1982 version of Little Girls being played by that Ms. Hanagins)

DJ groaned as Shaddy says, "I can barely even understand her singing voice."

"But I was lucky to grow up with the 1999 version." DJ sighed. "Not saying that the original wasn't good, but I didn't grow up on it. So…when I saw this when I was five, I enjoyed it."

Shaddy nods and says "Same here. I liked it when I first saw it and it became one of my favorite movies."

DJ nods as the movie began. "We begin this movie in New York City, where we…see oil paintings?"

"Weird way to start a movie." Shaddy agreed, as they continued to watch.

DJ then paused it when it says 'Special Appearance by Andrea McArdle'. "Who is that?" asked DJ, confused.

"I'll check." Shaddy said, getting out a Laptop and searched it up. "Found her…she's a Broadway actress who debuted on the same play when it first came out as…" She looked shocked. "Annie?"

"Wait, what?" asked DJ, confused.

(Shows Andrea as Annie while it shows the Annie from the movie DJ and Shaddy are reviewing)

"Strange…" DJ said, as Shaddy nods.

"She also played Hannigan in the more recent play." Shaddy said as she puts her laptop away. "Back to the review, right bro?"

DJ nods and says "Anyway, after the painting and seeing some of New York, we see our hero Annie, played by Alicia Morton, moping at a window while her friends fight."

"The girls are played by…as following…" Shaddy began to read the names. "Sarah Hyland, Erin Adams, Lalaine from _Lizzie McGuire_, Nanea Miyata, Marissa Rago, and Danelle Wilson

"I loved Alicia as Annie. She is a fun character, showing that she can play a tough girl while still being kind. Shown when she sings the first song of the movie, _Maybe_."

(Annie: **Maybe far away  
****Or maybe really near by  
****He could be pouring her coffee  
****She could be straighten his tie**)

DJ nods and says "Yep. A very good song to listen to, but anyway, after everyone is asleep; Annie tries to sneak out but…gets caught. What did she say about that before?"

(Orphan: What if Ms. Hannigan catches you?

Annie: She won't)

"How well did that turn out?" DJ asked as Shaddy rolled her eyes.

"Enter Ms. Hannigan, played Kathy Bates." Shaddy said. "Who appeared in other movies like playing Barry Benson's mom and also…"

(Annie Wilkes from Misery: YOU KILLED MISERY!)

DJ's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped as Shaddy looked very shocked. "Who…was that?" asked Shaddy, clearly shocked.

"That was Annie Wilkes from Misery. So…she is played by the same person?" asked DJ, clearly freaked. DJ then asks "I know Kathy Bates is a good actress, but…when you know her acting history, you think she makes a good Ms. Hannigan?"

(Annie tries to open the door, but Hannigan slams the door shut and says 'Boo.')

That scene made DJ and Shaddy look at each other at this. DJ then says "Anyway, Hannigan isn't happy to see that one of her orphans want to leave without getting adopted. Talk about strict."

Shaddy nods and says "Yep. So as a punishment, she makes all the orphans clean up the place. But how do they do it? In song of course!"

(Orphans: **It's a hard-knock life  
****For us  
****It's a Hard Knock life  
****For us**

Annie: **Instead of Treated**

Orphans: **We get tricked**)

DJ then says "Nice song. One of the best so far."

Shaddy nods and says "Yep. So after the song, the laundry man named Mr. Bundles, who is actually the voice actor of Pumbaa from the Lion King."

(Pumbaa: **When I was a young wart HOG!**)

DJ and Shaddy cringed at the loudness of that. DJ then says, "While the voice actor flirts with the psycho-lady, Annie sneaks into the laundry basket and goes through the snow-covered New York."

(Rorschach: _This city is afraid of me. I have seen it's true face. The streets are extended gutters. The gutters fill with blood and when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown._)

DJ then says "Uh…huh. Anyway, while Annie is in the streets of NYC, she meets up with a stray dog."

"Ah, isn't he cute?" asked Shaddy, as she noticed DJ's weird look as she cleared her throat. "Sorry." She continued to watch. She then says "And here comes the most famous song of the whole Annie franchise."

DJ nods and says "Yep. The famous song '_Tomorrow_', how does Alicia do in that?"

(Annie: **The sun will come out tomorrow  
****You can bet on your bottom dollar that tomorrow  
****They'll be sun.  
****Just thinking of tomorrow  
****Cleans away the cobwebs and the sorrows  
****Til there's none.  
****When your stuck in the day  
****That's gray and lonely.  
****I just stick up my chin and grin  
****And say oh the sun will come out tomorrow  
****So you better hang on til tomorrow.  
****Come on and make  
****Tomorrow, Tomorrow  
****I love ya, tomorrow  
****You're only a day away**)

DJ nods and says "Yep, really good." He then says "Anyway, a cop sees them and tries to take in the dog to the dog catcher, but Annie names him Sandy and saves him. But she ends up lost in New York. Yeah…wintertime in New York City is the best place to be, right?"

"Not really." Shaddy said plainly. "But before some cops can get her, some bums…"

(Chester A. Bum: CHANGE!)

"Not him!" DJ said plainly. "Anyway, after the cops gets her, Annie ends up back in the orphanage."

"But as the witch is going to punish her, the other orphans begin to pester Hannigan, as we get one of the two villain songs." Shaddy explains.

"Yep, Little Girls, one of the most underrated Villain songs. Lets take a listen, shall we?" Asked DJ as he and Shaddy listen.

(Hannigan: **Little Girls,  
****Little Girls  
****Everywhere I turn  
****I can see them.  
****Little Girls  
****Little Girls  
****Night and Day  
****I eat, sleep and…**(removes blanket on a pile of pillows, much to her annoyance)  
**Breathe them**)

"Really good tune." Shaddy said, as DJ nods.

"Anyway the song itself is about how slowly Hannigan is going insane. I don't mean…"

(Shows Rorschach cutting a man's head with a knife)

"That." DJ said, clearly creeped out. "Anyway, just when Annie is about to start her punishment, we end up meeting the one character everyone gets confused with; Grace, Mr. Warbuck's secretary. And yes, she is African-American."

DJ sighs and says "Allow me to explain, since this takes place in the 30s. You see, I know in the south the whites weren't nice to the blacks, but where did all the Africans want to go during the old days? The north, where people like them had more rights. And since the Lincoln years, the blacks are now free but there has been some prejudiced against them."

Shaddy, now confused, says "Anyway…Grace tells Hannigan that Mr. Warbucks wants to let a orphan spend the holidays at his place-reason why is beyond me-and sees Annie as a good choice. Hannigan is reluctant at first, but lets Annie go with her."

"At Warbuck's mansion, we get to see the place and it's colorful servents." DJ said as they continued to watch. "And after Grace asks Annie that she can do anything she wants…we get this."

(Grace: **Cicelle will pick out all your clothes**

Annie: You mean I get to wear new things?)

"Yeah…a song about how much the place is great." DJ said with a shrug. "Eh, heard worse. It's a good tune. Though what I don't get is…this."

(Shows the Waiters and maids dancing)

"That reminds me of this." DJ said as he motions to antoher scene.

(Lumeire and Servants: **Be our guest  
****Be our guest  
****Put our service to the test**)

"Actually…I think the song would fit this moment." DJ said with a shrug. "Anyway, we then get introduced to the richest man alive…"

(Shows Tony Stark)

"Not that one." DJ said.

(Ebenezer Scrooge)

"Not him."

(Bruce Wayne)

"Not him either!" DJ said in annoyance.

(Oliver Warbucks)

"Ding!" DJ said with a nod. "He is played in this movie by Victor Garber, who let his voice to one of DC's greatest villains; Sinestro! That's right, Vic did Sinestro's voice in the animated Hal Jordan movie."

(Sinestro: Hello Jordan)

(Warbucks: (looking at Annie) who are you?)

"Charmer." Shaddy said plainly. "Anyway, Mr. Warbucks is surprised that Annie is the orphan that he gets, but does let her stay at his…"

(Warbucks: Big house.)

"Nice." Said DJ with a nod. "Anyway, Warbucks has to work, but lets Annie go with Grace, but Annie stays at the house to see Mr. Warbucks work. She even convinces him to invite PRESEDENT ROOSEVELT come to his place"

(Shows Theodore Roosevelt)

"Not that Roosevelt, the one that helped the Great Depressions." DJ said in annoyance.

"And lets just say that we get the most RANDOM song that can be put in a musical." Shaddy said plainly.

(Warbucks: **NYC.  
****I go here without you  
****Will I can get enough.** (Shows a close up to New York in the snow globe and suddenly Warbucks, Grace and Annie appear in their coats in Main Street))

DJ, confused, asks "How does THAT work?" He sighs and says, "Forget it. Anyway, the whole song is about how New York is like nowhere else. Because we even get to see a certain actress…"

(Shows Andrea McArdle singing in a Broadway show)

DJ then says "Yep. This is Andrea, the first Annie herself. It's a good thing that Disney got her in here."

Shaddy nods and says "Yep."

DJ then chuckles "Though it's kind of silly. I mean…what's next? Warner Brothers getting a Broadway star to appear in one of their cartoons."

(Shows Rita from Animaniacs)

"Oh yeah…" DJ said sheepishly.

(Annie: Sandy! (Shows said dog coming into the carriage, as Warbucks looked surprised))

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot about him." DJ said. "Anyway, Warbucks takes in Sandy for Annie, who the billionaire sees as a good friend after the night in the town."

"But things are getting heated up, since Hannigan finds out that Warbucks wants to adopt Annie. Wow…I guess he really cares for the kid and wants her to be taken care of."

"But Hannigan doesn't like this at all, as we see this."

(Hannigan leaves the room and Grace hears screaming)

"After Grace leaves, enter villains number 2 and 3; Hannigan's brother, Rooster, and Lily St. Regis, Rooster's girl." DJ said with a nod. "They're played by Alan Cumming and Kristin Chenoweth. Don't know where their from? Here's two examples for each."

(Nightcrawler (asking Mystique): Is it true that you can imitate anyone, even their voices?)

(Rosetta: Good morning. It's a beautiful day)

"Yep. They played two roles we know them as today; Nightcrawler of X2 and Rosetta from the Tinkerbell franchise." DJ said with a nod.

"The two need some cash after Rooster got a deal with the Warden."

(Hannigan: Rooster, you're the only conman I know who can con a cop)

"Then Rooster begins to sing about how things are tough for him and his sister, but what their mother told them about a certain place." DJ said.

"Where?" asked Shaddy, confused.

DJ smirks and says, "Guys, take it away!"

(Rooster, Lily, and Hannigan: **Easy Street!  
****Easy Street!  
****Where the rich folks play  
**Hannigan**: Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**Lily**: Yeah, yeah, yeah**)

"During this song, Rooster gets an idea; use Annie to get to Warbuck's cash." DJ said as he watched on. "Pretty good plan on that part."

"But there's trouble in paradise, since Annie still thinks her parents are out there, so Warbucks thinks he can help get them to his new friend." Shaddy said with a smile. "He seems to care for her a lot."

DJ nods and says "Yep. Anyway, the other girls hear Annie on the radio and get excited. And how do they show it? They sing a song that was on the radio, of course."

(The Orphans: **Who cares what their wearing  
****On Main Street or Saville Row  
****It's on what you wear on ear to ear  
**Molly: **And not from head to toe  
**Orphans: **That matters  
****So Senator  
****So Janitor  
****So long for a while.  
****Remember you're never fully dressed  
****Though you may wear the best  
****You're never fully dressed without a smile!  
****Smile  
****Smile  
****Smile, darn ya, smile**)

DJ nods and says, "This song is really fun to listen to when you want to listen to a catchy tune."

Shaddy then says "Anyway, Hannigan hears her and says the funniest line I've heard"

(Hannigan: Do I smell happiness in here?)

DJ and Shaddy both chuckle at that. "Anyway, after scaring the orphans out, we find out that two strangers come in."

"Something's fishy about them. Lets watch." DJ said as Shaddy nods.

(Man: (timid voice) Excuse me?

Hannigan: If you're going to rob the place, start with the orphans.

Man: Actually, uh, miss? The wife and I (motions woman inside) We're Ralph and Shirley Munges by the way, and we're looking for who runs the place.

Hannigan: You're lookin' at her.

Man: Then, uh, maybe you can help us. You see, about 11 years ago, we left our little baby here.

Woman: She was a little boy-I mean girl. It's just so hard to tell when they don't have any hair. (the two look at each other) Right honey?

Hannigan (Shocked): You mean…you're Annie's parents?)

(Johnny Test: Whoa! Didn't see this coming)

(Hannigan: I don't believe this.

Woman (Revealed to be Lily): Told ya she wouldn't believe us.)

DJ then says "Oh! It's Lily and Rooster in disguise. I didn't see THAT one coming."

"Anyway, Rooster tells his sister that he and Lily are gonna cut town after tricking Warbucks, but Hannigan doesn't think that the plan will work since every single con artist is after the reward." Shaddy said with a sigh.

"But since Hannigan knows a lot about it, she gets herself into the deal and makes a deal; she gets half of the money and Rooster and Lily get the rest." DJ said as he thought about it. "That's a good deal."

"Anyway, back at the mansion, Grace isn't impressed at all the fakers that appeared, knowing that they were all fakes." Shaddy said calmly.

"And even though he sent the locket to the FBI, they couldn't find anything through the locket. Annie is crushed on this."

(Annie: You did the best you could, sir. Thank you for all you done.)

DJ nods as he says "Yep, but at least she is thankful. Anyway, she thinks a kid can get along fine without parents, seeing that Warbucks has everything. But…it seems he doesn't have on thing. AS he explains though song."

(Warbucks: **I made me a fortune  
****that fortune made ten  
****In headline  
****In profane  
****Again, and again  
****But something was missing  
****I never quite knew  
****That something is someone  
****But who?**)

"As we find out, we see that Warbucks is actually quite lonely and enjoys Annie's company, which is why he wanted to adopt her. So she thinks that Warbucks can be a good father and accepts his offer finally. They then decide to celebrate." Shaddy smiled.

"With Ice cream and all that jazz." DJ said with a nod. "Annie even tries to play cupid between Grace and Mr. Warbucks."

"So yeah, they get the whole party set up. And now we get to see how Annie looks in the old Annie attire."

(Annie (Now with curly hair and a red dress): Leaping Lizards! Just look at this joint!)

"Anyway, after another musical number, the judge shows up and is about to give Annie away until Rooster and Hannigan, disguised as the Munges again, try to trick them. They succeed, of course, but lets just say that Annie isn't that happy about it." Shaddy explained as she watched.

"Anyway, the next day, Hannigan and Rooster are there to take Annie away as Lily took care of the orphans." DJ said as he watched on. "But Lily accidentally reveals the plan to the Orphans, as they trick Lily on their side."

"I wonder who we can compare Lily to right now…" Shaddy said as a picture of Lindsey slowly appeared next to her. "Oh yeah." She said, seeing that picture.

"But when Rooster and Hannigan get the check, they try to get out, but…"

(Lily (breaks in): You messed with the wrong Dane!

Rooster: What are you doing here, Lily?

Lily: Trying to make sure I get my piece of the cake. I want my molah!

Hannigan: Out of the way! (Tries to get through, but the orphans show up)

Orphans: WE LOVE YOU MISS HANNIGAN! (Annie looks shocked at this)

Rooster: Run for it Aggie! (The two run, but get stopped by some agents)

Mystery man: In the name of the United States, I command you to stop)

"Who is that?" asked DJ, confused.

"Yeah, not like it's the president." Shaddy said.

(Reveals to be FDR himself!)

(Genie's jaw dropped)

"Anyway, the president locks up Lily and Rooster, and Hannigan finally snaps." Said DJ as they watched.

(Hannigan: You brat! Let me tell ya something; I never liked you. Never! Nothing but a rotten gold digger. I've always been so good to ya and this is the thanks I get? You drove me to this!)

"At least she goes as a show woman." Shaddy nods as they watched.

(Hannigan: **I'm heading for the NUT HOUSE  
****With all the NUTS and the SQUIRRELS!  
****There I'll stay, tucked away.  
**'**Til the provision of  
****LITTLE GIRLS!**)

DJ then rubbed his ear after the last line." Man that Kathy Bates can get loud. Anyway, Hannigan gets sent to the asylum, Grace and Warbucks adopt Annie, and all the Orphans get homes thanks to the President himself. And they live happily ever after."

"And that's Annie." Shaddy said with a nod.

"And how did it hold up? Pretty well." DJ said with a nod.

"I didn't like a minute of it." Said a familiar voice, as the two see Mora.

"When did you get there?" asked DJ, confused.

"When you started." Mora said plainly. "Anyway, I barely even know anything about this movie, but I really don't care."

DJ then says "Well, it must've been good since it did get some rewards, especially for a Christmas movie based on a famous Broadway show and 1982 movie."

"Wait, this is based on TWO different things?" asked Mora, surprised.

"Based on the same thing actually." DJ said, as Mora left.

"I'm gone." Mora said as the door closed.

"Okay…anyway, on what we think." DJ said.

(Shows different scenes from the movie as the song 'Never fully Dressed without a smile' plays)

"The songs are pretty good in terms of singers and way they're choreographed. The characters are pretty well made and, even though it's not as long as the old one, it does hold up rather well." DJ said with a smile.

"Yep. Plus the performances of the people in the movie make it a fun movie to watch at any age." Shaddy said with a smile.

"Though I still don't get why people compare this to the old movie." DJ asked, confused. "I mean…it's just based on it, no one can expect it to be like the old one."

Shaddy nods and says "Yep. So if you're a fan of the 1982 version and want to see this movie, it's worth the rent if you don't want to compare the two."

DJ nods and says "And thanks for the help, sis."

"No problem Deej. I'll see ya next year." Shaddy said as she left.

DJ then says "This is the Demon critic, and Merry Christmas!"

(Skipper: And a happy new year.

Mort: Potato!)

Annie 1999

Pros: Good music, good choices for cast, and good characters.

Cons: NYC was a bit randomly placed, Hannigan was a nut case in the end, and it's a bit short.

Disney owns this movie.

(Hannigan: Do I smell happiness in here?)

End of Review

Hoped you enjoyed this review everyone. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	13. Rugrats the movie review

Time for a new review. Enjoy.

Rugrats the movie review

DJ sat down, smiling a bit as he adjusted his hood a bit. "Hello, I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." DJ sighs and says "Well, it's the New Year and I got a good review for the New Year with some Nostalgia."

"Remember when Nickelodeon was a good channel full of Nicktoons?" DJ asked with a sigh.

(Shows the original Nickelodeon's theme about the Nicktoons)

"Yeah, those were the days, right?" DJ said with a sigh. "But one was a personal favorite of mine; Rugrats."

(The Rugrats theme plays as it shows different images of the show)

"This series was enjoyable, funny, and at times…weird." DJ explained.

(Chuckie: They call it 'potty training')

DJ nods, confused. "Anyway…the show itself had a lot of holiday specials, such as Christmas, Hanukah and even Kwanzaa. How in lord's name did they get the permission to do that?"

"But I'm not talking about those." DJ said, as he showed the movie he was doing; the Rugrats movie! "Yep, I'm gonna review the first ever movie based on the series of the same name, that introduces a new character."

(Shows the first part of the movie)

"Our movie begins with the theme song and a VERY small screen showing the opening credits." DJ said.

(When it ended, Tommy squirts the bottle, making milk fly out)

DJ then gets hit with it. "Not. Funny." DJ said plainly as he wiped off the milk. "Anyway, the movie begins with a Indiana Jones parody. Weird, I wasn't expecting THIS for a Rugrats movie."

(Chuckie, voice over: _That's Tommy Pickles. He's the bravest baby I'd ever knowed_)

"And the leader of the bunch, voiced by Elizabeth Daily, also the voice of Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls and Rudy from Chalkzone." DJ said with a nod.

(Chuckie: _That's Phil and Lil. Uh…they like worms_)

"And the twins." DJ said plainly. "They're both voiced by Kath Soucie, who played a LOT of animated characters, including Butch from Recess, Cubert from Futurama, and even Bubbles from Powerpuff girls."

(Chuckie: _And I'm Chuckie. I'm, uh…I'm not so brave_)

"And voiced by Christine Cavanaugh, who also voices Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, Bunnie Rabbot from Sonic SatAM, Birdie the Early Bird from the McDonalds cartoons, and even Gosalyn from Darkwing Duck." DJ then says "Wow, these girls been in A LOT of different cartoons."

"Anyway, after the explanations on the main heroes, they find this weird-looking golden thing, and they were about to get it…until…this happens."

(Shows the room shaking, and the golden thing turning into a Banana split)

"That's nice." DJ said plainly.

(Then suddenly a giant CGI boulder comes out)

"Holy crud!" DJ said, shocked. "Now they know how Indy felt when he had to get away from that thing!"

(Then it turns out that it was just Didi, now pregnant)

"Oh, phew." DJ said, relieved. "Anyway, the movie reminds us that Tommy and friends always had strange imaginations, creating cool adventures. Anyway, the movie takes place when Didi is pregnant with her and Stu's second child, expected to be a little girl."

DJ then says "Wow, never knew that Stu still had it in him. Anyway, at the party, everyone that appeared in the show, including some of the Pickle family's relatives appeared."

(Shows Angelica, in a sailor dress)

DJ then bursts out laughing. "Dude, what the heck is that supposed to be?" He then calms down and says "Yeah…that's Angelica Pickles, Tommy's evil cousin. She's voiced by Cheryl Chase, who also voiced Paur in the Dragonball series."

(Yes the cat-thing that hung out with Yamaha).

"Anyway, during the party, we find out that Tommy is pretty excited to have a sister, but Betty, Phil and Lil's mom, thinks that it's gonna be a boy and that he and Tommy will fight." DJ chuckled and says "Just like his father and uncle…"

(Stu: Pushy!  
Drew: Lazy!  
Stu: Bossy!  
Drew: Inconsiderate!  
Stu: Nosey!  
Drew: Good for nothing!  
Stu: Busy Body!  
Stu and Drew: WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?)

DJ then says "Anyway, Stu is making a strange new toy called…what was it again?"

(Stu: This is the Reptar Wagon! The ultimate in toddler transportation. The Perfect Children's toy!)

DJ then says, dressed as a guy in a commercial "Coming soon to Toys R Us: The Reptar Wagon! A high-class toy that comes complete with…"

(Shows it shooting out flames)

"A flame-shooter…"

(Shows it expending its arm in the forest)

"Expending Dino-Arms…"

(Then it shows it turning into a lifeboat)

"And a aqua mode! For this special time only-you can get a free Dactar flying vehicle! Both Reptar and Dactar is just an easy total of $59.99. Must be at least 2 or up to use these toys."

"Anyway, we find out that Tommy and his new sibling have to share a room until they can find one for him or her. But then Angelica came in, telling the kids one of her infamous lies."

(Tommy: My mommy and daddy won't forget me.

Angelica: That's what spike said before you came along? Back than, he used to be called Bob.

The babies: Bob?

Angelica: Yeah. Then you came along and they put him out in the rain and he turned into a dog (Spike looks at the camera in confusion))

DJ then says "Oh yeah. After a new sibling comes out, the older one turns into a…" He looks himself over and says "Not gonna say another word. Anyway, when Angelica hears Susie singing, she decided to barg in. And then…this happens."

(Angelica: **A baby is…is…NOT!**)

DJ cringed as he covered his ears.

(Shows windows shattering from Angelica's volume)

(Then it shows the scene from Shrek the third where some women's glass wear is broken from Charming volume)

After it was done, DJ yells "OW! Anyway, after Angelica nearly kills the audience with her singing, it seems it woke up the baby and makes Didi in labor. Now they have to get to the hospital."

(Shows the Lipschitz hospital and the statue of Dr. Lipschitz inside)

DJ then says, "Geez, he'd just glorified himself." DJ then says "Anyway, after we see some weird delivering rooms, the grown ups put Tommy and friends in a daycare as Didi is taken to a normal one."

"But this doesn't stop them from trying to find Tommy's new sibling, as they break out of the daycare area while Grandpa Lou and Didi's dad were playing cards. Guess they thought they weren't that smart." DJ then sighs "And then we get to the weirdest thing in this movie; the first song."

"That's right. There's a song in this movie." DJ sighed and asks "But is it good?"

(Girl Newborn 1: Where am I?

Boy Newborn 1: How did I get here?)

DJ then says "But there are some risky things in here."

(Baby girl: They cut my cord.

Baby boy (looking in diaper): Consider yourself lucky)

The 'duh' sound is heard as DJ looked shocked.

(Baby boy (looking in diaper): So that's what that thing looks like)

DJ looked more shocked. "DUDE! Kids watch this movie! What's next?"

(Shows the babies peeing in the air)

DJ then says "Well that's nice. Anyway, Lou and Howard get the kids back after that REALLY strange scene, and we then go into the delivery room."

(Susie's mom: Alright, Didi. You can do it. Push now. Do we have a good reading on the FMF? (Didi screams as a strange affect appears))

"Uh…what's going on?" DJ asked, confused.

(Shows a strange transition, showing the planets, animals, dinosaurs, Stonehenge, the Sphinx, and then atoms before boy is brought out)

DJ then asks, "what the hell was that about? Anyway, we find out that the baby isn't a girl, but a boy. So, they name him Dylan. Or Dil if you want to know what people keeps calling him, who's voice is Tara Strong, aka Raven from Teen Titans, Timmy from Fairly Odd Parents and Ben Tennyson from the original Ben 10 series. And then the two brothers meet for the first time."

(Dil hiccups and then grabs Tommy's nose, causing him to cry. That caused Dil to cry)

DJ cringed at this. "Anyway, four weeks later, lets just say that Dil is hard to take care of since he cries so much. We also have a bit of a subplot in the making."

(Shows the Banana Brothers commercial)

"Yep. Involving well…"

(Bowser from the Super Mario Brothers movie: Monkey)

"Yeah that." DJ said plainly. "It turns out that the Banana Brothers accidentally leave their monkeys alone in their train, causing it to get hijacked by the chimps and end up in the nearest forest."

(voice over: Stupid Monkey)

"Anyway, after a lullaby moment with Dil, it seems that Tommy is feeling neglected since he doesn't get his parents attention as much. Anyway, the next morning, we find out that Dil is a bit selfish, as he we won't share. I guess he and Angelica have something in common, huh?"

"After a little incident and Anglica's visit, Stu gives Tommy some advice about how being a brother is hard, but at least they can try to get along. To prove this, he gives Tommy a pocket watch and the responsibility of taking care of Dil with him and Didi."

DJ then sighs and says "But his friends have other plans; they want to get rid of Dil, so they're gonna take him to the hospital, via the Reptar Wagon. But Tommy isn't happy about that, so Tommy and Phil have an argument."

"But then Angelica comes in and gets annoyed because Dil takes her Cynthia doll. Out of anger, she kicks the Reptar wagon, causing it to roll out the door, taking the babies and Dil with it." DJ then says "And now hijinks insures, as the crate that was supposed to have the Reptar wagon is taken away and after Angelica goes after them, going to get her doll back dressed as Sherlock Holmes."

(The Yakety Sax songs plays as the Reptar wagon scene plays, showing all the stuff they do as the song plays, and it ends when they end up in the mattress truck)

"But apparently Stu and Lou find out what happens, so they begin looking all over the house for the babies, after they find out that they weren't in the crate. But before that, they accidentally cause the mattress truck to fall into the forest that the monkeys ended up in earlier in the movie, thus getting the babies lost."

"And after Didi find out…yeah…big trouble for Stu and Lou-okay seriously? Why do they're names have to rhyme?-And well…the babies are in pretty hot water now." DJ said nervously. "For one, they're lost. And two…now they all have to take care of Dil. Especially since they have to change his diapers now."

(Phil: What do you mean 'we'?)

"Anyway, some police officers come in and try to help Didi and Stu find the babies. But…the lead cop asks some weird questions."

(Policewoman: Did your son have any enemies? (Didi slaps her forehead at this) Uh-huh, any underground or mob relations?

Didi: He's a BABY!)

DJ then gets out some sunglasses and says, "You better find those babies…" He then puts them on. "Before nap time."

(YEAAAAAAA!)

DJ then laughs and says "Sorry, I couldn't resist." DJ then says "Anyway, after changing Dil's diaper, Tommy plans on using his new Pocket Watch as a compass…how that works I'll never know. But then we see Angelica and Spike end up in that forest to. Man, what is up with those woods?"

(Angelica (Giving Spike a glare): You know…not all dogs go to Heaven)

"Pop culture joke!" DJ then said, shocked. "Anyway, some news reporters come in and start questioning them. Even one voiced by TIM CURRY HIMSELF! Now this movie got cool! But Rex Pester, the news reporter voiced by Hexxus himself, gets Drew REALLY mad after he finds out that Stu lost his daughter."

(Drew's face gets red and jumps Stu)

DJ then yells "Holy crap! He's crazier then Hungry Donald!" Dj then calms down and says "Anyway, Chas tells them that a neighbor saw Angelica come through and they go searching for the poor kids, hoping it isn't to late."

"Meanwhile, back in the forest, the kids are trying to get the Reptar wagon out of the forest, but are having some trouble since Dil keeps hitting Tommy on the head, but he tries to keep a positive attitude. But…then they find out that there's MILES of trees!"

(Shows all the forest)

"Man, I wonder if they'll meet Bambi in there." DJ said. "But then we get introduced to the main bad guy…a wolf. That's right, a wolf that's ready for some Baby food."

(Shows the canned stuff you feed babies)

"Not that kind." DJ said. "I mean the ones walking." DJ then says, "Anyway, the parents find out that the babies are in the forest thanks to one of the cops finding Dil's pacifier. But anyway, after they play the blame game, the babies end up riding through the set of Bambi, just to find a fictional wizard Tommy heard about in a story…and to get away from a wolf."

(Shows said scene)

"See?" DJ said plainly. "Anyway, we meet up with two park rangers, voiced by Whoopi Goldberg and David Spede...actually, the characters look like the way their voice actors do."

(Compares the park rangers to both actors that voice them)

"Anyway, after they get past the two rangers, they end up in a river where the park rangers mistake them for a dragon." DJ then looked confused. "Weird…Anyway, Lou finds a wrapper that Angelica dropped, and now they know that they're in the forest. So Stu gets an idea to look for them in the air with the Dactar thing."

"After doing a parody of 'Yo-ho-Yo-ho, a pirate's life's for me', the babies nearly get sent off towards a waterfall after saving Chuckie and Dil from drowning and continue their walk to the 'lizard's house." DJ explained.

"And after getting the Dactar thing down, Stu gets ready for flight. But then we find out that the babies found the train where the monkeys are hidden. And then…this happens."

(Monkeys: **Oh! Eh! Oh ah ah! Wing, bang, Walla Walla**

**Bing-bang!**)

"Oh crap…" DJ said nervously. "We go into a WTF moment in the whole movie: Monkeys on Parade! That's my nick for it since it's a lot like the Pink Elephant thing."

"But sadly, the monkeys kidnap Dil after some banana-flavored food lands on him, causing him to get captured, and then the wolf nearly eats Angelica if it wasn't for spike. Man a lot is happening in this movie!" DJ said in confusion. "Okay…I'll go slower."

(shows Stu on top of the house in the Dactar glider)

"Anyway, Stu takes off thanks to Lou getting him some air. But back at the forest, the others try to trick Tommy by disguising a monkey as Dil, but that gets him mad and the two groups split up; Tommy going to save Dil and the others to get help."

DJ looked sad at this and says "Man, that is harsh. Anyway, Angelica begins to sing 'One way or another' in the rain, since Karma is NOT nice to the babies for being mean to each other."

"Anyway, as Angelica is dragged through the woods by Spike, the parents meet up with the park rangers, and Margaret, the Whoopi Goldberg character, goes and helps the parents find their kids while the other one stays in the HQ, scared of the 'dragon'."

" Anyway, Tommy saves Dil from the monkeys. But…then Tommy finally tells Dil how he feels about him and his selfishness."

(Tommy: Phil and Lil was right! You're a bad naughty baby and you'll never get any better! I'm through being your big brother. I don't want my 'sponsitility no more! (Throws his watch at a tree, causing the picture of him and Dil to be shown))

"Symbolism!" DJ said randomly. He cleared his throat and says "Sorry. Anyway, before Tommy does something he'll regret with that banana baby food, Dil FINALLY becomes nicer since he now knows that his big bro doesn't want a selfish brother. So, in the rain, Tommy begins to take care of Dil so the two can make sure they make it til morning."

"But with the others…"

(A tree falls)

"Oh crap." DJ said, shocked. "Anyway, after a pep talk from Chuckie, Phil and Lil finally see that they were jerks to Tommy and Dil, so they went back to help them."

"The next morning, the other grown ups try to help Margaret get out of the mud as Stu tries to find the babies from the air, but gets caught in a formation of ducks. Back in the woods…seems the monkeys are out for blood."

(Shows the monkeys heading for Tommy and Dil, all looking like a mob of evil monkeys)

"But thanks to Phil and Lil, they got them distracted long enough for Chuckie to get them away from them with some bait; himself and the baby food." DJ said. "After Tommy begins to search for Chuckie, Angelica sees that one of the monkeys has Cynthia and begins to chase them next."

"But since Tommy needed help, Spike goes to help Tommy and get Chuckie after some of the baby food ends up on him. The dog and baby duo saves Chuckie as they head back to the wagon, but then Spike gets lost and then the two get surrounded."

"But when Phil and Lil try to help, they end up almost getting captured to. But then…"

(Reptar Wagon: Hang on to your diapies, babies!)

"Yep. Dil comes in and saves them. After nearly avoiding the monkeys, Angelica hitches a ride onto the wagon and then…they get trapped on a rickety bridge that was over the very waterfall they almost fell from. But then…this happens"

(Angelica gets sent flying into the air.

Phil: I didn't know she could fly.

Lil: I think it's because she's a witch.)

"Kath Soucie folks." DJ said with a chuckle. "Anyway, Rex Pester crashes thanks to Stu-thank god-and then the monkeys run away since they saw the…"

(Wolf growls as the kids gasped)

"Wolf." DJ said nervously. "But before the kids become dog food…Spike comes to the rescue."

(Spike and the wolf begin fighting)

"But before that wolf could kill the kids and spike, the brave dog drags the wolf right off the bridge. But sadly…" DJ looks down in sadness. "It seems that Spike has sacrificed himself to say them."

(Shows the kids crying over their friend.)

DJ sighs and says "But then…this happens."

(Shows Stu crashing)

DJ cringed and says "Ouch, that's gonna hurt." He then says "When he stands up, Stu looks like some sort of lizard-like wizard, making everyone think he's a wizard."

(Oz voice over: I am the great and powerful Oz!)

DJ then says "When they think this, Tommy asks one thing."

(Tommy (looking at the ripped collar of Spike's): we wish we can have our puppy back)

DJ then asks, "Is Spike okay though?"

(Stu crashes through the bridge and it reveals that the dog is okay, causing this voice over…)

(Voice: Spike will live!)

DJ then says "Phew! That's a close one. Anyway, the parents reunite with the kids, as well as the monkey and their owners. And then the monkeys attack Rex. Better him then the kids. Anyway, Stu and Drew make up, the kids are safe, and the monkeys are back home. Heck, the gang even made Dil a member."

"And that's Rugrats the movie. How did it turn out?" asked DJ, and then he says "I loved it!"

(Shows the scenes from the movie as the Monkey's song plays)

"Sure some of the stuff is weird, but it was a fun movie. The first sequel this, Rugrats in Paris, was pretty good to, as was the third one that was a crossover with Wild Thornberries."

"But…some of the stuff was kind of gross, but I can look past that since it has quite a few touching moments and sad parts, but it stays true to the Rugrats spirit." DJ said with a smile. "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for!" He then leaves at this.

Movie Stats

Pros: Good story, characters in character, good voice work, Dil is kind of fun to have in the group, and it had some good moments in it.

Cons: Can get gross at times, some of the songs make no sense, and Tommy gets a tiny bit mean in this, as does his friends (Almost Angelica mean), and Susie has a small role in this.

Rating: *** ½

Nickelodeon owns all rights to characters, movies, and merchandising following this film.

(Reptar Wagon: I am Reptar, Hear me roar!)

End of Review

Hoped you all enjoyed this review. Please let me know if you guys have any ideas and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	14. Top 11 Best movies of 2010

Time for a new Top 11 List, shall we? Enjoy.

Top 11 Best movies of 2010 (To me)

DJ sat down, as he says "Hello there, I am the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

He sighs and says "Last year, there have been some pretty good movies, am I right? So, to celebrate those movies, I'm gonna list down the ones I really enjoyed the most out of all them. So how about I stop yapping and we begin, shall we? This is the Top 11 Best Movie of the year 2010."

(Shows scenes from movies that came out in 2010, as the title appeared)

**Number 11: Camp Rock II: The Final Jam**

DJ sighs and says, "Yes, I admit it, I did enjoy the Camp Rock movies." DJ shrugs and says "What can I say, I'm a sucker for a musical. Admiringly having the Jonas Brothers, my least favorite band that Disney created, did bring some points down. But this actress got it up to me."

(Demi Laviato as Mitchie: **We can't back down!**

**There's to much at stake!**

**This is serious**

**No time to waste**

**We can't back down!**)

DJ then says "Yep. Demi Laviato, a pretty decent singer that saves this movie somewhat. But to explain the plot, here it is; apparently there's a new camp called Camp Star, so it's about to close down Camp Rock."

"But then Mitchie and Shane Gray, aka Joe Jonas, got an idea; a sing-off between camps. So now they have to save the camp by doing what they do best; sing."

"The characters can be interesting at times, letting all three Jonas Brothers in this does save more room in it, and Mitchie and Shane's love story subplot can tug at my heart strings a bit."

"Camp Rock 2, a real final Jam."

DJ then says "Don't worry, this is the only Disney Channel with the Jonas Brothers in it movie in this list. So lets continue."

**Number 10: Firebreather**

"This movie has something really cool in it; Dragons." DJ said with a smirk. "But this is a super-hero movie as well, based off a comic series of the same name."

"The movie is about this kid named Duncan who is actually part dragon. He finds out after he sees his dad, now he has to save the world from his own kind before they try to destroy everyone." DJ said.

"The movie has a CGI animation similar to the new Star Wars cartoon series, but it is really enjoyable. The action is well-placed, the relationships are pretty well made, but I do have a sort of creeped out by one thing; how did Duncan's parents…"

(Irwin's Dad: Leaving many questions that don't need to be answered)

**Number 9: Phineas and Ferb: The summer belongs to you**

"I know it's an hour-long special, but it's really good." DJ said. "I'll get into more detail on it in the future-maybe-but for now, here's a short summary."

"Apparently it takes place during the summer solstice, the longest day of all Summer. So Phineas and Ferb, in their usual style, decided to follow the sun, but Buford makes a bet with them."

(Buford: You have to spend the rest of your summer doing nothing!)

"So it turns into an roller coaster ride around the earth, following the sun as it goes around the earth." DJ said. "It has a lot of cool songs, good humor, and a lot of things that Phineas and Ferb are known for."

"This special truly shows that…"

(Phineas and Isabella: **SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU**!)

**Number 8: Shrek Forever After**

"Yep, the last Shrek movie with the loveable ogre." Said DJ. "I got this movie for Christmas, and I really enjoyed it."

"I know they're ripping off it's a wonderful life, but they did a twist on it; instead of an angel showing a guy what would happen if he wasn't born, Shrek's day of birth was stolen by Rumplesiltskin."

"So now Shrek needs to survive the day before he vanishes for good, and meeting up with alternate versions of all his friends." DJ said with a sigh "Anyway, the movie is really good and a lot better then the last movie."

"Shrek Forever After, the happy ending Shrek deserves after his last mess up." DJ said with a smile.

**Number 7: Avatar**

(shows the poster for _the Last Airbender_)

"NOT THAT AVATAR!" DJ yelled, throwing away the poster. "This Avatar!"

(He shows the right poster)

"again, I know it's a sort of rip off of Pocahontas or Ferngully, but it does have a good version of both stories; a somewhat environment-friendly movie that involves some blue…cat…people…things." DJ asked.

(shows a picture of a Na'vi)

"What the hell are those things?" asked DJ. "Their like the giant cat-versions of the Smurfs, since they live in a forest and all."

"Anyway, the movie has a lot of action, cool affects, and is visually great." DJ said with a smile. "Avatar, you don't have to become some cat-thing to enjoy this planet of excitement."

**Number 6: The Sorcerer's Apprentice**

"Now this is a good movie!" DJ said with a smile. "Based on the original short from Fantasia, Nicholas Cage is back as a powerful wizard training a new wizard "

"But then they find out that a wizard this guy help seal up in a jar is back in action and is summoning up other dark wizards that work under Morgan le Fay. Yep, the same witch from the King Author stories."

"Has great affects, good acting, and a lot of good moments." DJ said with a smile.

"Heck, they even added in the living mops from the short."

(Shows the mops in action in the movie)

"Guess since this is Disney, they had to pay a homage to that." DJ joked.

**Number 5: Megamind**

"The newest DreamWorks movie takes a simple idea and turns it into a roller coaster ride of action and humor." Said DJ with a smile.

"Want to know the question? It's this…'What would happen if the villain wins?'." DJ asked. "Well, this movie answers after a alien super villain, Megamind, finally beats the Super-man Rip off himself, Metroman."

"But sadly doesn't feel complete without a super hero to do battle with. So he turns some camera guy into a super hero, but he ends up a villain, so now Megamind needs to take Metroman's place as a super hero before his creation destroys everyone."

"Megamind has a lot of good voice acting, good characters, and a lot of heart." DJ said with a smile. "So Megamind is one super villain that I'm glad won."

(Minion: That doesn't make any sense

Megamind: I know)

**Number 4: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

"Yep, I did enjoy the Percy Jackson movie." Said DJ with a smile. "This movie is actually pretty good, and it does have the same plot as the book, just not to many stops."

"This movie is about the Demigod Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He finds out about his heritage after an attack from his killer math teacher, Ms. Dodds. So, his pal Grover takes him to Camp Half-Blood-not to be confused with the camp Jason Voorhees attacks a lot-and is sent on a quest to get the Lightning bolt back to Zeus before the Solstice begins."

"The movie is the beginning of a movie series, since the next movie is gonna be _The Sea of Monsters_. I am really excited to see the next movie, so I want to see how it goes."

"The movie has Logan Lerman, one of my favorite actors, playing Percy. It also has Brandon T. Jackson playing Grover, the satyr, and some other well-known guys to play the Gods and even has this girl playing Medusa."

(Poison Ivy played by Uma Thurman: Poison, Poison Ivy)

"Yep, that girl." DJ said with a nod. "Some people may not like it, but as a true fan of the books, I really enjoyed this picture."

"The Lightning thief, a movie of Olympic Proportions to this Greek-buff." Said DJ with a smirk.

**Number 3: How to train your Dragon**

"Another DreamWorks movie on here, and this one got the big ones." Said DJ with a smirk.

"This movie was made by the people behind Lilo and Stitch, and it has a similar story. It's about this black sheep of a Viking named Hiccup, who befriends a dragon he names Toothless." DJ explains.

"Through twists and turns, he has to unite his fellow Vikings with the dragons to save each other from a evil dragon that threatens them all."

"This movie has a lot of heart in it, along with really amazing 3-D, creating the illusion of flight." DJ said with a smile.

"How to Train your Dragon, a high-flying masterpiece that won't get old anytime soon."

**Number 2: Alice in Wonderland**

"Tim Burton is back with a new movie, and this one is technically a sequel of the Alice in Wonderland movie from Disney's era of movies." DJ explained.

"After Alice finds the rabbit hole again, she has to find a way out while helping Mad Hatter, the White Queen, the Cheshire Cat and everyone from Wonderland fight off the evil Red Queen and her Jabberwocky."

"This movie is actually really good. Sure it has a plot-something this movie shouldn't even have-that doesn't make much sense, but Tim Burton did a hell of a job on Wonderland and how the characters look."

"Alice in Wonderland, one trip down a Rabbit hole no one would want to forget." DJ said with a smile.

**And my Number 1 movie of 2010 is…**

**Toy Story 3**

"Is anyone here surprised that I put this on here?" asked DJ, looking around. "This movie is a great! No doubt about it!"

"The movie is about how Andy is going off to collage and now has to give up his toys for good. But by some form of mistake, the toys end up in Sunnyside, a daycare center with a whole lot of toys."

"Anyway, in Sunnyside, they meet up with Ken, Barbie's male counterpart, Lotso, a teddy bear that smells like Strawberries, and many others." DJ said with a smile. "But everything is not right at Sunnyside, as Lotso is discovered to be evil and has all the toys captive and even messed with Buzz, turning him evil."

"Now it's up to Woody to get him and his friends out of Sunnyside and get back to Andy's house." DJ said with a smile. "But will learn something important in the end."

"This movie has a lot of heart, emotion, comedy and all that good stuff." Said DJ with a smile. "it is a fitting ending of the movie series, but who knows, maybe they'll make a Spin-off series with this movie."

"Toy Story 3, showing that this trilogy that it can not be beat." DJ said with a smile.

"And that's my top 11 Movies of 2010." DJ said with a smile. "I hoped you liked it and…" suddenly a knock is heard. "One sec."

DJ then went to the door and saw something surprising; it was Mora, who was looking rather calm. "What is it Mora?"

"Nothing much, I just want to see what we should do for our next Co-review." DJ looked shocked at what his brother said. DJ looked at the camera and says, "I'm the Demon Critic, and me and my brother got some planning to do." He and Mora walked inside at this.

To be continued…

Sorry about that, folks. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	15. Tarzan review part 1

Lets see how this new review will go, shall we? Enjoy my Tarzan review.

Tarzan review part 1

Both DJ and Mora were sitting at the desk, as DJ says, "Hello there, I am the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for. And today I have a guest. Say hello to my brother, Mora."

Mora just waved, as he asks "So…what's the review your wondering?"

"We decided to do a review of the last Disney Renaissance movie; Tarzan."

(Images of the movie plays as 'Two Worlds' plays in the back ground)

"Ah yeah, I remember this one." Said Mora, as he says, "It's that movie about the guy who was raised by monkeys."

"Gorillas." DJ said plainly.

"What ever." Mora said plainly. "Lets just go into this."

"Yep." Said DJ, as he says "We begin with a trip into a forest, and then we cut to…"

(Shows a boat on fire)

"A burning boat." Mora asked, confused. "Uh…we gonna get a reason for that?"

DJ shrugs and says "Anyway, a couple that survived the fire get out in time, as Phil Colleens sing the first song; Two Worlds."

(Phil: **Put your faith in what you most believe in.**

**Two Worlds**

**One Family Trust your heart**

**Let fate decide**

**To guide these lives we see**)

"And then we switch to…a bunch of gorillas." Mora said plainly. "Great, an environmental film. Just what we need."

DJ then says "Anyway…we keep getting back and forth scenes between the humans and apes, as if showing that apes and humans are more alike then we think."

"But then…this happens."

(Shows baby gorilla chasing a frog, as Sabor stalked ahead)

(Kid from Family Guy: Come on guys, wait up.)

(Baby Gorilla chases frog some more, as Sabor got closer)

(Kid: (Seeing yellow stuff on his leg) Ah dang, I got honey all over my legs!)

(Sabor goes faster)

DJ and Mora cringe when they heard screaming from the kid.

"Okay, that didn't happen, but the baby monkey gets turned into cat food." Mora said plainly.

"But the next day, Kala, voiced by Cruella di Vil herself Glenn Close, hears some crying in the distance in the house the couple made in the beginning." DJ explained as they watched.

(Shows the interior of the house)

"Creepy…" Mora said, looking around. "I wonder what will pop out."

(Baby crying is heard)

"Hmm?" asked DJ, confused. "Who's crying?"

(Nightmare baby from Junior: MAMA!)

DJ then groaned as he felt his stomach as Mora looked freaked. "Well…it wasn't that. It's the now dead couple's baby, which somehow got missed by the large man-eating cat."

"But Sabor must've smelled baby meat, since she came back after Kala found the baby." Said DJ, as he says "Now lets see who wins."

(Shows the scrap between Kala and Sabor)

"Who wins?" asked DJ.

(Shows Sabor tied up in the rope)

(Mortal Kombat voice over: Kala wins!)

"After getting away from the killer feline, Kala comes back to show off the baby to everyone, but Kerchek isn't pleased."

(Kerchek: Take it back.

Kala: Take him back? But he'll die!

Kerchek: If the jungle wants him…

Kala: I want him

Kerchek: Kala, I won't let you put our family's safety in jeopardy?

Kala (Showing the baby to him): Does he look dangerous to you?)

"After showing that she won't give up, Kerchek lets Kala keep the child, but he won't treat him as his own. Ouch." DJ said with a cringe.

"Hey ape-boy, treat that kid as your son! What's stopping you?" asked Mora, annoyed.

"It's because he's…" DJ then turned to the screen and says "MAN!"

(A caption appeared under DJ, showing a sad bunny with a tear in its eye)

Mora points at it, confused. He shrugs and says "Anyway, after we get another song from Phil Colleens, we do a time skip over night, so now Tarzan is about 7 or 8 and is now voiced by a kid named Alex D. Linz, who you might know as Max Keeble."

"So now Tarzan is a bit of a…rowdy kid." DJ said with a chuckle. "I wonder who that sounds like…"

(Shows pictures of Goku and Naruto next to him)

DJ then says "But after a slight run in with his not-so-happy adoptive dad, Terk, voiced by Rosie O'Donnell, saved him from getting into some problems."

"But like every kid, she feels like she should try to keep her 'outsider' friend from getting to much attention." Mora said with a shrug.

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't care for him, since she has to worry about getting him hurt from a mistake."

"But that doesn't stop her from making a dare with him so he can spend time with her friends." Said Mora plainly. "What was the idea again?"

(Terk: You need to get…a hair.

Tarzan: A hair?

Terk: Yep, a hair. Uh-huh. (Hears a elephant trumpet) an Elephant hair)

"An elephant?" asked DJ.

(shows an Elephant crushing a car while on the rampage)

"Good luck kid." Said Mora plainly.

"One of the elephants is named Tantor, who is voiced by Wayne Knight. You know…this guy."

(Shows Nedry getting eaten alive by a dinosaur)

"Not surprised that he is playing an overly paranoid elephant?" asked DJ plainly.

"Anyway, after a hell of a belly-flop, he went after the elephant's tails to get a hair. But…he gets mistaken for a piranha."

(Shows a picture of Tarzan and a real piranha)

"How, I'm not so sure." Mora said with a shrug. "But apparently the other elephants think so as well, so they freak out and start a rampage through the jungle."

(shows the elephants running towards the forest)

(Timon and Pumbaa: Stampede!)

"After a near death experience from the elephants, he was able to get a hair. Just then…" DJ began.

(Kerchek: What. Happened?)

"Man, this guy makes Hiashi from the _Naruto_ series look like father of the year with that attitude." Mora said plainly.

"But it gets worse, when he said…this." Said DJ.

(Kerchek: He will NEVER be one of us!)

"So he runs off, figures." Said Mora, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, after a bit of a mud bath, Tarzan gets a life lesson from Kala; they aren't that different." DJ said with a smile. "But then we get into the song Son of Man."

TS then appeared and says "I love that song!" in a separate screen.

"Good for you." Mora said plainly, shoving the other screen away. "Anyway, as the song goes on, it's basically a montage of the events in his life after his little argument with Kerchek."

(Shows all of the things, up until Tarzan being thrown up into the air by Tantor, making him older)

"Okay, I call foul on that!" said Mora, annoyed.

DJ shrugs and says "It isn't as different as the long thing from _the Lion King_."

(Timon: You can get old walking on this thing.)

"Anyway, now that Tarzan is older and voiced by Tony Goldwyn, and tries to sneak up on his mom…with not so successful results."

(Kala (knowing Tarzan was behind her, ready to scare her): Don't even think about it.

Tarzan: (releases breath) How did you know it was me?

Kala: I'm your mother, I know everything)

"Trust me, a lot of mothers have that instinct." DJ said with a nod. "Anyway, after Terk comes in and the two 'cousins' wrestle a bit…this happens."

(Sabor roars as she came in, roaring)

"Holy!" said DJ, surprised. "Yep. It's Sabor, man it's been awhile since she appeared."

"And after a short fight with Kerchek, Tarzan decided to take over." Mora said calmly.

"Now it's time for some man vs. animal action!" DJ said with a smirk.

(Shows the fight as it went on)

(Phil (Hercules): That's it! Dance around! Watch the teeth. watch the teeth!)

"Anyway, after a long fight, it seems that Sabor won."

(Shows Sabor ready to come up)

DJ and Mora watched, intrigued.

(Then it shows Tarzan survived)

"Phew! That was close." Said DJ.

(Shows the Gorillas celebrating)

(Chester A. Bum: Hooray!)

"But the celebration is short lived." Mora said plainly.

(Gun shot is heard in the distance)

(Tarzan: What was that?)

"I think I know. It could be…man." Said DJ dramatically.

(Another one of the captions appeared)

"That does it." Mora said plainly. He sighs and says "How about we take a short break from this for a bit? So that way my mind can get back in order from all this silliness?"

DJ shrugs and says "Sure. I'm the Demon Critic, and stay tuned for more!" as the camera turned off.

End of Part 1

Sorry for the short cut on it, but I still need to think of more to do. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	16. Tarzan Review Part 2

Lets continue this review, shall we? Enjoy,

Tarzan Review Part 2

Shows DJ and Mora sitting at the desk, as DJ says "Hello there, I'm the Demon critic. And I'm back with my brother Mora, and we're here to continue our Tarzan review."

"We left off when Tarzan and his family hear a gunshot." Mora explained. "And like an idiot, he went to check it out. And who does he find?"

"MAN!" DJ said dramatically, as the caption came back on.

(Then it shows Clayton in Black and white as a narrator talks.)

(Narrator: _Yes man, you can see man when you see a man who wields weapons, destroys forests and attacks people with a gun. Don't go near man when he is holding his gun._)

"This 'man' is Clayton, voiced by Brian Blessed, a well-known actor." DJ said iwht a smile. "How does he do Clayton you may ask?"

(Clayton: I knew I was created for Africa, and I knew that Africa was created for…)

DJ and Mora looked confused at this.

(Clayton then fires his gun)

Mora and DJ dodge at this. "Watch it!" DJ said, annoyed. "Anyway, Dr. Porter and his daughter, Jane Porter, are here in Africa to study the gorillas in the area, and apparently Clayton don't think they are the social animals."

"But then he senses Tarzan near by." Mora said plainly. "After nearly killing him, Clayton and Porter went on as Jane sees a baby baboon."

"But after it steals her drawing of the baby, apparently a group of man-eating chimps are near by." DJ said plainly.

(Shows the Baboons)

"She's dead." Mora said plainly.

"Not likely, as Tarzan saves her in time before those baboons could do anything." DJ said with a smirk. "But she isn't that happy about her new 'friend'."

(Jane: I'm in a tree with a man that talks to monkeys.)

"You think that's bad?" asked DJ. "Try that Janen kid for size. He talks to monsters that live in another dimension."

"Not gonna ask." Mora said plainly. "Anyway, while Tarzan and Jane 'bond', Terk and Tantor, along with some more gorillas find their camp."

"But then Terk says the most IRONIC thing anyone can say." DJ said with a chuckle.

(Terk: What kind of primitive beasts are responsible for this mess?)

"Your one to talk, miss 'I-eat-termites'." Mora said plainly

"And what do you think they do with all the stuff that can't be replaced?" DJ asked. "They trash it of course!"

"But it leads to a good song." Said Mora with a small shrug.

(Trashin the camp plays)

DJ then went feral for a second. Mora sighs and says "Here we go…"

Suddenly Feral DJ began to tear up the place as the song played, with Mora doding everything that flew by him.

(A few minutes later)

DJ panted as he looked at his now trashed office. "Whoops…" DJ chuckled sheepishly as he waved his went back in order. "Anyway, after Jane finds out that the 'ape-man' is friendly with the gorillas, Kerchek decides to tell everyone to stay away from them."

"But Tarzan, being the curious idiot he is, decides to see how much he can learn about his kind from them." Mora said plainly. "And then we get a montage of different things from 'Strangers like me'"

(Shows the montage)

"Wow, Phil Collins knows how to make decent music. Especially by American standards." Mora said calmly.

(A/N: Do not ask what I mean, please. Ask Mora)

"Anyway, after spending time with Jane, he starts to fall for her." DJ said with a sigh. "But before he can reveal his feelings, they are about to leave."

(Tarzan watches as the camp was packed up)

"So, feeling that needs Jane to stay with him, he hears Clayton explain the situation to him."

(Clayton: If only she could see those Gorillas.)

"So, being the love-sick idiot he is, he decides to take the Porters and the guy with the freaking GUN to see a group of animals." Mora said plainly. "But apparently the apes take a liking to Jane and Dr. Porter, but…Kerchek comes in and sees Clayton."

"thus causing Tarzan to get a big punishment…" DJ sighs "a lecture. AHH!"

"But after wards, Kala reveals that she adopted Tarzan, so she lets him decide; stay with them, or go with Jane."

(shows Tarzan wearing his father's suit)

"Okay, a dude like that CAN'T pass in a suit." DJ said plainly. "But the next day, Tarzan goes with the Porters to the ship, while Terk and Tantor watch on from the shore."

"And Terk takes it like you'd expect." Mora said sarcastically.

(Terk (in a mad/sad tone): Yeah, well, good riddance, alright? Who needs you huh? Go on! (Throws a rock) Get out of here, bald boy! You…you ingrate! You bald ingrate! Go!)

(Jafar: She took it…rather well)

"But apparently we find out that Clayton betrays Tarzan and the Porters so he can poach all of the gorillas from the area." DJ said. "Figures, the guy with the gun is always evil." Mora glared at him.

"Not cool." Mora said plainly. "Anyway, Tarzan sends in a call for help. But Terk won't help."

"Well, what can you do?" asked DJ. "It's not like Tantor will try to make her…"

(Tantor: That's…it. (Grabs Terk with his trunk))

DJ and Mora backed up at this, surprised.

(Tantor: I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR EMOTIONAL CONSITRATION! TARZAN NEEDS US, AND WE'RE GONNA HELP HIM! YOU GOT THAT)

"Yikes!" said Mora, surprised.

"Okay, go get him!" DJ yelled.

(Tantor does an army trumpeting while Terk hangs on for dear life, but ends up in the ocean)

(Wah-wah music plays at this)

"Anyway, as Terk and Tantor swim to the baot, Tarzan goes through a guilt trip."

(Tarzan: I've betrayed my family. Kerchek was right)

"But then Tantor saves them, and now it's time to save the gorillas." DJ said with a smirk.

(Clayton aims for Kerchek, but then Tarzan does his jungle yell and comes in to save them)

"It's Poacher-kicking time!" DJ said.

(Shows all of the animals attacking the poachers, the baboons chasing them off, and the gorillas fighting back)

"But of course, the main hero and main villain fight happen after…this."

(Shows Clayton firing his gun, hurting Kerchek)

"Oh crap…" DJ said.

(Tarzan yells in anger as he dodged the bullets)

"Time to see how this fight goes." Mora said, watching.

(Tarzan pins him down, but Clayton hits a bad arm, making him yell in pain. Then after a few more hits, Tarzan takes Clayton's gun and aims)

DJ and Mora looked shocked at this.

(Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me. (Tarzan hesitates) be a man)

(Linkara: I AM A MAN!)

Mora then says "Yeah Tarzan, kill that freak!"

"But he doesn't. Instead he says one of the coolest lines in history." DJ said with a smirk.

(Tarzan: Not a man like you! (Tries to hit Clayton, but instead breaks gun.))

The two brothers then sit in the awe-look as a rainbow background glowed. The two shook it off as Mora asks, "What just happened?" DJ just shrugged at this.

"Now Clayton tries to stab him, but instead gets tangled in vines after Tarzan traps him." said DJ.

"But as he slices…he doesn't notice one becoming a noose."

(Tarzan: (seeing him cut through the vines) Clayton! (Then sees one go around his neck) Clayton, don't! (Then Clayton cuts off the last vine, causing him and Tarzan to fall, and Clayton dying by hanging by a vine))

(Mortal Kombat voice over: **Tarzan wins. **_**Accidental Fatality**_)

"But sadly, the jack-ass poacher aren't the only one to die." Sighed DJ. "Kerchek dies as well, with this as his parting words."

(Kerchek: Watch over them…my son…)

"Wow…" said Mora, shocked. "Just…wow. Those are some hard words to leave on."

"But the next day, Jane has to leave again. But this time, her father encourages her to stay because she also fell for Tarzan." DJ explained.

"And of course, he comes in as well. Guess he needs to study the gorillas up close. That was the reason he came after all." Mora said with a shrug. "But won't they wonder where they went?"

(Professor Porter: people get lost in the jungle everyday (Dives in))

"Figures." Mora said, rolling his eyes.

"And after some more stunts on the trees, Tarzan ends with, what else, his signature yell."

(Tarzan does his jungle yell)

"So that's Disney's Tarzan." Mora said with a shrug.

"How did it hold up?" asked DJ.

(Shows images of the movie as 'Strangers like me' plays)

"It's one of those good movies that you'd be surprised were even made." DJ explained. "This was the first Tarzan movie to be animated, and it did a good job at it. The characters are easy to remember, the songs are good, and the thing is worth the sequels and TV show it got."

"There are some good songs, but I only remember that this movie is about a guy who is raised by chimps." Mora said with a shrug. He then hears his phone ring and says "Sorry, got to go."

DJ then says "see ya, bro." DJ then says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He then leaves.

Movie stats

Pros: Good characters, decent actors, a good story, and a rocking cast.

Cons: the logic of them staying in the jungle, and…that's about it.

Rating: **** ½ stars out of 5

Disney owns the movie, and the author owns the original story of Tarzan the king of the apes.

(Tarzan: Not a man like you!)

End of Review

Hoped you guys enjoyed this review, folks. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	17. Top 11 American Frightening Beings pt 1

Here's a new Top 11 list, folks. It's part one of the most Frightening beings in Media. Part one? American. Enjoy.

Top 11 American Most Frightening Beings pt. 1

DJ sat down in his chair, sighing a bit. "Hey folks, I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He then says "Quick question, ever seen something that was so frightening that it made you scared when you first saw it? I know some."

(Shows pictures of different horror Flicks)

"I know you what you are thinking; 'Oh joy, another list of scary guys from horror Movies. How unoriginal.' Well…" DJ chuckled nervously as he says, "These aren't from Horror movies, and these creatures come from non-slasher movies."

(Shows pictures of different movies)

"These guys are scary in the way that doesn't need to be deadly to scare the living day-lights out of you. They just need to look scary." DJ said with a shudder. "So lets begin this nightmarish feat. So folks, get out your teddy bears or blankets from when you were a kid, because this is the Top 11 Most Frightening beings in American Entertainment."

(Shows images of different monsters as the song 'Secret of Survival' plays)

**Number 11: King Kong**

(Shows pictures of King Kong)

DJ then says, "I know this is weird to put on, but when I was a kid, this over-sized ape scared me."

"I'm not joking here, man. This ape is like 100-times the size of a normal gorilla. I mean, what other gorilla can do this?"

(Shows Kong killing a T-Rex)

DJ looked shocked and says "Yikes what a monster!" DJ sighs and says "Anyway, he's at the bottom of the list since Kong has a kind heart towards his human crush…wait…"

(**Bestiality in the Morning!**)

DJ then cleared his throat and says, "Anyway, this giant ape has two versions; the original, and the newer version. The old version was a lot sillier and well…not that much of an ape."

"But the newer version got me big time." DJ explained, "Since they spent so much time on the detail and affects a real gorilla would act, it helps that this creature's death can make an impact."

(shows King Kong's death)

"Ouch…" DJ said with a cringe. "Anyway, King Kong is a giant ape that can't be forgotten from this quote." He then says "Runt, what was it again?"

(Runt: Thus Beauty has killed the beast)

"Huh." DJ said, looking at a picture of the Disney movie '_Beauty and the Beast_'. "Weird."

(Shows King Kong again)

"King Kong; The true king of this spot." DJ said with a smile.

**Number 10: Scarecrow (Batman universe)**

"What's so scary about this guy?" asked DJ, with a smirk. "It's because he knows…YOUR MORTAL FEARS!"

(Dramatic Hamster is seen)

"This guy is the walking form of fear." DJ explained. "He has this fear toxin he created that can take on the form of your mortal fears."

"But make sure you say the correct name of the Phobia, because he doesn't like it when people mess up a name. Like Arnicphobia."

(Scarecrow: It's Arachnophobia!)

"Sorry." DJ said, glaring. "Anyway, he used to be this chemist prodigy who loved to scare people. But seriously, did he have to chose something that is like…this?"

(Shows a picture of the costume he wore in the comics and Animated version)

"Seriously, he makes the Wizard of Oz icon look frightening." DJ said plainly

(Scarecrow (_Wizard of Oz_): **If I only had a brain**)

DJ screamed as he shot him with a lightning blast.

(Shows Scarecrow from _Wizard of Oz_ get evaporated)

"Whoops…" DJ said sheepishly. He chuckled and says "Anyway, the Scarecrow is something you don't want to meet in dark alley unless you want to be living a nightmare."

"Scarecrow. This one doesn't sing, but he is frightening." DJ said with a smile.

(Shows the song 'If I only had a brain' as the scarecrow danced)

**Number 9: Ghostfreak and his Halloween Trio**

"Say hello to the main enemies of Season 3 of the original series." DJ said with a sigh. "This is what happens when evil monster-styled aliens come to earth."

"These four's deal is to blanket the world into a giant pile of darkness." DJ explained, as he shuddered. "How many nocturnal villains are there?"

"Anyway, lets start with Ghostfreak." DJ said with a smirk.

(Shows him when he was in the Omnitrix)

"As you can see, Ghostfreak doesn't look THAT scary yet. But wait until you see what's under that."

(Ghostfreak's hands began to gain claws.)

DJ looked confused and looked at his hands, confused.

(then Ghostfreak rips off his fake skin, revealing his true self)

DJ yells out in surprise. "HOLY CRAP! What in god's earth is that? It looks like a freaky mix between Freddy Kruger and one of the ghost from the Haunted Mansion."

"Then there's the Werewolf Alien, which has this super-sonic howl. IT also has the mouth styled like the Predators."

(Shows one without the mask, showing off the four-flap mouth with large fangs)

"See?" asked DJ. "That's disgusting. Anyway, it apparently knows how to make a satellite because Ghostfreak hired him to make one in the Arizona area."

"The next one is the mummy…"

(Shows the cover for the movie _The Mummy_)

"Not THAT mummy." DJ said in annoyance.

(Shows the Alien Mummy)

"Yes, that one." Said DJ plainly. "This alien was sent to earth to get some sort of rock that will mutate all of the people on earth into…"

(Shows the monsters people turned into from the radiation)

"Ivan Ooze monsters?" asked DJ, confused. "Okay…and the brains behind this is Dr. Viktor. Who looks a lot like a mix of the doctor and the monster."

(Shows Viktor showing his true form)

"Yikes! That is the ugliest alien I've ever seen." DJ said in surprise.

(Shows Jar-Jar Binks)

"Okay, the second ugliest alien I've ever seen." DJ corrected himself. "Anyway, Viktor revived Zs'Skayr, aka Ghostfreak, after his death."

"Though I'm confused about something." DJ said plainly. "How did Dr. Viktor end up in the Null Void and then into an ice block if he was sent into space?"

"Eh, who knows." DJ said with a shrug. "Anyway, these four are four monsters you'd never want to-Wait…"

(Shows the picture of the four monsters)

"A Ghost…a Frankenstein Monster…a Mummy…and a Werewolf?" asked DJ, confused. "What would happen if there's a Vampire?"

(Shows the four monsters next to boxes of Boo-Berry, Frankenberry, Fruit Brute, and Fruity Yummy-Mummy cereals)

"HOLY CRUD! The creators got this idea from the cereal monsters!" DJ yelled out in shock.

(Dudley: For real?)

"Yes for real." DJ said with a nod.

"Ghostfreak, and his Halloween Trio, the evil version of the Cereal Monsters, but are a lot worse."

(Ghostfreak yelled out in anger as he evaporated thanks to Ben brightening him up)

**Number 8: Lord Voldemort**

(Shows pictures of Voldemort)

"I know the guy is a character from an book series from Europe," DJ said with a sigh. "But I do find this freak of nature frightening."

"First of all, his back story is frightening. We find out that he was a prodigy at Hogwarts, but he started a homicide to Muggle-Born wizards and witches with a monstrous snake."

"After finding out about his potential, he tries to kill off the rest of his enemies, including Harry's parents."

"What is scary about him, you ask?" asked DJ. "For one, when we first see him, he's a face on the back of Professor Quill's head!"

(Shows that)

"Cheep affect? Maybe, but still frightening." Said DJ with a cringe. "We also see him as a teenager, but that isn't scary at all. Just weird."

"The scary part is this; when he came back from the dead." DJ said dramatically.

(Shows Peter Petigrew dropping a disfigured baby into a cauldron)

"Gross." Said DJ, disgusted.

(Peter: Bone of the Father…unwilling (Drops a bone into the water))

"Weird." DJ said, confused.

(Peter: Limb of the servant…(Cuts off hand with knife) willingly)

"GAH!" yelled out DJ, surprised. "Dude!"

(Peter: Blood of the enemy…(Peter cuts Harry's arm) forcibly taken)

DJ cringed at this. "This is gonna be a weird soup."

(Peter: (dropping blood drops into the water) The Dark Lord…shall rise…again. (the water turns red with blood))

DJ looked down in fear.

(The cauldron bursts into flames and Voldemort forms out of it, growling in anger as his cloak came into form from the shadows)

"SWEET JESUS!" said DJ in shock. "That is freaky! I know it looks like Ivan Ooze's rebirth, but that is freakier then that!"

"Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord we all wish to not meet in a dark alley."

(Voldemort: avada Kadabra!)

**Number 7: The World from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends**

"You all remember the TV movie, _Destination Imagination_, right?" asked DJ. "Well…the villain of that was kind of creepy."

(Shows the Toy chest)

"Inside this chest, is a dangerous thing." DJ explained.

(Shows the scene with the Ark being opened in Indiana Jones, making the Nazi's faces melt off)

"Not that." DJ said sheepishly. "This chest holds an Imaginary Friend who has some problems. Mostly involving being alone."

(Shows the place)

"But being a whole world, it would get lonely." DJ explained. "But that's not the creepy thing. Lets watch some, shall we?"

(Shows Frankie meeting the animals that had…no faces?)

"Why does the stuffed animals have no faces?" asked DJ, confused.

(Shows the town full of doll-like people)

"Okay, this is getting creepy." DJ said with a nervous look.

(Shows the Lake of Inconvenience)

"Oh come on! A lava river?" DJ asked, annoyed. "Anyway, World himself is just a…face."

(Shows him without a body)

"Yeah, no joke." DJ said with a nervous look. "He's just a face floating in midair."

"But since his world doesn't have anyone with faces, he decided to take control of a lot of things in that world without a face."

"We see him as a prince, an apple, a ball-cop, a super-hero, a dog, the sky, and even FIRE!" said DJ. "Yeah, he becomes f-ing fire!"

"But that's not even the scary part!" DJ said in a freaked out tone. "The scary thing is that this is just a kid! Not kidding, if you hear his voice, you know this is just a scared little kid."

"It's a good thing Frankie turned him over to the good side, because this was his more powered up form."

(Then a picture of the monster form he had)

"Trust me, that's him in a tantrum." Said DJ. "Anyway, World is a guy you are lucky he is good now, because he was scary when you tick him off."

(World: SHE IS MINE! MINE! MINE!)

(Sandy: that boy ain't hooked up right)

**Number 6: The Frogfish (Spongebob Squarepants the movie**)

"You remember him, right?" asked DJ. "The monster that nearly ate up Spongebob and Patrick."

"To see how scary this thing really is, lets see how we meet him, shall we?" asked DJ.

"After Spongebob and Patrick get away from a bar full of bikers, they were making fun of the clowns." DJ said with a chuckle. "But then they come across a ice cream parlor…in the middle of a gray-sanded area full of skeletons."

(Patrick: Wait a minute…WAIT A MINUTE! SPONGEBOB!)

DJ then says "Run!" in Patrick's voice.

(Patrick: Make mine a chocolate)

"Idiot." Said DJ plainly.

"Anyway, Spongebob FINALLY noticed something off when his hands stick to the bowl. Then…this happens."

(Suddenly the ground began to rise)

(Spongebob: What kind of old lady are you? (The glasses and wig falls off, revelaing it wasn't even a fish) Eww!)

"That is the second most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Said DJ. "What's the first?"

(Shows Old-Lady Kuki kissing Wally In _Operation Z.E.R.O._)

DJ shuddered at that. "Anyway, we then see the Frogfish."

(Shows the monster, roaring.)

"Wow, that is the closest thing the show has to the real deal." DJ said, surprised. "I mean, in this show, Sea Sponges look like a kitchen sponge, a starfish has a face, and Squids look like octopi."

"Anyway, the Frogfish then begins to chase Spongebob and Patrick before getting eaten by an eel." DJ explained.

"Anyway, the frogfish is scary because, for one, this is a real animal. These things are real, not some made-up monster for the movie." DJ explained. "The other thing is it's size. To a fish, this thing is huge, with it's huge teeth and freaky form."

"The third thing that is scary is the old lady that he uses as a lure. That chick creeps me out. I mean, just listen to it." Said DJ.

(Frogfish: (with old lady) Here kiddies, have some ice cream. (Spongebob and Patrick scream at this) I'll let you pet Mr. Whiskers.

Mr. Whiskers the fleshy-cat: Meow. (Spongebob and Patrick scream again))

"Anyway, this over size fish is one thing you don't want to mess with." DJ said with a creeped out tone. "the Frogfish, so far the only monster that we never want to meet under the sea."

(Frogfish roars)

"And that's part one of this list." DJ said with a smirk. "Stay tuned. I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He then sits back and relaxes.

(Frogfish: (roars))

DJ's chair is empty at this moment.

End of part 1

Hope you enjoyed this part of the list; please stay tuned for part 2. Please Read, Review and suggest away!


	18. Top 11 American Frightening Beings pt 2

Lets continue this top 11, shall we? Enjoy.

Top 11 American Most Frightening Beings pt. 2

DJ was in his seat, relaxing. "Hey there folks, I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

"Well, since I don't want to waste anymore time, lets continue seeing more frights." Said DJ with a smirk. "Enjoy."

**Number 5: Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors)**

"What's scarier then a man-eating alien?" asked DJ. "How about one that can sing?"

(Audrey II: **Feed me.**

Seymour: Does it have to be human?

Audrey II: **Feed me!**)

DJ shudders at this. "Anyway, here's its back story. Apparently…this guy named Seymour found this weird plant at a plant store owned by a old Asian guy."

"He bought and then Seymour finds out that the plant, which he named Audrey II after a girl he likes, needs blood to survive, he drops some from a bleeding finger."

"After Seymour meets the jerk that happens to be his crush's boyfriend, we find out that the plant can really do."

(Audrey II: Feed me…)

"Uh…did that plant just talk?" asked DJ, a bit disturbed. "And if that ain't enough for ya, it can SING!"

(Audrey II: **Feed me Seymour**

**Feed me all night long.**

**You can do it! **

**Feed me Seymour!**

**And if you feed me**

**Seymour! I will grow**

**Big and Strong**)

"And if that isn't enough, here's the kicker. Remember when I said this thing needs blood? It must be fresh, so it needs to eat people!"

(A caption appeared over the Shop: _Plant food is People!_)

"Sure this plant looks like a mutated version of those Piranha plants from the Super Mario Games, but here's something scary. There is something familiar about Twoey, don't ya think? Lets compare, shall we?"

(Audrey II: Does this look inanimate to you punk! If I can talk and I can move, who says I can't do what ever I want?)

(Oogie: Well, well, well. What have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Ohh! I'm really scared1)

"Ya see?" asked DJ, pointing at that. "Anyway, he convinces Seymour to kill the super-jerk dentist by feeding him it. Sure he dies in the end, but this over-size weed is something a regular weed whacker can't kill."

"Audrey II, one plant you don't want in your garden."

(Audrey II: So go get it! (pats Seymour on the chest a couple times))

**Number 4: Darth Vader (Star Wars)**

"Ah yeah, you know all about this guy, right?" asked DJ with a smirk. "Darth Vader is one of the best known baddies in Star Wars history."

"From the prequels (The second and third being my favorites), we learn where Darth Vader's back story was and how he came to be."

"Even as evil Anakin he was frightening. He killed a bunch of KIDS! Who kills a bunch of KIDS and feels happy about it?"

"Anyway, the scary thing is when he does become Vader. When we see him for the first time…this is how he enters."

(Shows Vader walking from the smoke, looking at the carnage his troopers did)

"Dang. That is scary." Said DJ. "And if that isn't enough, then how about his voice? He is voiced by the same guy who did Mufassa in the Lion King."

(Mufassa: We become the grass, and the wildebeest eats the grass. It is our place in the great circle of life)

(Vader: (in his ship) I have you now)

"See?" asked DJ. "Anyway, Vader is also one of my favorite turned villains, since he sacrificed himself to save his son, Luke."

"So that makes Darth Vader the real hero in this series, not Luke or Han. So yeah, this is one villain who I think I would want on my side."

"Darth Vader, the most frightening villain yes, but also a caring man."

(Darth Vader, without his helmet, looked at Luke one last time before dying)

**Number 3: Maleficent**

"I know it's cheating to put her on the list, but how could I not?" asked DJ. "She is the Mistress of all evil!"

"Seriously, Maleficent is very powerful." DJ explained. "She can summon monsters from the depths of the underworld-where else did those freaks come from, become a dragon, and can create dark powers."

"Though want to know why she is so bad right now?" asked DJ.

(Shows Aurora's party)

"She wasn't invited to the princess' birthday party!" DJ yelled, annoyed "But here's the thing, she was able to curse this kid with a few waves of the hand. Though she isn't that scary yet. Watch this."

(Maleficent: You shall now face me prince and all the power of HELL!)

"Wait, what?" asked DJ, surprised "That is one of the few times these villains say 'Hell' in any of the series. And then, she turns into a DRAGON!"

(Shows Maleficent as a Dragon)

"See?" asked DJ. "now that is awesome! And frightening at the same time!"

"And that isn't even the scary part! The scary part is when she is mad. She will screw you over without trying!" said DJ. "Yes she died in the movie, but that doesn't mean she can't fight off anyone with a wave of her ahnd."

"though she doesn't look so tough." Said Yukari, walking in. "She couldn't beat a toddler with her spinning wheel."

(Malificent fires a blast of energy, as Yukari and DJ's heads were switched)

DJ, on Yukari's body, says "What was that you said?"

"Sorry." Said Yukari sheepishly.

DJ then waved his hand and the two's heads were switched back to normal. DJ then continued "Anyway, Maleficent is one witch you don't want to mess with."

"Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil indeed." Said DJ.

(Maleficent laughs evilly as she vanished)

**Number 2: Carnage (Marvel Comics)**

(shows images of Carnage from the Spiderman cartoon)

"Okay, we ALL know who this guy is, right?" asked DJ. "But for those that don't know, here is a rundown."

"His real name is Cletus Kasady, a psychopathic mass-murderer." Said DJ. "So…basically this is what happens when you put Joker and Venom into a blender."

(Shows a picture of Joker and Venom being put into a blender, and comes out as Carnage)

"Anyway, after a whole on slot of stuff like killing his grandma, torturing his dog, shoving his crush in front of a bus, and killing hundreds of orphans, where do you think he ends up?" asked DJ.

(Shows a happy-looking place)

"Uh…no." said DJ plainly. "He ends up being Eddie Brock's cell buddy. But when the Symbiote kicks him out, Cletus apparently wanted all that power for himself. But we find out that the Symbiote reproduced…wait, what?"

(Worm-Man (Godzilla): He must reproduce asexually.)

"Anyway…the Symbiote fuses with Cletus, turning him into Carnage." DJ explained. "So…basically he is very dangerous now."

"And if that isn't enough, he made Venom and Spider Man team up. Yeah, both good AND bad had to team up to beat this guy. Now THAT is dangerous."

"Anyway, his most famous story is Maximum Carnage." DJ explained. "In that, he and some other mental-insane villains team up to fight against Spiderman and some B-class heroes."

"That…is…" DJ began.

(Hardcore Kid: HARDCORE!)

DJ chuckled a bit and says "Anyway, Kasady gets beaten again, but that doesn't stop him from being a dangerous creature."

"But there is this one more thing; his Symbiote actually reproduces into a super-hero Symbiote named Toxin."

"So…anyway, Carnage is one monster you don't want to mess with." DJ explained. "Carnage, because you don't got crazy nutcase without some form of danger, right?"

(Carnage: This is fun! (Laughs))

**And the number one most frightening being is…Trigon (Teen Titans)**

(suddenly the sky blankens on screen)

"Oh…crud…" DJ said, nervously.

(Trigon then forms)

"Yep, that Trigon." Said DJ nervously. "Remember him? Raven's Dad? The Devil himself?"

"Trigon is the DC universe's version of Satan, with the red skin, horns, and demonic powers." DJ explained. "People think Chernbog or the Firebird are scary, they would be right."

(Shows Night on Bald Mountain as he says this)

"But I changed my mind when I first saw Trigon, who is basically a mix between the two; a devilish monster with fire powers."

"Anyway, this guy got a lot of build up to him." DJ explained. "Remember when Raven Flipped out on Dr. Light?"

(Raven (In a demonic tone): _**What's the matter? Afraid of the Dark?**_)

DJ shudders at this. "Or how about when Slade came back from the dead as a fire-demon?"

(Shows Slade without his mask…revealing a SKULL!)

(Shows Scorpion doing his fatality)

"Yikes…" DJ said, surprised. He then calmed down and says "Anyway, Trigon is a very nasty customer when it comes to being frightening. He is a lot worse then most of these villains. Why?"

(Nostalgia Critic: DEVIL! That's the f-ing devil!)

"What he said." DJ said with a smirk. "He is the devil. I mean, look at him. He's red! Has some goat-like feet! He has horns…though they're antlers. And lets not forget that he has a lot of dark magic in his finger tips."

"And here's another thing; he SUCCEDED IN TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" DJ yelled. "There was a prophecy involving that his daughter, Raven, will summon him out of Hell and take out most of the world."

"Trigon, the devil himself and the most frightening being in American entertainment." DJ explained.

(Trigon roared as he shrank into Evil Raven, and flew into Raven again)

"And that was the top 11 most frightening beings of American Entertainment." DJ smiled. "Hoped you enjoyed it, and now to see what movie to review next." DJ then goes to a black box full of movies.

"Lets see…" He looked through it. "I'm the Demon Critic. I do the review so you know what to look out for." He then continued to look through the box.

End of Part 2

Hoped you enjoyed it. Also…after I put this up, I will add in a new reviewing thing to decide what movie to review next. The list will include some ideas you guys have given me, will give me, or ideas I was planning on doing.. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	19. Top 11 Most underrated villain Songs

Time for something to take over until my Pokemon 2000 review, okay? Enjoy

Top 11 Most underrated villain Songs

It shows DJ at his desk, writing down ideas for the Pokemon 2000 review. "Uh…hey guys." Said DJ sheepishly. "I'm the Demon critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look for,"

DJ then sighs "Okay, I'm still working on the review for Pokemon 2000. So…might as well do this so I can get it out of the way."

(Shows different villains)

"Okay, we all know how cool Villain songs are, right?" asked DJ. "They are sometimes the best song in a movie."

"But there are some that get left behind by these songs." DJ said. He then cues the speakers, as a part of a song plays.

Speakers: _**In the dark of the night  
**_**_Evil will find her_**

"OR…"

Speakers: _**Be prepared  
**__**For the crude of the century  
**_**_Be prepared_**

"And lets not forget…" DJ finished.

Speakers: _**Ducktales, woo-hoo!**_

DJ looked annoyed and says "Wrong track!"

"Sorry!" said Ra'ad, who was working the radio. He then puts in the right disc.

Speaker: _**Poor Unfortunate Souls  
**_**_So sad, but true_**

"But these other villain songs are actually good." DJ explained. "Anyway, these are the main things; for one, these songs are the only few Villain songs that aren't that popular."

"So let's get this villainous orchestra over with, shall we?" asked DJ. "This is the Top 11 Underrated Villain song!"

(Slide shows of villains as the song 'When your evil' plays in the back ground)

**Number 11: Big Bad Cat (Rugrats Go Wild**)

"Ah yes, the infamous Rugrats and Wild Thornberries crossover." DJ said with a sigh. "Now that is a movie I want to review in the future. But I want it to be a co-review."

DJ then gets out a note pad "Note to self: _see if Steel or any one else wants to review Rugrats Go Wild_." DJ said to himself.

"Anyway, the song is sung by a talking Spike and a cloud leopard named Siri. The lyrics are pretty cool."

(Spike: **Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants  
****Those are just her feline arrogance  
****Flaunting their callors with tinkly bells  
****She thinks her litter box don't smell**)

"But that's only Spike." Said DJ. "So he doesn't make this a full Villain song, but when Siri sings…yikes."

(Siri: **Don't push me mutt  
****I'm just not in the mood  
****Your one swipe away from  
****Becoming cat food!**)

DJ then says "Yikes! That is one ticked off cat! Anyway, the song is very threatening when Siri says she's gonna kill Spike to make him her lunch."

"But anyway, Big Bad Cat may not be a full villain song, but since a villain IS singing it, it does count." DJ explained.

"Big Bad Cat is one thing yo do not want to mess with." DJ explained.

(Siri: Eliza, fetch me my doggy bag. I'm gonna go catch a snake)

**Number 10: I Want it all (High School Musical 3)**

"Only good villain song of the High School Musical series." DJ said plainly. "I'll be fast."

"Sharpay tries to get her twin brother, Ryan, back on board with being a big star again. Especially since the last movie, where he gave up on being her sidekick." DJ explained.

"So…how does she get him to join up with him? By singing the only villain song that I think was good." DJ explained. "And by that, I mean by this movie's standards."

(Sharpay: **Imagine getting everything we'd ever dreamed  
****Don't you want it?  
**Ryan: **Maybe  
**Sharpay: **Can't you see it?  
**Ryan: **Kinda  
**Sharpay: **Think first audition after collage  
****I get the lead**)

"Yeah, a sort of boring beginning, but then gets a bit lived up." DJ explained.

(Sharpay: **Don't you see that bigger is better?  
****And better is bigger?  
****A little bit is never enough. No, no, no  
****You want it all?  
**Sharpay and Chorus: **You want it  
****You know you want it  
****The fame and the fortune and more!  
****You want it all!  
****You want it  
****You know you want it  
****You gotta have your star on a door**)

"The song is great, but the Choreography is a bit off." DJ explained. "So…Good song, but a bit of a weak dance."

"I want it all…"DJ then began to think. "WOLF!" He yelled.

(Wolf (Hoodwinked): The song was catchy, but choreography was terrible)

"Next on the list, please." DJ said with a smirk.

**Number 9: Little Girls (Annie)**

"Oh boy…" sighed DJ. "THIS song again." Said DJ with a sigh. "Do I even have to explain?"

"Anyway, I still think the newer movie had a more villainous version." DJ explained. "I don't know why, but Kathy can make Ms. Hannigan look more scary."

"So this song just adds to it." DJ explained.

(Hannigan: **Little Girls,  
****Little Girls  
****Everywhere I turn  
****I can see them.  
****Little Girls  
****Little Girls  
****Night and Day  
****I eat, sleep and…(removes blanket on a pile of pillows, much to her annoyance) Breathe them**)

"Anyway, the woman who does this song, Kathy Bates, does know how to deliver this song." DJ explained. "But don't worry fans of the Original, I did like the old Hannigan, but she was just to goofy was all. As a funny villain, I enjoy her. But as a frightening villain…not so much."

"Little Girls, a chilling tune with a funnier version in the original." DJ said with a smile.

(Hannigan (Annie 1999): Do I smell happiness in here?)

**Number 8: Mrs. Baltimore Crabs (Hairspray)**

"Oh yes, I remember this song." DJ said with a nod. "For those that want to know, here's the build up."

"Tracy Turnblad, played by Nikki Blonsky, goes to try out for the Corny Collins show." DJ explained. "But there, we meet Velma von Tussle."

(shows a picture of Scooby Doo's Velma.)

"Not THAT Velma!" yelled DJ. "THIS Velma!" He shows a picture of the character from Hairspray.

"Anyway, for those that don't know, this woman is actually Michelle Pfeiffer. You know…Catwoman?"

(Shows Catwoman from _Batman Forever_ licking Batman's face)

DJ shudders at this. He then asks "And I'm guessing your wondering 'is she any good in this movie'? The answer is…yes. She si a good villain, and her villain song matches her perfectly."

(Velma: **Oh my god  
****how times have changed.  
****These girls must be blind  
****Or completely deranged  
****But seemed to fault  
****When I was Miss Baltimore Crabs**)

"Wha?" asked DJ, confused. "Anyway, the whole song is sort of like a Ballad of some kind. Telling us how she won a beauty pageant a few years ago. How did she win again?"

(Velma: **Those poor runner-ups  
****Might still have some grudges  
****They battered their cuffs  
****But I screwed the judges**)

"Whoa now!" said DJ, surprised.

(Yakko: Goodnight everybody)

"Jeez, people here know how to say things kids can easily pick up." DJ said, surprised still. "Anyway, Tracy says one thing wrong-to Velma anyway-when she asks…this."

(Velma: Would you swim in an integrated pool?

Tracy: Sure. I'm all for integration. It's the new frointer.

Velma: Not in Baltimore it isn't, and might I be frank?)

"Oh boy…" DJ said, a bit nervous.

(Velma: **First impressions can be tough  
****but when I saw you I knew it.  
****If your size wasn't enough  
****Your last answer just blew it  
****And so my dear  
****So short and stout  
****You can never be in  
**Corny Collins cast: **So we're kicking you out!  
**Velma: **With your form and your face  
****Oh it isn't your fault.  
****You just caught a case of Miss  
****Baltimore!  
****Crabs!**)

"A quite villainous song by the most racist villain of all time. Miss Baltimore crabs will always be a Showstopper." DJ said with a smile.

(Velma: You may go now.

Tracy: Uh…thank you?)

Number 7: We're the Titans (Hercules and Xena)

"Do I have to explain why this song is underrated?" asked DJ.

(Titans: **Boom shaka-laka-laka. Boom shaka-laka-laka. Boom-Boom**)

DJ sighs and says "But the rest of the lyrics are pretty good. Just listen."

(Titans: **We're the Titans  
****We're the best  
****We're bigger and meaner  
****Then the rest  
****For all those years  
****We were repressed  
****We're the Titans  
****We're the best**)

"Some good lyrics and a decent background music. This song may not be the most well known, but this is a sort-of Olympic extreme."

(Hera: I'm getting annoyed)

"Shut up." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, the songs in the Hercules and Xena movie were decent enough, my favorite being the first song of the movie. But this song is pretty good to."

"We're the Titans, a decent villain song of this Olympic failure…by Rotten Tomato standards that is."

(Phil (Disney's Hercules) smacks his forehead)

**Number 6: Trick or Treater Eaters (Underfist)**

"Okay, for those that have seen this special, you know how this song went." DJ explained.

"But when Mindy from Grim Adventures turns into a Wicked Witch of the West reject, she sings a song about how a bunch of killer Chocolate bars will destroy mankind by taking out the one thing that repeals them."

(Shows some silver)

"Close, but no." said DJ plainly. "Remember when they said that ghost and goblins won't show up since kids always dressed as monsters? Well. Guess what? They were right."

"So Mindy is singing a plan. Lets listen, shall we?" asked DJ.

(Mindy: **Tonight!  
****Halloween Night yeah!  
****When kids go out  
****To trick or treat  
****We will fight yeah!  
****Monsters fight yeah!  
****And we know that  
****The Earth will face defeat!**)

"See?" asked DJ. "anyway, the song is pretty good but it does have some weird lyrics as well."

(Mindy: **By the picking of my nose  
****Witch's boogers tied in bows**)

(Rex holds in a vomit and pukes to the right)

"Gross!" said DJ. "Can it get worse?"

(Mindy: **By the pulling of my hair  
****Witch's lice give you a scare!)**

DJ then says "That's disgusting. I'll move on before we get sick."

**Number 5: Island Princess (Rugrats go Wild)**

"Now this one I scratch my head on." DJ said, as he did so. "It's a villain song…sung by Angelica!"

(Angelica: Don't you babies know anything?)

"Yep, that Angelica." DJ said plainly. "The song starts after she tells the kids that they will be turning nuts unless they listen to her. How does it go? Lets see."

(Angelica: **This isn't like our park back home  
****With slides and pools and swings  
****It's a creepy little island  
****With great big scary things!  
****Where mutant lobsters crawl around  
****Chomping on little kids  
****And water wings won't save you  
****From the slimy squishy squid**)

"What starts out…a tiny bit frightening-seriously, a man-eating lobster and a giant squid? Kind of creepy-we get this part."

(Angelica: **That's why you need a princess-  
****Someone beautiful, hmm; Like me!** (Suddenly gets dressed in Tribal wear))

(Roger Rabbit: Who's your tailor? Quasimodo?)

"Anyway, Angelica sings about the rules; as in, she wants them to listen to her or else they're dead meat." Said DJ. "That's…actually a good plan. She has been known to scare or trick the kids, but then Susie reminds them of that."

(Susie: **You're not some island princess  
****There's no squishy squid  
****There's no mutant lobster  
****That will ever eat a kid  
****Don't listen to her stories  
****She always misbehaves  
****She's trying to scare you babies  
****Into being island slaves**)

"Then Angelica says…this." DJ said, listening.

(Angelica: **Why do you always have to be so good and nice and cheeky?  
****Just face the facts  
****Because I'm this Island's princess; Angeli-tiki**)

"Wait…'Angeli-Tiki'?" asked DJ. He looks around and says "That is the STUPIDEST name I've ever heard of!"

"I mean…really? Angeli-Tiki? How unoriginal can you get? Couldn't you have thought of something better?" asked DJ. "I mean…there are hundreds of names that work better; Angelicon, Angelikia. At least try."

"Anyway, this song may not have a good title, but it's a catchy tunes." DJ said with a small smile.

"Island Princess…I just hope they think of something better for the name though."

(Angelica: Dumb babies)

**Number 4: Big and Loud (Cats Don't Dance**)

"Okay, I know all about this movie and it's villain; Darla Dimple." DJ explained.

"She's basically what you get if you mixed Shirley Temple and Baby-Doll from Batman the Animated series." DJ said as that exact equation appeared.

"Anyway, her song-Big and Loud-is the villain song of this picture." DJ explained. "How is it? Lets see."

(Darla: **I've seen 'em come  
****And I've seen up go  
****There's one thing that I know  
****You gotta give all people  
****What they want  
****Or you'll wind up back in Kokomo, Nebraska!  
**Danny: Um…Indiana, Miss Dimple  
Darla: Whatever!  
**They like it big  
****They like it loud  
****Maybe a little bit jazzy sometimes...  
****Mr. PussyCat listen to me  
****You don't hafta be good  
****But you had better be...  
****Big and Loud!  
****Big and Loud  
****Gonna make your momma proud  
****Make it Big  
****And...****Loud!**)

DJ yawned and says "Yeah, catchy tune and all. But listen when it's actually frightening."

(Darla: **I didn't get where I am today  
****By letting myself get pushed around**!)

DJ looked confused at this. "Uh…why is the room so dark?"

(Darla: **No man or beast or kitty-cat or doggy  
****Is going to drag me down!**)

"Why is Max putting amps in her hair?" asked DJ, a bit more confused.

(Darla: **The lightning will be flashing  
****The thunder, it will roar**  
**They'll never know what hit 'em  
**(Darla comes in as a Cheshire-cat face)**What'll they see what I have in store!**)

DJ, now a bit frighten, says "Okay Darla…calm down. Lets not get to dark."

(Darla (Now as a giant): **Big and LOUD!**)

DJ looked quite freaked at this, as his crew looked at the screen as well, a bit freaked as well.

(Darla: **It will be big and loud!  
****When the fall they'll really fall!  
****And they're gonna fall big!  
****And they're gonna fall loud!  
****They're gonna fall big and...**)

(Darla laughs evilly, as does Max)

(Darla: Shut up Max. (Max turns on the amps as Darla sings the last line) **LOUD!**)

DJ was now hiding behind his chair as he poked his head out "WHAT THE HELL, KID?"

(Shows the images of the song)

"Seriously! This isn't what I expected from a kids movie! And this chick is in this movie? Put her in a horror film! She fits in there after this song!"

"Big and Loud; quite frightening for a first timer like me." DJ said, a bit scared. "And yes, I did hear this song before, but I missed the reprise."

(Darla: Leaves you kind of speechless, don't it?)

"no duh." DJ said, still surprised.

**Number 3: Easy Street (Annie)**

"Okay, this song is on the list for the newer version from 1999, not the original." DJ explained.

"Don't get me wrong, Tim Curry is a good actor, but I did enjoy Allan Cummings as Rooster as well."

"Anyway, the song, as you remember from my Annie Review, knows how much I like this song." DJ said with a smile. "And it does deserve to be up there with the original."

"Sure not a lot of people like the newer Annie movie, but its a made-for-TV movie, not a motion picture." DJ explained. "So if it was, they might've made it closer to the original play."

"Anyway, this song is a cool tune. Since it's sung by THREE Villians!" DJ said with a smirk.

(Rooster, Lily and Hannigan: **Easy Street!  
****Easy Street  
****That's where we're gonna be!**)

"See?" asked DJ. "Anyway, Easy Street is a jazzy tune that anyone can dance to."

"Easy Street; one heck of a good tune." DJ said with a smile. "Especially with Kathy Bates and Alan Cummings singing it."

(Rooster stabs the picture of Annie with a knife in the movie)

**Number 2: Are you In Or Out (Aladdin and the King of Thieves**)

"Okay, I'll admit it; I…sort of liked the Aladdin sequels." DJ said sheepishly, as he dodged some rotten fruit htat was thrown at him.

"Let me explain." DJ said plainly, getting up. "To me, these films are good-even though Genie got the voice of Homer Simpson-but I have to say this; the third one was the best of the sequels."

"Since they got Jerry Orbach to play the villain, Sa'Luk. Who's Jerry Orbach you may ask?" asked DJ. "Well…"

(Lumeire: **Be our guest  
****Be our guest!  
****Put our services to the test**)

"Yep! Lumeire from _Beauty and the Beast_." DJ said with a smirk. He then looks confused. "Wait…"

"Anyway, Sa'Luk tries to get the remaining thieves against Aladdin's dad. So what does he do? Sing of course."

(Sa'Luk: **I remember a time  
****When crime was sublime  
****There was plenty of loot in the lair**)

"So he begins to sing on how he's gonna make the Forty Thieves-now the Eight thieves-to take the Hand of Midas."

"But anyway, Sa'Luk is a good singer. Especially since this is a villain song from a Disney sequel." DJ said with a shrug.

"Are you in or out; a song you want to join in." DJ said with a smirk.

(The fat thief: **When we come for cookies and tea**)

And the number one most underrated Villian song is…

( Long John Silver and his crew: **When you are a professional pirate!**)

"Yep!" said DJ with a smirk. "That song, sung by Tim Curry himself. That's right…this guy." He cues the speakers

Background: **I'm just a sweet transvestite**

"Yep, him." said DJ with a sigh. "Tim Curry is a great actor. So I'm surprised this song got over-shadowed by other songs in this movie."

"Don't why though." DJ said with a shrug. "I mean…it's a great song! How can you not like it?"

"But to learn more, I think a full back story to how this song started." DJ said with a smirk.

"When the movie got to this part, the pirates took over the ship and has Jim hostage. So Long John decided to tell Jim about how a pirate is."

(Pirates and John: **To friendship and adventure is something  
****we can't live without  
****and when you're a professional Pirate!  
****That's what the job is about**)

"I thought it was about alcohol, taking over the ocean and getting treasure." DJ said, confused. He shrugs and says "Eh, what ever. And John says it best when he says this."

(Long John: Upstage men. This is my only number)

(Nostalgia Critic: A doey!)

"Anyway, Long John and his crew are really good." DJ said with a smile. "A little better then the singing pirates in the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ ride."

(Jack Sparrow: Well, if you say so)

"Sorry Jack." Said DJ sheepishly. "But anyway, along with Jack and Monkey D. Luffy, Long John Silver will always be an awesome pirate." Said DJ with a smirk.

"When you're a professional Pirate…" DJ began.

(The Pirates: **You don't have to wear a suit**)

"What he said." DJ said plainly. "And that was the top 11 Underrated Villain songs. Hoped you enjoyed it and I'm gonna make sure the Pokemon 2000 review will come out soon." DJ said with a smile.

He then gets up and says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for. Let me out, boys!" _Professional Pirates_ plays as DJ left.

End of Review

Hoped you all enjoyed this. For those with ideas for the Pokemon 2000 review, let me know. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	20. Pokemon 2000 review part 1

Time to finally start the Pokemon 2000 review, shall we? Enjoy.

Pokemon 2000 review part 1

DJ was sitting down, smiling. "Hello I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

(Shows images of Pokemon)

"Ah yes, Pokemon. The longest-running show based on a video game." DJ said with a smile. "After the 4th generation though, I thought the show was gonna go down hill. But then the Fifth generation came and got us back to the status quo."

"They got two Gym Leaders with Ash again, got him to catch all the starters in that region, and even got him a rival that isn't a total jerk. Even Team Rocket is cooler." DJ said with a smile. "And thanks to that, I'm feeling a bit Nostalgic for one of the older movies."

"WE all know how the first movie went, right?" asked DJ. "The plot didn't really make that much sense, and well…it seemed weird."

"But what can I say, I did like it." DJ said with a shrug. "But not as much as Pokemon 2000."

(Shows images of said movie)

"This is actually the second movie that was made, despite the large number with it." DJ said with a smile. "But lets not wait any longer. Lets dive into Pokemon 2000."

"We start with a Slowking watching over three islands. Wait…Slowking during the First generation? What kind of messed up world is this?"

"I mean, what other Generation 2 Pokemon showed up before-"

(Shows a picture of Togepi and Lugia)

"Okay, okay. So it wasn't that rare." DJ said plainly. "But anyway, it seems that something isn't right in the air as we get this weird legend."

(Voice over: Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice and lightning. Less these titans release destruction where they clash. Though the water's great guardian can quell the fighting, alone it's song will fail, when the earth will turn to ash)

"Turn to ash…" DJ said to himself. "Foreshadowing isn't 4Kids' strong point, is it?"

"Then we find the source of the voice; our main bad guy, Lawrence the third, or Larry if you want to be less formal. He's discovered the myth and knows who are the said titans; Moltres, Zaptos, and Articuno. So, he thinks if he captures the three, he'll get this 'water's great guardian.'"

"But what could it be?" asked DJ, rubbing his chin. He shrugs and says "Ah well. The bad guy captures Moltres with these…"

(Shows how Moltres gets captured)

"With ice bombs and metal rings?" asked DJ. "Man, for a fire type, that is pathetic. Anyway, this weird chess player decides to use the three giant birds to find the king of the sea himself…"

(The man: Lugia)

"Why not just use this thing?" asked DJ, getting out a Lugia feather. "That worked in the games."

"But after we see what I think is Lugia-seriously it's painfully obvious-and a bit of the title scene of this movie, we see Ash and his two friends, Misty and Brock's replacement, Tracy."

"And after a short montage of Pokemon releasing and Team Rocket following them, Pikachu senses something wicked coming their way; a big storm." Said DJ. "After the heroes save their Pokemon from potential danger, they end up off course. And where did they end up?"

(Stu: Uninhabited)

"No." said DJ plainly. "Captain, where are we?"

(Captain: We're in Shamouti. We're right in the middle of the Orange Islands."

"Really?" Asked DJ, confused. "Huh, who would've guessed that? Ah well after Team Rocket get sunk, we cut to Pallet Town, where it seems that the weather is going bonkers."

(Shows an Aurora Borealis)

"Ah great." Said DJ, sounding annoyed. "The Pokemon World is gonna crossover with Digimon. I knew this day would come."

"No, it's just a strange side affect of the storm, which make the Pidgeys and Diglets run for their lives." DJ explained. "Professor Oak! Why are they running away?"

(Oak: Pokemon are more intoned with nature then we are. If something goes wrong, they can

"the heroes dock and they meet up with…"

(Shows people wearing bird-like costumes)

"Run for your lives!" said DJ. "It's the Tweety Bird Cult! No, it's just the locals of the island, and they're dressed like crazed birds because it's part of a festival."

"Strange traditions." DJ said, looking back and forth. "Anyway, the captain seems to be friends with one of the cuckoos and apparently we find out that same girl has a sister who is supposed to be taking her place as Lugia's awakener."

"Said girl is Melody, who seems to be the rival to Misty, since she kisses Ash on the cheek. Abut that was because Ash is chosen to be the chosen one of the day for their festival." DJ said calmly. "But Melody makes the best line in the movie at this part."

(Melody: (Seeing Misty) Are you his little sister?

Misty: (angry) I AM NOT!

Melody: Then you must be…his girlfriend)

(Quagmire: Giggity)

DJ sighs and says, "I cannot believe I just did that joke, but ah well."

"Anyway, the crazy chicken tribe brings Ash and friends to a banquet that is supposed to represent a strange tradition. And then we see Melody…"

(Shows Melody playing a conch-shell ocarina)

"Playing the Ocarina of time?" asked DJ, confused. "Okay…just don't play the wrong note. You could end up taking the island into the future where you have to defeat an evil pig wizard and a bunch of undead…"

DJ then remembered something "wait, that's a different Nintendo video game that is also very popular. Never mind."

(The bald captain from _Star Trek the next Generation_ smacks his forehead at this)

"Anyway, Ash gets a semi-flirt, semi-lesson from Melody involving these three spheres that Ash needs to collect to appease the guardian of the sea. What are they from again?"

(Melody: All you have to do is get these glass balls from three different islands. One from Fire Island, one from Ice Island and one from Lightning island)

"Wow. That sounds like a mission in a adventure game." Said DJ. "Oh wait, that's right; Pokemon _is_ an adventure game."

"Anyway, it seems that Ash is alone on this one since Misty doesn't want to be treated like the love interest of this picture. Trust me kid, the company does find you replaceable in later seasons." Said DJ. "Sort of that is, since most people do see you two together."

"Anyway, as Ash and the captain make it across the ocean-and knocking Team Rocket into the water again-a storm begins to pick up." DJ explained. "Thus making things seem bad for Ash, since it could mean he'd be a dead man after this."

"But Melody, feeling guilty for getting Ash into this mess, decides to go after him. But Misty comes along. Getting yet another AAML joke."

(Melody: Why are you coming for?

Misty: To find Ash. And before you say it's because I secretly like him, don't. Because I _don't_.

Melody: Chill out! (Smirks a bit) You sure are sensitive about someone you say isn't your boyfriend.

Misty: He's not my boyfriend! He's a boy, and he's a friend, but he's not a boyfriend!

Tracy: Are you talking about me?)

DJ chuckles and says, "That is the best set of lines on here."

"Anyway, back with Larry, he is looking over the chess board he used to find Moltres." Said DJ. "And it seems since Moltres is gone, Zapdos is gonna take over Fire Island."

"Man, talk about hostile." Said DJ, surprised to say the least. "Btu apparently thanks to this creep, the whole world is in chaos. Resulting in…"

(Spiderman (Marvel vs. DC): Earthquakes! A Terrible Flood! Locusts! It wasn't my fault, I swear!)

DJ then cleared his throat and says, "Anyway…professor Oak and Delia find out that the weather problem is happening mainly in the Orange Islands, where Ash is at."

"Even Professor Ivy and Brock are having troubles." DJ said. "Oh yeah…that's right, Brock had a cameo in this movie. Ouch."

"Anyway, Ash and Marian, the captain, crash into Fire Island. So Ash, being an idiot, decides to just go get the fire gem and leave Marian alone in the area to watch the ship."

(Jabberjaws: No respect)

"And soon afterwards, Melody crashes the boat into the island as well." DJ said. "Man, for people who live in a group of islands, they sure are bad boat drivers."

"But to their luck, the ship happens to be a transformer; being able to turn from a speed boat to a sail boat." Said DJ. "Why one would need that, I don't know."

"And apparently, as Larry watches Moltres, he find out that Zapdos is now on Fire Island. Why would a lightning bird go to a phoenix's turf, I'm not sure." DJ said with a shrug.

"Back with Ash, he finds the weird collectable and takes it, but runs into Team Rocket."

(Meowth: Guess who, Pikachu.

Ash: Huh? Was that?

Jessie: Prepare for more trouble then you have seen

James: Make it double, we're on the big screen.

Ash: I'll have to catch this on video)

"Where do you think most people find this movie?" asked DJ. "But anyway, Melody nearly runs them over and we get another Pokeshipping joke."

(Misty: I have to stand up for this stubborn attitude everyday.

Melody: Oh you'll get used to it. You two just have to work on it when you get married.)

DJ sighs and says "Melody, you are just saying what most Pokeshippers are hoping for. Then we get a surprising joke from Team Rocket."

(Jessie: Listen to me kid, when you mess with the opposite sex you are just asking for trouble.

James: Yes, and that's the trouble, I stay out of.

Meowth: You two don't need the opposite sex, because you have each other.)

DJ's jaw dropped and says "Uh…that's a bit risky for a kids movie." But he shrugs and says "Enough about that, Zapdos shows up and starts to call down God's furry on the heroes and technical bad guys."

"But Pikachu and it begin to have a conversation by…zapping each other." Said DJ. "Okay…that's weird. Meowth, mind translating?"

(Meowth: It's saying 'What are you doing here on fire island, Zapdos, and where's Moltres'?)

"Zapdos' answer?" asked DJ.

(Meowth: It's saying 'Moltres used to rule here, but now that Moltres is gone, Lightning shall rule over fire and I claim this island as my own from this day forward.')

"Man, talk about a jerk." Said DJ. "But apparently Zapdos' lightning show gets Larry's attention, so he captures it. But also gets Ash and the gang along with it."

(Obnoxious Narrator: Will Ash and friends get out of this one alive? Will Lawrence III get Lugia? Will we see more of the birds? Find out next time)

"And by that, I need to pause. So…wait until Part 2. I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look for." Said DJ as he vanished.

End of Part 1

Sorry for cutting it off here, but I got nothing in the jokes department for the most part. So…I'll continue the review, but enjoy part 1. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	21. Pokemon 2000 review part 2

Time to continue this review, shall we? Enjoy.

Pokemon 2000 review part 2

DJ smiled as he says "Hello, I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

"Anyway, if you saw part one, you know that Ash and friends were captured by Larry." Said DJ. "Now the heroes meet the villain, as he explains to them that he is collecting them."

(Misty: that's disgusting! You treat Pokemon like they're something to collect like dolls, or stamps. What kind of trainer are you?)

"She has a point." Said DJ. "It is weird that collectors just collect Pokemon in this world. They don't really train them or treat them like companions. It's weird, really. And why did he collect them?"

(Larry: I started collecting with a Mew card)

"Sounds like half of the fans of this series." Said DJ.

"But anyway, Larry here tells them that he wants Articuno next because he wants to get Lugia out of the ocean." DJ explained. "So, after getting them out of his cage, he goes back up to get the ice bird."

"Anyway, with said frost bite bird, it's starting to freeze up it's island." Said DJ. "Jeez, this thing gives Snow Miser a run for his money."

(Snow Miser: I'm too much)

"Indeed you are." Said DJ. "But apparently the ice storm is causing some attention, as it seems that almost every one of the first 151 Pokemon are going to the islands to find out what the Sam-heck is going on."

"With Professor Oak, who is being interviewed with Professor Ivy, is explaining that the hwole thing is happening because someone has disturbed the balance of the three islands." Said DJ. "Alright…cue the clip."

(M. Bison: Of course!)

"But according to Ivy, the Pokemon are sensing Doomsday. So basically, Larry just created Armageddon just because he wanted a Lugia!" said DJ.

(Shows a picture of Larry as these words are said: _YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON!_)

"Anyway, after we see the whole world getting put back into the Ice age, Larry follows it as the main characters of the show find out that the world could be destroyed." DJ explained.

"So, being logical at this sense, they decide to free Zapdos and Moltres so the balance can be brought back." DJ explained. "How does Ash do it."

(Ash charges at it, but gets sent back from a shock.)

(Wha-wha music plays at this)

DJ just shrugs, as he says "So, if charging doesn't do it, he tries to use his Pokemon to attack the shield while Larry attacks Articuno."

"but lucky for Articuno, Lugia seems to notice." DJ explains. "But after Ash gets out four Pokemon, he finally breaks out Moltres and it frees Zapdos."

"But it didn't seem to solve anything, as the fortress crashes right into Lightning Island. Lucky for the heroes, they survive." DJ then looked around. "How, I'm not sure. Luck of the Anime characters I guess."

"But apparently the ship thing crashes into the shrine, thus giving Ash the Lightning ball." DJ explained. "Great, I forgot about those after a bit."

"Anyway, while the three birds fight, the ocean itself attacks them. "And it puts them on the island that has the shrine.

"Weird." Said DJ. "Anyway, Slowking tells Ash to put the two balls-add immature joke here-to a stand and let the magic work."

"But…nothing happens." Said DJ plainly. "But before the three birds can kill Ash and friends, the water tornado then protects them. And it reveals to be Lugia!"

(Shows Lugia come in with a giant water tornado, as the word "EPIC REVEAL" appeared over it)

"Larry sees Lugia come in as it begins to beat up the other three birds." Said DJ. "But it starts to lose since it's not as strong as it used to be."

(Slowking: This looks bad)

"Ya think?" Asked DJ. "But remember when the legend says 'the earth shall turn to Ash'?" DJ then begins to think. HE then begins to say in a sarcastic tone "It's not like the main hero of the anime happens to have an English name that sounds like that."

"Oh wait…that's right; HE'S WITH THE ELECTRIC RAT!" yelled DJ. "So Ash says another good line in this movie."

(Ash: Well, right now, I wish my mom had named me Bob instead of Ash)

(Rimshot)

"So, to give them some help, they call up Lugia with the ocarina." DJ explained. "And then it says the weirdest set of words."

(Lugia: The song, the song has restored my strength)

"Anyway, after a bit of encouragement from the others, Ash and Pikachu go to Ice Island, with a bit of help from Team Rocket that is." Said DJ. "But how is that?"

"Well…the helicopter Oak and the others were riding on crashed near by, but they were lucky they didn't die. So, being the quote-unquote 'tech geniuses' that Team rocket is, they rigged the back of the copter to the life boat to get Ash a bit more speed to Ice Island."

"So, after their original sled idea went awry, Ash gets a ride from Team Rocket to Ice Island." DJ continued. "And there, he gets the ice ball. But first they need to get away from the giant birds."

"Lucky for them, Lugia gives the five a ride back to the main island." DJ continued. "But to get Lugia faster, the three decide to commit suicide. Wait, what?"

(Jessie, James and Meowth: Team Rocket are blasting off for good!)

"No! They had so much to live for!" said DJ. "Like Pokemon Best Wishes! In that season, they're finally better villains!"

"But don't worry, they somehow survive by…crashing into the water?" asked DJ. "Okay, that could've killed them."

"But anyway, as the others watch, Larry tries to catch Lugia while Ash and Pikachu are still on."

"but after a heck of an Aeroblast, Lugia passes out, as does Ash." Said DJ. "So…it seems like Ash is gonna freeze, but then Misty and Tracy team up to save him. With Misty-since she is the best swimmer-goes to get ash while Tracy pulls her in. But before that, Misty gives one of the best pro-Pokeshipping lines in history!"

(Misty: Ash is never really alone because he's got…me.)

"That is until the Third Generation comes in." DJ said in a imitation of Misty's voice. "Because of my sisters having to have a cruise then."

"But anyway, Ash comes to and gets the last treasure on the shrine, and then the shrine begins to…leak Mountain Dew." DJ explained. He then realized how weird the last thing sounded. "Strange…"

"But anyway, Melody begins to play her flute again." DJ said.

(Melody begins to play as

"Why am I reminded of the Song of Healing from Ocarina of Time?" asked DJ.

"But what ever, Lugia and the other downed birds begin to wake up." DJ explained. "Yeah…I forgot to mention that when Lugia crashed, the other three birds were knocked down to."

"But as the song plays, the skys clear, the soda goes into the water and thaws out the ice, which for some reason kept the Pokemon alive long enough to get off, and the world is saved."

"So Ash gets a ride on Lugia while he and the four legendary birds fly around, seeing how things look." DJ continued. "So yeah, the world is saved! Hooray!"

(Delia: Ash!)

"Oh boy…" said DJ. "So yeah, Delia gives Ash a lecture on how to keep himself save since he could've been killed in this whole thing."

"You know, it's a good thing he doesn't remember the last movie…" DJ began.

(Shows Ash turn into a statue in Pokemon the first movie)

"Yeah…that would be awkward." Said DJ. "But anyway, with Larry, we see his Mew card and…"

(Shows the card)

DJ frowned and says "Okay, that is the CHEEPEST Mew Card I've ever seen! But anyway, Team Rocket find out that the audience saw the whole thing, so they're doing this funny argument."

(Jessie: So I guess we're not bad.

James: That's Good!

Meowth: But what if the boss finds out?

James: That's bad.

Jessie: We'll start our own team.

James: That's good!

Meowth: But we don't got no money.

James: That's bad.

Jessie: We'll just steal some.

James: That's good! Oh is that bad…oh…)

"They can never get a break." Chuckled DJ. "So that was Pokemon 2000, or as the Japanese version is called; The Power of One. How does it hold up?"

(Shows Images of the movie)

"It's a movie made for big fans of the anime, like me, so this movie does have some good moments." Said DJ. "The only weak point is the villain."

"Seriously, compared to the Masked Rocket Member, the guy from the Giratina Movie, and even Mewtwo, Larry falls flat on his butt compared to them." DJ explained. "So yeah, this movie was good but they could have a better villain."

"I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so yo know what to look for." Said DJ with a smile as he left.

Movie Stats

Pros: Better story then last movie, good jokes, Lugia was awesome, and had some Pokeshipping moments.

Cons: Terrible villain, felt to much like an Adventure video game, and barely any Brock.

Rating: **** out of Five

4Kids owns the dub of this movie, and Nintendo owns Pokemon and anything involving it.

(Lugia: The song, the song has restored my strength)

End of Review

Hoped you guys liked the review, and the next one is the Phineas and Ferb: The Summer belongs to you. And after that: Rugrats Go wild. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	22. Rugrats go wild Review part 1

This review is going to be good, I can tell. Enjoy.( also the bits with Steel was written by TLSouldude)

Rugrats go wild Review part 1

DJ was sitting at his desk, on the phone. "Yo Steel, what's up?" He then counts "Three...two...one..." he then cues with his hand.

"DEMON CRITIC! MY ARCH-NEMESIS!" Steel shouted from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I knew you'd say that." DJ said plainly. "Anyway, I got an idea."

"What is it?" Steel asked.

"Remember how I did a Rugrats movie review?" asked DJ.

"NO." Steel deadpanned. A few seconds passed by before he sighed and said, "Yes, I do."

"I'm planning a review of Rugrats go Wild. Want to join?" asked DJ.

"Sorry, but I'm currently being attacked by evil space salamanders." Steel said.

"No you're not." Steve's voice deadpanned.

"SHUT UP!" Steel shouted.

"Very interesting..." DJ smirked, as he waved his hand. Suddenly Steel noticed he was sinking into the shadow of his chair, as DJ scooted back a bit since the portal where he was at was with him.

Steel gasped before shouting, "DEMON CRITIC! MY-" DJ then points, as his pet Vulpamancer, Fang, snarled at Steel. "Let's make this quick, I have an aerobics class at eight." Steel sighed before making himself comfortable.

"Okay." said DJ, as he goes to the screen. "Hello, I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He then motions Steel to say his thing.

"Hi, I'm Tohokari-Steel and this ISN'T Outta the DVD, where movies face my judgment." Steel introduced.

"And we're here to review one of the Nicktoons crossovers; Rugrats go Wild." DJ said as the icon appeared behind them.

"Yes, crossovers. It's something most of us enjoy, isn't it?" Steel asked, "Why? Because you get to see two different franchises crossing over. Personally, I'm waiting for a crossover between Psych and Monk."

"And this happens to be one of the first to appear. Before the Jimmy Neutron and Fairly Odd Parents crossover trilogy appeared." DJ explained. "And this is actually made for two shows that happen to be created by the animation company."

"I'm personally neutral about this one." Steel said, "This film is a crossover between Rugrats (which I don't care about anymore) and The Wild Thornberries (which I barely watched)."

"And I happen to be a fan of both shows." DJ said with a smirk.

"So, lets begin. We start our film in…a jungle." DJ said, as he looked confused. "Uh...are we gonna meet Eliza and her family first?"

"Wait, this is a Rugrats film and we don't see the Rugrats first?" Steel asked, "Granted, I DO have the privilege of seeing Mr. Thornberry, voiced by Tim Curry (one of my all-time favorite actors)."

(Tommy: Evening fateful viewers. As we journey through the drain forest)"

Nope, we see Tommy pretending to be Nigel." said DJ. "Apparently Tommy happens to be a fan of Mr. Thornberry, so we're in the middle of one of the famous Rugrats fantasies."

"But apparently this one is more deadly."

(A tiger appears behind Tommy)

"Well, THAT'S not good." Steel simply said.

(Tommy: and since I'm an expert, I say...EVERYBODY BAKC IN THE TRUCK!)

(Shows a close up to the Tiger's eye)

"Uh...is that necessary?" asked DJ.

"Not likely." Steel said, "By the way, I haven't seen this flick in years, so don't expect much commentary outta me."

"Got it." said DJ. "If you need to remember how things went, just try to remember what you do remember."

"Anyway, they drive away from the tiger-which is big, since they're not even old enough to drive-and end up sinking in some water." DJ said with a shrug. "Then they meet..."

(Tommy: Crocigator!)

"Croci-what?" asked DJ.

"Ah, a Crocigator." Steel said, "A creature that resembles a crocodile or an alligator from the planet Dillinjanger. It feeds mostly on the native fauna, biligber. And-WHAT THE HECK AM I TALKING ABOUT?"

"No idea." said DJ with a shrug. "Anyway...how does Tommy, the self-proclaimed pretend Animal expert, do with this? Does he go Crocodile-hunter on it? Nope, he just throws..."

(Shows Tommy getting out a chew toy and throwing it, and the Crocigator chased it)

DJ sighs and asks Steel "Got something that fits how stupid that was?"

"I've got THIS." Steel said, cueing a clip.

(Ed: I AM A ZOMBIE AND I SHALL MALICE YOU WITH A SHOEHORN!)

Steel noticed DJ giving him an odd look, to which he immediately said, "What? I've been wanting to use that clip."

DJ sighs and says "Anyway, after getting away from the giant man-eater, they end up in something more...dangerous. What is it?"

(Tommy: Quicksand. I should've knowed.)

(The captain from Star Trek: the next generation put his hands in his face at this)

DJ sighs and says "And then the tiger shows up again."

"You know that dog who you don't like, but follows you around anyway?" Steel asked, "Just add homicidal thoughts and you've got this tiger. That's all I can think of for something THIS persistent."

(Turns out to be Angelica's cat)

"What a freakin' let-down!" Steel shouted.

"Yep, it was just a fantasy." sighed DJ. "I know what that means."

(Big Lipped Alligator Moment!)

"Moving on." Steel said

"Anyway, it turns out that the grown ups are going on a Cruise." dJ explained. "And yes, this does include the dog for one reason or another."

"Who in their right mind would take a dog on a cruise?" Steel asked with an irritated sigh.

(Shows a picture of London with Evana in _Suite Life on Deck_)

DJ then motions that picture at this moment, "That's who."

"Never watched that." Steel simply said.

"Anyway, it turns out that Stu was the one who ordered it." DJ explained as they watched.

"Oh, THIS I gotta see." Steel said.

"We skip to later, when we find out that Susie is ACTUALLY gonna be appearing in this movie." DJ said. "And what I mean is this; she barely appeared in the last two movies!"

"I know, in the previous two movies, she only got cameos." Steel agreed.

(Then Angelica began to sing)

DJ groans as he covered his ears. Then he remembered something. "Wait…doesn't this movie come with three or four songs sung by the characters?"

"Don't worry, they're not ALL sung by Angelica." said DJ.

"Thank God." Steel sighed.

(Deep voice: You're welcome...)

DJ looked confused and shrugs. "Anyway, the ship leaves without them, and then...Stu comes in on that."

(Shows Stu in his ship)

"And how does the others react?" asked DJ.

(Charlotte: Drew, hold the shoes (She then dives in and tries to catch up with the ship)

Steel simply kept watching. DJ sighs and says "After Fishing out Charlotte, the parents aren't that happy with being on a fishing boat." DJ said. "Seriously, something this cheap doesn't spell good things."

"Does it ever?" Steel asked.

"Touché." DJ said. "Anyway, Didi tries to get some help via the radio. But who does she get?"

(Shows the Comvee from The Wild Thornberries)

"Yep. She accidentally calls Debbie Thornberry, voiced by...voiced by..." DJ then began to think.

"Danielle Harris." Steel answered.

"Anyway, with Debbie is Eliza, Darwin and Donny." DJ explained. "Nigel and his wife went to get footage of a Clouded Leopard that happens to be on the island."

"But with the Rugrats cast, it isn't going to be pretty as a storm is coming in." DJ explained. He then looked and says "Huh...when did he get here?"

(Shows Thor being right next to them)

"How long 'til ya think we get a recreation of 'The Castaway'?" Steel asked.

"Anyway...the rain goes nuts as Charlotte loses her cell phone." DJ explained. "This won't end well, since if they DO get stranded, that phone could come in handy."

"Ah, but that would remove most of the fun from this." Steel said.

"Then we get something...huge." DJ said.

(Stu: It's a big wall of water)

(Shows the River god from Narnia glaring down at the ship)

"Ooh, excellent choice of clip." Steel nodded.

"Anyway, before the giant wave could drown them, the grownups and kids get down to safety." DJ explained. "But...the ship gets tipped over. So they need a way out."

"Just show it." Steel sighed.

DJ nods as he shows the clip

(Charlotte: Out of my way. (She then rips off the bottom half of her sundress)

(Yakko: Good night everybody!)

"It's one of those scenes that'll haunt my nightmares for a while..." Steel stated.

DJ nods, shuddering a bit. "Anyway, after breaking off the bottom so they can get out, Betty goes back down to get something. I hope it's a phone or something."

(Shows Betty got...Dil's pacifier?)

DJ slapped his forehead at this. "But she didn't just get that, she also got a life raft as they saw the ship sink."

(Stu: I can't help but feel this is partially my fault)

"DOI?" Steel shouted, smacking his head.

"But what about Spike?" asked DJ, confused.

(Voice over as Spike swims to the Rugrats cast: SPIKE WILL LIVE!)

Steel screamed in joy.

DJ then saw Spike accidentally knock off Cynthia. "Whoops." said DJ, seeing as the doll fell. He sighs and says "Three...two..." DJ puts cotton in his ears. "Your good."

(Angelica: CYNTHIYA OVERBOARD!)

Steel's glasses cracked from that. He took them off before replacing them with an identical pair.

"Still glad I keep spares." Steel stated.

"Anyway, the next day, the group ends up on island called..."

(Stu: Uninhabited)

DJ looked annoyed at this. "Creative naming: not Stu Pickles' strong suit." Steel said.

DJ nods, agreeing. "But with the Thornberries, it seems that the kids want to go on vacation, but they can't since their parents are over working themselves. So Eliza, since she is Nick's Dr. Dolittle, decides to find the leopard to get them the footage they need."

"This won't end well..." Steel said.

"But back at the camp, the parents still don't trust Stu enough to let him lead. So...they begin to argue once they see Phil and Lil's dad try to eat baby food, since he thinks they'll all go cannibal sooner or later." DJ said.

(A cuckoo-cuckoo clock sound is heard in the back ground)

(Shawn Spencer: Gus, if we were trapped on a desert island...how soon would you like me to eat you?)

"Don't mind him...unless you've watched 'Psych'." Steel said.

DJ nods and says "Anyway, as the grown ups argue like nutballs, Betty decides to stop it in the weirdest way possible."

(Betty draws a circle in the sand)

"wha?" asked DJ.

(Betty: This is the Circle of Chaos. IF we're gonna survive on this island, we must not set foot into the circle of chaos  
Chaz (Getting out): Wow, I'm feeling calmer already. (The others grown ups follow suit))

"Wow...that makes people calm AND Stops Sea-Bears." said DJ.

"Why didn't they use THAT in Lord of the Flies?" Steel asked.

"No idea." said DJ with a shrug. "Anyway, they appoint Betty as leader since she seems to be the only one to be a survialist."

"And when it comes to the kids, they barely understand this since, hi, they're trapped!" said DJ. "And if you're a little kid, you won't think this over to quickly." Steel's response was to give a noncommital grunt.

"Then Angelica sings a song from my last list; Island Princess." said DJ with a sigh. "And you know what I think of the part she sang...this."

(Angelica: **Just face the facts  
I'm this island's princess  
Angeli-Tiki**)

"Just make it stop." Steel said.

DJ nods and says "Got it." He then presses the fast forward button.

"I might have to rethink my opinion on ya." Steel sighed. DJ nods as he and Steel watched on. Steel thought before saying, "Nah. Proclaiming you as my arch-nemesis is WAY too fun."

"Okay...anyway, the Thornberries still have trouble while the Rugrats get out of their fake play pen to find Nigel, since they think he is there." said DJ. "Which he is, but Angelica thinks the kids are being idiots."

"Isn't that what she ALWAYS thinks?" Steel asked.

DJ shrugs and says "Good point."

"Back to the movie." Steel said.

DJ nods, agreeing. "But seriously though, the parents REALLY need to keep a better eye on the kids, especially on a deserted island."

"Anyway, after Stu decides to get help via a radio-how is he going to do that, who knows-Angelica decides to look for a way to get her edge back. So she tells Spike the dog to find the kids. Good choice, Spike does care for the kids a lot."

"One of the few characters who DID." Steel said.

"Anyway, after some wandering, Angelica comes across Debbie ordering around Darwin, so she decides to hang out with her for a bit." DJ explained. "Angelica and Debbie...this will not end well."

"She (SOMEHOW) convinces Debbie that she's the princess of a native tribe." Steel said. He sighed before pulling out his katana, "Seppuku seems oddly inviting right about now..."

"But back with the infants, they...sing?" asked DJ. "Wait, what?"

(Tommy: **This place is different  
then our own backyard!**  
Chuckie: **I hope we haven't gone  
to far**  
Kimi: **We're somewheres new  
and we haven't a clue**  
Susie: **I just saw that butterfly turn blue**  
Lil (Seeing a dragonfly): **This is a strange and mysterious place** (Suddenly the bug gets ate up by a flytrap, shocking her)  
Phil: (chasing some flys) **with a lot of yummy buggies  
for us to chase.**  
Chuckie: **We're walking  
and we don't know where** (he then gets tangled in a web)  
The others: **Woo-wee! It's a jungle out here!)**

DJ looked at Steel and asks "What do you think of this song?"

"Excuse me a second." Steel said as he put on some ear-buds and began listening to a song.

"Beelzebub has a devil set aside for me...for ME...FOR ME!" Steel sang.

(Steel's note: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen to satisfy curiosity)

"Anyway...the song isn't THAT bad." DJ said, elbowing Steel a bit.

"Can't a guy listen to Queen in peace?" Steel asked.

"Anyway...after the song ends, it turns out that Lil is now anti-bug eater after seeing the Dragonfly getting the axe earlier." DJ explained. "So...she is trying to force Phil into that sort of lifestyle as well."

"And with Eliza, she tries to find the leopard when Darwin tells her what happened at the camp." DJ explained.

(Darwin: There's a little girl at camp, and she's a miniature Debbie. In everyway; She's bossy! She's loud! She's hideous.)

"I know how ya feel, monkey." Steel said.

"Then they see Spike doing his..." DJ cleared his throats as he does an air quote "'Bussiness'. They go to meet him and then, for the first time...Spike actually talks."

(Spike: Wha-hey, hey? Can't ya give a dog a little warning?)

"Wait...that voice sounds familiar..." DJ began to rub his chin at this.

"Holy scrap, that's Bruce Willis!" Steel exclaimed, "THAT GUY is awesome."

"And he's the reason anyone wanted to see this movie." said DJ with a shrug. "And choosing Bruce Willis as Spike is an interesting idea. But they don't fail at making it work, since they do have good jokes on the fact he always is around the kids."

"And anyway, after the Dr. Dolittle girl and her monkey pal find out about the kids going missing, they decide to help Spike, while thinking they're a bunch of puppies."

"Wow. FAIL." Steel said.

(FAIL)

DJ nods, agreeing. "Anyway, I sort of forgot to mention before that Chuckie sort of got lost from the others, and decides to look around. But after accidentally going into what I hope is a mud puddle, he meets up with his Thornberry double; Donny."

(shows pictures of the two characters)

DJ rubbed his chin and asks "I do see a similarity at a degree. Do you, Steel?"

"I think Mario from the crap-tastic CDi game, Hotel Mario, said it best." Steel answered before cueing a clip.

(Mario: NO.)

"Let me guess; the brown hair and the fact that Donny is older?" asked DJ.

"Bullseye." Steel simply said.

"Anyway, after messing around with his 'reflection', Donny swipes Chuckie's clothes and disguises himself as the red head, leaving Chuckie with only Donny's shorts."

"I'd make a joke about that, but I'm not profane enough." Steel stated.

DJ just rolls his eyes and says "Anyway, with the kids, they feel like they did forget Chuckie. But instead, they get..."

(Shows Donny coming in and starts making the kids look at him weirdly)

DJ then asks Steel "Got something that fits how weird this is?"

"Unfortunately, no." Steel replied before asking, "You?"

"Only this." said DJ.

(Sam the Eagle: You're all a bunch of weirdoes!)

"Anyway, as the Rugrats try to keep themselves sane from Donny's insanity, Nigel is still looking for the leopard. But when he heard Donny's yammering, he uses his binoculars to see the kids."

(Nigel: Great Goodall! A gaggle of babies! Children, stay righty there. I'm coming to get you-Whoa! (He falls down))

"Wow...fail." said DJ.

(FAIL)

"If memory serves, THIS is where things start to get embarrassing." Steel said.

"And...cue embarrassment!" said DJ.

(Nigel notices a coconut on the ground and looks up, as he got bonked on the head)

(Susie: you okay, Mr. strawberry?"  
Nigel: She called me 'mister'. Silly-billy. I'm only this many years old (shows three fingers)

"I wonder how much he was paid to do this..." sighed DJ

"I hope it was something substantial..." Steel murmured as he cleaned his glasses.

"Back with Eliza and Spike, they're still looking for the kids." DJ began to explain. "When Spike meets an...interesting friend."

(Shows Spike peeing on the leopard's tail, making it growl at him)

(Spike: Whoa! Okay, look at yourself. You...Heh...got a little dog pee on you.  
Eliza: Oh my gosh. You're...  
the leopard: I'm Siri, the clouded-leopard.  
Spike: I'm Spike, the pure-breed mutt.  
Siri: See these claws?  
Spike: Sniff my butt! (Siri backs up at this))

"Folks, our actual main villain of this movie; Siri the leopard." said DJ.

"And she has a pretty good song from what I can remember." Steel said.

"Yep; Big bad cat, Spike and Siri's duet." said DJ with a smirk.

(Spike: **Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants  
It's just her feline arrogance.  
Flaunting her caller with tinkly bells  
She thinks her litter box don't smell.**  
(dodges Siri as she gets stuck under a log)  
Hey, who cut the cheese? is that you baby? You might wanna reexamine your diet)

DJ then says "Then Siri sings a part which is pretty dark."

(Siri: (Brekaing free) **Can the canine philosophy  
Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas?** (Spike howls at her, surprising her. She then lands on a branch, looking ticked)  
**Don't push me mutt  
I'm just not in the mood  
Your one swipe away from becoming cat-food! **(Spike dodges with ease)

(Spike: **Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat**)

(Siri: **Don't go and listen to his crazy facts**(Darwin screams and literally jumps out of his shorts))

"What do you think of it?" DJ asked Steel.

"Once again, I haven't seen this movie in years, but I DO remember that song being pretty cool." Steel nodded.

DJ nods, understanding. "Anyway, after this cool song, Siri finds out about the kids and decides to hunt down for some baby food."

"Chuckie is in the area as well, but this scene is just a tiny bit of filler in this movie." said DJ with a shrug.

"'Cuz this is FILLER!" Steel sang, imitating Michael Jackson, "Fillin' up the time, an hour and a half-" DJ elbowed him at this. "OW THAT HURT!"

"Shut up, will ya?" asked DJ, as he and Steel began to fight.

Ronny went in front of the camera and says "I'm sorry, but until this fight is over, we will have to stop the review." He turns off the camera at this, as DJ and Steel continued to fight.

End of Part 1

If TL sees this, I know the last bit wasn't in the planning, but this chapter was getting WAY to long, so I added that in. Sorry for not telling you, but I hope you understand. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	23. Rugrats Go Wild review part 2

Here's part two of the Rugrats Go Wild Review. Enjoy.

Rugrats Go Wild review part 2

After the fight ended, DJ shoved Steel back in his seat. "And stay down." Said DJ.

"Anyway…where were we? Oh right." Said DJ. "Back with Debbie and Angelica, the bratty 'princess' finds out that Debbie is even worse then she is."

DJ said as he sighs. "And she'd be right on that."

"Just wait another nine years. They'll be on the same level by then." Steel said.

"True." said DJ with a shrug. "Though a bit of Angelica's earlier dialogue does make me a bit annoyed."

(Angelica: These cookies are better then we have at the grass hut. And I don't have to share with no dumb babies. I mean...Dumb Baby Savages.)

DJ sighs and says, "Okay, I know she's a kid, but seriously; I don't think EVERY Island tribes are savages. They're just not all that modern."

"Yep." Steel nodded.

"Anyway, after finding a weird submarine, Angelica sees the kids outside the window of the car she's in. So she tricks Debby into thinking she is needed for a sacrifice, so Debby tries to drive Angelica to where the others are at."

"Okay." Steel said, "Angelica's 'native' act is about as accurate as one would expect."

DJ nods, agreeing. "And then...we get this."

(Shows Angelica and Debby singing a song on the radio)

DJ then got cotton and stuffed them into his ears.

Steel looked like he was in pain before shouting, "HELP ME, SANTA!"

(scene continues)

"HELP ME, JAMES BOND!" Steel screamed.

(scene continues)

"HELP ME...SANTA BOND!" Steel screamed

BANG!

A bullet flew through the screen as what looked like Santa Claus in a tuxedo, carrying a brief case, and wearing sunglasses stood next to them with a smoking pistol in hand.

DJ looked confused. "Anyway...Debby accidentally crashes into a lake area, and meet up with Eliza. After she finds out that a leopard is chasing the kids, Angelica ditches Debby and swipes the sub. And accidentally sinks the car."

"Well, you all know what's coming." Steel said, "Might as well get it out of the way..."

(FAIL)

DJ nods, agreeing. "Anyway, with the kids and Nigel, they meet up with Siri. But because Nigel is still in toddler-mode, he can't really stop her from easily killing them."

"But luckily Donny is there to scare her off with..."

(Shows what Donny does)

"using over-the-top martial arts and a growl?" asked DJ, confused. "But anyway, Donny chases Siri and meets up with Chuckie, so the two get them back into their real clothes, and Chuckie gets face to face to Sabor's long-lost sister."

"THIS won't turn out well..." Steel said.

Santa Bond was still standing as he asked, "Can I go now?"

"Oh, sure." Steel replied.

"Go ahead." said DJ as Santa Bond left. "And then we get a kind of cool chase scene."

(Shows said chase scene)

Steel cued with his finger.

(Benny Hill music plays)

DJ then says "After the chase though, the kids and Nigel end up being trapped in a cave where it seems all hope is lost."

"Wake me up when they get saved." Steel said, getting comfortable and immediately started snoring.

(Shows Angelica coming up with the sub)

DJ then elbowed Steel, waking him up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, OFFICER! I SWEAR!" Steel screamed, arms flying up

"Anyway...Angelica saves the kids and Nigel and gets them in the sub. But back with the adults, they seem to not notice that the kids are gone and make a small villiage to live until they are rescued. But then they meet up with Donny, who they think ate Chuckie."

Steel just stared, unimpressed.

"And while they chase the wild child, they meet up with Nigel's wife..." DJ then rubbed his chin, trying to remember her name.

"Marianne." Steel said after pulling up a laptop and searching Google.

"YEah, her." said DJ. "And then Stu comes in with..."

(Stu: A radio!)

DJ gets a good look at the radio. "Uh...Stu? Did you eat some sort of weird mushrooms on that island? Because that's just a coconut with gum, a broken shaver, and a pen stuck on it."

"Hey, if you've watched Get Smart, like I have, you can basically expect ANY weird gizmo." Steel said

"And when Didi asks where the kids are, this is what Stu says." said DJ.

(Stu: I asked Angelica to watch them)

(The parents begin to panic)

"To be fair, I would react the same way. Seriously. What happened to Taffy?" asked DJ. "Didn't she appear around this time?"

"You mean the poodle?" Steel asked, "Her name's Fifi."

"No, not her." said DJ. "The Babysitter that appeared near the end of the original Rugrats series. Lulu's grandniece?"

"Oh." Steel simply said, "Never saw any of those episodes."

"It was near the end." said DJ with a shrug. "Anyway, they see Debby, Eliza, Darwin and Spike come in just as Angelica and Susie are heard...from the coconut?"

(Shows that scene)

DJ's jaw dropped at this. "Okay...let me get this straight; Stu can create a whole lot of defective toys, but the things that he makes that WORK are a sooped up wagon, a giant robot dinosaur that can BREATH FIRE, and a coconut radio?"

DJ looked around and asks "Why doesn't he just leave the ideas of toys and make weapons? Seriously, he made that Reptar Robot and that worked more as a weapon when used by a bunch of kids!"

He shouldn't be working in the toy industry!" Steel shouted, "He should work at Stark Industries! But...considering how the movie went, he'd quickly go unemployed."

"Good point." said DJ with a shrug. "Anyway, as they try to talk to the kids, they find out that Nigel is a bit on the line of what Stu went through. But earlier on, Didi says something that really irks me."

(Didi: I can't help but feel this has happened before)

DJ frowned and yells "NO CRUD! In the last movie, your sons were KIDNAPPED! In the show, Tommy and friends would wander around like idiots! How didn't you notice until now this was normal?"

"Because being a neglectful parent is COOL." Steel said DJ then bonked his head. "OW! WHAT?"

"Mosquito." DJ said as he went back to the review "Anyway, they find out about the ship still out there, so Spike decides to get it. Wait, what?"

"**BRUCE WILLIS SAVES ALL**." Steel proclaimed in a deep, dramatic voice.

"Yeah...but apparently King Triton won't let him get to the ship by bombarding him with waves." said DJ

"Jeez, even AFTER Little Mermaid, the guy's a horse's rear." Steel said

"It was a joke. I wasn't serious about King Triton." said DJ. "But yeah, the ocean is a joke. But will spike get out of this?"

(Voice over: Spike will live!)

"Sweet!" said DJ.

(Chester A. Bum: HOORAY!)

"So if you weren't listening before, here's Stu's plan." said DJ. "Steel?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was...busy." Steel said, tossing away the volume of 'Psyren' he was reading.

"Anyway...it seems that Stu's plan involved patching the hole in the van's floating thing, and getting it up. But back with the kids, it seems that they are running out of time since they are stuck on the bottom of the ocean. But luckily, Nigel comes to and sees he's with a bunch of kids."

"And so they slowly suffocate to death. The end. Can I go now?" Steel said, quickly.

"No." said DJ. "The parents and the Thornberrys got the van out of the water, and they were able to get them out of the water. Thank god. And Nigel meets the man who saved his backend."

"Strange, because isn't it normally Eliza who saves his butt?" asked DJ.

"I wouldn't know that." Steel said.

"But anyway, right before they were saved, Nigel sees a Giant Squid."

"Does Captain Nemo know about this?" Steel asked

"Who's Captain Nemo? The only Nemo I know is the fish," said DJ.

"Read '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea' sometime." Steel said, "Why don't they make kids read GOOD books in school these days?"

Steel then went off into a corner, looking sulky.

"Okay...anyway, after getting their hydes saved, Nigel and his wife decide to take a vacation. So they go the cruise. Wait..." DJ then said something.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET ON THE CRUISE?" asked DJ, annoyed. "I know Stu had tickets and all, but how the heck did they get the ship to find them?"

(static)

"That's a VERY good question." TLSouldude said as he blew a few bubbles out of his pipe, "And the answer is that..."

"BUG OFF!" Steel shouted, shoving the screen away.

DJ shrugs and says "Anyway, that was Rugrats go Wild. How did it hold up?" asked DJ

"You tell ME." Steel said.

"To me, it was actually pretty good." said DJ.

(Images of the movie appeared)

"The show is, I think, the starting point for Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour, and even the whole idea of better Cartoon Crossovers." sadi DJ. "And the songs are pretty good-besides Angelica's first song-and the characters do make sense on how this would work."

He then asks Steel "How did you feel?"

"I'M BEING HELD HERE AGAINST MY WILL!" Steel screamed, "SEND FOR HELP!"

DJ bonked his head and says, "Be serious."

"Meh, don't care." Steel shrugged before asking, "WHY did that Dino Gem choose you again?"

"Not sure." said DJ as he gave it back. "Here. I'm already a Reaper AND A Kamen Rider. Speaking of which..." He smirked as he shows off his Kamen Rider Deck

"News flash, bub." Steel said in a cheery voice before shouting, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT KAMEN RIDER!"

"Okay." said DJ, putting the deck away. "But in all seriousness, what did you think of the movie?"

"See my previous answer-I don't care." Steel replied.

DJ gave him a look, as if saying 'give a real answer please.' "Dude, we don't do the whole 'I don't care' thing on these kinds of reviews. We either say "I liked it' or 'I didn't like it'. Just saying"

"I kind of like it. The animation's good, the voice actors are decent, and the story's harmless enough." Steel muttered, "NOW, I'm gonna fly!"

Steel then jumped out the window.

"Fang is outside the window." said DJ, as a roar is heard.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Steel shouted repeatedly as he took off running.

(Benny Hill music plays)

DJ chuckled and says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look for. And I'm gonna watch my pet chase Steel." He goes to the window to watch Fang chase Steel up a tree.

"IF I COULD, I'D HAVE MY BRACHIOZORD DEMOLISH THE PLACE!" Steel screamed.

"Fang, Bite his foot." said DJ, as Fang did just that.

"OW, SON OF A-" The camera turned off at this.

Movie Stats

Pros: Good animation, realistic events on how these characters would act together, good songs and some jokes work.

Cons: Nigel getting such a goofy role, non-sense at some points, and Angelica's signing and semi-racism.

Rating: *** ½ out of Five

Nickelodeon owns both _The Rugrats_ and _The Wild Thornberries_.

(Didi: I can't help but feel this has happened before)

End of Review

Hoped you all enjoyed the review, folks. Please Read, Review and suggest away!


	24. Phineas and Ferb special

Time to see how this review will go, shall we? Enjoy.

Phineas and Ferb: The Summer Belongs to you review

DJ was in his seat, smiling. "Hello I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

"Well folks, the summer is now here." said DJ with a smile.

"So, in the spirit of it, I'm gonna review something involving Phineas and Ferb."

(The theme song plays)

"Man Phineas and Ferb are awesome. The only good thing on Disney channel right now..."

(Shows Wizards of Waverly Place)

"Okay, besides that. But I mean cartoon-wise." said DJ

Then SG, a skeleton girl with long black hair, a dark dress, and a red bow in her hair, walks in as she sits down and adds, "How true that is DJ, Phineas and Ferb are very popular to everyone, don't you agree?"

DJ, confused, asks "how did you get here, SG?"

"I heard you were doing reviews, so I thought I could help you with on, you don't mind right?" SG asked.

"Not at all." said DJ with a smile. "The more the merrier I say."

"Thanks, so back to the topic, you agree that Phineas and Ferb are popular right?" SG asked DJ with smile.

DJ nods, as he says "No duh. It's one of my all-time favorite shows."

"Mine too, next to a few others, but this is about Phineas and Ferb at the moment, and also about one of their specials" SG continued

"Which one?" asked DJ, curious.

"The Summer Belongs to you!" said SG with a smirk.

"That works." said DJ. "lets start."

"The special starts with a picture of the sky as the title appears." said DJ. "But after that, we see Candace calling Jeremy in Paris...where it's night time."

"Wow, that might be a sign that she misses Jeremy, don't you think?" SG asked DJ

"There's 'missing' and then there's 'obsessing'." said DJ. "And if I've seen the show, I say she was a bit obsessive of him before they began to date."

"Yeah, but most teen girls are like that, right?" SG asked

"Have you seen Twilight?" asked DJ

"Yes, yes I have." SG said

"Then you know that Bella has it worse then Candace." said DJ. "Anyway, back with the special, apparently Candace sees yet another one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions; a jump rope robot."

(M. Bison: Of course!)

"Yep, Candace does yet another attempt to bust her brothers, but once again, it disappears." SG said, as she said the last part plainly.

(Wha-wha-WHA!)

"And meanwhile, in a plane, Doofenshmirtz and his daughter, Vanessa-who is almost as hot as Kurumu by the way-are going to Japan for vacation" said DJ. "And look, there's the robot."

(Jump rope Robot: I'm dangling, there for I am)

"Back with the boys, they hear their mom say something about the day being longer, it suddenly hits the boys." Said SG

"So, the next day, Candace seemed to have a nightmare. So she calls Stacy to come over." said DJ. "Okay, how is Stacy gonna help? I'm just asking, since her advice was never that helpful."

"True, she even thought that Paris has Pyramids, really?" SG asked in disbelief, "Back to the boys, they plan to have the longest day ever, by...building the statue of Liberty?"

(Phineas: Huh, that is weird. (He removes the cover revealing...a ship?)

(Nostalgia Critic: WHAT?)

DJ then asks "HOW THE HECK DOES THAT WORK? It looks something like this!"

(Shows Fivel switching his blue hat for a cowboy hat by turning it inside out)

"See?" asked DJ. "It doesn't add up."

"DJ, that's one of the few things that makes the show so funny, don't you agree?" SG asked with a smile.

DJ shrugs, as he says "Good point. Anyway, Phineas explains that he and Ferb are gonna go around the world by following the sun's rotation."

"But Buford, who FINALLY begins to question how they can do this, gives Phineas a bet." said DJ. "What is that bet you may ask? Well..."

"If the boys lose, they would have to spend the rest of their summer, DOING NOTHING!" SG exclaimed, and then dramatic horrifying music was being played, confusing SG and DJ

"Okay, who is playing with the radio?" asked DJ.

"Sorry!" said Yukari off screen

"Okay...but, if the boys win, Buford will eat a bug," SG said, then realized, "Oh yeah, and give Phineas his bike back when he was little, and by little, I mean when he was just a baby."

"Do babies even ride bikes?" asked DJ.

(Shows Rugrats)

"Oh right." said DJ.

"Yep, but Phineas was SO CUTE as a baby." SG smiled, making DJ sweat drop.

"Uh...yeah...anyway, we get the first song number of the movie...by two people I never heard of." said DJ

"Yeah, but that was a good song, don't you think?" SG asked

"Yeah." said DJ with a shrug

"Also, I wonder, where's our fav semi-aquatic mammal?" SG asked

"He's getting a mission from Carl, since Monogram is gone. But then there's this message saying something about him not being kidnapped." DJ then says, "You know, you don't have to be Batman to know that something is up."

"True, because that means he was kidnapped, and by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, much to the annoyance of Vanessa." SG said in a oblivious tone

DJ nods, as he says "Yep. So, when they get to Japan, we see the ultimate WTF moment in this series: The Tokyo song."

(Shows the whole song)

DJ then asks SG "You got any idea what the heck is going on here?"

"I'm lost as you are DJ, must be an anime moment, I think" SG said confuse, "But also Candace decided to go with the boys, just so she could go to Paris to see Jeremy, and keep an eye on the boys"

DJ nods, as he says "Alright. Anyway, after an argument with his daughter, Perry defeats Doof again and accidentally causes Vanessa to land on the ship."

(Vanessa: Ferb?  
Ferb: Vanessa?  
Phineas: No matter what part of the world we're in, Ferb knows everyone)

"Yep, so Vanessa joins the group, which makes Dr. Doofenshmirtz ask Perry and Monogram to help him get his daughter back." SG said, "Then as they enter the snowy mountains, Phineas tells everyone to keep an eye out for Klimpaloon."

"Who?" asked DJ, confused. "Because in the Himalayas, it's THIS Guy you have to watch out for."

(Shows a picture of the Yeti)

"Well, any who the boys crashed landed in the mountains" SG said, then the Klimpaloon came by the ship

(Phineas: And you thought I made it up)

"Told ya so." SG smirked

"What IS that thing anyway?" asked DJ, confused

"A Magical old timing bathing suit" SG said

"...Cue the joke!" yelled DJ.

(Big Lipped Alligator Moment!)

"Okay..." SG said, a bit confuse. "Well, as Candace and Vanessa stayed by the ship, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford went to find something for the ship."

"And lucky for them, Baljeet's uncle happens to own a Rubber band factory on this mountain." said DJ.

"Yep, also another song comes on!" SG said

(the song plays)

"And I thought the last song was weird." said DJ. He then thinks about it. "Nah, the last song was still weird."

"True, but this song is catchy, right?" SG asked

"Eh, not as catchy as most songs in the show." said DJ with a shrug. "Anyway, after getting a giant rubber band ball, a giant snowball appears because of Doofenshmirtz."

"Yep, then the ship with the rubber band ball falls off a cliff, leaving Candace scared and worry on how she'll explain this to her mom." SG said

(Kipalom does his weird sound affect)

"Buzz off!" said DJ in annoyance.

(Kipalom then leaves)

"Plus, at Candace would put it, that wasn't helping." SG said plainly.

"But it turns out that they are alive." said DJ

"Thanks goodness, then another song comes on." SG said with a smile.

(song plays in background)

"Okay, how many songs are in this episode?" asked DJ. "Seriously, I know this is Phineas and Ferb, but we already went through 4 Songs!"

"Well, this is a special" SG pointed out

"I know that," said DJ with a shrug

"Anywho, after the song, they run out of Rubberbands and crashed land in Paris." SG said, as they showed a image of the gang screaming

DJ covered his ears and says "Look out! You might hit some French guy who I forgot what his name was but he was in the Incredibles but now for some reason he's a mime."

SG looked confuse as she said, "Excuse me?"

"This guy."

(Shows a picture of Bomb Voyage from the Incredibles, then shows the same character as a mime in Ratotiue)

"Oh, I get it," SG said understanding, "Anyway in Paris, Candace goes to find Jeremy while the others look for parts and fuel for the ship."

"And during this, Apparently Isabella sings a song about how Phineas is ignoring her to find something to replace the rubber band ball that was destroyed when they got there."

"Not to mention during that time, Candace found Jeremy, but she didn't get the chance to talk to him." SG said with a sigh

"Talk about bad, huh?" asked DJ

"No kidding, but also, Vanessa is able to make up with her father when she sees that he went looking for her." SG added

DJ nods, agreeing. "Anyway, when they finally get fuel from a French restaurant, thanks to Buford actually knowing French...which he won't let anyone find out."

"Yep, and after Phineas asked Ferb where's Vanessa, who answered she went off with another man, But I think Ferb didn't know that was her father." SG pointed out, "Phineas mention how France, Paris the city of love to him, Isabella was really angry about this."

(shows Isabella's head blowing up from anger)

"Whoa!" said DJ, surprised. "Good thing this is a kid show, or else there would be a bloody mess."

"Yeah, and that happened after Phineas motioned the Paris love thing again, only to Candace when he asked how Jeremy was doing." SG pointed out. "Not to mention that was just in her head."

DJ shrugs and says "Anyway, Jeremy tells Candace that he does see her as his girlfriend, but before the first kiss between the two can happen, she floats to far away, but stays with her brothers because she needs to watch over them."

"True, and then later on, things become worst when the ship falls apart, and this time, they land on deserted Island." SG said worried

"But unlike the Rugrats, they're sort of stuck." Said DJ.

(Wha-wha-wha!)

"Yeah, and the only things on the Island are them, a couple a trees and as Candace puts it, a big fat Ox" SG pointed out.

(Shows said ox)

"Why is there a cow on a deserted island?" asked DJ. "But anyway, Phineas is going sort of nuts since he is trying to find a way to get off that rock."

"Yeah, BTW, how are Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, along with Perry and Monogram are doing?" SG asked DJ

DJ then checked and says "Seems that Perry and Monogram were going to arrest Doof, but Vanessa stopped them by pretending to plan to shoot them with a hair dryer."

"Yep, so Doof and Vanessa finally get some father daughter time, as Monogram leaves Perry in Paris." SG said, "To bad things aren't getting better for Phineas and the gang"

"Yep." said DJ. "Phineas finally goes nuts, since he can't think of anything to get them off the island before the sun sets."

"Yeah, he tries to find something that could work, even a Sponge and a Starfish." SG pointed out

(Shows Spongebob and Patrick laughing)

"Now that Sponge and Starfish, besides this isn't Nickelodeon we're talking about now, this is Disney!" SG said annoyed

DJ shrugs and says "Guess they couldn't resist the joke."

"I guess so if you put it that way, also Isabella starts to become very sad since she starts to feel like she doesn't even matter to Phineas at all." SG said in a sad tone

DJ nods, and says "But soon, Phineas begins to give up since he can't think of a way to get off."

"Then Isabella tries to talk some sense into Phineas, since she can't stand seeing the one she loves in this slump." SG said in a determine voice.

"That's when Phineas gets an idea." said DJ. "Using the seat, trees, a rubber band and an ox, they make a giant paper airplane out of the map."

Yep, even if Candace thinks this is crazy, the kids tell her about the first song from before they left Danville, which Candace missed." SG referred

"So telling her that was pointless to say the least." DJ said with a shrug. "Anyway, they launch right into the air and back to Danville...in less then five minutes."

(Guy from Two Stupid Dogs: Ain't that cute...BUT IT'S WRONG!)

"DJ, what was that about, this is Disney, not Cartoon Network." SG said raising a would be eye brow.

"It was a Joke." said DJ plainly. "Anyway, the plane crashes near where the construction was at...man, those are the SLOWEST working Construction workers in history."

"True, and just when Buford finally is convinced that it was possible." SG pointed out

"So, to be nice, he gives back everyone their bikes so they can make it in time." said DJ. "But when there isn't any bikes left, Candace is forced to get on a tricycle. But she won't get on it, even if she was told…"

(Phineas: GET ON A TRIC! (Candace gets on))

"Jeez kid." said DJ, surprised. "Never seen Phineas THAT mad."

"Yeah, talk about out of character." SG said in surprise. "But they are on a deadline."

DJ nods, agreeing. "Anyway, after that little blow out, they ride their bikes over the wreckage. And I always wanted to use this joke." He gets out a radio and plays the song that played during the ET movie when ET and the kid flew through the air on the bike.

"Yep, and they land in the backyard just in time, meaning..." SG said with a smile.

"Yet another song." said DJ. "and one of the best next to the most Downloaded song of Phineas and Ferb

"True, not to mention they were able to beat the odds, now time for the song which is also a title reference." SG said with a grin

DJ nods and says "Yep. And even Candace joins in and even Jeremy comes back to give her something she forgot to get at Paris."

"Yep, and the best part, they finally get their first kiss! SG said with a smile, "Best moment is my opinion."

DJ nods, shrugging. "So that was Summer Belongs to you. How does it hold up? Pretty well actually."

"Yep, but aren't we forgetting something?" SG asked herself.

(Phineas: Hey, where's Perry)

"He's in Paris." Said DJ.

"When will he get back to Danville?" asked SG.

"By the next episode." Said DJ.

"So anyway, great Special huh?" asked SG. DJ nods, agreeing. "And it's the best out of the series, since it is pretty popular."

"True. But I would like to see how the movie will turn out." Said DJ.

"The one coming out this August?" asked SG.

"Yep." Said DJ. "And I can't wait to see it."

SG nods with a smile "And it seems a lot of stuff will happen in it."

DJ nods and says "And now this review is done. I would like to thank SG for helping me out."

"No problem, DJ. Anything for a friend." Said SG with a smile, as the two high-fived.

"So I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." Said DJ.

"Goodbye!" said SG, waving as the camera turns off.

Movie Stats:

Pros: Good animation, great character development, and a lot of great moments.

Cons: The Tokyo Song made no sense at all, and seems a bit to fast at times.

Rating: *****

Disney owns _Phineas and Ferb_, Nickelodeon owns _Spongebob Squarepants_, and Cartoon Network owns _Two Stupid Dogs_

(Phineas: GET ON THE TRIKE!)

End of Review

Hoped you all enjoyed that, folks. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	25. Top 11 Sad Scenes in Media part 1

Time for a new list, shall we? Enjoy. Also…this is all in my opinion. So if you got a sad scene to say, let me know via review.

Top 11 Sad Scenes in Media part 1

DJ was in his seat, sighing a bit as he rubs his forehead. "Hey folks." Sighed DJ. "Listen, I may be a reaper, but that doesn't mean I can't get sad."

"Wondering why I'm talking about this?" asked DJ. "Well…let's just say that someone thinks I can't get sad…" He gave a look to Ra'ad, who was whistling a bit.

DJ then says, "So, to prove that I can feel sadness, I'm gonna finally do a list I've made a few months ago. Lets start it; the Top 11 Sad Scenes in Media. Lets see what made me at least frown or tear up slightly, shall we? Enjoy." Said DJ.

(Sad music plays as a scene shows sad events, as 'I go sailing no more' plays.)

Number 11: The Death of Spongebob and Patrick (the Spongebob Squarepants movie)

(Record screech)

"Wait, what?" asked Ronny, trying to see if he heard that right. "Spongebob and Patrick died?"

"Well…sort of." Said DJ. "It's more like 'near death.'"

"It happens after the guy in the old-fashioned Diver suit-who I swear is that one guy from Scooby Doo-captures Spongebob and Patrick and stick them onto a table with a heat lamp right after THIS bit."

(Spongebob: Alexander Clam Bell!)

"…Yeah…" said DJ, a bit creeped out. "Using a dead shell and making it into something that demented is sort of…weird."

"Anyway, as they begin to dry up, the two began to reminisce their adventure so far. And how they were so close to…"

(Patrick: Shell City…)

"Yeah there." Said DJ with a sigh.

(Patrick: Shell City…)

"Yeah…the place you didn't get to yet." Said DJ.

(Patrick: Shell City…)

"Dude, shut it!" said DJ. "Why are you repeating yourself?"

(Patrick: Look at the sign. It says 'Shell City: Marine gifts and sundries.")

"…Really? The big-bad Shell City is a gift shop?" asked DJ. "So yeah, apparently they made it to there, but now they're gonna be roasted. So they sing the Goofy Gooper song as they begin to shrivel up and dry up. And this scene happens…"

(Shows the pirates in the movie theater crying)

"…Pansies." Said DJ plainly, then he wiped his eye a bit. "Anyway, seems to be the end of Spongebob…"

(The parrot: Shut up and look at the screen (Raw!))

"Huh?" asked DJ, confused.

(The captain: The bird's right! Look! It is the tear of the Goopy Grupper!)

"…They're not…" said DJ.

(Shows the tear goes down a cord and short-circuits the wall plugs)

"They're really not, right?" asked DJ.

(Shows the sprinklers hitting the two, bringing them back to life.)

"THAT IS REALLY TEASING!" yelled DJ, annoyed. "Seriously, I know they turned into those forms at Sandy's place, but at least there they had salt water!"

"But yeah, BEFORE that event happened, seeing two of my favorite characters die made me a bit sad." Said DJ.

"But the next thing I talk about did the whole 'reviving from the dead thing' better then this one." Said DJ.

**Number 10: Celebi's Death (Pokemon 4Ever)**

"Yeah you remember this scene, right?" asked DJ. "For those that don't, here's some back story for it."

"After the Masked Raider, or who ever this masked freak was, captured Celebi and turned it into a Shadow Pokemon. Sam and Ash went to save it by getting into it's good side again."

"But after being freed from his control, Celebi got really old and fast, making it weaker." Said DJ.

"And then we get this sad words from Sam after some failed attempts of healing." DJ sighs.

(Sam: Celebi didn't do anything wrong. It was a human being who forced Celebi to destroy the forest it didn't have a choice. And now…it can't have a choice. Because Celebi is gonna die!)

"But before you can say 'Gotta catch'em all', a giant green light fills the area and then we get some back up; EVERY SINGLE CELEBI IN HISTORY!"

"That's nice affect and all, but…what about Celebi?" asked DJ.

(Voice over: Celebi will live.)

DJ then cheers a bit. He cleared his throat and says "And I'm joking there. All those Celebi use their healing powers to fix up the present one."

"I know that the resurrection scene is the reason why it's near the bottom of the list, but this WAS very sad." Said DJ. "So yeah, this will get sadder as the list will go on."

Number 9: The beginning of Finding Nemo

"I know it's surprising this is so low, but to be honest…this was going by what nearly got me to shed a tear." Said DJ. "Besides, this is the beginning. I know it's sad, but it isn't as sad as the stuff I'll get to later."

"Lets see how this begins, shall we? It starts with Marlin flirting with his wife and looking over their new home they got." DJ said as he sighs "And Marlin is worried that he might not be a good dad."

"But while they did a playful game of 'fish tag'." Said DJ. "You think on HOW that joke can be a little…past PG. But they meet up with a…barracuda."

(Coral stars at the Barracuda, as she looked at her eggs from above)

(Marlin: Coral get inside the house. (Sees Carol hasn't moved))

"Does she?" asked DJ.

(Shows Coral going down to protect her eggs)

"Told ya." Said DJ. "Marlin tries to stop the barracuda, but gets knocked out. When he wakes up…THAT is when it gets depressing."

(Marlin: (waking up) oh…ah…CORAL! (Goes outside and looks at the egg chamber) Coral? Coral? (Gasps…seeing all the eggs are gone))

"Yeah…he finds out that his wife and all of his kids are gone. More then likely killed by the Barracuda." Sighed DJ. "Yeah, this is sad, but it gets touching when Marlin finds the sole survivor of the massacre."

(Marlin gasps as he sees the last of the eggs, with a small crack in the shell)

"And what marlin says always made me feel sad." Said DJ, wiping an eye.

(Marlin: (looks sadly at the egg) there, there, there. It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy's got you (Picks up the egg and looks at it) And I promise I won't let anything happen to you…Nemo)

DJ then let a tear fall and says "Excuse me…I need a moment.." He then blew his nose. "I'm good…proceed."

"Got it." Said Ronny, putting the next number up.

Number 8: Where did we go wrong? (Phineas and Ferb)

(Shows images of Phineas and Ferb)

"Yeah, surprised that THIS show has some sad scenes?" asked DJ. "There are a few where it can get sad." Said DJ. "Though they can be the sadder back stories of Doof's, or some scenes with a sad song in it, and the scene from the first special."

"But then there's THIS moment." Said DJ. "It's really sad song and it's in a CHRISTMAS MOVIE! What other song is from a Christmas movie that is sa-"

(_Blue Christmas_ from _**The Year without a Santa Claus**_)

DJ then stopped as he calmed down. "Never mind…"

"Anyway, this song is sad since it's Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace and Jeremy singing on the whole 'everyone in Danville' getting on the naughty list. And the lyrics are sad…"

(Phineas: **How can we be naughty**

**when I thought we been so nice**)

(Isabella: **Could we have been blinded**

**to some little vice?**)

(Baljeet: **Did our visions of Surgarplums **

not dance like they should?)

(Phineas:** I'm wracking my brain here**

**I thought we were good**)

(Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet: **I know you got that list**

**And I know you checked it twice**

**But could you check it again?**

**Because it seems to me**

**We've all been very nice**)

"Except Buford." Said DJ. "Because he has some bogus idea." Said DJ.

(Buford: It's going to work, you watch)

"Shut up." Said DJ. "I know the song is short, but all the scenes with the mall closing as they sing makes it look sadder as Christmas is ruined…in their town."

"I know that technically you can STILL get regular Christmas presents, but think about it; THIS IS A KIDS SHOW! Santa not going into you're town is like the apocalypse to a kid!"

"Anyway, the song is sad in a otherwise bright series." Said DJ.

Number 7: Wizardmon's death (Digimon Season 1)

"Now we're getting to the REALLY sad stuff, folks." Said DJ. "Here we got Wizardmon, one of the most beloved secondary characters of Digimon season one."

"What do I mean by that you may ask?" asked DJ. "Think about it; he's Gatomon's best friend, the one in Myotismon's army that is actually nice, AND stuff like that."

"So yeah, this guy is a beloved character in the series. But then when Gatomon is revealed to be Kari's partner, he is one of the only ones to know automatically, like he always knew."

DJ then looked deadpanned as he asks "How come HE noticed and yet Half of the rest of the cast didn't? I don't know, and frankly, I'm not going to get into that right now. Anyway, after Myotismon gets rid of him, he meets up with TK and Joe."

"But when Kari gets discovered by Myotismon, all of the heroes came in to save her and Gatomon." Said DJ. "But after beating up the Ultimate, Myotismon gets erady to do the final blow."

(Myotismon: Grizzly Wing! (Sends out a barrage of bats))

"Look out, he's got an army of bats from his cape!" said DJ.

(Voice over: We can't stop here…this is bat country.)

"But right before the bats can maul them…this happens." Sighed DJ.

(shows Wizardmon's hat getting ripped, as it shows Wizardmon blocking the blow with his body, much to the shock of Kari and Gatomon)

DJ sighs and says "I know this isn't a good thing to do…but I know something that fits this."

(Replays the scene as a choir plays as Wizardmon falls)

"Yeah…had to be done." Sighed DJ. "anyway, with Wizardmon's dying breath, he says this…"

(Wizardmon: Don't be sorry…I don't have any regrets…if I didn't meet you, my life would have no meaning…I'm…glad you and I became friends.

Gatomon: Friends forever…

Wizardmon: Thank you for everything Gatomon.)

"And then he dies, which gives Kari and Gatomon the power to release her Ultimate level, Angewomon." Said DJ.

"But that isn't Wizardmon's last appearance in this continuity." Said DJ. "He comes back in an episode of season 2, which had him as a ghostly vision of himself. And what was his reason for being there."

(Shows that scene)

"Apparently it's supposed to be something to do with foreshadowing towards the main bad guy." Said DJ. "Who we find out is his murderer…wait…didn't he die in Season 1?" asked DJ.

DJ then gets out a pen and paper and says "Yep. That's going on the list." DJ remembered the count down and says "alright, lets continue."

**Number 6: The Death and history of Rorschach (Watchmen movie and Graphic novel)**

"Yeah…you think I wouldn't talk about this?" asked DJ. "But I'll explain anyway."

(Shows pictures of Rorschach)

"Rorschach, aka Walter Kolvacs, was the son of a prostitute and someone else, and was abused as a kid. But when he attacked some kids, the police find out that he was being raised by someone with a…bad job."

"Man, I wonder how Colette would feel if she found out her mom was a prostitute for a bit?" asked DJ. He then shrugs and says "Anyway, they took him from his mom and seemed to have gotten better…"

"UNTIL a girl named Kitty Genovese, someone who ordered a dress from the tailoring place he worked at, was murdered, it made him go a bit angry at how criminals seemed to get away with a lot of things." Said DJ.

"So, by making a mask out of the fabric that would've been Genovese's dress, he began to be a crime fighter who would later team up with the Batman/Blue Beetle hybrid, Nite Owl."

"But is that what made Rorschach turn into a complete nut who would break a guy's pinky to get info?" asked DJ.

(Darth Vader: NO!)

"That's right, DV. It isn't. It was actually a case he had involving a little girl who was kidnapped from a local poor family. But when he went to investigate it…he found out something…disturbing."

"Apparently the kidnapper, some dude named Gerald Grice, thought he would get a ransom. But when he didn't, he…butchered her!"

(Dramatic Hamster)

"Yeah…no joke." Said DJ. "Gerald cut up the little girl like a peace of meat and fed her to his two German Sheaperds." Said DJ.

(Nostalgia Critic: Okay that is fucked up!)

"Indeed." Said DJ. "But anyway, after he killed the murderer, he slowly goes into insanity and becomes overly violent. Even Dan admits that he used to be a very intelligent and tactical."

"But now…" DJ began.

(Shows Rorschach splashing the hot oil on a criminal)

"Ouch…" said DJ. "anyway, want to know what happened to Rorschach in the comics?"

(Shows the scene in the comics)

"Ow…what a let down." Said DJ. "It's sad, yeah, but it's VERY stale." Said DJ. "Listen Alan Moore, this guy is the MOST POPULAR CHARACTER IN YOU'RE GRAPHIC NOVEL! AT LEAST MAKE HIS DEATH HEART BREAKING!"

"Anyway…I didn't read the graphic novel first, I saw the movie." Said DJ. "I first saw it as a rental, and I did enjoy it. Especially Jackie Earle Haley as Rorschach, who was able to make him sound like the nut job mix of Question and Batman."

"Anyway, Rorschach had a lot of stuff in this movie." Said DJ. "So it seems he was the main protagonist of the whole film, since they focus on him more."

"But what about his death?" asked DJ, "Lets see…in the comic, it was just Rorschach and Manhattan having a small talk before Rorschach tells him to do it."

"But the movie actually and someone watch; Dan Dreiberg, aka Nite Owl." Said DJ. "Yeah…instead of doing his girlfriend, he went after Rorschach. And this is what happens…the most epic thing in the whole movie."

(Nite Owl: (after Manhattan kills Rorschach) NO! (Falls to his knees, and takes off his cowl))

"Yeah…that was epic." Said DJ. "IT just adds to the sadness of this scene, since he just saw his BEST FRIEND get killed by his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend!"

"And it doesn't end there." Said DJ. "Want to know what got Manhattan into being an unliked character in comic book history."

(Shows Laurie and Manhattan kissing)

"He should be called 'jerky Smurf', since he just kissed Dan's girlfriend AFTER killing his best friend. Thanks for putting hot salt on an open wound, Jon. Thanks a lot."

DJ sighs and says "Back to Rorschach though, his death was a big role since he was a favorite in the series, and will be missed."

"Rorschach's history and death, they are the most tragic thing to come from a comic book." Said DJ.

(Then shows a black and white picture of Rorschach and says the following under it: _**In memory of Walter J. Kolvacs, other wise known as Rorschach. 1941 to 1985**_)

"Anyway, that's part 1 of this list. Hope you enjoyed it. And I'm not continuing since the top 5 are REALLY sad. So…I need to mentally prepare myself." Sighed DJ. He then says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

End of part 1

Hoped you enjoyed that and can wait for the next part. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	26. Top 11 sad Scenes in Media part 2

Time to continue this countdown, shall we? Enjoy.

Top 11 sad Scenes in Media part 2

Shows DJ was sighing a gain, some tissues near him. He looked at the camera as he says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

Then he sighs again and says "Well, it's time for part 2 for these sad scenes, so get you're tissues and sleeves ready."

**Number 5: Chomp and Munch (Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue)**

(Shows scenes of the three movies)

"If ya didn't know it already, I'm a big fan of the Brave Little Toaster trilogy. I saw these movies in my childhood and I still like them." Said DJ.

"While there are a LOT of sad scenes in this series, there is one that stands out; Wittgenstein's song, aka Chomp and Munch."

"It starts when we meet up with the beat up super-computer, voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray, aka the Flying Dutchman from _Spongebob Squarepants_, who has been stuck there for…"

(Wittgenstein: Four trillion, nine hundred ninety-nine billion, four hundred fifty million, eight hundred fifty-two thousand, three hundred 12 nanoseconds)

"…Yukari?" asked DJ

Yukari uses a calculator as she says, "It's 1.3 hours, why?"

"…THAT ISN'T THAT LONG, DUDE!" DJ yelled at Wittgenstein.

"Anyway, Wittgenstein begins to sing his ballad about his life." Said DJ.

(Wittgenstein: **I glistened and gleamed  
****for a while back then it seemed  
****I would go on forever in my prime  
****They said 'Wittgenstein's the greatest'  
**'**He's the smartest and the latest'  
****Yes, I once lit up the face of time.**)

"But then we transition to his inside where a whole bunch of singing viruses are destroying his tubes. AS they sing…"

(Viruses: _**Chomp and Munch  
**__**Chew and Crunch  
**__**There's a lot here to destroy  
**__**Inch by inch  
**__**It's a synch  
**__**bringing down this big old loid**_)

"Anyway, as the song goes on, we find out that Wittgenstein was gonna be replaced by modern computers. When he did go obsolete, this was what happened."

(Shows Wittgenstein working fine, but then showing a man shut ing him down.)

"As he is shut down, he watches his own creator walk out as a small tear come down. And through out this whole song, he's getting killed from the inside-out. So yeah, this is basically him telling his life story right before his last moments."

"Wittgenstein is a fun character, but this was a really sad song for him, showing him in his prime and how he fell." Sighed DJ.

"Chomp and Munch, making you appreciate the beginning of computers."

**Number 4: Bink's Sake Song aka Brook's past (One Piece**)

"DANG YOU ONE PIECE! DANG YOU AND YOU'RE SENTIMENTAL CHARACTERS!" said DJ.

"Sorry…I'm just saying that a lot his the characters in this series has a really sad back story that makes you feel bad for them." Said DJ with a sigh. "Good examples are…"

(Shows Bellimer's death, Zoro's past, the events in Sanji's life, Ace's death, etc)

"Ya see?" asked DJ. "There is A LOT of sad scenes in this series. But one of which got my attention the most is Brook's past. Yeah…the Jack Skeleington of the team who's sporting the Afro."

"When the guy is first introduced, we get to see some of his past where we see him battle with his crew, and then we find out they're all dying."

"As a final moments with his crew, since he ate a devil fruit which can give him a second chance at life, he decides to do one last song with his crew; the Binks' Sake song."

(Shows them playing the song)

"But as the song progresses back then, some of the crew is dropping like flies on the wreck of their ship."

"In the present, the Straw Hats and the other people in the audience know the sad back story of this song, since they seem to have a fun time. But I bet that Brook is having some of his visions of his past."

"And back in the past, we see that some of the crew is beginning to die as the song continues…and it's sad how Brook reacts to this. I mean…this is his crew, who has a lot of fond memories off."

"The last ones standing were some of the musicians." Sighed DJ, sadden. "And then we hear Brook say this…"

(Brook: (violinist falls) what is wrong? Now, this is just a quartet… (Another musician falls). Trio…(Another falls, as a tear drops) duet…(tears falls, looking down) solo…)

DJ wiped his eyes, as he says "Man, that is sad. Especially since he did promise his little whale friend that they would return. NOW THEY CAN'T!" DJ then cried a bit, while Yukari and Kurumu patted his back.

"You okay, Deej?" asked Yukari, as DJ got himself back straight.

"Thanks…I'm good, I'm good." Said DJ.

"Binks' sake, if you know the history, then you know the sad past behind the musician for the Straw Hats." Said DJ.

**Number 3: The three saddest scenes of **_**The Toy Story Trilogy.**_

"Aka…Buzz's fall, Jessie's song AND the last scene of _Toy Story_ three." Said DJ. "Lets start with Buzz's fall, shall we?"

"After buzz finds out that he is actually a toy, he tries to let it sink in. AS the song, 'I will go sailing no more' plays. But Buzz, not wanting to believe it, decides to show them wrong by actually trying to fly."

(Shows Buzz climbing up and getting his wings out)

DJ watched, interested.

(Buzz: To infinity and beyond! (Jumps to fly, but then begins to fall))

DJ watches with a sad look on his face as he watched Buzz fall.

(Buzz hits the stairs, and lands, and looks, with a shocked expression as he saw his disembodied arm)

"Yeah…THAT was really sad." Sighed DJ. "But we're just wiping the surface of sad moments in this trilogy."

"In the sequel, we get a back story for Jessie the cowgirl. We find out that she used to belong to a girl named Emily, who used to do everything with her,"

"But after losing her under the bed, we see from her point of view as Emily begins to grow up, forgetting Jessie under the bed for all those years." Sighed DJ.

"And then…when Emily is all grown up, she finally finds her old toy, but instead of keeping her, she…DONATES HER!"

(Dramatic Hamster)

"Jessie watches with sadness as she saw her oldest drive away, I bet her cotton-made heart broke." Sighed DJ. "And during all this, the song "When somebody loved me', plays through out it."

"But this is still just beginning. The Saddest thing BY FAR, is when Andy gives up his toys to Bonnie." Said DJ.

"As he gives the toys to the kids, he tells her about each of the toys that must've meant a lot to him."

(Andy: (brings out Jessie) This is Jessie, the roughest-toughest cowgirl in the whole west. She loves critters, but none more then her old pal, Bullseye (pretends to whiney a bit))

DJ smiled as Kurumu came in and sat down. "I love this scene to be honest." She said with a smile. DJ nods, agreeing.

(Andy: This is Rex (Shows off Rex) The most terrifying dinosaur who ever lived (pretends to roar, making Bonnie giggle a bit as she took him and sat down) These are the Potato heads, Mr. And Mrs.. You got to keep them together, because they're madly in love.)

Yukari then sat down as well, wanting to watch as well. Then Ronny peaked in from the corner of the camera.

(Andy: (brings out Slinky) Now Slinky here is as loyal as any dog can be. (Then brings out Ham) And Ham…(Gets out a quarter) He'll keep you're money safe, but he's also one of the most dastardly villains of all time; the evil Doctor Pork chop."

(Ham: That's MR. Evil Doctor Pork chop to you)

(Andy: (Brings out the green aliens) these little dudes are from a strange planet; Pizza planet! And this…(Pretends to fly as he gets out Buzz) Is Buzz Lightyear! The coolest toy ever! Look he can fly (Get his wings out), shoot lasers (Presses the laser button), and he's sworn to protect the galaxy from the evil emperor Zerg)

"Yeah…that was nice, huh?" asked DJ. "But the one scene that did give me a small tear was when he gave Bonnie Woody, and what he said about the toy he had for the longest time."

(Andy : (looking at Bonnie, then Woody and sighs) And Woody…he's been my pal, for as long as I can remember. He's brave, like a cowboy should be, and kind and smart. But what makes Woody so special is that…he'd never give up on you. Ever. He'll be there for you, no matter what. Think you can take care of him for me? (Bonnie nods as he hands her over Woody))

DJ smiled a bit at this. "But before he leaves, he decides to teach Bonnie how to play with his toys. By giving them what they wanted since the beginning of the movie; Andy playing with them one last time."

"But when ti's over…Andy says one last thing to his old toys." Said DJ with a smile.

(Andy: (looking at his old toys) Thanks guys…)

"And then drives off." Said DJ with a sigh. "But then Woody said something I bet made a lot of people cry in the audience when this first came out."

(Woody: So long…partner.)

A small tear went down DJ's cheek as he wipped it away. "Man, that is powerful stuff. Leave it to Pixar for us to feel sentimental for a bunch of toys."

"Yeah…" said Kurumu, wipping her eyes as well.

"Mm-hmm." Said Yukari, wipping her eyes with a tissue.

"These three together make Toy Story one of the strongest Trilogies in history. Good job Pixar, you did good." Said DJ with a smile.

"And now…we're getting to the saddest things I've seen." Said DJ. "3 to 1 are really sad stuff, so be prepared for Numbers 2 and 1. Lets go."

**Number 2: Jack's Lament and Sally's song (Nightmare before Christmas)**

"Yeah…someone HAD to see this coming." Said DJ. "If you know me, you'd know that I'm a big Tim Burton fan. Especially with this movie."

"But I never saw this song coming to be honest." Said DJ with a sigh. "The song is right AFTER Jack gets away from the others, and he sings about how boring Halloween is getting boring"

"Anyway, the whole song is basically Jack telling the audience that he barely has to try nowadays, since he can easily scare the living heck out of people." DJ explained. "And he is depressed because he hasn't gotten anything new."

"and he is even willing to give up being king of Halloween if he can't get anything new." Said DJ.

"Man, that is depressing." Said Yukari with a sigh. "So that must be why this is one of the sadder songs, next to Sally's song…"

DJ then says "Oh yeah…I did give this the tie with that one." He then plays that song "This song is right when Jack left and Sally sings about how she'll more then likely won't go with Jack since he's more then likely gonna die for this sort of stuff."

"Both of these songs make this movie one of the best musicals that Tim Burton made." Said DJ. "SO yeah, these two songs are sad because you feel for both Jack and Sally, and you know that in the end, the two do get together."

(shows Jack and Sally kissing at the end)

"See?" asked DJ. "Anyway, Jack's Lament and Sally's song. Two of the best songs of Nightmare Before Christmas itself."

(Jack: Thank you)

"And now…for NUMBER 1!" said DJ.

**And the number 1 saddest scene of all time is…**

(Shows the Lion King Broadway production of Endless Night)

**Endless Night, from Lion King on Broadway!**

"Guess you're all confused, right?" asked DJ.

"For those that NEVER has seen the musical…join the club. I never saw it in person, but I did see some of Jason Raize's performance online thanks to a video I found."

"The song is basically Simba, portrayed by Broadway's Jason Raize, singing about how he wants to see his dad again and go back to the Pride lands, but he knows he can't since he still blames himself for what he thinks he's done."

"Here's some of it." Said DJ.

(Jason/Simba: **You promise you'd be there  
****When ever I needed you  
****When ever I call you're name  
****You're not anywhere  
****I'm trying to hold on,  
****Just waiting to hear you're voice.  
****Just a word, a word would do  
****To end this nightmare…**)

"Yeah…it's sad enough that Simba is singing about how he misses his deceased father, which I bet a lot of people can say this song fits a lot of things that go with a dead family member."

DJ sighs and says "To be honest…when I listen to this song, I think of my now deceased Great-Grandfather and how much of impact he had on my life."

"But the saddest thing about this is this; JASON RAIZE, THE MAN WHO SANG THIS ORIGINALLY, COMIMITED SUICIDE!"

(Audience: WHAT?)

"Yeah, no joke." Said DJ. "No one knows why, but he did. Seriously, people have NO idea what the reason was." Said DJ.

"Anyway, the song is the saddest thing in history of Broadway…from what I know of Broadway anyway." Said DJ.

"But even though this song is really sad, but there is some of it that does give a bit of hope." DJ explained.

(Jason/Simba: **I know that clouds must clear  
****and that the sun will shine.  
****I know!  
****Yes I know!  
****The Sun will rise!  
****Yes I know!  
****I know!  
****The clouds must clear!  
****I know the night must end!  
****I know that the sun will shine  
****I know that the night must end!  
****I know that the clouds must clear  
****Oh, the sun will rise  
****The Sun, the sun will…RISE!**)

"Endless Night, knowing that the night must end." Said DJ with a smile.

"And that's the list, I hoped you enjoyed it." Said DJ with a smile. He sighs and says "I know I didn't cry when I played Endless Night, but that's only because…well…I did cry a bit when I first heard it and I began to think about my great grandpa."

"Anyway, the next review will be when ever I get it up. I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He gets up at this.

**NEXT REVIEW: Disney's Aladdin**

End of Part 2

Hoped you guys enjoyed this list, folks. Please let me know what you think and please, Read, Review and Suggest away.


	27. Aladdin Review part 1

Lets start this review, shall we? Enjoy my Aladdin Review.

Aladdin Review part 1

DJ was sitting down, smiling. "Hello I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

He sighs as he looked at the day "Man, It's been past a year already since I've been doing this. So, to honor that, I'm gonna do a movie that has been requested a lot by one of the people who read this: Aladdin."

(Shows the title as 'Arabian Night' plays)

"Man, this was a favorite of mine when I was a kid." Said DJ with a smile. "But I haven't really given it a lot of critical look at. So lets get our Magic carpets, fez-wearing monkeys and Gilbert Gottfried Parrots. Lets fly into Aladdin."

(Shows the title scene)

"Okay, we start with a strange mist thing, as we transition into a desert, where a man with the most STERO-TYPICAL of Arabian accents."

(Peddler: **Come on down  
****stop on by  
****Hop a carpet and fly  
****For another Arabian Night!**)

"Yeah…would you be surprised if I told you that's Robin Williams?" asked DJ. "Who will be playing a bigger role LATER on?"

"Anyway, this is the Peddler, an Arabian Conman who is trying to sell the audience lame things."

(Peddler: Please come closer (Camera gets WAY To close))

"Whoa! Is the camera guy a Robin Williams fan?" asked DJ. "Anyway, after THAT uncomfortable scene, the peddler tries to sell us lame things like a fry maker which breaks, and…a white box?"

(Peddler: This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen (opens and does a raspberry) Ah, still good)

"Okay, good for you. See ya." Said DJ, getting up.

(Peddler: Wait, don't go! I can see you are only in the exceptionally rare. Then you'd be considered most rewarded when you consider this. (Shows the Lamp) Don't be fooled by it's common place appearance, for like so many things, it isn't what the outside, but what is inside that counts)

"Good for you. See ya." Said DJ.

(Peddler: This is no ordinary lamp!)

"Hmm?" asked DJ. "Anyway, the Peddler begins to tell the story of Aladdin with…a night time scene."

(Peddler: IT starts at a dark…NIGHT! Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose (Shows Jafar))

"Say hello to the 'Dark man', Jafar, voiced by Jonathan Freeman. Aka…"

(Shows Grimsly from the Little Mermaid broadway show)

"He's the butler in Broadway?" asked DJ, surprised. "Huh, didn't know it." He then shrugs and says "And he's with the Alfac duck himself, Gilbert Gottfried."

(Iago: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!)

"God, that voice is annoying. But still funny" Said DJ plainly. "Anyway, they meet up with a petty thief that gives him a half of a piece of metal that looks like a scarab beetle."

(Jafar puts them together, making it come to life)

"Okay…after that bit, they follow the flying bug to a giant sand dune, it then turns into…a giant lion head?"

(Cave of Wonders: _Who disturbs my slumber? _(Growls a bit))

"Yikes…it's voice by Frank Welker. Man, the voice of Scooby Doo himself. Weird, huh?" asked DJ.

"Anyway, lion-head here talks about someone called the 'diamond in the rough.'"

(Shows the thief)

"Yeah, that SO looks like a diamond in a rough. More like a Coal in the stocking."

(Shows the thief screaming as he gets killed by the cave of wonders)

"Guess that cavy thought that to, as Jafar decides to find the Diamond in the rough." Said DJ.

(Shows Aladdin)

"Speaking of which, we meet up with Aladdin, voiced by Full house's Scott Weinger. And Razoul, head of the guards, is chasing him. He's voiced by Jim Cummings himself."

(Shows Robotnik from Sonic SatAM)

"Yep, THAT Jim Cummings." Said DJ. "Anyway, Aladdin is a thief in Agribah, a kingdom in Arabia, and is normally chased by the Sultan's guards."

"Anyway, after nearly getting caught by Cummings, he gets back up from…a monkey."

(Aladdin: Perfect timing Abu, as usual.)

"Yep, this is Abu, also voiced by Frank Welker. First a giant lion head, now a fez wearing monkey? What's next? A talking dog solving cri-Oh…" DJ said, realizing what he was talking about

"Anyway, as the guards chase Aladdin, we get our second song of the movie: One Jump Ahead."

(Aladdin: **Got to keep  
****One jump ahead of the breadline  
****One swing ahead of the sword  
****I steal only what I can't afford** (That's everything))

"During this whole song sequence, the guards chase Aladdin all over the city, getting insulted by everyone since he's a thief." Said DJ.

"Anyway, after losing the guards with a gliding carpet and a…giant pile of Cow dung, they decide to taste the fruit of their labors before…this."

(Shows the street kids, as Aladdin looks at his bread.)

"He gives it to the kids." DJ said a few times.

(Shows Aladdin giving the bread to the kids)

"Knew it!" said DJ. "Anyway, after Abu decides to give his almost eaten bread to the kids as well-gross-they hear a clatter in the street as the most pompous of Princes come into the city to try and woo the Princess."

"Betcha five yen that he fails." Ronny says to Yukari.

"You are so on!" said Yukari, smiling a bit.

"Anyway…back in the movie, the kids nearly get whipped by the creep, but Aladdin saves them." Said DJ.

(Aladdin: (using his arm to stop the whip) Hey! If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!)

(Mordecai and Rigby: Ohh!)

(The Prince: I'll teach you some manners! (Kicks Aladdin into the mud))

"After that…embarrassing scene, Aladdin gives the BEST insult in the history of Kids films." Said DJ.

(Aladdin: Look at that Abu, it's not everyday you see a horse with _two_ rear ends)

(Mordecai and Rigby: Ohh!)

"Anyway, after the prince becomes the Prince of jerkoffs, Aladdin sings a sadder version of Jump Ahead, which basically tells us that, despite how he makes it look, he is just a poor kid who dreams of something more."

"Oh gee, wonder how many OTHER Disney related projects have that sort of thing." Said DJ.

(Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Kingdom Hearts, etc)

"See?" asked DJ. "anyway, we cut to the palace where prince Jerkalot runs off, after a bad night with the princess."

"Pay up." Said Ronny, getting a hand out. Yukari grumbles a bit as she gives him five yen, as he chuckles.

"Anyway, the Sultan, voiced by Santa himself from _Enerst Saves Christmas_, Douglas Seale, goes to talk to his daughter when…"

(Shows a Tiger with ripped…underwear?)

"Okay…?" asked DJ, confused. "Anyway, this is Rajah, Jasmine's pet Tiger. Not the first choice. Right Fang?" asked DJ.

Shows Fang the Vulpamancer was curled in his giant dog bed, grumbling a bit as he slept.

"Anyway, Jasmine is voiced by Linda Larkin, and she has…the most questionable of Princess outfits." Said DJ.

(shows Jasmine's outfit)

"HOW many princesses are dressed like this? She is dressed in, what I think is, a tank top and long baggy pants. Seriously, I know a ball gown isn't useful in a desert and all, but seriously, HOW many parents didn't notice this?" asked DJ.

"anyway, she ALSO wants more from her life even though she's royalty." Said DJ. He sighs and asks "What is with princesses that are BORN princesses in Disney movies? The ones that weren't, I can understand. But the ones that are born into royalty? That is a bit over doing it, don't you think?"

"Anyway, back on topic. The Sultan reminds her that she…"

(Sultan and Jasmine: Must be married to a prince.

Sultan: By you're next birthday!)

"Man, what a jerk." Said DJ. "we also find out that Jafar, the guy we saw KILL another guy with a giant lion head, is the trusted advisor?"

DJ looks at Jafar, and asks "Does this guy scream trustworthy? Anyway, it seems that the Sultan enjoys stuffing crackers into Iago's mouth."

(Iago glaring at DJ, annoyed)

"Sorry." Said DJ nervously. "Anyway, when the old guy asks for the family ring, the Sultan is a little uneasy with this until…"

(Jafar: (using his snake staff) Don't worry…everything will be fine.

Sultan: (Entranced) everything will be…fine

Jafar (Who's face is in the eyes): The diamond?

Sultan: (Still entranced) Here Jafar…what ever you need…will…be…fine.)

"Yeah, yeah. Jafar plans to over throw the sultan. Next scene." Said DJ. "that night, Jasmine runs away from home, since she doesn't want to be a princess anymore."

"The next morning, Aladdin and Abu are up to their old tricks by stealing a melon from a fruit vender. As this happens though, the princess mingles with the crowd…sort of."

(Seller 1: Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver.

Seller 2: Sugar bates! Sugar Bates and figs! Sugar bates and pistachios!

Seller 3: Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for the pretty lady.

Seller 4: FRESH FISH! We catch them you buy them!)

"Yeah…she fits in pretty well, huh?" asked DJ. "Anyway, after bumping into a fire eater, Aladdin gets his first look at Jasmine."

(Aladdin (staring at Jasmine): (In a dreamy tone) Wow…

Abu: (confused) Hello, hello? (Waves hand in front of dazed face))

"But then the fish out of the river accidentally steals an apple to give to a kid, and Jasmine nearly gets her hand cut off. But thankfully Aladdin was able to think up of something to save her royal hand."

(Seller: You know this girl?

Aladdin: sadly yes, she is my sister. (Whispers) She's a little crazy.

Seller: She said she knew the sultan.

Aladdin: (chuckles) She thinks the _monkey_ is the sultan. (Abu looks nervously)

Jasmine: (acting) Oh wise sultan! How may I serve you? (Bows to the monkey))

DJ chuckles a bit. "That always gets me a good chuckle. Anyway, after they get away, we cut to Jafar and Iago…trying to make a storm?"

(Storm: Power of lightning, strike again!)

"NOT that Storm!" said DJ, annoyed. "IT seems that Jafar needs lightning and the ring to make the image of the diamond in the rough appear. And he gets, off course, Aladdin."

(Iago: That's him? That's the clown we've been looking for-AH! (Screams as he goes through the gears))

"Anyway…back with the new friends, Aladdin and Jasmine seem to hit it off rather well. Even knowing that they're basically…"

(Jasmine and Aladdin: Trapped)

"Yeah, that. But Abu is jealous of the attention at Jasmine and tries to talk to Aladdin about it."

(Jasmine: What's he saying.

Aladdin: He's saying…(smirks) that's not fair.

Abu: 'what'?)

DJ looked confused and says "Uh…"

(Jasmine: And does…Abu have anything else to say?

Aladdin: Well uh…he wishes there was something we can do to help. (abu rolls his eyes at this)

Jasmine: Well…tell him that's very…sweet. (the two lean in to kiss)

DJ sighs as he gets out a blue remote and was about ot press a button.

(Guard: There you are!)

"Oh, right before they went to first base." Said DJ with a cringe. "Anyway, after a short chase, Aladdin gets captured by Razoul. But at an attempt to save him, Jasmine reveals her true identity."

(Jasmine: Unhand him (reveals herself to the guards) By order of the princess.

Razoul: (Gasps) Princess Jasmine

Aladdin: The Princess?

Abu: The princess?)

"As she tries to get them to let him go, she finds out that Jafar was the one who sent them. So when she gets back to the palace, Jafar meets up with her, so he quickly hides his hideout."

(Iago: (Groaning) Jafar, I'm stuck!

Jafar: (Ignoring him) How may I be of serves?

Jasmine: The guards took a boy from the market…on YOU'RE orders.)

"why did he do it again?" asked DJ. "Steal some bread? Big whoop…oh wait, he could end up in 20 years in prison if they're anything like the French government."

(BOO!)

"Shut it!" said DJ, annoyed. "Anyway, after he tells Jasmine that Al is put to death, she is shocked that she might've accidentally lead him to his death."

"But other then that, back in the dungeon, Aladdin is in the dungeon, wallowing in self pity on how he couldn't score with the princess." Said DJ.

"But thankfully, Abu is here to save him." Said DJ.

(Abu: 'ello)

"Yep, the monkey to the rescue. After he frees Aladdin, they meet up with the creepy pedo-prospector that seems to have been trapped there for awhile." Said DJ.

(Iago: (inside the man's cloak) Jafar, I'm dying here.)

"Yep, that's just Jafar in a costume." Said DJ. "Man, he looks even creepier with this outfit. Look at this."

(Shows Old Man Jafar smiling weirdly)

"Creepy…" said Yukari, as DJ nods.

"Anyway, the old guy tells Aladdin about the cave of wonders and how it has the ultimate treasure." Said DJ.

"So, after showing them an exit, Jafar leads Aladdin across the desert to show him the cave." Said DJ. "Uh…did he open it before they got there?"

DJ then shrugs and says "anyway, the cave tells Aladdin to not touch anything but the lamp. And when he goes in, we see…"

(Max (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invasion): The mother of all mother loads.)

"And that ain't a joke either. The whole cave is full of gold, diamonds, and gems. No wonder it's called the 'Cave of wonders'." Said DJ. "But not the best place for a Kelpto-monkey."

(Aladdin: ABU! (Stops Abu from stealing a gem) Don't touch anything)

DJ then noticed something and says "guess you need to tell him, since they're being followed by a magic carpet of all things. I guess since it isn't made of gold or diamonds, it can be touched."

"So, this is Carpet…who is basically made form a drawing and CGI. So, after befriending the living room ornament, it decides to show them where the Lamp is at."

(Aladdin: This is it? This is what we came to…? (gasps) ABU, NO!)

"Oh no…" said DJ. "Don't tell me…"

(Abu (Takes the gem)

Cave: INFIDELS!

Abu: Uh-oh…)

"Oh boy…" said DJ.

(Cave: You have touched…the forbidden treasure…now you will never see the light…OF DAY!)

"Dude…you're butts are toast." Said DJ. "So after running from MOLTEN MAGMA, they get to the exit…where Jafar is ready to stab Aladdin in the back."

(Aladdin: What are you doing?

Jafar: (in weird voice) Giving you you're reward. (In real voice as he gets out a knife) You're eternal reward!)

"But luckily Abu and Carpet saves Aladdin from his fall of death as the Cave of Wonders seal itself." Said DJ. "But luckily enough, Jafar doesn't get the lamp."

(Nelson: HAHA!)

Then DJ noticed the camera fizzing. "Yo Ronny, what's up with the camera?"

"No idea." Said Ronny, going in front of the camera. He then tapped it and says, "Crud, I think it's broken."

DJ sighs and says "Alright folks, we're gonna need to finish this review later. So sorry folks." The camera then turned off at this.

End of part 1 of Review

Hope you guys enjoyed this part of this. So let me know what you guys think so far, so please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	28. Aladdin Review part 2

Here's part 2 of my Aladdin review. Enjoy.

Demon Critic Aladdin part 2

DJ was now in a new location; it was a dark red room with a shelf with two katana on them, and also two guns under them. "Hello I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

"Well, as you can see, I'm NOT in my usual spot. I'm actually in my brother's HQ. Right Mora?" said DJ.

"Busy." Said Mora off screen.

"Anyway…lets get back to where we left off." Said DJ. "Last time, Aladdin fell into the Cave of Wonders, but survived thanks to Carpet and Abu."

"BUT they seem to have lost the lamp, but…" DJ began as he cued it.

(Abu reveals he had the lamp.

Aladdin: Ha. Why you hairy little thief (Abu just smiles))

"So, as he studies the weird lamp, he noticed some sort of writing on the side and tries to read it, but…" DJ then cued it.

(Suddenly the lamp began to glow as it laughed.)

DJ then says "And now…ladies and Gentlemen…it is time to reveal the GREATEST performance in a Disney Film. Everyone…Robin Williams!"

(Genie: (As a darken form) AHH-(reveals his true self) Oie! Ten Thousand YEARS can leave such a clink in you're neck! Hang on for a sec. (Takes off head and spins it) WHOA-OOH!)

"Yep, it's comedian Robin Williams, one of my ALL-TIME favorite actors of all time. Mostly because he has the best dialogue, and of course…he has the BEST use of improvising. And here he plays…"

(Genie: (In an Arnold Swartezenger accent) the ever impressive…(Now in a cube) the long contained…(now talking through a puppet) Often imitated. But never…duplicated (says it a few times before a spotlight hits him) GENIE…OF THE LAMP!)

"So after telling him that he can grant wishes, Aladdin thinks he's finally lost it. But after seeing a carpet fly, should he be that confused? So, to enlighten him, Genie sings one of the BEST songs of Disney history."

(Genie: (singing) **While Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**and Sharizata had a thousand tales.**

**But master you in luck, because…Up your sleeves**

**You got the brand magic that never fails.**

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in you're camp**

**You got some spun, pizzazz, and you and how.**

**All ya gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say…**

**Mr. Aladdin Sir, what will you're pleasure be?**

**Let me take you're order and jot it down.**

**You never had a friend like me, huh-huh-huh?)**

"_Friend like me_ is one of my all-time favorite songs in this movie." Said DJ with a smile. "It has a lot of energy, and one of the BEST endings in a Disney song…next to '_Be our guest_' and _Hakuna Matata_."

(Genie: **Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three****  
****I'm on the job, you big nabob****  
****You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend****  
****You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend****  
****You ain't never…had a…friend like me!**

(Shows everyone dancing a round for a bit before Genie turns into a tornado and sucks the magic back in)**  
****You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**)

"But after that song sequence, Genie tells Aladdin the three biggest rules of wishes from a genie."

(Genie: Ah Rule Number 1: I can't kill anyone (Cuts off head and talks funny) So don't ask. (puts it back on) A Rule Number 2: I can't make anyone fall in love, with someone else. (turns into a giant pair of lips and kisses Aladdin on the cheek) you little puddin' there. A RULE NUMBER 3: (turns into a zombie-like Igor) I can't bring back people from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…I DON'T LIKE DOING IT! (turns back to normal) But other then that…you got it)

"But being a smart guy, Aladdin knows he can outsmart this genie by making him seem useless. But I bet that Genie won't fall for it, right?"

(Genie: (looking at Aladdin with annoyance) Excuse me? Heh, are you looking at me?

Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did ya bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so! Not right now! You're gettin' your wishes, so SIT DOWN!)

DJ's hair was blown back from the force of the yell. "So…after THAT blow out, Genie gets Aladdin and the others out of the caved-in cave, we cut to see Jasmine and Sultan telling Jafar to NOT do something like send someone to a dungeon without their permission."

"So, Iago gets a smart idea…though it is sort of weird…"

(Iago: What if YOU were the chump husband?

Jafar: What?

Iago: okay, okay…you MARRY the Princess, and then…YOU become the Sultan!)

"Okay…THAT'S not creepy…" said DJ. "Lets get back to Genie…"

(Shows Genie dressed like a female flight attendant)

Then suddenly DJ's eyes combusted into flames, as he says "Well THAT'S just great." Said DJ plainly.

"Anyway, after they get to an oasis, Aladdin reminds Genie about his three wishes." Said DJ.

(Genie: Excuse me, three? Heh, you're down by ONE BOY!)

"Uh…he didn't wish for an exit. You did that yourself." DJ reminded him.

(Genie's jaw dropped at this)

(Spencer: I feel DOOPED!)

"So…after Genie gives him a warning about no more freebies, Aladdin asks Genie what he would wish for, and it turns out to be…"

(Genie: Freedom.)

"So yeah, all Genie wants is to be free from the lamp. But after we learn that, Aladdin says he'll free Genie after his first two wishes. His response?"

(Genie's head turns into Pinocchio's)

"But anyway, the first Wish Aladdin gives to Genie involves winning over Jasmine-"

(Genie: (imitates a buzzer) WRONG! I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?)

"So…while Aladdin gushes about how Jasmine looks, he asks Genie if he can turn him into a prince. So…Genie does so, and decides to make some changes to Aladdin: give him a new wardrobe, and turning Abu into…"

(Genie: He's an Alambo-Shinme DUMBO! (turns Abu into an elephant))

"Yeah…back with the Sultan…where he's stacking a pile of toys, one of which looking like the Beast from _Beauty in the Beast._ Wait…that's TWICE a Beauty and the Beast character made a cameo in my reviews."

(Shows the Teapot and tea cup from the movie Tarzan movie)

"Okay, third." Said DJ plainly. "anyway, Jafar tells the Sultan that there's a new rule in a rule scroll. It appears that if she can't find a suitor, Jasmine has to marry…" DJ shudders a bit and finishes "Jafar."

(Kiara: Eww! Gross!)

"Yeah…" said DJ. "But Sultan doesn't like the sound of this, so Jafar, ONCE AGAIN, tries to hypnotize him."

(Jafar: You will order the princess to marry me.

Sultan: (Hypnotized) I will order…the princess…to…(snaps out of it) But your so old.)

(Mordecai and Rigby: OHH!)

"But as Jafar nearly gets Sultan to do that, we get yet ANOTHER song sung by the Genie. Which is…_Prince Ali_!"

(Genie: **Hey! Clear the way through the old Bazaar**

**Hey you! Let us through**

**It's a bright new star**

**Oh come**

**Be the first to be the one to meet his eye.**

**Make way, here he comes**

**Ring bells, bang the drums.**

**Are you gonna love this guy!**)

"Yet another great song sung by Genie. The song is sort of like a way to show off both Aladdin and Genie in both ways. Aladdin by making him look awesome, and Genie by showing off his powers."

"As the song plays, the entire city enjoys the show. Heck Iago even begins to grove to the song. But Jafar doesn't like this one bit."

(Jafar: Time to get rid of prince Abo-bo.)

"But Jasmine isn't that impressed by this, and even tells off Aladdin about her not being a prize." Said DJ. "so, that night, the gang tries to figure out what do to…okay Aladdin thinks about it, but Genie and Carpet are playing chess."

(Genie: (after losing another piece to Carpet) Good move. (Does a Rodney Dangerfield impression) I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rug.)

DJ is shown wearing a tie as he does one as well; "I don't believe it. I lost my thunder to a blue guy."

DJ then cleared his throat and says "anyway, Aladdin asks Genie for some advice, and what does he tell him?"

(Genie: Tell her the…TRUTH!)

"BEST. ADVICE. EVER!" said DJ. "But sadly, Aladdin blows this off and decides to continue his act. Dude, hate to burst you're bubble, but this lie can go as far as you can go, and I can tell THIS plan will back fire."

"Anyway, he decides to go to Jasmine, but meets up with her pet Tiger." Said DJ. "but as he tries to scare him with his turban-hat-thing, Jasmine notices that Ali looks familiar. But after Aladdin tries to tell her he isn't that guy she met up with, he gets some much needed help from Genie."

"But it doesn't go well." Mora said plainly as he walks by.

(Jasmine: (smirking a bit) I'm rich to, you know.

Aladdin: Yeah.

Jasmine: the daughter of a sultan.

Aladdin: I know

Jasmine: a fine prize for any prince to marry.

Aladdin: (now nervous) Uh…right…a prince likem e.

Genie: Warning! Warning!

Jasmine: Right…a prince like you…and every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met!

Genie: Mayday! Mayday!)

"Well there goes his chances…right?" asked DJ. "Nope. He decides to show he'll listen."

(Walks off the balcony.)

"Whoa!" said DJ. "Suicide alert!"

(Jasmine: Don't!

Aladdin: (poking his head out) what? What?)

"So…he decidest o show off Carpet and even gives her a ride around the world. Even adding in a song sequence…"

(Aladdin:** I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, Splendid.**

**Now tell me princess**

**When did you last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Going over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world!**

**A whole new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us 'no'**

**Or where to go**

**Or tell us we're only dreaming**)

"And this song is one of the best written in any of the Disney songs." Said DJ. "Heck, Jasmine does a good job as well. Right?"

Kurumu nods as she sits down next to DJ with a smile.

(Jasmine: **A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**And I'm in a whole new world with you.**

Aladdin: **Now I'm in a whole new world**

Jasmine: **Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feelings**

**Soaring, toppling, freewheeling**

**Though an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world.**

Aladdin: **Don't you dare close you're eyes.**)

"Yep. Really great." Said DJ with a smile, as Kurumu did the same. "After that song, Jasmine finds out that Ali is really Aladdin in disguise, but he lies and says that he's a prince in disguise."

(MORON!)

"But after giving the princess a kiss, Aladdin is tied and gagged by the guards and thrown into a river." Said DJ. "Wow…that was spontaneous."

"But lucky for him, Genie comes out and uses the second wish to save Aladdin's hindquarters. But with Jasmine, she gets an…unsuspecting surprise."

(Sultan: You're new husband…Jafar)

(Rex holds back his vomit and goes to the side to throw up)

"Yeah…" said DJ. "But luckily, Aladdin shows up and frees the Sultan from Jafar's mind control. Then Jafar notices the lamp in Al's hat, but is taken away by guards. Well that's the last of Jafar, right?"

(Jafar: This is not done yet, boy! (Throws down a vial of red dust, creating a smoke screen))

"Figures." Said DJ plainly. "So the Sultan finds out about Jasmine liking Aladdin, so he decides to let the two be married. NOW Aladdin finds out one big problem with royalty; they marry off their kids quickly."

"Just look at _Sleeping Beauty_ and _the Swan Princess_, you'll know what I mean!" said DJ. "Anyway, with our main bad guys, Iago is freaking out while Jafar seems to have…gone crazy."

(Shows Jafar going nuts)

"Ah man, Jafar." Said DJ in a impersonation of Gilbert Godfried (AN: Yes, I can actually do that. It's PRETTY painful). "Are you off you're meds AGAIN?"

"After his laughing streak, Jafar tells Iago that Ali is really Aladdin, who has the lamp. So he sends him to get it the next day."

"With Al, though, he sees that the Genie is very excited since he'll be free soon…but then sees that Aladdin isn't in a chipper mood." Said DJ.

(Genie: (Holding the script) (whispering) You're line is 'I'm going to free the Genie'…any time.)

"But then Aladdin reveals that he can't release him, since he's gonna need to save the last wish. WHICH ticks off Genie so much he retreats into his lamp."

(Aladdin: Genie, I'm really sorry. (Genie just does a raspberry at him))

"Yeah…THAT'S mature." Said DJ, rolling his eyes. "After a short blow out, Aladdin hears Jasmine and leaves…THE LAMP IN THE ROOM!"

"And it turns out that Iago, imitating the Princess, did that so he can steal the lamp from under Al's nose." Said DJ.

"Later, as the Sultan reintroduces the people to 'Ali' while Jafar rubs the lamp, making the Genie come out."

(Genie: (annoyed) You know Al, I'm getting really-(Sees Jafar) I don't think you're him. (checks the script while wearing glasses) 'Aladdin is now played by a very tall, dark, sinister ugly man.

Jafar: (annoyed) I am you're master now! (Steps on Genie's head)

Genie: I was afraid of that)

"You should." Said DJ. "And Jafar's first wish is…to be the Sultan." DJ sighs and says "And when everyone notices something off, Jafar makes his appearance as the Genie moves the castle onto a mountain."

(Aladdin: Genie, Stop!

Genie: Sorry Al, I got a new master now)

"And then, when Jasmine tells off Jafar, he wastes his second wish on having more power. I wonder what he'll look like now…" said DJ.

(Shows Jafar's sultan uniform turning into…his old clothing only with a different hat and a scarier snake staff)

"O-kay…he's just himself again. Weird." Said DJ. "But now he has a lot of mystical powers, forcing Jasmine and Sultan to bow to him, turning Rajah into a kitten, and even revealing Aladdin…in SONG!"

(Jafar: **Prince Ali, yes it is he**

**But not as you know him**

**Read my lips**

**And come to grips**

**With Reality**

**Yes, meet a blast from you're past**

**Who's lies were to good to last.**

**Say hello to you're Precious PRINCE ALI! **(Turns Aladdin back to his real self)

Iago: Or should we say…(mockingly) _Aladdin._)

"So yeah, Jafar reveals Aladdin, turns Abu back into his monkey form, and sends them and Carpet away by sending a piller to the arctic."

(Iago: Goodbye, see ya.

Jafar: (Still signing) **Ex-Prince ALI! **(laughs evilly as his shadow evilly goes over Jasmine and the Sultan)

"So…yeah…Aladdin gets sent to the arctic, but was able to save Abu and Carpet from getting crushed."

(Shows the piller…which was hollow?)

"Uh…did everything inside there fall out in the flight?" asked DJ, confused. "Anyway, the guys fly back to Agrabah, where Jafar and Iago are enjoying their new power."

"For Example, Iago is force-feeding the Sultan crackers, which was a running gag through most of the movie, and Jafar has Rajah in a cage and Jasmine…"

(Shows her in a Harem Girl outfit)

DJ's eyes went wide as he says "Uh…" He then cleared his throat and says "Anyway, Jafar tries to convince Jasmine to be his queen, but…"

(Jasmine: Never! (throws wine in his face, making him yell out in annoyance))

"Oh…not good…" said DJ. "So he tells the sadden Genie, who saw his pal get sent into space, and tells him to make Jasmine fall in love with him, but before he could…"

(Jasmine: Jafar (both Jafar and Genie turn to her) I never knew how…incredibly handsome you are. (Genie's jaw drops at this))

DJ looked around, a bit uncomfortable. "Uh…am I the only one creped out by this? I mean…this is what I think Frollo dreamed of…but still…it's a bit weird…"

(Jafar turns and…Jasmine kisses him?)

DJ's jaw dropped at this, a she looked creped out.

(Chowder: AH! MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!)

(Mandy: Gah, my eyes! (Covers eyes)

(Rarity does a over-the-top faint)

(With Tohoarki Steel)

TS saw this and puked.

(With Shaddy)

She was watching as well, and shuddered.

(back with DJ)

Mora saw this and cringed. "Yuck." Said Mora, grossed out.

"After that nightmare fuel, Jafar sees Aladdin and they play keep-away with the lamp, while Jafar says endless puns."

(Jafar: Hahaha, Princess. You're time is up! (traps Jasmine in a hourglass) Don't toy with me! (turns Abu into a wind-up toy) Things are unraveling fast now, boy. (makes Carpet turn into a pile of thread) Get the point? (A wall of swords appear infront of Aladdin). I'm just getting warmed up! (breaths fire at Aladdin))

"GOD! SHUT UP!" said DJ, annoyed. "Seriously, what is up with all the puns? He's pulled every magic trick in a Disney movie. What's next? Turning into a giant snake?"

(Jafar: A snake, am I? Perhaps you'll like to see how…Ssssssnake-like I can be! (turns into a giant King Cobra))

"Alright, we need to cheer on Aladdin! Genie, may you do the honors?"

(Genie: Rick-and-rackem sake, Jab that sword in that snake!

Jafar: Sssstay out of thisssss.

Genie: (bored) Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it…GREAT!)

"Called it!" said DJ. "so yeah, before he could eat Aladdin, he reminds Jafar that the Genie has more power, so Jafar does the DUMBEST THING he could do. What is that?"

(Jafar: Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be…AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!)

"Dumb move!" said DJ. "though I'll admit…Genie Jafar is REALLY Scary, especially his enterence."

(Jafar: (turning into his Genie form) _**YES! THE POWER! ABSOLUTE POWER! **_(laughs evilly as he shows off his powers.))

"Ah great, thanks a lot Aladdin. You unleashed a powerful near-deity into the world, I'm hope you're happy. He's gonna take over the world."

(Aladdin: Not so fast Jafar. Weren't you forgetting something?

Jafar: _**Huh?**_

Aladdin: You wanted to be a genie? (Shows him a black lamp) you got it.

Jafar: (Seeing golden rings go on his wrists) _**WHAT?**_

Aladdin: Everything that goes with it.

Jafar: NO! NO!

Aladdin: Unlimited cosmic power…(Jafar and Iago go into the lamp) itty-bitty living space)

(Nelson: Ha-ha!)

"So yeah, Jafar is sealed in the lamp, Genie sends him away, and everything is back to normal. BUT Aladdin has one last wish. Can't he use it to fix be with Jasmine?"

(Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you're freedom.

Genie: One bona fide Prince pedigree coming up-what?

Aladdin: Genie…you're free.)

DJ watched as the Genie lost the golden chains.

(Genie: (trying to hold it in) I'm free…I'm free…quick! (gives the lamp to Aladdin) Wish for something outrageous. Wish for the Nile! Wish for the Nile.

Aladdin: Uh…I wish for the Nile?

Genie: NO WAY! (laughs as he cheers))

"Yep, Genie is freed, but…now he has to leave." Said DJ with a sad sigh.

(Genie: No matter what…you'll always be a prince to me (gives Aladdin a friendly hug))

"But luckily, the Sultan FINALLY remembers he can make up laws, so he decides to let Jasmine marry who ever she wants. Oh jee, I wonder who she is going to chose."

(Jasmine: You! I chose you, Aladdin)

Then a Krookodile came out. "Not you, Al." said DJ plainly. The giant red gator groaned as he left. DJ looked at the camera and says "Oh uh…he's one of my newer Pokemon. He acted a lot like Aladdin, so…I named him after that. Don't ask. It's a long story."

"Anyway, the Genie leaves to travel the world, and we end to a reprise of a whole new world. So that's Aladdin-"

(shows the moon laughing as it gained Genie's face.)

(Genie: (comes in) Made ya look)

"…Okay…so that was Aladdin. What did I think? IT WAS…" began DJ.

(AWESOME!)

(Shows scenes of the movie as 'Prince ali' plays)

"I'm not kidding, this is one of my all-time favorite Disney movies." Said DJ with a smile. "The characters are well rounded, Robin Williams and Gilbert Godfried are Hilarious, and Jafar is a cool villain."

"Except for the lame puns near the end and the…"

(Shows Jasmine kissing Jafar again)

"Gah! That!" said DJ, grossed out. "So yeah, is Aladdin perfect? No, but it hasn't aged a day! Heck, I've heard they're planning on re-releasing this into theaters before going to Blu-Ray. So if you hear of that, let me know if you hear of it."

"So I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for!" said DJ, leaving.

Movie Stats:

Pros: Good music, cool characters, Robin Williams as Genie, and good comedy.

Cons: some animation is weird, Jafar's painful puns, and Jasmine and Jafar kissing (Hello Crack pairing!)

Rating: *****

_Disney owns Aladdin._

End of Review

I hoped enjoyed this review, folks. Please let me know what you're thoughts and please Read, Review and Suggest.


	29. Top 11 LEAST Frightening characters

Time for this new Halloween chapter, shall we? Enjoy.

Top 11 LEAST Frightening characters in ANY media

DJ was sitting in his main place again, but with Halloween Decorations in the background. "Hello I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." Said DJ with a smile.

"Alright, since Halloween is around the corner, it's time to do something Halloween related." Said DJ. "A Top 11 list."

"Figures." Said a voice as DJ saw Ra'ad, rolling his giant blue eyes. "I bet you're gonna do a Top 11 most frightening beings AGAIN."

"Dude, I already did that list." Said DJ. "I know I messed up on it, but come on!"

"Why not do something I bet a lot of people DON'T think about." Said Ra'ad. "Why not a Top 11 least frightening characters?"

"Fine!" said DJ, annoyed. "alright folks, just so I can show off that Jellyfish, lets see some of the LEAST frightening beings to ever come into Media. And I'm not just limited to American stuff. I'll go into other Media as well. Get ready to roll you're eyes, this is the list."

(Shows scenes of the Lonesome ghosts, all laughing and looking bored)

**Number 11: Mojo Jojo from Powerpuff girls**

"No brainier, huh?" asked DJ. "But you're wondering "But why is he on the bottom you may ask? Because of THIS!"

(Mojo: Even if it means…(Jabs something into his head) TAKING EXTREME MEASURES!

The girls: (Gasping) You wouldn't!

Mojo: I would! (activates the giant machine, which causes him to grow in size, turning into a King Kong-sized giant))

DJ looked up as he puts up a sign that reads 'Yikes'.

(Then shows other scenes of Mojo)

"Other then Mojo Kong, this guy isn't that scary." Said DJ. "With his monkey-Piccolo look, his obviously fake Japanese accent, and the fact that his only scary scenes are his blow outs and Mega-Mojo, he isn't that scary."

"Mojo Jojo, one of the greatest villains, but not the scariest member of the Powerpuff girls. That honor goes to HIM." Said DJ.

(Him: Of course it is)

DJ shuddered at that.

**Number 10: A lot of the older Scooby Doo monsters**

"I'm talking about prior to _Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated_, since…" DJ began.

(Shows a montage of the monsters from that series actually LOOKING scary and trying to kill the gang)

"…Yeah…" said DJ. "I'm talking about the older monsters before this series. Like Miner 49er?"

(Shows the Miner)

"Yeah…the old guy in overalls. SO scary." Said DJ, sounding bored. "Heck, this ONE scene from the newer show showed that the oldest show, '_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?'_ Isn't that scary."

(Velma: They all turned out to be fakes. (the people with her looked confused) Yep. Captain Cutler? He was just some guy who was hijacking boats. Miner 49er's real name was Hank. Charlie belongs to Mr. Jenkins, who thought it would be easier to run a carnival with a crazy robot. And Space Kook? Oh, don't get me started)

"Yeah…they just talked about all four of the less-scary of the Scooby Doo old-school. Don't need to say anything else." Said DJ.

**Number 9: Bugaboo (Scary Godmother franchise)**

"I only saw the two movies, and never read the books." Said DJ. "But I do know this; Bugaboo, one of the good guys who is supposed to be the scariest monster in the Fright Side, ISN'T scary."

(Shows Bugaboo)

"Its surprising, since…well…LOOK AT HIM!" said DJ. "He's a giant ball…thing with huge teeth, a lot of eyes, a devil tail, huge horns and stuff like that. And yet he sees it like any other job."

"So yeah, this guy was able to beat out Eduardo from _Foster's Home for Imaginary friends_ because Bugaboo isn't a coward, but he is easy to scare."

(Shows Bugaboo and Jimmy screaming at each other)

"Yeah…I would scream to if I saw…THIS!" said DJ.

(Shows Jimmy laughing as he turned into a demon-like person)

DJ shuddered at this. "Anyway…Bugaboo may not be the most frightening monster under the bed, but he is the nicest."

(Bugaboo: Ah, you're just butterin' me up.)

**Number 8: the Lonesome Ghosts (Disney)**

"okay, for those that are a bit lost on these guys, here's some back story." Said DJ.

"Back in the old days of Disney, there was a Ghost buster-like short involving Mickey, Donald and Goofy going up against a group of tricky ghosts."

"All these gys do is basically mess with them through out the short, but then _this_ bit made them less frightening they were already are."

(shows Mickey and friends covered with wet flour.)

(The Lonesome Ghosts: GHOST! GHOSTS! (Begins to panic as they leave in fear))

"Uh…they ARE aware that they're ghosts, right?" asked DJ. "It'd be like the count being scared of Vampires, or the Wolfman being scared of dogs."

"Anyway, they're still kind of low on the list BECAUSE they're not meant to be frightening, but they were able to get some scares from the trio." Said DJ.

"The Lonesome Ghost, four ghosts who just got busted." Said DJ.

(Shows Donald laughing after the ghosts left)

**Number 7: Zecora (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**)

"BEOFRE any of you tease me, I'm technically a partial fan, since I'm not a die-heart fan but I do enjoy the show." Said DJ plainly. "And one of the characters I enjoy is Zecora, the Zebra."

"Sure it's weird to see this character in this show, but when she was first introduced, she was supposed to be this evil witch doctor who spoke in incantations." Said DJ.

"But it was revealed that she was just a simple wicken-like woman from Africa." Said DJ. "Heck, she was even willing to help the mane six when they got the Poison Joke on them."

"Anyway, after this, her other appearances were just to show off how her rhyming skills can make her a little mysterious."

"and she's only low on the list because she only had ONE scary moment." Said DJ. "This."

(Shows Nightmare-version of Zecora laughing evilly)

"See?" asked DJ. "Kind of creepy."

"anyway…for those that are wondering why Discord isn't on here is because, well…while he was hilarious, he was kind of scary because of his power." Said DJ.

(Shows all of the stuff Discord could do)

"Yeah…" said DJ. "anyway, Zecora was just misunderstood, so that what's what puts her on here." Said DJ. "Right Zecora."

(Zecora laughs evilly)

DJ shudders at this.

**Number 6:** **Saizou Komiya**** (Rosario + Vampire)**

"This guy is sort of short lived in this series, since he only had a few appearances." Said DJ. "In both, he was easily beaten by Moka and Tsukune with one kick."

"Anyway, the only thing creepy about him is that tongue thing. That's it." Said DJ. "He maybe an Orc, but a lame one at that."

"Anyway, the main reason he's on the list is because OTHER monsters were scarier then him later on." Said DJ. "Remember those fan boys? Or what about that Kraken Gym Teacher? Or heck, what about Medusa the art teacher?"

"Anyway, back to Komiya, this guy isn't scary because he's just a normal bully. That's it." Said DJ. "That's sort of the reason why he is on this list, even though he's in a show where scary bad guys are abound."

**Number 5: The Supreme Commander (Brave Little Toast Goes to Mars)**

"Now we're getting to the really bad characters." Sighed DJ. "NOT saying that the Supreme Commander is a bad villain. No, no, no. He was an awesome villain." Said DJ.

"He was smart, calculating and very forceful." Said DJ. "AND he doesn't mess around with his size."

(Wonderlux Dryer: Supreme Commander, why should I give you my vote.

Supreme Commander: BECAUSE I'M BIGGER THEN ANY OF YOU!

Radio: Oh brief and to the point, gotta hand him that.)

"Indeed." Said DJ. "But…he isn't that scary." Said DJ. "Sure at first he was threatening because he was gonna BLOW UP THE F-ING EARTH!"

"But when Toaster beat him out of the election thing, we find out that the fridge was just a shell being controlled by…HEARING AID'S BROTHER!" said DJ.

(Dramatic Hamster)

"Yeah…pretty anticlimactic, huh?" asked DJ. "He was threatening during most of the movie, and now he isn't." said DJ wth a sigh. "Anyway…the Supreme Commander; a small disappointment in a great villain."

(Supreme Commander glared at Robbie the Little Mastera nd blows him away, but looks at the direction)

**Number 4: The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle)**

"Do I EVEN NEED TO TALK ABOUT HIM! "asked DJ. "Seriously, he was only threatening because he could eat these small animals. The rest of the movie he was a joke!" said DJ.

"What I mean is this; He has the worst villain songs in history, has the dumbest plans on earth, is a complete moron and has a lame power." Said DJ. "Plus he's a bad leader. Why do the owls listen to him, I'll never know? Plus he has some bad lines."

(Grand Duke of Owl: Never let him crow)

"See?" asked DJ. "Anyway, the Duke here isn't that threatening for another reason; Because he's scared of a flashlight!"

(Shows Edmund using his flashlight, making the duke scream and fly away in a puff of smoke)

"What the heck?" asked DJ, confused. "Who is he? The Road Runner?"

(Shows the same scene again, only with the Duke doing the Road Runner's sound effect and flying off)

"Anyway, the Duke is just a bad villain. That's it." Said DJ. "Where's my light?" He then gets out a flash light and shines it.

(Grand Duke of owls: AHH! (Screams as he flies away from the giant light)

**Number 3: The Original Mumm-Ra (1980s Thundercats)**

"Yeah…I bet I'll get a LOT of hate mail from Thundercats fans from this…" sighed DJ. "But seriously though, the old Mumm-Ra isn't scary." Said DJ.

"Sure he has that scary-looking mummy-gargoyle-thing, but other then that…he isn't scary. Just some skinny mummy." Said DJ.

"When he got revamped…well…" DJ began.

(Shows the New Mumm-Ra looking at the screen, showing off an evil smile)

Shows DJ's seat was empty, as DJ's head poked out of the corner. "Is he gone?" asked DJ, creeped out.

DJ then got back into his seat as he says "Anyway…the original Mumm-Ra was from the 80s, when shows made for kids couldn't have any real threatening bad guys." Said DJ. "But yeah…this guy IS very dangerous still, but not that threatening when not powered up."

"The Original Mumm-Ra…the one mummy I think _The Mummy_ wouldn't even want, even if he IS an alien." Said DJ.

(Shows the main antagonist of _the Mummy_ running away from a cat in the form of smoke.)

**Number 2: Etemon from Digimon**

"I bet you ALL knew he would be on the list." Said DJ. "And why not, this chimp isn't scary."

"I mean…look at all the OTHER bad gys that appeared in the series before and after him." Said DJ.

(Shows Devimon)

"Devimon, Satan himself!" said DJ.

(Shows Myotismon)

"Myotismon, a vampiric dictator." Said DJ.

(Then it shows the Dark Masters)

"The Dark Masters, a four-man group of evil tyrants." Said DJ. "Consiting of a giant sea-dragon, a sadistic clown, a killer puppet and a death machine."

(Then it shows the D-Reaper)

"The D-Reaper, a giant pile of viruses gone rouge." DJ continued.

(Then it shows Lucemon)

"Lucemon, the fallen angel himself." Said DJ. "See? THESE guys are real-deal baddies! They were calculating, cunning, and ruthless. But Etemon?"

(Shows Etemon singing a bit)

"…" DJ looked annoyed. "Our second main villain, folks."

(Bender: (Bursts out laughing) Oh wait, you serious. Let me laugh even harder (Laughs even louder))

"Yeah…" said DJ. "Anyway, Etemon's ONLY threatening moment, and that's saying a lot, was near the end of his end episode." Said DJ.

(Shows Etemon being connected to a giant ball of circuits and dark energy)

DJ looked disgusted at this. "Gross!" said the reaper, disgusted. "But yeah, when he came back as MetalEtemon…he was EVEN WORSE!" said DJ.

(Shows MetalEtemon singing his ballad)

"Oh no…not that…anything but THAT!" said DJ. "Please, change it to something else!"

(Plays 'What's up Duloc' Halloween version)

"GAH!" screamed DJ, falling down on the ground in fear, surprised.

Ronny looked down, confused as he says "Uh…Number 1?"

"Oh yeah." Said DJ.

**And the number 1 LEAST scariest creature is…**

(Shows Pennywise laughing like a goose)

"Yep, it's Pennywise from _IT_." Said DJ. "God Stephen King, WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS GUY?"

"Seriously, you make some awesome villains! I mean…look at him!" said DJ. "He looks like Joker's drunk brother-in-law if he was the love child of Freddy Kruger."

"But that's not all." Said DJ. "This guy is the ONLY ONE from an actual horror movie!" said DJ. "Everyone else was mostly from kid shows and anime. THIS guy is supposed to be a legit horror monster."

"But instead of a scary guy, we get the rejected Zombozo." Said DJ plainly. "And he has lame weapons; Balloons. Yes, I kid you not. He uses BALLOONS as weapons!" said DJ.

"And he's also played by Tim Curry of all people! You know…THIS GUY!" DJ points to the left.

(Dr. Frank N. Furter: **I'm a sweet Transviste**)

"Yeah…HIM!" said DJ. "He was Dr. Frank N. Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture show! Was Tim even trying with this role? He's played a lot of great villains in his career! Why does he act so goofy in this!"

(Shows Pennywise doing his goose-like laugh)

"God…not even the JOKER is this silly!" said DJ, annoyed. "And you think I'm just talking about his clown form? His final form is LESS scary."

(Show's Pennywise's real form)

"See? He looks like a mix between the alien from _District 9_ and a spider." Said DJ. "How is THAT scary? Unless you're afraid of spiders, this isn't scary."

"Pennywise the Clown, the LEAST threatening of any creature in Media." Said DJ. "So I hoped you enjoyed this list, so now I need to find out what to do next." Then the doorbell rang. "Hmm?"

DJ got up and went to the door and opened. "Yes?" DJ asked, looking around. Then he saw a package next to a letter. He picked it up and read the letter. '_Here's you're next review. From, Anonymous._'

DJ looked confused as he opened it and looked confused. It was a _High School Musical 3: Senior Year _DVD case.

DJ looked confused and says "Uh…" he then looked at the Camera and says "This is the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He then walked back in at this.

_I own NONE of the characters on this list. They belong to their owners._

End of review

Hoped you like this list, since this is my Halloween episode this year. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	30. High School Musical 3 part 1

Lets do this two-part review, shall we? Enjoy. Also I own NONE of the lyrics that will be listed on here, so don't bug me about copyright, cool?

High School Musical 3 part 1

DJ was sighing a bit, rubbing his temples. "God I know I'll regret saying this…I know I will…but…" He looked around and says quickly "I sort of like the High School musical movies."

Then it shows Steel "Huh?"

Then Kitten "Excuse me?"

Then Sarge Ray does a spit take and asks "What?"

Mora looked up from his Magna and asks "Say what now?"

And even Loony asks, "Am I hearing this right?"

DJ sighs and says, "Yeah guys, I'm not lying."

(The song 'We're all in this together' plays as scenes of all three movies play)

"Okay, I KNOW these movies have a lot of flaws." Said DJ. "Most of the side characters are uninteresting, the main cast is sort of 'meh' and some of the songs aren't the best."

"BUT the one thing that keeps me watching is this little thing; They basically just go through with high school stereotypes." Said DJ. "And then messes with them."

"Think about it; we got the good-looking Jocks, the geek kids, and of course, the popular kids. And we also get Skater kids, theater kids and stuff like that." Said DJ. "BUT again, they did play around with the characters."

"The first movie, to me, was just an okay flick." Said DJ. "The songs were just okay and a few characters WERE interesting…to a degree."

"BUT the one I didn't like was the second one." Said DJ plainly. "Those songs were annoying and the characters were as annoying. There was only like three songs, and that was like ¼ of the songs in that flick."

"BUT the one I'm going to review is the third one, which was the ONLY ONE to have a theater release!" said DJ. "I'm not kidding! This is like the backwards version of most Disney movies."

"Think about it; they would take it to theaters first THEN they would have some needless sequels that just beat a dead horse." Said DJ. "NOT that all the Disney sequels are bad, of course. Some were good."

"Anyway, lets start this musical flick. So lets get ready to enter East High for the last time, and lets go into High School Musical 3: Senior year."

"We start this film with…" DJ began as the scene was shown.

(It shows Troy panting, looking around as the area is in slow motion)

"Uh…what's going on?" asked DJ, confused.

(Troy: Lets go! (Then it shows them playing basketball))

"Uh…when was this a sports movie?" asked DJ. "Yeah…we start out with the last game of the season apparently…okay?" said DJ, looking confused.

"But anyway, during this sequence, the first song plays, called…" DJ looked a list and asks "Now or never…nice name. Lets take a listen, shall we?"

(Troy and the team:**This is the last time to get it right****  
****This is the last chance to make it our night****  
****We gotta show what we're all about****  
****(Team: WILDCATS! )**  
**Work Together****  
****This is the last chance to make our mark****  
****History will know who we are!****  
****This is the last game so make it count, it's****  
****Now or Never**)

"…I'll admit, that was pretty good." Said DJ. "UNTIL we get this interruption."

(Gabriella: Troy!

Troy: **Right now I can hardly breath**

Gabriella: **Ohh, you can do it**

**Just know that I believe**

Troy: **And that's all I really need**

Gabriella: **Then come on!**

Troy: **Make me strong**

**It's time to turn it up**

**GAME ON!**)

"…Yeah…THAT was needed, wasn't it?" asked DJ plainly. "Anyway, since this is a musical, I decided to start something called; _Good Song or Bad Song._ This is basically where I say which songs I believe are either good or bad in a musical."

"As for this song…it's good." Said DJ. "Mostly because it's pretty catchy."

(Good Song: 1. Bad song: 0)

"But back to the film: Thanks to this freshmen kid nicknamed Rocket Man, played by Matt Prokop, they win the game and get the trophy."

"So, of course, they have a big after party at Troy's house." Said DJ. "Yeah…you guys went to after parties THIS big at a classmate's house, right?"

"But Troy and Gabriella aren't involved, and they sing…ANOTHER song?" asked DJ "guys, it's not even one minute since the LAST song! Slow it down a bit!"

"But here's the song so I can do the 'good song, bad song' comparison." Said DJ.

(Troy and Gabriella: **Right here  
****Right now**

Troy: **Right now**

Gabriella: **looking at you  
****And my heart loves the view  
****And it means everything**-)

"Stop, stop, stop!" said DJ. "Sorry folks, but seriously, this is WAY to mushy. Even for a love song." Said DJ. "Plus…it's REALLY boring. Seriously, I've never been bored for ANY love song made by Disney, even the cheesiest ones I can at least watch without getting bored."

"So…bad song." Said DJ.

(Good songs: 1. Bad songs: 1)

"Anyway, after this number, we cut to the next morning where Sharpay, played by Ashley Tisdale, does this weird walk thing through the school, and tries to flirt with Troy."

(Sharpay: Hey Troy, when's the big game?

Troy: Uh…yesterday.

Sharpay: Oh well, good luck.

Zeke: She's so sweet (Troy playfully slaps his friend in the face at this))

"Yeah…" said DJ, looking around. "Anyway, Sharpay goes to her lock when she meets…"

(New Girl: Good Morning, miss Evans. I am Tiara Gold. I transferred to East High from London)

"Clearly." Said DJ plainly. "With that accent, I thought you came from Scotland." He sighs and says "This is yet ANOTHER new character, Tiara Gold…okay, is it me, or does THAT sound like a rejected name for Diamond Tiara from _My Little Pony_?" He shrugs and says "And she's played by Jamie McKenzie-Brown, some chick from England."

"WHY does this matter?" asked DJ. "I don't know, lets move on. We find out that Miss Darbus has a spring musical planned and asks the class to join in, and when Sharpay plans to make it a one-person show, Kelsie quickly writes downs some names; as in, all of her friends."

(Everyone looks confused as Kelsie sinks into her seat)

"So yeah, everyone is miffed off at her for not telling them, but she argues that this IS the last year they have, so they should at least do it.

(Everyone begins to argue, as Gabriella looks at her boyfriend.

Gabriella: Troy…

Troy: (Sighs as he raises his hand) I'm in. (Everyone looks at him) It could be fun)

"Pressured into theater, nice. But what's it going to be about?"

(Darbus: You, Mr. Danforth.

Chad: (confused) Me?

Darbus: The spring musical is all about you. (Sharpay faints at this))

"So…a musical about Corbin Bleu?" asked DJ. "Nah, it's about all of the main characters in their last year."

"We ALSO find out that Troy, Kelsie, Ryan and Sharpay have scholarships to Julliard Academy, a place for actors to go and study different styles of acting."

"But Troy, being a jock, doesn't know WHY he has one. But Sharpay won't risk it, since she knows that Kelsie, like she has in the last two movies, will give the best songs to Gabriella and Troy. So she decides to reunite herself with her twin brother, Ryan, played by Lucas Grabriel."

"And this leads to one of the better villain sings-Sharpay does count technically, because she's the semi-enemy to Gabriella-of this trilogy: _I want it all_." Said DJ.

(Sharpay: **You want it  
You know you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
You want it all!  
You want it  
You know you want it  
You gotta have your star on a door**)

"And since I already talked about this in my Top 11 Underrated Villain songs list, lets just say it's a good song and move on, shall we?" asked DJ.

(Good Songs: 2. Bad songs: 1)

"So, after that song, Sharpay tells Ryan that he needs to get the best song from Kelsie. Of course…" said DJ. "But enough about that, the next day, we find out that Gabriella has a collage application thing for Harvard or something, and Troy meets up with her on the roof."

(Taylor: This has two weeks detention written all over it)

So there, they have the…" DJ counts up and says "fourth song of the movie; _May I have this dance_."

(Troy and Gabriella: **It's like catching lightning  
****The chances of finding  
****Someone like you  
****It's one in a million  
****The chances of feeling  
****The way we do  
****And with every step together  
****We keep on getting better  
****May I have this dance (May I have this dance)  
****May I have this dance**)

"Good melody, decent choreography, and a nice tune. So…good song. A lot better then that last love song we had to listen to." Said DJ.

(Good song: 3. Bad song: 1)

"So after that number, they skip ahead to…Rocketman and his pal getting out of the showers." Said DJ. "Thank god for censorship laws…and we find out that Troy and Chad plan on giving their lockers to the two."

"but first, they have to play keep away with their clothes." Said DJ. "O-kay…? So after that little weirdness though the school, Troy and Gabriella hang out, and we even find out that Troy enjoys the musical."

"But enough about that little bit, lets get to the next day where Chad tries to ask Taylor out in the worst way; trying to be less then sociable about it. So later, he does it the right way…by embarrassing himself in front of his peers."

(Chad: (Standing on a table) Taylor Mckessie. will you please be my date to the prom? (Everyone in the lunchroom 'awws' as Taylor and the girls do the huddling thing and then she stands up)

Taylor: (smiling) I'd be honored)

"Okay, so that story arc is done. Now what?" asked DJ.

(shows Troy and Chad on a stage)

"Huh?" asked DJ.

(Troy: **Guess now it's official**

Chad: **Can't back out, can't back out**

Troy: **No!**

Gabriella and Taylor: **Getting ready**

**For the night of nights  
****The night of nights, alright**

Troy: **Now don't panic**

Chad: **Panic!**)

DJ looked confused at this. "Huh?" as he continued to watch.

(Jason: **Now do we have to dress up for the prom?**

Zeke: **Dude I don't think we have a choice**.

Kelsie: **It's the night of all nights  
****Got to look just right**

Martha: **dressing to impress the boys.**)

"Uh…" DJ looked around, confused. "Are they singing about shopping for the Prom? Or am I just going nusts?"

(Chad: **Do I want classic, vintage or plaid?**

Zeke: **Where's the mirror?**

Jason: **I think this tux is to baggy**

Troy: **Too tight**

(does an odd dance) **makes me look weird**)

"No…the outfit doesn't make you look weird, Troy." Said DJ. "Dancing like you got a crab in your shorts, THAT will make you look weird. So yeah this is _Night of Nights_, a song all about the two sides of Prom: The guys…"

(the guys: **It's the Night of our nightmares!**)

"And the girls…"

(The girls: **It's the night of our dreams!**)

"It's one of the more…comedic songs in this movie so Far." Said DJ. "So yeah, it's pretty good for what it is; a parody of every teen's reaction to the Prom."

"So…yeah, good song in my opinion, only for the tune that is." Said DJ.

(Good Song: 4. Bad Song: 1)

DJ then began to speak again when the door bell rang. "One sec." DJ said, as he walked to the door. "Yes?" asked DJ, as he looke around. "Weird..." said DJ, as he went back inside. "Anyway...what's next again?" as he saw the camera begining to get fuzzy. "Uh...Ronny? I thought you said you fixed the camera?"

"I did!" said Ronny. "Something is messing up the frequency. Sorry folks, but we have to get back to ya once we get this stupid camera fixed." He turned it off at this.

To be continued…

Well…I hope no one minds that I cut it off that early. So please Read, Reivew and Suggest away! The next part will come out later! So happy thanksgiving.


	31. High School Musical 3 part 2

Lets continue this review, shall we? Enjoy.

High School Musical 3 part 2

DJ is seen fixing the camera, as he says "Alright, after that fix up, this should be able to help me finish this review. Where was I?"

"Oh yeah." Said DJ, remembering. "Sharpay decides to get Ryan to ask Kelsie to get the song that's for Troy and Gabriella. And apparently enough, Rocketman and Tiara turn into the understudies of Troy and Sharpay."

"But enough with the secondary characters, lets see what the next song is." Said DJ. "Trust me, after those last five of them, I'm getting a sixth sense about it."

(Rimshot)

"But we have to wait, since got a sort of rushed thing with a letter from that…Hardvard place or what ever, and gets the attention of Tiara, who tells Sharpay."

"So what does she do? She Prints it out for all to see, of course!" said DJ. "God, I swear showmen are jerks."

That earned him a rock to the head. "OW!" said DJ, rubbing his head. He got a look from Kurumu and Yukari dressed in their singer outfits. "…oh…never mind…" said DJ, still rubbing his head.

"Anyway, with Ryan, he and Kelsie meet up and play the next song…" He gets out the list of songs and reads aloud "_Just Wanna Be with You._"

DJ looked as he asks "How is it."

(Troy and Gabriella: **All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you**)

"Pretty decent…I guess." Said DJ with a shrug. "Eh, it's not that great either. But to be fair…" He flips a coin and says "Tails, so bad song."

(Good song: 4. Bad song: 2)

"So anyway, after that, Troy and Chad visit a junk yard they visited a lot as kids, and they even remince…through song! In my personal favorite of the duo songs in this flick; _The Boys are Back._"

(Troy and Chad: **The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!**)

"…yep." Said DJ with a smirk. "Unlike a lot of songs-besides a small amount-this song is sort of epic. It has a cool-sounding background music, awesome-sounding lyrics, and even some things that you'd expect kids to play as, and these two are just reminiscing."

"Though…one scene confuses me." Said DJ.

(Shows Chad and Troy…turning into kids?)

"Okay, who let the younger siblings on the set?" asked DJ. He sighs and says "But anyway, this song is pretty good. And it also justifies why I enjoy these two as the ONLY male singers I listen to, besides Weird Al that is. So…Good song."

(Good songs: 5. Bad songs: 2)

"Anyway, after that, the next day, Troy finds out that Gabriella has gotten that Freshmen's thing for that collage I don't even care about."

"So after a picnic at her house-with margarita pizza and strawberries-and Troy tells her that she doesn't need to give up that scholarship thing. But…THIS leads to my least favorite song in this flick! Even more then the last two bad songs."

"What's it called? It's _Just walk away _sung by Vanessa Hudgens. No offense to her, she is a good singer, but WHY does she have to have all the depressing solos?"

(Gabriella: Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah)

(Good song: 5. Bad song: 3)

"Ugh!" said DJ, pounding his head on his desk. "WHY! IS! THIS! SO! DEPRESSING?" as he kept pounding his head. "Seriously, WHY give the depressing numbers to Hudgens? She seems like a nice person! Is it punishment for those pictures that came out a few weeks before this movie came out?"

"…Lets just pretend I didn't say that." Said DJ. "Anyway, Troy is depressed because his girlfriend is gonezo and decides to go into the school after dark to sing. And this is my favorite thing in the movie, since it's sort of the most epic thing they got Efron to sing in this trilogy: _Scream_."

(Troy: **I'm kickin' down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through them all  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way? I can't tell,  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the  
Road that I should take  
I should! turn right or left is  
It's like nothing works without you**)

"Yep. This song has a lot of good lyrics, some good choreography and even some cool effects." Said DJ. "Not to mention that Efron made this sound pretty cool to. So…good song."

(Good song: 6. Bad song: 3)

"Anyway, at the show, Troy is having some trouble since Gabriella is gone, and is having some trouble since Gabriella is havin' some trouble getting back and saying 'goodbye' over and over again. So Troy, being the nice guy he is, decides to go all the way down to California in his death trap of a truck."

(Gabriella: you're so crazy, Wildcat.)

"And this leads to a reprise of the '_May I have this dance_' song, which I won't count sicne I've already talked about it. But since Troy is gone, he can't make it to the stage. So Jimmy will take his place."

"But mostly the musical is just a bunch of reprises, so I'll just explain what happens." Said DJ. He takes a breath and says "Chad and some jocks sing the first song of the film, Ryan sings 'Want it all', Sharpay, Rocketman, Troy and Gabriella sing 'Just wanna be with you', and we find out that Tiara is going behind Sharpay's back."

(Sharpay: But you were so loyal, so sweet.

Tiara: It's called acting, you should try it sometime)

"Hey, it's Stereotype #529: All British people are evil." Said DJ. "But Sharpay was able to get back at her for doing that during the reprise of 'Night of nights'. But anyway, the gang does a fake graduation infront of everyone, and they have ONE last number."

"What's it called you may ask?" asked DJ. "well…the first one is a reserfacing of a popular song of this trilogy: We're all in this together." DJ began as the song played.

(The cast: **Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Here and now its time for celebration  
We finally figured it out (yeah, yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about**)

"and that's a goods ong." Said DJ.

(Good Song: 7. Bad song: 3)

"And they find out that they might be separating, but they end this off with the biggest number of this flick; the song named after the trilogy, _High School Musical._"

(the cast: **High School Musical,  
Who Says We Have To Let It Go?  
It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future!  
But Hold On to,  
High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From,  
The Friends Who've been There All Along, Just Like,  
Our High School, High School Musical!**)

"And like any musical, the main cast all take a bow, ending this trilogy." Said DJ.

(Shows the six main characters bowing)

"And because of this having the best tune of the movie, this gets the spot as one of the good songs." Said DJ.

(Good song: 8. Bad songs: 3.)

"Huh…guess I forgot about that spring musical song." He rubbed his chin and says, "Since it's just a bunch of reprises, it doesn't really count." Said DJ. "So I guess that means that 8 out of 12 of the songs are good to me."

"And that makes High School Musical 3. How was it?" asked DJ.

(Clips play as the song 'High School Musical' plays)

"This one is diffidently the high-point of this series. Okay, some of the actors aren't the best, but hey it's a Disney Channel movie, do ya expect it to be perfect? But yeah, this is pretty good. Some of the songs are good, the story is a okay, and the main cast are good."

"But of course the secondary characters are to be desired, there are some bad songs, and all that stuff." Said DJ. "But all in all, High school Musical 3 is the ONLY one I would recommend."

"So this is the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look forward to, and come again for my Christmas review…what ever that will be." Said DJ as he left.

Movie stats:

Pros: Some good actors, good songs, a decent story and some of the effects were good.

Cons: Vanessa Hudgen's depressing song (Seriously, it REALLY depressing, and not in a good way), some of the other bad songs, and bad secondary actors.

Rating: *** ½ out of 5.

The High School Musical trilogy is owned by Disney Channel.

(Tiara: It's called acting, you should try it sometime)

End of Review

Well, I hoped you'd enjoy that one. And I'll have a poll up for the choices for my December review. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	32. The Year without a Santa Claus

Lets do this review, shall we? Enjoy.

The Year without a Santa Claus review

DJ was at his desk, wearing a red version of his robe with white fluff on his sleeves and hood. "Hello I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for. AND IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

(Shows images of Christmas specials of any kind)

"God I love this holiday! The trees, the decorations, the specials, the works! But sadly, the review everyone wanted isn't going to be since I can't find the video. So I'll do th runner up; The Year without a Santa Claus."

(Shows scenes of the live action version)

"NOT THAT VERISON!" said DJ, annoyed. "I'm talking about the animated version! Made by Rakin Bass!"

(Shows scenes of the animated version)

"That's better. This one is one of the less known of the Christmas specials. But that can't stop me from reviewing this. So get your eggnog and Christmas cookies, and lets take a watch"

(Shows the North Pole)

"So we begin at the North Pole with Mrs. Claus, voiced by Shirley Booth telling us a story about a year that Santa decided to take a break."

(Mrs. Claus: Did you ever hear? Of that terrible year? Way back before you were born? (singing)**When Santa decided to take a holiday the night before Christmas morn**?)

"So we find out that Santa, voiced by Mickey Rooney, got sick from his last ride, and his jerk of a doctor says that he shouldn't do his next run. He even goes as far as saying that people forgot about the spirit of the holiday." Said DJ. "So saint Nick decides to cancel Christmas that year."

"That's what I don't get; Santa has the right to cancel Christmas? Isn't this technically a birthday? So how does he have the rights to-let me guess…" said DJ plainly.

(Linkara: It's magic, b!tch!)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said DJ. "Anyway, we get the first song: which is the title…"

(Kid chorus: **It was the year without a Santa Claus.**

**A Christmas eve so sad**

**It was a year without a Santa Claus**

**The worst we've ever had**)

"This song is basically just telling us that Christmas is canceled and that everyone is bummed because of it." DJ explained. "But the elves are the most bummed, since they worked so hard."

"Heck, when the press got it-how they knew Santa exists, I don't know-Santa told everyone to get everything hung up; the Reindeer harness, the toys, everything. But Mrs. Claus calls up Jingle bells and Jangle bells, two elves that work for Santa, to help out."

"But this always gets my attention: Their names. Jingle AND Jangle Bells, those names just confuse me…are they brothers?" asked DJ. "I mean…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Yelled an annoyed Ronny as his head gained a demonic look from annoyance.

"Sorry…anyway, We see what Mrs. Claus' Plan A is…to dress up as Santa." DJ looked back and forth and says, "Uh…and she sings about it?"

(Mrs. Claus: **Anyone can be Santa**

**why can't a lady like me**

**I admit I'm underfed**

**But with a pillow from the bed**

**I can be Santa**)

"I'll admit…this is one of the WEIRDER songs of the flick…" said DJ. "And it serves no purpose since…well…"

(Mrs. Claus: (while dressed as Santa) Well boys, what do you think?

Jingle: Oh hey, Mrs. C.

Jingle and Jangle: Mrs. C?

Mrs. Claus: No good, huh? Oh well, I guess we'll move right onto plan B.)

"So that ENTIRE Song is…" DJ began.

(A BIG-LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!)

"Uh…thanks." Said DJ. "Anyway, Mrs. Claus sends Jingle, Jangle and their reindeer friend Vixen out to the world to see if there is any Christmas spirit left…why send the help again?"

(Mrs. Claus: I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing. But faced with the idea of no Christmas at all, drastic matters were called for.)

"But Santa sees it as a bad thing, since the Miser Brothers might see them." Said DJ. "And WHO are the Miser brothers, you folks may ask? THESE Are the Miser Brothers!"

(Shows Snow and Heat Miser)

"Snow Miser, voiced by Dick Shawn, and his step brother, Heat Miser, voiced by George S. Irving. These two are exact opposites: Fire and ice, cold and heat, etc. These two have very different views." Said DJ.

"Snow Miser is more fun-loving and hammy, while his brother is a hot-headed jerk. Heck, the flame-head tried to barbeque the group, but Vixen was somehow able to get past them." Said DJ.

(Spongebob: Phew. That was a close one)

"Big time. So they go to Southtown…wherever the heck that is…" said DJ. "Where they meet the douchest of cops."

(Cop: (As he writes a ticket) riding a Vixen the wrong way on a one-way road, crossing the white line, and wearing funny looking suits on a Sunday)

(DOUCHE!)

"But they do come across a few kids…who seem pretty ok with no Christmas. You know…MOST kids would be at least annoyed with no presents, but at least they're being mature about it."

"One of the kids, Ignatius or Iggy, which ever one you prefer, tells them that they're not that worried about it. But he would get a fate encounter with the jolly old elf, who he thinks is named 'Clous', so he lets his new friend with him to meet his parents."

"But when Iggy asks, Santa begins to sing about a song that beliving in the old guy." Said DJ.

(Santa: **I believe in Santa Claus**

**Like I believe in love**

**I believe in Santa Claus**

**And everything he does**

**There's no Question in my mind**

**That he does exist**

**Just like love I know he's there**

**Waiting to be missed**)

"But apparently when he finds out that Vixen has been reindeer-napped, he went there. But Iggy saw Dasher fly off with him, so he puts two-and-two together, and goes to the mayor's office where…"

(Shows the mayor laughing at Jingle and Jangle)

"okay, HOW many jerks live in this town?" asked DJ. "First that cop, then that old cat lady, now the mayor? What's next?"

(Mayor: Hey, I got an idea! You elves can work magic and all that. You conjure up a good-ol-fashion white Christmas right here in Southtown and I'll buy every word you say.)

"Great…he bribes them." Said DJ. "But this does lead to a very random song…which I won't get into since that'll slow things down."

"But anyway, Jingle, Jangle and Iggy decide to call up Mrs. Claus to see if they can get help, so she gets a ride from Blitzen with the sleigh, and gets them to Snow miser's lair, where…the most famous Christmas tune from Rakin-Bass is brought in."

(Snow Miser: **I'm Mr. White Christmas**

**I'm Mr. Snow**

**I'm Mr. Icicle**

**I'm 10 below**

**Friends call me Snow Miser,**

**What ever I touch**

**Turns to snow in my clutch. Ha-ha!**

**I'm too much!**)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'The Miser brothers are the coolest and they are all that'." Said DJ, as he read it from a cue card. He throws one away and says "'They are the coolest characters to come from Rakin-Bass' and blah-blah-blah." He threw away the cue cards at this.

"But in all seriousness though, I do enjoy those characters. They're a lot of fun, and they're arguments do give me a good laugh." Said DJ. "But back to the film, Snow Miser tells the group that he'll gladly give snow to Southtown if his step-brother, Heat Miser, will let him."

"But we also see that Snow Miser isn't all that bad, since he seems to really like Santa and his crew." Said DJ. "Heck, he even outwardly says it's because they help with giving Winter a good name."

"But now, they're at heat Miser…the more…antagonistic of the two brothers…" said DJ.

(Heat Miser: **I am Mr. Green Christmas**

**I'm Mr. Sun**

**I'm Mr. Heat blister**

**I'm Mr. 101**

**They call me Heat Miser**

**For what ever I touch**

**Start to melt in my clutch**

**I'm too much**)

"Indeed you are." Said DJ. "So yeah, we can tell right away that Heat Miser isn't exactly the NICEST guy around. Heck, he wants to give the North Pole some more heat. Which doesn't give Snow Miser a good impression."

(Heat Miser: You think your hot stuff because mother likes you best)

(Iris: Man, what a little kid)

"So, since the two guys can't stop fighting, Mrs. Claus decides to tattle on them." Said DJ. "Aka…tell their MOTHER!"

(Dramatic music)

"But, surprisingly enough, Mother Nature does seem like a nice person. She even gets the two brothers to have one day for each of the deal: One day of summer for the North Pole, and one snowy day for Southtown."

(Heat Miser: I'm not gonna do it!

Snow miser: Me neither!)

(Iris: Gosh, you're such a little kid!)

"But they do get that compromise out-thanks to some lightning from Mother Nature-and there's snow in Southtown, making the Mayor keep his end of the bargain." Said DJ.

"So the whole world wants to give Santa a day off for Christmas, since he's still sick and all, and they even make gifts for him. That's nice." Said DJ. "Yeah, they're teaching the spirit of giving."

(Santa: What's this? Oh, it's a letter for me)

DJ sighs and says "They're gonna mess it up, aren't they?"

(Little girl: **I'm gonna have a blue Christmas without you**

**I'll be so blue thinking about you**

**Decorations of red on a green Christmas Tree**

**Won't mean a thing without you there**)

DJ did a facepalm at this, as he says "THAT! JUST! RUINS! EVERYTHING!" yelled DJ, annoyed. "I know that it's about the thought and all, but seriously! They were willing to give him a day off! Why mess that up?"

"But anyway, after reading the letter and receiving the presents, Santa announces that Christmas is back on and has a parade in Southtown." Said DJ, as he says "Through Santa claus lane. There, I made that joke."

"So there's the Year without a Santa Claus. How does it hold up?" asked DJ. He took a deep breath and says in a very loud voice "VERY WELL!"

"Why did you yell?" asked Ronny, annoyed.

"Sorry." Said DJ sheepishly.

(Shows scenes of the movie as the Miser Brothers' songs began to play)

"I mean, this movie has some flaws." Said DJ. "But they're weak against the good things about this movie. The songs are good; the Miser Brothers are a riot, as are Jingle and Jangle, and Santa is as jolly as he's supposed to be."

"But there are some parts that do annoy me. Like the jerky adults in Southtown, the little girl who made Santa give up his day off, and some pointless stuff." Said DJ. "But all in all, that stuff is very small compared to the good stuff."

"So that's my review. And I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." Said DJ, as a knock is heard. "One sec." He walked to the door and asks "Yes?"

Then, in front of him, was a tanned girl with long white hair in a long braid, blue eyes, and wearing a white and blue Japanese School Girl uniform and a white winter jacket. "hey Deej."

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" asked DJ, confused.

"Came to visit for the holiday…and I got you a gift." Said Kitty, giving him a wrapped present.

DJ then opened it, showing a VCH case for _The Tigger movie_. DJ smiled at his friend as she was invited in. "Come on in, pal." He said.

"Thanks." Said Kitty with a smile, as Ronny came infront of the camera.

"See ya next time folks." Said Ronny, turning off the camera.

Movie Stats!

Pros: A good cast, the Miser Brothers are funny, the songs are good, and the overall setting is nice.

Cons: The blue Christmas song wasn't needed, some parts were not needed, and the jerky adults.

Rating: **** out of five

_The Year without a Santa Claus_ is owned by Rakin-Bass studios.

(Heat Miser: You think your hot stuff because mother liked you best)

End of Review

Hope you enjoyed this review, folks. Please Read, Review and Request away!


	33. Tigger movie

Here's my and Kitty's co-review. Enjoy.

Tigger movie review

In DJ's place, he was watching something on TV, chuckling a bit. He then heard someone walk in. "Yeah?" asked DJ, turning around. Kitten was floating in, looking gray and dismal.

"What's with you?" asked DJ, confused.

She sat down and sighed. " Oh nothing much . . . just . . ." she was about ready to bust open with sadness. " I've been thinking . . ." she sniffled. " I don't really have a family..."

"How so?" asked DJ. "You got your dad, your step-mom who sued to be your maid, and your sister."

" I-I know that . . . but sometimes . . . . I don't see them as much as I want to, and then being around you guys makes me feel even worse . . . " DJ sighs a bit as Kitten saw what he was watching: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, right when Tigger was doing his famous 'the most wonderful thing about Tiggers' song. She had a small sparkle in her eye." I feel like Tigger..."

"How so?" asked DJ.

"I think she means in this." said Ronny, coming from DJ's collection of VHS tapes and took out one; the Tigger movie. "Maybe you two can review this flick to help her out?"

"That sounds good," said DJ as he says "Kurumu, get the guest Reviewer chair."

"Got it!" said Kurumu in another room.

Kitten blinked and poked Ronny. " How did you get there? And otherwise, that review sounds like fun . . ."

Ronny looked annoyed and says "This is my place as well, remember?"

"And cool." said DJ, smirking a bit, as he says "So, today, we're gonna look at the Tigger movie!"

(Then the Title for the Tigger movie came up as Tiger's song plays)

"Yep, this classic is the ONLY smart thing Eisner ever did; make a feature-length movie based on Tigger." said DJ.

Kitten smiled and nodded, then sat down. " Agreed, and my bad, Ronny."

Ronny just shrugs with a smile as he walked out of the room.

DJ then says "anyway, this movie has one thing you'll never see: Tigger, the most optimistic character in history, being DEPRESSED!"

(Rarity faints in a over-dramatic way)

Kitten blinked and said," That was over-dramatic."

"Indeed." said DJ "Anyway, lets do a bit of backstory, shall we?"

She nodded. " As everyone knows, Tigger always says that he's the only 'tigger'."

"But is there another out there?" asked DJ. "Who knows, but for now we don't know. Lets begin this movie, shall we? So lets get ready to go into the Hundred Acre Woods; this is the Tigger movie1"

(shows the room in the begining)

"We start in, where else, Christopher Robin's room and are about to begin a story for Winnie the Pooh-" DJ was then cut off.

(Tigger: Winnie the Pooh? Wait half a darn minute! (closes the book) It seems to me that most of these stories are about that silly old bear)

(Tigger starts to rearrange the letters and words to form 'The Tigger Movie')

" Cool," Kitten smiled.

(Tigger: There! now that's a wonderful title. And speaking of Wonderful things (he laughed as he spun his body around and began to fly right into the book))

"Alright folks...get ready for one of the most FAMOUS songs in the Disney libary." said DJ.

(Tigger (singing): **The wonderful thing about Tiggers**  
**are Tiggers are wonderful things**  
**(bouncing on a log) Their tops are made out of rubber**  
**Their bottoms are made out of springs.**  
**Their bouncy, flouncy, trouncy, pouncy**  
**Fun, fun, Fun, FUN!**  
**But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is that I'm the only one**!)

"You know what's weird? I think if Pinkie and Tigger meet, the world would implode from the sheer insanity they would make." Said DJ.

" I thought the same thing whenever people say Discord Pie," Kitten giggled.

"True." said DJ. "Anyway, Tigger bumps into Pooh, who is voiced by Jim Cummings."

"Who's Tigger's voice actor in this, anyway?" asked DJ.

(Jim Cummings)

"...so wait...right now, Jim Cummings is voicing TWO iconic characters! And talking to each other?" asked DJ. "How weird would THAT casting be!"

" OH I think I know one thing . . ."

(Vampire Knight)

" In that, Vic Mignogna voices two guys who are brothers and they often talk to each other."

"Got it...though I wonder how they got Jim cummings to voice them." said DJ.

(Cue acting out)

DJ was then at a table, dressed as Jim Cummings, and says in a accent "Alright, where is the person who called me for this movie role?"

Kitten walked in cloaked, smirking underneath it, her voice changed dramatically.

" I'm the one who called you forth, Jim Cummings," she said. " I am here to say that you shall have a new role within this movie, but with a price . . ."

"What's that?" asked Jim, confused. "And who are you, sir or madam?" as he crossed his arm, as a script came to him. "A Winnie the Pooh movie?"

"Ah, got it." said 'Jim Cummings'. "This should be an interesting role...I mean, this IS an icon in America and Britain. But what else do you need, miss?"

" You shall also voice another character at the same time!" She tossed him the script. " TIGGER!" There was lightning in the background as she laughed manically

"..." Jim looked through the scripts and notices something "Wait...they're in most of scenes TOGETHER! How am I gonna change my voice for each take?"

" Work it out yourself!"

(Back in the studio)

Kitten coughed. " I'm sure he managed." As she rubbed her throat.

DJ nods, agreeing. "True. Since he was able to make the characters sound totally different. Tigger still being his rambunctious self while Pooh is still his oblivious self."

"Anyway, Tigger tries to talk Pooh into bouncing with him, but Pooh is to busy getting ready for winter." said DJ.

Kitten nodded. "Let's watch."

(It shows Tigger causing a big mess, causing Pooh to get a honey jar on his head)

DJ nods, as he says "And then tigger tries to get to play with Piglet, but the little guy was to cold and didn't have fire wood, so no heat.. And when he tried to ask Kanga, she was to busy. BUT he left before Roo could come play."

(Shows Roo looking discouraged)

"...I wonder how Scootaloo and Roo would get along?" asked DJ. "They're a little bit alike in a way. But that's a discussion for another day." said DJ.

DJ then says "anyway, Tigger tries to think of why people don't want to play with him. but being his chipper self, he decides to bound off to try someone else. But..."

(Shows him knocking over a boulder. Eeyore leaves his house for a bit and then the rock hits the pile of sticks)

Kitten tsked and said," Poor Eeyore . . ."

(Eeyore: doesn't matter...)

"Anyway, Rabbit comes along with a overly complicated 'rock remover'." said DJ.

(Shows the gang using the machine)

"Uh...guys?" asked DJ. "It's...just a rock on a pile of sticks. You can just push it..."

(Shows them still using it)

"or maybe using some sort of stick to push it?" asked DJ

" AGAIN with the rocks . . . you know, someone is either going to get hurt, or it'll fail . . ."

Kitten counted on her fingers.

(shows it falling apart.)

"Fail." said DJ. "So tigger shows up once the thing falls apart, and does the more smart thing; just pushes it."

(Shows him doing some spinning on his torso and tail)

"Uh...what's he doing?" asked DJ.

(Then it shows him bouncing off objects around him and then hitting the rock)

"I think he's . . ." Kitten squinted.

(Then Rabbit went wide eyed as the rock rolled away...taking the pully with it, taking everyone but Tigger to a giant mud puddle)

(Nelson: HA HA!)

" Making a bigger mess . . . after Tigger wrecks the contraption with his moves, THIS happens." Kitten said.

(shows everyone in a bog)

"..." DJ and Kitten looked at each other. Then DJ burst out laughing.

Kitten stifled her laughter and fell out of her chair. " My leg!"

(five minutes later)

DJ and Kitten got back to normal as DJ says "Anyway...Tigger asks his pals if they can go play with him, but they tell him some bad news...mostly with the bouncing."

(Pooh: We're not Tiggers...(Shows Tigger looking sadden at this as he begins to walk away))

"Ah, he won't be sad for long." said Ronny. "It's against his character."

Kitten sighed and said," I know how that feels all too well . . . "

"Yeah...I mean, it;s not like Tigger is gonna sing a sad song, right?" asked DJ.

(Tigger: (singing) **Mostly, I'm happy**  
**and i'm bouncy because I'm the onliest one (humming birds hum a tune)**  
**but now for once, I'm feeling so lonie**  
**For someone like...me.**  
Squirrels**: (in a high-pitched tone) someone like m**e)

DJ's jaw dropped at this, shocked.

Kitten was watching eagerly

(Tigger: right now, I'm feeling a little downsy  
Because I'm the loniest one)

DJ then asks "Uh...am I the ONLY ONE noticing that this is TIGGER, the most positive character in all animation history, singing the BLUES?"

" Character development, Deej," Kitten said absentmindedly.

DJ then says "I know that, but still...THIS must be what little kids might've been doing when they first saw this."

(Shows the scene continuing, as the sound of children crying out of sadness is heard, and one even said 'don't be sad, tigger')

Kitten crying as well. "So...after seeing a iconic character sing the blues, Roo tries to cheer him up. But when Tigger doesn't seem interested, Roo asked him a question." said DJ.

(Roo: I gotta mama. Don't you have a family somewhere to?)

"You know...THAT is a good question; WHERE did Tigger come from?" asked DJ. "I mean...he sort of came out of nowhere when he first appeared in the original shorts."

Kitten thought. " Maybe he came from the 200 Hundred Acre wood?"

"...or maybe he's Tony the Tiger's brother?" asked Ronny.

(Shows a picture of Tony and tigger together, both doing a thumbs up)

Kitten tapped her head and said," Well, seems more plausible . . ." Kitten coughed and said," After he hears it, he makes a big decision."

"He goes to find his long-lost relatives." said DJ. "For, as far as we know, are either dead or Far-far-away."

" Yeah, but in a Disney movie, death-" Kitten started.

"EVERYWHERE!" said Pinkie Pie out of nowhere and then vanished.

DJ, confused, asks "Uh..."

Kitten blinked. " Um . . . . Disney deaths are often taken as-"

"This?" asked DJ. He cued it.

(Shows that transition involving the happy singing and the happy birds from Bambi)

" Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhuuuuuuu no." Kitten then said," To me, it's more like this."

(Shows a clip of Mufasa falling to death)

"...oh..." said DJ. "Anyway...After some searching, Tigger and Roo go to Owl to get some help onto where to find his family."

" They look up his family tree alongside Owl's family tree . . ."

Kitten listened to his monologue.

(Owl: To look for one's family, one must look up one's family tree)

"And that's where Tigger gets an idea."

(Tigger: Family...tree...(sees Owl's family get replaced with hundreds of himself) My Family Tree! That's it!)

"Yeah...he thinks he needs to find a tree FULL OF TIGGERS!" said DJ.

(M. Bison: Of course!)

Kitten sighed. " Sheesh." Rolling her eyes a bit.

DJ nods, sighing as well. "Anyway, tigger then looks through his house to find out where his family is, when he mentions."

(Tigger: The super-dooper-ally-upper Mega super bounce)

"..." DJ looked at Kitten, a 'WTF' look on his face.

She shrugged. " Don't ask me . . ." DJ sighs at this, rubbing his temples. " Apparently, this is a special move of Tigger's, one that requires a specific concentration and maneuver," Kitten said.

"And he even has a song." said DJ. "...I swear he practices these."

(Tigger and roo begin to sing)

(Tigger: **'Ya can't bounce the bounce**  
**If ya can't ever pronounce the bounce**  
**Ahem, repeat after Tigger...**  
**The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper**  
**Alley-Ooper Bounce!**  
**The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper**  
**Alley-Ooper Bounce!'** )

Kitten was blinking at this. "...Who wrote these songs again?" asked DJ.

(The Sherman brothers)

DJ looked shocked and asks "The Sherman Brothers? As in THE Sherman Brothers? The original song writers for the Disney films?"

KItten nodded. "...okay then, loosk like they know how to make weird songs still. But anyway, after doing the trick, Roo discovers a golden locket." said DJ.

(locket shines in the light, pictureless)

" Kind of reminds me of another movie, now."

"Hmm..." DJ begna to think on this and shrugs "Anyway, Tigger gets dejected by this, but Roo thinks of ANOTHER idea; a letter. Uh...he IS aware that it can only work if they KNOW where they are, right?"

" It's also a kid's movie, Deej, it's not like stuff like this has been tried befo-"

(LETTERS TO GOD)

" Oh . . . . "

"Yeah, and we don't need to think that kids are idiots." said DJ. "But yeah, Tigger writes the letter, but it ends up flying away...and Tigger gets depressed when he thinks his family wont get it."

(Roo: But isn't that the most wonderful thing about tiggers? Is that your the only one?  
Tigger: (smiles slightly) Sure, Roo-boy. The onlyest...loniest one... (Goes back into his house))

Kitten was sniffling. " I-I know that feeling all to well . . ." She started crying, tears falling on Ronny and DJ. They got out umbrellas at this.

KItten was still blubbering. " S-Sorry . . ."

"It's alright." said DJ, as he was now in a canoe floating over his own desk as Ronny was in a inner tube, holding the camera still.

"Oh my!" She reached down and pulled a plug, causing the water to drain. It drained out fast, leaving a surprised expression on Kitten's face.

DJ then says "Anyway...that night, Roo tries to talk his mother into adopting Tigger, but that doesn't work. So he goes with a plan B: Ask Owl to make a letter for Tigger pretending to be his family."

(M. Bison: Of course!)

" So, the whole gang of the Hundred Acre Wood, minus Tigger, write him a letter and sign it 'From Your family'." Kitten smiled.

"And Rabbit isn't involved either, since they know he doesnt like Tigger that much." said DJ. "But yeah, they write the letter and Tigger finds it the next morning and, of course, is excited."

(jumps around reading and loving it)

" Reminds me of when Phoenix was reading Reborn," Kitten said.

DJ chuckled a bit at this, as he says "And what does Tigger do to show that he's happy? He sings of course!"

Kitten nodded, but took out earmuffs. "Anyone want these?"

"Hey, I like this song." said DJ.

(Tigger: '**There's momsey tiggers**  
**And popsey tiggers**  
**And tiggers I never know**  
**Like sister tiggers**  
**And brother tiggrs**  
**And cousin tiggers too** ')

Kitten was listening, smiling.

DJ nods, listening to the tune. "Anyway, after that, he announces that his releatives are visiting tomorrow-wait, what?"

(Roo: Tomorrow?)

" Tomorrow?" Kitten freaked.

(Big Macintosh: Eeyup.)

"and they try to talk him out of it, but...none of the jobs work out." said DJ sheepishly

DJ then says "So this puts the gang into a frantic thing, as Tigger is giddy as a June bug. So what does the gang do?"

Kitten thought. "Try to stop him from doing something so outlandish?"

"Nope, they decide to dress up like Tiggers." said DJ. Kitten nods at this, getting it into her head. "And of course, they got a song..." sighed DJ. "Is it as good as the last few?"

KItten shook her head. " Not sure . . ."

"Lets see..." said DJ.

(The song plays)

"...nope." said DJ plainly. Kitten nods as DJ continued. "It's sort of lazy actually, but they get some...very unbelievable costumes." said DJ. "Seriously, it's like me and Kitty dressing up as someone's family members even though we know they're orphans."

Kitten was crying then, already letting those same sad thoughts intermix with everything. DJ slapped his forehead at this. "Can we get something uplifting here?" Ronny then presses that button.

(then it shows the Crows from Dumbo singing 'when I see an Elephant Fly')

She stopped crying and started watching it. " So that's the song . . ."

"Uh...no." said DJ. "That isn't, I was just trying to cheer ya up. But THIS is the song."

(the Gang: **How to be a tigger**  
**How to be a tigger**  
**How to be a tigger is up to you**  
**Ah, you've got to look like a tigger**  
**And sound like a tigger?**  
**And act like a tigger too**)

She blinked. " That's a weird song . . ."

"And a little lazy at times, since they don't even sound like they're trying." said DJ. "But Rabbit comes in and is being as stingy as ever."

(Rabbit: what are you doing wasting your time, what am I doing wasting MY time?)

"Then why complain about it?" asked DJ, annoyed. He sighs and asks "Why did I question my choice of LEAST Favorite character being this rodent again? Because this rabbit DESERVES it."

Kitten nodded. " Although, I know ONE character worse than him."

"Who?" asked DJ.

(SQUIDWARD)

" Or-"

(KRABS)

"...I meant for THIS franchise." said DJ.

Kitten then backed down. " Then I got nothing."

"Anyway, they go to Tigger's house dressed as Tiggers."

(Tigger: ARe you my, very own, one and only family?)

"Yeah." said DJ in Tigger's tone. "It's not like your my friends in badly-made costumes and will more then likely make me feel betrayed if I found out, right?"

Kitten smiled and said," So they pretty much go on a whole party plan . . ."

"Yep. But Roo sort of spoils it when his mask falls off, so Tigger, feeling betrayed, says to them."

(Tigger: TTFE; Ta-ta forever (slams the door behind him))

"...ouch." said DJ.

Kitten had wide blubbering eyes. "Ah nuts..." sighed DJ. "But Rabbit gets a bit of a change of heart and the group teams up with his pals to find Tigger." said DJ. "But the reason was...well..Roo." said DJ. "Serioulsy, the poor guy just wanted Tigger to be his big brother, that's all. He didn't mean to cause this problem."

Kitten shook her head, glancing down.

"But with Tigger...it's sort of a problem." said DJ. "He is looking for his family tree, and DOES find one that fits his discripton: a giant tree with stripes."

(Tigger glances up but sees no Tiggers.)

" Poor guy . . ." Kitten sniffled, ready to cry again

(Tigger: I thought...you were always there for me...(Sits down in the snow))

DJ sighs as he gave her a box of tissues. "Here." said DJ. "Anyway, Tigger's pals come across him in the giant tree."

"But when they try to get him home, he doesn't want to leave since he's waiting for his family." said DJ. "But his yelling caused an avalanche, so Tigger, wanting to help his friends, was able to bounce his friends into a near-by giant branch, but gets caught in the snow"

Kitten gasped.

(Finn: Son of a -)

" But then, something else amazing happens with Roo."

"He does the super-dooper ali-opper mega-super bounce." said DJ. "So it's Super-Roo to the rescue!"

(Adam West Batman's theme plays as Roo flies to save Tigger and gets him off the boulder on the avalanche)

Kitten clapped, " Nice sound effects."

DJ smiled and says "So Roo wakes up Tigger, and the two do the super bounce to get back to the others."

"And once they get, Tigger's still sad, but then this happens." Kitten smirked as they were reciting the letter.

(Owl: Dear Tigger, just a note to say...  
Kanga: dress warmly  
Pooh: Eat well  
Piglet: Stay safe and sound  
Eeyore: Keep smiling  
Roo: We're always there for you.  
All of them: Signed, your family)

Kitten was smiling then, saying," And it finally dung on Tigger: THEY were his family."

DJ nods, smiling a bit. "So, to give his family some gifts, he gives Eeyore a new house, Pooh a giant pot of honey, Rabbit some relaxation because he'll try to keep out of his way, and Piglet some firewood." said DJ.

"And as for Roo?" Kitten smiled at the last part.

(Tigger: Only the bestest, for my bestest little brother (Gives the locket to Roo))

(The audience does the 'aww' sound effect)

DJ then smiled and says "And the whole gang takes a picture for the locket."

(Shows the picture in the locket, and it closing)

KItten was sniffling again. "And that was the Tigger Movie. how does it hold up?" asked DJ. "Pretty well."

(Scenes play as 'Around the Family Tree' plays)

"It's what you would expect of a Winnie the Pooh flick: A simple movie with a simple moral." said DJ. "But this does also have some sad moments you would rarely see in this franchise, and also some character development. and is a good watch for any Winnie the Pooh fan."

He then looked at Kitty and asks "So. what did you think?"

Kitten wiped away her tears. " I think . . . I learned something too."

"Whats that?" asked DJ, confused.

" I'm not far from my family at all..." She was already crying again. " Because, YOU guys ARE my family."

DJ smiled a bit and pats her head. "Good you know that now." He then turns to the camera and says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look for."

" And I'm the Dragon Critic, I know it so you can too! GROUP HUG!" said Kitten loudly.

DJ was surprised as he was forced into a hug as Ronny was forced into it as well. "Well...this is awkward." said Ronny, as he reached for the camera and turns it off.

Movie Stats:

Pros: Some good character development, good characterization of the famous characters, and the animation is great.

Cons: Is a bit to depressing, and Christopher Robin is barely on and some characters are missing.

Ratings: **** ½ stars out of five

Disney owns the Tigger Movie, and the author of the books owns the characters.

(Tigger: TTFE. Ta-ta forever)

End of review

Hoped you guys liked this review, folks. Thanks again for the help, Kitty. Please read, review and Suggest away and happy holidays!


	34. Looney Tunes: Back in Action review

Time to do this review, shall we? Enjoy.

Looney Tunes: Back in Action review

DJ was sitting in his seat, smiling. "Hey guys, the Demon Critic here. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

(Shows scenes of the Looney tunes cartoons of different kinds)

"Ah the Looney Tunes, who doesn't love these guys?" asked DJ. "They're up there with Tom and Jerry, Winnie the Pooh and the Sesame Street characters; you just can't dislike any of them. Even the least likeable characters can be liked."

"But they haven't been taken that well in the silver screen." Said DJ. "The first movie to have them is Space Jam."

(Shows scenes of Space Jam as the rap number 'Space Jam' plays)

"This movie was…okay, I guess. It was really silly though and it didn't do that good." Said DJ. "but I'm not here to watch that. I'm here to watch the semi-sequel; Looney Tunes: Back in Action."

(Shows scenes of Back in Action)

"Now THIS is a Looney Tunes Roger Rabbit-like movie." Said DJ with a smirk. "This is a good satire of Spy movies, but with Looney tunes for all this."

"But since this is a spy movie AND a Looney tunes thing, time to invent my own version of the Stephen King Drinking game." Said DJ, getting out a 12-leter bottle of Sprite and a small glass. "I call it the 'Cliché-and-cameo' Drinking game. In this, take a shot for every cameo from Warner Brothers and every Spy cliché in the movie."

"Now lets begin." Said DJ, smirking a bit. "We start this with, what else, a Looney Tunes cartoon."

(M. Bison: Of course!)

"And it's the same joke as always; and it's also the most famous." Said DJ.

(Elmer: Say your pwayews, wabbit. It's Wabbit season.

Bugs: Duck season.

Daffy: Wabbit Season!

Bugs: Duck Season.

Daffy: Wabbit Season.

Bugs: Wabbit Season.

Daffy: Duck Season, Fire! (Gets shot in the face))

"So after a short montage of Daffy getting shot at, we get a transition to the real world where…Daffy Duck is talking about the script?" asked DJ.

(Stewie Griffon: Say What?)

"Yeah…apparently in this world, it's a lot like how Roger Rabbit works; where Cartoon characters are actors." Said DJ.

"But apparently, Warner brothers are tired of Daffy and the vice president, played by Jenna Elfman, decide to fire him." DJ then realized what he just said.

(Rarity: Beg pardon?)

"Did I just say that?" asked DJ, confused. "I mean…why fire Daffy? He's an iconic character in Looney Tunes next to Bugs, Porky and Marvin."

"But enough about that, we got Jason Frasser!" said DJ. "Who plays…"

(Jason's character: FREEZE!)

DJ puts his hands up quickly and says "I surrender, officer!"

(Shows Jason jumping and landing on the table…with a acting director and a cartoon wrestler)

"Hey look, it's the wrestler from an older Looney Tunes cartoon." Said DJ as he got a small cup ready. "Bottoms up." He took a drink of the soda. "So yeah, Jason plays a man named DJ Drake-No, no relation-and he's a security guard at the studio."

"But after losing the chance to be a stuntman, DJ decides to go back to work as…a security guard?" asked DJ, confused. He shrugs and says "And is told to clean Jenna Freeman's car."

"But there, he meets up with her, Daffy and Bugs." Said DJ.

(Bugs: Dead duck walking)

"And Jenna Freeman asks DJ to let Daffy to be removed, much to Jason Frasser's confusion."

(Jason/DJ: That's Daffy Duck.

Daffy: Exactly.

Jenna Freeman/Kate Houghton: Not anymore, we own the name.

Daffy: Yeah, but you can't stop me from calling my self (starts to stutter) well, what do you know?)

"But Daffy runs away and it leads to Jason Frasser chasing Daffy duck." Said DJ. "Wow…I never thought I'd say that." Said DJ, confused.

(Benny Hill music plays as it shows the chase, which ends with DJ falling from the set of…Batman?)

"Hey, it's batman. Take a shot." Said DJ, taking another drink. He heard a whispering as DJ says "Yes he does count as a Warner Brothers character. Warner Brothers has legal use of all DC characters."

"So after that, Daffy tries to Bat-jack the Bat mobile. But Jason gets him out…but forgets to turn it off." Said DJ. "Which causes the Water tower to begin to fall."

(Shwos it beginning to fall back)

"Hit the dirt!" said DJ, going under his desk.

(The Water tower falls down, making a wave hit Kate and Daffy, making a lot of the studio covered with water)

(Bugs, on a boat: Hey look, I found Nemo)

"So yeah, DJ is fired from Warner Brothers as the now soaked Kate and Bugs go to talk at a café where a lot of famous Warner Brothers characters hang out."

(Porky Pig: First they tell me to lose the stutter, and now they tell me I'm not funny. It-it's a pain in the butt to be politically correct.

Speedy: Your telling me)

"Double shot." Said DJ, taking two drinks.

(Shaggy: What kind of performance do you call that? You made me sound like a space cadent, man.

Matthew Lillard: I'm sorry, I was trying to get amerced into your character.

Shaggy: Iff you, like, goof me up in the sequel, I'm coming after ya.

Scooby: rah, and I'll give you a Scooby snake (growls at Mathew, who recoils in surprise))

"Wow…Shaggy and Scooby as well? Guess that means another double shot." Said DJ. "Anyway, Kate and Bugs are talking about his contract and, like any Hollywood executive, tries to make Bugs change his material."

(Kate: We'll team you up with a hot, female co-star.

Bugs: Actually…(dresses like a girl) I play the female love interest. (The singing frog notices and sings his famous song)

Kate: About the Cross dressing. In the past, funny, now, Disturbing.

Bugs: (Changing back to normal) Lady, if you don't think a rabbit with lipstick is amusing, we got nothin' to say to eachotha.)

DJ took a shot for the frog, as his eye twitched a bit from the caffeine. "I'm good. Anyway, Bugs is telling Kate to rehire Daffy, since he knows he can't make his next film without him."

(Bugs: We hug, we cry, I drop something heavy on him, I laugh.)

DJ chuckles a bit and says "Heh, funny. Anyway, the other DJ goes home and…apparently has Granny as a neighbor?" asked DJ. "Should I take a shot to that or no?" He shrugs and takes a shot.

"But he finds out that Daffy was following him home the whole time. That's when we find out that DJ's dad is an actor named Damian Drake, played by Timothy Dalton." Said DJ. "Other wise known as…"

(James Bonds: Bonds, James Bonds.)

"Correct." Said DJ with a smirk. "And while Daffy thinks Drake is a real spy instead of an actor…we get this old cliché; the video screen that is behind a painting." Said DJ, taking a drink. He shook a bit, as he says, "I'm good. And he's fighting ninjas, so another shot." He takes another drink and shuddered more.

"Anyway, Damian tells DJ to go after something called the…"

(Damian: The blue monkey)

DJ looked confused. "Blue monkey…?" He looked to the left, as he picked up a toy of Spidermonkey from _Ben 10: Alien Force_ and asks "This one?"

(Damian: A diamond, a very special diamond)

"Oh." Said DJ, throwing away the toy. "So DJ finds out his dad is in trouble, so he and Daffy go to Las Vegas to get to someone named Dusty Tails."

(shows the car)

"Wow…Mater has more miles then that thing." Said DJ plainly.

(After the car leaves, it's replaced with a cooler-looking spy car)

"…Huh. Another spy movie cliché already; an unrealistically high-tech car belonging to a spy and behind hidden under a garage." DJ said, taking another shot.

"Anyway, back at Warner Brothers, Kate's movie idea causes Bugs to be harmed by Elmer's rifle, thus showing they need Daffy." Said DJ. "So yeah, apparently Daffy can take these…"

(Shows all the shots Daffy has gotten through over the years)

"And Bugs can't take one?" asked DJ. "Wow…that's lame, Bugsy. That's lame. But Kate, knowing her job is on the line now, decides to get Daffy back…"

(the Warner Brothers: By Monday)

"Yeah…Hey bugs, what do you think the odds are that he's left by now?" asked DJ.

(Bugs: If I know daffy, he'd be hitting the road by now)

(Shows Daffy being thrown out of the car, hitting the road)

DJ then says "Cue Rimshot!" Then it shows Ronny doing a rimshot. "Anyway, we find out that DJ isn't really just a security guard; he's a stuntman. Especially for Brendan Frasser. Wait, what?"

"So…a character played by Brendan Frasser is Brendan Frasser's stunt double who happens to be Brendan Frasser?" asked DJ, confused. Suddenly he says "Oh god…it's a PARADOX!"

"Anyway…after that mind-blowing, we find out that someone else wants the Blue Monkey. And here's another Spy movie cliché; a giant business wants something that will get them rich." DJ took a shot at this.

"And what is this evil corporation that wants it…ACME!" said DJ.

(Rainbow Dash: Dun-Dun-DUN!)

"And who is the evil master mind?" asked DJ. "It's…Steve Martin! Of course!" said DJ.

(Shows Mr. Chairman)

"Wow…Steve suddenly looks a lot younger now." Said DJ. "Anyway, Mr. Chairman-yes, that is his name-finds out that DJ and Daffy are going after the Blue Monkey. So he decides to take out DJ and get the blue monkey."

(Man: what about the duck?

Mr. Chairman: Extra Crispy)

"What are you? The KFC guy?" asked DJ. "Anyway, back at DJ's house, Kate comes over to get Daffy back. But…she meets up with Bugs."

(Bugs screams like crazy, while the Psycho theme plays)

"…okay, that's weird. Anyway, Kate finds out that Damian is DJ's dad and she and Bugs decide to go follow them with Drake's spy car."

(Bugs: Las Vegas, Jeeves.

Car: Taking you to Las Vegas)

"Talking spy car; take a shot." Said DJ, taking a drink. "So yeah, the car is full of all kinds of gadgets; like…missile launcher, martini maker and automatic dresser. Weird…" said DJ.

"Anyway, Daffy and DJ get to Las Vegas and go to what I think is a Yosemite Sam-themed casino." Said DJ. "Apparently Dusty Tails is supposed to be there. But anyway, the real Yosemite Sam is with Steve Martin's personal Bill Goldberg to get him to kill DJ and Daffy."

"But anyway, who's Dusty Tails?" asked DJ, looking annoyed. "Seriously, who is this?"

(Foghorn Leghorn: I say, I say listen up ya'll. Please put your greasy hands together for our next act. If you heard her before, you're not here now. Miss Dusty tails!)

DJ took a shot at this, as he saw the actress. "Uh…that's Dusty? Oh joy, another spy movie cliché…let me guess; she sings a song?"

(Dusty: (Singing) **If you want to be a good boy**)

"I knew it." Said DJ, taking a shot at this.

(Dusty: (Still singing) **Then get yourself…A bad girl! **(removes the white dress and hat, revealing a black, frilly one piece))

DJ's eyes went wide eyed at this. He then says "Uh…"

(Yakko and Wakko: HE-LLO NURSE!)

"What they said…" said DJ, his eyes still wide. "So…this is the real-life version of Tsunade herself, Dusty Tails, played by Heather Lockear. Never heard of her? Neither have I."

"Anyway, DJ is able to get dusty to talk to him and daffy, as she reveals she's a spy as well. And there's another cliché if I know my spy movies; a hot chick working at a club of some kind happens to know a spy or two, or is in fact a spy." Said DJ, taking a shot at this.

"So Dusty tells DJ and Daffy that Damien was supposed to meet her to get a playing card with the face of Mona Lisa on it." Said DJ. "What is this you may ask? I have to say it's a…"

(PLOT DEVICE!)

"Correct." Said DJ, taking a shot. "But anyway, we find out that the Blue Monkey has magical powers…anyone else get an Indiana Jones vibe from that? But Dusty tells them that this isn't a safe thing."

(Daffy: I don't know the meaning of the word 'fear'.

Sam: (with a cannon, pointing at Daffy) Say your prayers, Duck.

Daffy: 'Fear, Noun. A state of terror. (screams))

"Hit the Dirt!" said DJ, diving under his desk as the cannon fires. The cannonball goes past him as he gets back up. "Anyway…DJ and Daffy kept the card away from Sam as he and his two sidekicks-" DJ takes two shots at this, as he continued "and meet up with Kate and Bugs."

"After flying away-yeah, a flying car…" DJ took another shot, as his eyes began to become silted. "I'm good…I'm good…" He groaned, rubbing his head a bit. "Anyway, the four end up crashing in the middle of the Arizona desert, but…stops in midair?"

(Bugs: Eh, out of gas. (Fades to black)

Kate: wait, it doesn't work like that (comes back as the car crashes into the ground)

Bugs: Thanks, toots)

"It's Cartoon logic, lady." Said DJ plainly. "Anyway, the next morning, the four continue on their way as the Chairman gets another ugy to take them out…"

(Shows Wile E. Coyote.)

"Of course." Said DJ. "But before the coyote could off them with a missle…what do you think?"

(Wile Coyote gets blown up)

"I knew it." Said DJ plainly. "But suddenly, DJ vanishes into thin air as they walked through…odd."

(DJ: (Coming out of something) Hey guys, it's air-conditioned in here. (Drags them in.))

DJ then gets his drink ready "Let me guess, it's…"

(Shows the area they were in: A place that looks really secretive)

"Yep, a secret agency's place. Take a shot." Said DJ, as his eyes silted more from the drink. "Anyway, while at a place where every pre-CGI alien is at, we meet up with Mother, a woman who knows Daimen."

(Mother: I knew when you this small (Shows a tiny form, leaving DJ confused) No? Guess it was a picture)

"Yeah…she's clearly nuts. Anyway, while here, Robbie the Robot-okay that's weird-comes in and we find out what the Blue Monkey is: A magical gem that can turn people INTO monkeys." Said DJ.

(Carrot Cake: That makes sense, right?)

"No, no it doesn't." said DJ plainly. "But anyway, in the secret place, Marvin the Martian himself is held and is actually an agent of ACME as well. So he breaks out of his prison and frees the other aliens."

(Daffy: Yikes! (Shows all the old alien characters) Illegal aliens)

"Yep, so after getting out with some gadgets curiosy of Mother, they figure out where to go next; Paris." Said DJ. "You see, apparently the card has Mona Lisa on it, so it must be the thing, right? So…yeah…paintings reveal things. Take a shot." He took a drink at this.

"So when they get there, we find out that the Blue Monkey is in Africa, but then…Elmer shows up." Said DJ.

(Shows Elmer aiming his gun at Bugs and Daffy)

"Yeah…that makes sense. Elmer is an enemy of both Bugs and Daffy, as was Yosemite Sam and Marvin." DJ said with a shrug. "So while Kate gets kidnapped by the wrestler guy, Bugs and Daffy play keep-away with Elmer by going into famous patining. And there is where we get MORE cameos!"

(Shows Peppy La'Pew, the three bears and the vulture guy)

DJ took five shots at this, making him look dizzy. "So…after that…" he slappedh imself as he says "I'm good…thanks. So after that, they go to Africa after remembering the map. There, they meet up with…Granny?"

(Tweety: Oh look, it's that nice boy from next door)

"…uh…I'm confused." Said DJ. "Why is Granny in Africa with Tweety and Sylvester?"

(Bugs: Seems convenient ya showed up when you did.

Granny: (With a smirk) Yes…isn't it…(smirks at Sylvester.))

"Suspicious…so after going through this jungle, we go into…a weird-looking place that looks really redicilous. Seriously, this reminds me of a rip off of every old temple in movies." Said DJ.

"But there, we find out that this is the holding place of the Blue Monkey gem. But I find it very unlikely that it does what it was said to do-"

(Shows DJ in the movie getting zapped by a blue energy bolt and turns into a small, black and white monkey)

DJ looked very surprised at this. "He…really did turn into a monkey…weird."

(Daffy: Ah well, tough luck DJ (takes the diamond)

Bugs: Come on, Daffy. Change him back.

Daffy: alright, alright. Sheesh. Buddy Pictures.)

"So yeah…after showing that off, we discover that Granny is…"

(Shows Granny, Sylvester and Tweety turning into Mr. Chairman, his body guard and Taz)

DJ looked surprised at this. "Those three?"

(M. Night Shyamalan: What a twist!)

"Yeah…so Mr. Chairman disguised himself as Granny…weird…" said DJ. "Is the sugar going to my brain now, because that doesn't make sense…even in a Looney Tunes movie."

"But yeah, the wrestler guy blasts Mr. Chairman and the heroes with a teleporting beam and…"

(The Wrestler turned into…Taz's Wife?)

DJ looked really confused now. He then got his soda out and takes a shot. "It counts…" said DJ, closing the bottle.

(Daffy: this doesn't make a lick of sense)

"Anyway, Mr. Chairman explains his plan is to get the Blue Monkey diamond into space thanks to Marvin, who escaped from Mother's lab, and making everyone on earth turn into monkeys besides himself."

"But after he reveals his plan, he sends DJ and Kate into a room with Damien where there's…bombs, a train, and him being tied up under an anvil. And…what's up with the Pendulum?"

(Mr. Chairman: oh look... there's the pendulum of doom. what's the pendulum of doom doing there? I did not order the pendulum of doom, its overkill, get rid of it! (Wile comes in and quickly gets rid of it))

"A pendulum is over-kill? After getting a train which would run him over when he's tied up, or even getting blown up, or just getting crushed. But yeah, this made DJ give up the gem, and get him and Kate locked up." Said DJ.

"But Bugs and Daffy hitch-hike a rocket and go after Marvin." Said DJ. "So…since I'm sort of dragging on, lets speed up." DJ took a deep breath.

"DJ and Kate are able to break out of their chains, fight off a giant robot dog, free Daimen and make Wil E. Coyote blow up."

(Wil E. Coyote: (on his sign-post) 'They don't pay me enough for this job')

"And in space, Bugs and Daffy go up against Marvin as he tries to lock the Blue Monkey into a satellite." Said DJ. "But before that, we got another appearance of another character that Daffy happens to play…"

(Daffy: Duck Dodgers to the rescue! (gets blown up by a jetpack))

"So…yeah…after that, he uses his famous removable bill to destroy the satellite and one stray beam of energy turns Mr. Chairman into a monkey, weird." Said DJ. "So yeah…after getting back to Earth, Chairman is off to jail…before he runs away"

"And then we find out that this was all of Bugs' movie. Okay…that's a surprising Twist." Said DJ, his eyes still silted. "And we get a few more cameos of other Looney Tune characters, and I only got one cup of soda left, so I can have one lat shot." DJ said, as he poured the cup.

"Uh…Deej? Isn't that a lot of soda already?" asked Ronny.

DJ just shrugs as he took the last drink, but suddenly his eyes glowed brightly.

(Five seconds later)

DJ was running all over the place, his voice sounding like a chipmunks as he ran around, as Ronny was in his seat, with the script in hand. "Yeah…while DJ is in his sugar rush, I'll tell ya what he thought about it."

(Shows scenes of the movie)

"According to DJ, he thought it was a pretty good comedy." Ronny began. "Sure the plot made little to no sense, mainly going by clichés for this, but it was a satire of Spy movies. What are you going to do?" asked Ronny.

"But what he really liked was the use of bugs and Daffy. To him, they were the selling point of this movie. He really enjoyed the chemistry in this movie, and that the movie could've been just some nut-job movie without them." Said Ronny, continuing to read.

"But this movie has a lot of flaws; it has an odd villain choice, way to many cameos, and one-to many clichés. But all in all, DJ thought it was a decent flick." Ronny looked up and says "He's the Demon Critic, he does the reviews so you know what to look out for."

He sighs as he gets out a blow dart. "And if ya need me, I need to sedate someone." He walked out at this.

Movie Stats:

Pros: Good characters, an interesting premise and a lot of good jokes.

Cons: To many clichés and cameos, could have been better, and some odd choices of casting.

Rating: *** out of five.

_The Looney Tunes are owned by Warner Brothers._

_**Next time: Top 11 Mess-ups on Demon Critic.**_

End of Review

Sorry for the long wait Folks. Hope the wait was worth it, and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	35. Top 11 Demon Critic Mess ups

Now it's the list everyone wanted; My top 11 Mess ups! Enjoy

Top 11 Demon Critic Mess ups

DJ was in his chair, smiling "Hello I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

He then smirked as he says "Well, it's my 27th episode and I'm impressed that I barely made any mistakes."

"I'll be the judge of that." Said a voice as the room shook. DJ turned and saw a glow appear on a screen near by. DJ got his scythe as he saw someone walk out. He appeared to be a 8'2 Red-skinned demon with short black horns on his forehead, a black shirt, black pants, a dark red jacket, and an axe in hand.

"Herika?" asked DJ, surprised. "How the heck did you get here?"

Herika looked up as he says "I'm in a TV, ya moron. I'm not in the room."

DJ frowned as he asks "then why are you here?"

"Easy, I'm here to rain on your parade." Said Herika. "Last I checked, you made a lot of mistakes."

"alright, I'll admit I made some mistakes-" DJ began, but Herika interrupted.

"A lot more then some, kid." Said Herika plainly. "And ya need to reconsile people about it, or else you may lose fans."

"Why do you care?" asked DJ. "Last I checked, you tried to make me attack a village in Africa."

"Eh, I can't really do it over board now. But I would like to see ya hated for not going into full detail for our mistakes." Said Herika.

DJ growled a bit as he says "Fine, lets do it then! Here are my Top 11 Mess ups!"

"It's F*** ups, ya moron." Said Herika.

"I don't use that word on my show pal. It's not really needed." Said DJ plainly. "Lets start."

(It shows scenes of the 'Happy Happy, Joy Joy' moment on Rin and Stimpy as 'Everything I know is wrong' plays in the background)

(A/N: It's Herika, not me, that says all of the parts just so you know)

**Number 11: The Aliens and Painting scenes in Looney Tunes: Back in Action**

"Ya remember the aliens from Looney Tunes back in action?" asked Herika. "Some people noticed you didn't name them. Or that you didn't go into the details on what the paintins they went into?"

"Yeah, if you remember from my last review, I talked briefly about this stuff." Said DJ. "For those that don't know, the aliens in Area 52, the name of the area Mother worked at, had old B-movie Aliens in it."

"From the Daleks from _Dr. Who_, the Machine Monster, the Man from Planet X, a Triffid, a Metaluna monster, a flying brain, and other aliens." Said DJ. "I didn't mention these because, well…I never watched the movies that these guys were in, thus didn't know what they were called."

"Heck, I got the names from IMDb's website." Said DJ plainly.

(Rainbow Dash: (face palm with both legs) Gah…)

"And the painting were as follow: The Persistence of Memory, the Scream and A Sunday on La Grande Jatte. An yes, I looked that up as well." Said DJ.

"I maybe a fan of Sci-Fi and classical art, but that doesn't mean I don't know a few things about either one." Said DJ. "Maybe if I did my research more, maybe I could've worked with them more."

"The Aliens and Paintings, my more recent mistakes." Said dJ. "And the first of others."

(Daffy: Welcome to my world)

**Number 10: Not talking about the 'Serviper evolving from Arbok' in the Top 11 Annoyances of Pokemon**

"Ya remember that?" asked Herika with a smirk.

DJ sighs as he says "Yes, I apparently forgot to talk about this. For those that don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the infamous Trainer's Choice from Pokemon."

"Trainer's choice is basically a replacement of the famous 'Who's that Pokemon' from the earlier seasons and the newest ones." Said DJ. "And it mostly had the wrong match ups. But this was the worst."

(Shows pictures of Arbok, Suicuine and Sableeye)

"Okay…wonder what this one is." Said DJ.

(Ash: Alright trainers, which one of these Pokemon evolve into Serviper?)

"…Say what?" asked DJ, confused.

(Ash: If you said it was Arbok, you were right)

DJ frowned at this.

(Sam the Eagle: Your all a bunch of weirdos)

"Okay, ONE: Who's the idiot who wrote that? Any idiot would know that Arbok evolves from Ekans, and doesn't evolve after that. And TWO: Why did they think that? Because they were both snakes?" asked DJ.

"I even checked the Pokemon Website, and it even says it didn't do that!" said DJ. "I could've put this in my list, so that's my mistake. I missed out on a good joke and I aplogise." Said DJ.

"Man, you ARE a moron." Said Herika with a chuckle.

"Shut. Up." Said DJ plainly.

**Number 9: You never do Negative Reviews**

"What are ya? A wimp or something?" asked Herika. "Grow a pair and review a bad movie already!"

"I can defend this one easily: I don't own any bad movies." Said DJ.

"…what?" asked Herika.

"I don't own any bad movies. I may have movies I dislike, but I don't know any material about it." Said DJ. "Plus if I had Netflix still, I would have more movies to chose from. But I'm limited at the moment. So yeah, I would gladly give out more reviews, but I don't got Netflix."

Herika growled a bit at this, as DJ just gave him a look. "Lets just move on."

**Number 8: Why did you put Squidward on your Top 20 Most annoying character's list?**

"Why talk down on this hilarious character?" asked Herika. "He is one the funniest characters in this show."

"No, he isn't." Said DJ plainly. "I heard from a couple of my friends that Squidward isn't that annoying, but a lot more agree with me."

"Here are my main reasons." DJ took a deep breath as he says "He's narcissistic, rude, short-tempered, not nice to be around, unable to take constructive critism…"

(5 hours later)

"…is a terrible musician and artist and not to mention he has little to no skills in any field of art." Sighed DJ after saying all that. "Sorry for rambling, but this is why I hate him. I mean…remember the Christmas Episode? That shows how much of a jerk he is."

(Squidward: (looking at a picture of Spongebob with a huge tear down his face) Aww, our first Christmas (starts to sing the 'Very first Christmas' song as a donkey appeared over him))

"That pretty much sums up my feelings is…" DJ began as the sound of a donkey is heard as a donkey appeared over him.

"But what about that Cody kid from Digimon? He wasn't as bad as you said he was," asked Herika.

"Oh yeah…if everyone remembers who came after him was Cody Hida from Digimon. I'll admit, I was a bit too harsh on the kid. Heck, Etemon deserves to be on this list more then he is." Said DJ.

"Sorry to all Cody fans out there." Said DJ. "And I still hate SQUIDWARD!"

(Squidward: Of course)

**Number 7: The Collage Gabriela was going to was Stanford, not Harvard**

"Oh lord I'm not gonna regret this mistake more then a lot of others in that review…" sighed DJ. "In my _High School Musical 3 _review, I said the collage Gabriella wanted to go to was Harvard, not Stanford."

"Harvard is in Massachusetts while Stanford is in California ya brainless gimp." Said Herika, growling a bit. "How did ya mess that up?"

"And this wasn't even one time. I did that throughout my review." Said DJ. "Plus they even SAY Stanford in the movie."

"No wonder your doing these stupid reviews. Only a moron can do this right." Said Herika with a laugh. A gunshot nearly hits him.

In another area, Ronny blew off of the UFO blaster. "Shut it, Hellboy."

"Thank you." Said DJ with a smile. "Lets move on, shall we? Enjoy."

**Number 6: The Cave of Wonders had a TIGER'S Head**

"How did I get that messed up?" asked DJ. "I mean…how come I called the Cave of wonders a Lion even though it was clearly a tiger. Even Dora can tell that apart."

"Man, I bet you'll mess up a Jackal from a Doberman Pincher." Joked Herika, as he laughed.

"…I hate you so much right now." DJ plainly. "But yeah, this is embarrassing since I know the difference between the two big cats. Heck, I made a super hero BASED on a Tiger, and I can't tell a tiger from a lion? That's just sad on my part."

"The Cave of Wonders, this mistake surely makes me Not a diamond in the rough."

(Cave of Wonders: Infidels!)

**Number 5: You never get anyone's name right**

"Aren't ya supposed to be a movie reviewer? Get your actors right!" said Herika, annoyed.

"Yeah, if you've noticed recently, I've messed up some names." Said DJ. "Remember my Rugrats review? I sort of got Dil's voice actress wrong: It was Tara Strong, not…who ever I chose was."

"And not to mention I called Brandon Fraser, the guy who played DJ in the Looney Tunes movie I just reviewed, JASON Fraser. And apparently Jason is a wrestler, not an actor." Said DJ.

(Rin: You IDIOT!)

"Thanks for that." Said DJ plainly "And I'm sure I messed up some other actors or actresses in this series so far, and I'll make sure to not mess that up." Said DJ.

**Number 4: You forgot two good choices for Sad Moments in your Top 11 Sad moments**

"What my Devil spawn rival mean is that I forgot about the talk Between Woody and Buzz in _Toy Story_ and the song 'Someone like me' from the Tigger movie."

"Lets start with Woody and buzz's talk: This is after Buzz finds out about his toy-dome and is about to be killed by Sid." Said DJ. "Here Woody tells Buzz that he was jealous of him and that he should be the one blasted off on a rocket, not him."

"This scene is sad as well since these two didn't really get along, and it seems that Buzz may be killed." Said DJ with a sigh. "That's what made this scene sad, folks. Sorry for not putting that with the other stuff with Toy Story."

"But there's another scene you forgot." Said Herika. "Remember that song form the Tigger movie?"

"oh yeah…that." Said DJ with a sigh. "Listen, I forgot aobut that one because, well…I haven't seen the movie in awhile, and the last I saw it was in the review I did wth Kitten. So yeah, my bad for getting to put both scenes in there."

**Number 3: The Frogfish isn't that Scary**

"Yeah…you remember this one, right?" asked DJ. "this was in my Halloween Top 11 Scariest characters list. This guy beat out Scarecrow from the Batman Series and Ghost Freak from Ben 10."

"What were you smoking when you made that decision?" Herika said with a growl.

"Hey, I don't smoke. But yeah, I don't know why I thought this out to be honest." Said DJ with a sheepish look. "I mean…a Frogfish does look weird, especially in real-like standards. And it would be scarier to fish."

(Shows the scene from the Top 11 Scariest Characters list)

"But now that I think about it…yeah…it wasn't that scary. Ghostfreak could go there easy and his spot could be taken by Carnage or something." Said DJ. "So yeah, this was embarrising on my part."

"What about Voldemort? He doesn't really count as American because he was made in Britain, or did you forget that?" asked Herika with a smirk.

"Shut up, or else I smash that screen." Warned DJ.

"Its your TV, remember?" asked Herika, making DJ growl a bit.

"Lets just move on!" said DJ.

**Number 2: You missed a lot of times for a joke**

"Yeah this is more my fault then anything else." Said DJ. "Lets start with my Hunchback review."

"Remember two of the Gargoyles name Victor and Hugo?" asked DJ. "Yeah…they were named after the author of the book…so I missed this joke."

(Shows Victor Hugo's grave as a groan is heard.)

(Victor Hugo: why do I feel shamed?)

"Yeah, that could've been a good joke. It was obvious, but it would've worked!" Said DJ. "I got other jokes I could complain about, but that would waste time." Said DJ.

"Like how your just wasting your time for your number 1 mistake." Said Herika with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked DJ, confused.

**And the Number one Mistake of the Demon Critic is…**

"You NEVER do a promised review!" said Herika. "sure, you do it sometimes, but then you do some other review when you planned something else!"

"…good point. "said DJ. "I mean…look at my Christmas review: I was planning on doing _The Legend of Frosty the Snowman_ but instead I did _The Year without a Santa Claus _and _the Tigger Movie._"

"Not to mention your other reviews where you seem to be having a Top spot on a poll involving this show and you never do it." Said Herika. "mind explaining that?"

"Again, it's my limitation. I did promise to do a Bakugan review, but I never got around to that." Said DJ. "There is answer for that: I don't know what do with the series. I don't know which arc to review, I don't know where to do there."

"But yeah, sorry for not doing the promised reviews." Said DJ. "and I am sorry for my other mistakes."

"Ya should be, ya little freak!" said Herika. "you mess up way to much. Heck, Not to mention you also make tom any posts at one time. What? Are you desperate for attention."

DJ growled a bit as he says "Arlight Herika, you want a piece of me? Come and get it!"

"Ha! Your little threats don't work on me!" laughed the demonic being.

Ronny sighs abit as he got a remote and handed it to him. "here." Said Ronny.

"What are you doing?" asked Herika.

"Sorry, but…bye-bye." Said DJ, ready to turn off the TV.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Herika.

"Try me." Said DJ with a smirk.

"You little Di-" Herika was cut off by the screen turning black. DJ threw aside the remote as he sat back down.

"So…see ya next time folks. I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." Said DJ, leaving

End of Review

Alright folks, there's my mistakes list. Please let me know what reviews you want to see in the future, and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	36. Matilda

Time for my new Review: Matilda. Enjoy.

Matilda Review

DJ was walking into the room at this time, his scythe in hand. He was sneaking around, looking around. He then looks ahead and says, "Psst…Yukari, is anyone there?"

Yukari, who had her wand at the ready, looked and says, "Don't see anyone outside, Deej. Your good to go."

DJ nods as he sits down and says "Alright folks, I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for. Sorry for being defensive, but I'm planning on a review something the Nostalgia Critic himself was scared to do…"

"But before I say which one, let me ask you something: you ever heard of Roald Dahl?" asked DJ.

(Shows images of the man)

"If you don't know, he's a British author who made classic stories like _Charlie and the chocolate factory, Matilda, Witches,_ and _the BFG_." Said DJ.

"But lets just say movies based on his films didn't go so well? Remember Wily Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

(Shows the Oompa-Loompas in that film)

"He didn't like it." Said DJ. "So much so, he didn't let them make the sequel to his book, _Charlie and the Flying Glass Elevator_."

"Why am I talking about him you may ask? Well, I'm going to review one of the movies based on his books. What do you get when you get the Penguin from Tim Burton's _Batman Returns_, the little girl from the 'Miracle on 34th street' remake and putting it America can lead to? Well…_Matilda_."

Suddenly there was pounding at his door. DJ looked through a peephole and suddenly saw an angry mob. He then got some wood and began to barricade everything. "Let me be clear on something: I don't hate this movie."

(Shows scenes of the film)

"I like the characters, the story and the way it was filmed." Said DJ. "I'm reviewing this because, well, there ARE some problems with it. So lets get ready to look into Matilda."

"We start out this film with title cards that…look like a 5 year old made it. I know this was made in the late 90s and all, but still." Said DJ. "But after that, we go to a hospital and see a bunch of babies. We then hear Danny Devito start narrating.'

(Danny/Narrator: Everyone is born…but not everyone is born the same. Some will grow up to be butchers, or bakers or candlestick makers. Some will only be good at making Jell-o salad.)

"Those are the ones who are pitied in schools," sighed DJ. "But they can still do good."

(Danny: But one way or another, everyone is unique. For better…or for worst (shows Danny sneering at the child in front of him))

"And here we have Danny Devito himself, playing Harry Wormwood. You may remember Danny from such films as Batman Returns, Disney's Hercules and the Lorax." Said DJ.

"And with him is his…real-life wife, Rhea Perlman, playing Mrs. Wormwood, or Zinnia as she's called on here." Said DJ. "But yeah, you can tell right off the bat that they're acting like jerks. And…it works."

(Harry: Well that was a waste of time.

Zinnia: And painful.

Harry: And Expensive. 20 dollars for a bar of soap?

Zinnia: Well, I had to take a shower, Harry.

Harry: (Seeing the Price) 5 thousand Dollars? I ain't paying it. What are they goin' to do? Repose the kid?)

"Yeah…" said DJ, looking around. "anyway, as Matilda grows up, she grows to be smarter then her parents and older brother Michael, who's played by Brian Levinson. So much so she wants a book."

(Harry: A book? What do you need a book for?

Young Matilda: To read

Harry: To read? Why do you need to read when you got the Television right in front of ya?)

"Wow…that's dad of the year for ya." Said DJ plainly, rolling his eyes. "So Matilda, seeing that her dad won't let her go to the library, just goes out there. Yeah…a 4 year old on her own…going to the library…yeah, that's realistic."

"But as the years go by, she grows up into a 6-year old Mara Wilson. You know…the girl from _the Miracle on 34__th__ street_ remake and the _Thomas the Tank engine_ movie?" asked DJ. "I'll admit this, she does have more energy in this then she did in the last movie of that."

"But we also get another example of bad parenting from Mr. Wormwood when he does this." Said DJ.

(Harry: If you're being smart with me, you're going to be punished.

Matilda: Punished for being smart?

Harry: For being a smart aleck. When a person is bad, that person should be punished.

Matilda: Person?)

"So this gives Matilda the idea that everyone who is bad should be punished." Said DJ.

(shows the Punisher shooting criminals)

"…not what I mean." Said DJ "I mean that she decided to play pranks on her unsuspecting parents. You see…this is one of the things from the book; she DID prank her parents. But not in this way."

"In the book, she just wanted revenge for being treated badly." DJ explained. "But apparently Danny thought this wouldn't fly with parents, so he decided to make it justified because her father misspoke." DJ explained.

"and what does she do?" asked DJ. "Well…how about putting her mom's hair dye into her father's hair styling oil. Which DOES get a funny reaction later on."

(Harry: (humming a bit) Okay my boy, heir to the throne. Today we diddle the costumers (Micheal sees his father's hair and drops his cookies in surprise) What's wrong with you? What are you looking at? Lovekins, where's my breakfast?

Zinnia: Here we are my heartstrings (Screams when she sees her husband's hair) Snickerdoodle, what did you do to your hair?

Harry: My hair? (Leaves the room ro find a mirror))

DJ then says "Three…two…one…" He cues it.

(Harry screams into his reflection as he falls over to the side, as Matilda giggles a bit into her orange juice)

DJ chuckles a ibt as he says "Though we find out that Harry's dealing are actually given by stolen car parts. So he's gotten the attention of…"

(shows the cops)

"…Pee Wee Hurman and Bob from Batman?" Asked DJ. "Yeah…apparently Paul Reuben and Tracy Walters play cops in this movie…weird…"

(Paul Reuben: 9:17, suspect leaves domicile

Tracy Walters: I got 9:18

Paul: (looks at watch) 9:17 is correct)

"But anyway, we find out what Harry does for a living; sell people rip-offs." Said DJ.

(Harry: see this Junker? I paid $100 for it.)

"Wow, that's a deal." Said DJ. "What are you going to do with it?"

(Harry: (adds two extra '0's next to it) I sell her)

"…I would rather trust this guy with getting something to buy…" said DJ, looking nervous as he motions to something.

(Stu Pickles: This is the Reptar Wagon! The ultimate in toddler transportation. The Perfect Children's toy!)

"You see? He seems trust worthy…even though his products DO breath fire." Said DJ. "Anyway, Harry shows how cheep he is. He uses sawdust to fix up the engine, uses super-glue to put back on broken bumpers, and uses a drill to mess with Speedometers. No wonder he's got the Cops after his Italian backend!"

"But then they go to a restaurant with Zinnia after she wins a Bingo round…wow…is she to cheap to go to a casino?" asked DJ. "But when they get there, Hilarity ensues."

(Shows Harry trying to remove his hat)

"Let me guess…the wife tries to take off the hat…" DJ began.

(Shows Zinnia doing just that)

"It rips, which causes her to fall onto a table," said DJ, looking bored now.

(Shows that as well as she does so, causing a waiter's things to go into the air)

"Harry crashes into a cart, thus getting him messy…"

(Shows Harry doing just that onto a cart full of deserts as a waiter catches the menus as one hits a fork)

"A cake comes down to Matilda safely while another explodes on Mike and she eats her's." DJ concluded.

(Shows that as well, as Matilda smiles as she ate the cake)

"…Yeah…it was obvious folks." Said DJ. "But later that night, Harry finds out that Matilda is reading _Moby Dick_."

(Harry: Moby what?)

"_Moby Dick_. You know…that book about the white whale by Herman Melville?" asked DJ. "Has that psycho captain?"

(Harry: (begins to rip up the book) This is dirt, trash, filth. (throws it down) Trash)

"…Guess he isn't a fan of Whaling books." Said DJ. "Though he WAS a umbrella-gun-wielding man in a top hat, so I'm not that surprised." Said DJ.

"So after massacring a timeless classic, Harry forces Matilda to watch the TV." Said DJ. "And…CUE WEIRD TWIST!"

(Suddenly the TV exploded)

"Wow, they don't make TVs like they used to." Said DJ.

(Zinnia: Told you it was a cheap set.

Harry: It's not a cheap set, it's a STOLEN set)

"…First you steal car parts, and now you steal televisions?" asked DJ. "What's next? You steal from banks dressed in a tuxedo and a top ha-"

(Suddenly it shows Danny DeVito as the Penguin)

"…No comment." Said DJ, looking down. "Anyway, the next day, we find out that Harry got Matilda into school finally. It's called…Crunchem Hall? What, the name guy was out of town at the day the school names were thought up?"

(Shows the school)

"Uh…are they sure that's not a prison?" asked DJ. "Especially with THIS lady in charge."

(Shows all thek ids backing up as a large woman held a whip, and was physically bigger)

"This lady who's scaring the living crud out of kids? Yeah, this is Miss Trunchbull everyone, played by the future Aunt Martha from Harry potter herself, Pam Ferris." Said DJ.

"And trust me, she's a really good character for this role." Said DJ. "Seriously, she DOES look imposing. But during this time, Matilda meets up with two girls who don't go anywhere; Lavender, played by Kami Devael, and Hortensia, played by Kira Spencer Hesser."

"So miss Trunchbull goes to this girl named Amanda and bugs her about her pigtails. Jeez...what a jerk. What's she going to do? Throw her?" asked DJ.

(Shows Trunchbull doing just that)

DJ's jaw dropped at this. "...What the heck just happened?" Suddenly static happened as Tohokari-Steel appeared.

"DEMON CRITIC!" Tohokari-Steel shouted, "MY ARCH-"

"Dude! I'm in hot water as it is." said DJ. "I got rabid Matilda fans outside my house."

"Oh, rabid fans are getting on your case?" Steel asked, "That's...horrible."

"No duh dude." said DJ. "No wonder Nostalgia Critic didn't want to do this." He sighed at this.

"Yeah." Steel said, looking genuinely concerned, "Dude, I'm so sorry for you."

That confused DJ. "You…are?" He looked around as he says "You serious about this?"

"Yeah, I am." Steel said, looking completely serious, "It's gotta be tough having all those guys out for your blood just for thinking differently about a movie..."

"...actually, I still like the movie. but I don't think they like it when someone bad talks it." said DJ. "I'm mostly here to talk about it's flaws and how different from the book it was."

"Yes, I have been in that situation as well." Steel said, holding up a certain DVD, "I plan on reviewing Disney's Beauty & The Beast soon. By the way, there's something I wanna tell you..."

"What?" asked DJ, confused.

"I'VE GOT NEARLY A HUNDRED EPISODES AND YOU DON'T!" Steel shouted, laughing maniacally as he ran off. The screen went to static as DJ frowned.

"You annoyed as well? You are? Good. Lets continue." Said DJ. "So after throwing the kid over the fence and her not ending up hurt-yeah, in the book, she was injured-and we meet the future Mary Parker herself, Embeth Davidtz."

"Wait…so she plays Miss Honey in here, and would later is in _Girl with the Dragon Tattoo _and_ the Amazing Spider Man_? Huh…" said DJ, surprised. "Anyway, Embeth plays Miss Honey, the Miss Frizzle of this class."

"You know…that really nice teacher that totally messes with the whole 'All Teachers are evil' stereotype?" asked DJ. "Yeah…that's her. After seeing Matilda do some math problems, Miss Honey is one of the few people who sees how special Matilda is, and tries to ask Miss Trunchbull if she can move her up to the next grade."

(Miss Trunchbull: I knew it. You can't handle the little brat, so you're trying to force her to one of the other teachers.

Miss Honey: No that's not it…

Trunchbull: Yes, weakness…cowardness.)

"…All she wanted to do was to get a kid who was very smart into a higher-level class?" asked DJ, confused. "But yeah, later that day, Miss Honey visits Matilda's house. During said visit, she sees how bad Matilda's parents are. Especially how they view the education system."

(Mr. Wormwood: Collage. I never went to collage, never knew anyone who did. Nothin' but hippies and cesspool salesmen.

Miss honey: Don't sneer at educated people, Mr. Wormwood. If you were ill, heaven forbid, your doctor would have a collage education. (Mr. Wormwood shrugs at this) Or maybe you were sued for selling a faulty car, the lawyer who defended you would've gone to collage.

Mr. Wormwood: what car? Sued by who? Who are you working for?)

(Phil: (smacks head) Aye…)

"Oh brother…but anyway, the next day we see hwo weird Trunchbull is by…forcing a fat kid to eat cake?" asked DJ.

(THE CAKE IS A LIE!)

"Sorry, had to put that meme in." said DJ. "Anyway the kid, Bruce Bogtrotter-what is up with Roland Dahl and weird names, I don't know-apparently ate some of her chocolate cake. So to punish him, she forces him to eat the rest of it."

"…WHERE! IS! THE! LOGIC! IN! THAT?" yelled DJ, annoyed. "Seriously its like making a bank robber be punished by giving him a hundred bucks or a rapist a girlfriend! It doesn't make sense!"

(shows the montage of Bruce eating the cake, even some of the scenes added in)

"So after hours of eating nothing but chocolate cake, he looks like he's gonna get sick. But then Matilda does…this.'

(Matilda: (Standing up) You can do it, Brucey! (everyone turns to her at this) You can do it Bruce!

Hortensia: (clapping) Yeah, you can do it.

Random boy: Go Bruce! (Suddenly all the students cheer him on))

"So thanks to that, Bruce finishes the last of the cake!" said DJ.

(suddenly shows a lot of people cheering)

(Trunchbull then smashes the plate on his head)

"…that was sporadic." Said DJ. "But later that night, Matilda and the other kids go home, and she meets up with her angry parents."

(Mr. Wormwood: Young lady, where were you?

Matilda: Miss Trunchbull made the whole school stay late because some boy ate some chocolate cake.

Mr. Wormwood: That's the biggest lie I ever heard!)

"Wow…you don't even question WHY she would say that?" asked DJ. "anyway, we find out that The Wormwoods are obvilious to the cops outside the house."

(Mrs. Wormwood: They're speedboat salesmen. Real nice guys.)

"Yeah…sure…" said DJ, sighing a bit. "Seriously, they're sitting RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!"

"Anyway, the next day, Miss Trunchbull comes to school and, rather out of nowhere, decides to shove Matilda into the Choky, a closet full of nails and broken glass, because of a car she got from Mr. Wormwood."

"Wait, wait, wait…let me stomach this…" sighed DJ. "You mean to tell me that there is actually a SCHOOL system that allows a closet full of broken glass and nails coming out of the walls to be IN THE PRINCIBLE'S OFFICE? HOW COME NO PARENTS NOTICE!"

"I mean think about it; broken glass and nails would leave cuts all over the kid's body. Wouldn't THAT be suspicious?" asked DJ. "So wouldn't she be, you know…FIRED!"

"Anyway, we find out that the Trunchbull is teaching Miss Honey's class today, and it's here we find out how weird her logic is. Just listen to this bit." Said DJ.

(Miss Trunchbull: My idea of a perfect school is where there are no children at all)

"…then would you consider working at a collage? Or maybe a high school?" asked DJ. "why work with little kids when you CLEARLY HATE THEM!"

"anyway, Miss Honey frees Matilda from the choky-thank god-and Miss Trunchbull gets a…surprise from Lavender." Said DJ.

(Shows Trunchbull getting some water and taking a drink, not noticing the newt, as the kids began to giggle)

"Oh boy…" sighed DJ.

(Trunchbull: What's so funny? Come on, spit it out. Speak up. I like a joke as much as the next fat person.)

"And now…" said DJ, cueing it.

(Trunchbull: (shocked at the newt) It's a snake! It's a snake! (Gags a bit as the kids laugh and Matilda raises her hand) It's a snake! One of you tried to poison me! Who?)

"Uh…that's not a snake…that's a newt. It clearly has legs. Anyway, she blames Matilda for it, and when she begins to berate her for it, the cup suddenly tips over and the newt attached onto Trunchbull, and yet again…she blames Matilda"

"Man this chick is a nut job." Said DJ. "Anyway, after school, Matilda tells her teacher that she has psychic powers, while Miss Honey tells Matilda something shocking; a story about her being Truchbull's niece."

(Dramatic Hamster!)

"And after a short scene involving a break into Miss Honey's old place, we find out that Miss Trunchbull is afraid of superstitious things." Said DJ. "So yeah…she's a nut job in moer ways then one."

"Anyway, after getting home, Matilda decides to use her powers, and yes, she actually DOES have psychic powers. But unlike the book, where it knocks her out, she finds out how to use them relatively easily. So she uses her powers to stop the cops from busting her dad and get some funny revenge on her brother."

(Mikey: hey dip-face, have a carrot (fligs it towards her, but she uses her powers to make it fly back into his mouth)

"Anyway, later that night, Matilda visits Trunchbull's place to get Miss Honey's stuff. But soon afterwards, she decides to go Paranormal Activities on her."

(Shows all the stuff Matilda does to Miss Trunchbull, from making shotputs fall down the stairs to making her portrait fall into the fire)

"But I don't get it; WHY go through all this? Can't she just take the doll and candies and just leave it at that?" asked DJ, confused.

(static)

"That's a VERY good question." Ask TLSoulDude said, "And the answer is that the psychological aspects of her mentally abusive parents have caused her to have a represeed side of her mind and must find ways to express that side. Next thing you know, she'll be lifting people into the air and causing them to explode like Jean Grey did in the third X-Men movie."

DJ looked surprised as he asks "TL? Wait...what's up with the get up? You going to a Hugh Heftner imitator convention?"

"Oh ho ho ho." TLSoulDude chuckled, "You're so funny. And for that, I shall kill you last."

"Good luck with that, Silver the Hedgehog." said DJ.

"Oh, I will." TL said with a somewhat psychotic grin spreading across his face, "And do not think that simply because you technically count as the Grim Reaper doesn't mean you'll get out easily. I have met with the dark powers and DO know how to bring such souls like yours to an untimely end..."

DJ then gave him a disturbed look, one that reads 'what the hell?'

TL then said, calmly, "I like mayonnaise."

"Yes." He stated.

(Static)

DJ looked around as he says "I do this to myself sometimes..." He then says "Anyway, the next day, Matilda gives the stuff to Miss Honey the same day Trunchbull decides to teach the class again."

"But we also see that Miss Honey finds out about her psychic powers, so the two decide to take their revenge on Trunchbull." Said DJ. "Want to know how? Lets start out with Miss Honey standing up to her aunt."

(Trunchbull: (Grabbing her arm) I broke your arm once, I will do it again Jenny.

Miss Honey: (grabbing her aunt's arm and shoving it off) I'm not 7 years old anymore, Aunt Trunchbull (The kids gasp))

"And then…the school becomes haunted suddenly." Said DJ.

(Shows the chalk coming to life)

"okay, that is genuinely creepy." Said DJ.

(The kids: (reading off the board) 'Agatha, this is Magnus. Give my little Bumblebee her house…and her money…

Trunchbull: Money?

The Kids: 'Then get out of town! If you don't, I will get you. I will get you like you got me. That is a promise!' (Trunchbull screams a bit at this))

"So yeah the whole classroom itself attacks her and Matilda uses her powers to get two kids, including Lavender, to fight back." Said DJ. "This scares the Trunchbull away, making sure she never comes back."

(Mr. Waterson: Looks like it's a happy ending after all.)

"But soon after that, the Wormwoods decide they're gonna move to Guam." Said DJ.

(Mr. Waterson: Hey! I said this was a happy ending!)

"Yeah, but apparently Matilda decides that Miss Honey should adopt her, so she gives her parents the adoption papers-she apparently kept on standby-and lets her parents give her away to Miss Honey." Said DJ.

"So, in the end, Miss Honey becomes principle of the school, she and Matilda are now living in Truchbull's old place, and the Wormwoods got away and the Trunchbull is more then likely doing hard times." Said DJ.

"So that's Matilda, what did I think?" asked DJ.

(Shows scenes of the movie)

"All in all, it was a good movie. The editing was good for the time, the acting was great, and I did like the story." Said DJ.

"It does have it's problems, but it isn't that bad." Said DJ. "I would recommend this despite all it's flaws."

"So I'm the Demon critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." Said DJ with a smirk, as a gunshot nearly hits him. "Yukari! Thought the doors were locked!"

"They are!" said Yukari in another room.

BANG!

BANG!

Ask TLSoulDude was in the room with a smoking revolver.

"Remember when I said that I would kill you last?" he asked before answering, "I lied."

DJ frowned as he says "You ARE aware I can do this, right?" he then snapped his fingers, as a giant portal appeared under TL, as giant skeletal hands dragged him down.

"The powers of the Underworld cannot hold me forever, I'll keep coming back." He said with the disturbing smile stretching across his face again.

DJ then sighs "And I thought Looney was a nut..."

"Looney's nothing compared to me..." TL said with a sadistic smirk.

"This is TLSoulDude saying there is no such thing as a stupid question until you say it out loud." TL said before...suddenly vanishing into mist?

DJ looked weirded out at this. "O-Kay…next time it's Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. See ya folks." He said as the screen went black.

Movie Stats:

Pros: Good characters and casting, good effects, a decent story and a all-around good humor.

Cons: Truchbull's hatred is not explained well, some of the logic makes no sense, and

Rating: **** out of 5

Matilda is owned by Roland Dahl and the movie is owned by Tri-Star pictures

Trunchbull: I like a joke as much as the next fat person

End of Review

Hoped you all were patient with this review and please Read, Review and suggest away!


	37. Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths

Time to do this review, shall we? Enjoy.

Justice League: Crisis of two Earths review

DJ was in his desk, wearing a Batman-themed hoodie instead of his normal cloak, as he says "Hello I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

DJ then asks "so have you guys ever heard of the 'Evil Double' before?"

(Shows images of Albeno, Zak Monday and Dark Samus from Metroid)

"Yes, this seems to be a trend with any form of fiction." Said DJ. "There's always an evil double or counterpart to a great hero." Said DJ. "Like Albeno from Ben 10, or Zak Monday from the Secret Saturdays."

"But did you know that DC actually had a whole EARTH with nothing but flipped around heroes and villains?" asked DJ. "Well…that's where Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths revolves around."

(Shows scenes of the movie)

"This movie is based on the idea of Earth 3, a world where everyone has done a heel-face-turn and changed sides. This is where John Wilkes Booth was the 16th president people. THAT'S how weird this world was." Said DJ.

"So anyway, lets begin." Said DJ. "We start this film with…someone breaking into a high-tech place. O-kay…this is a DC hero flick, right? So are we going to see a robbery?"

(Shows Lex Luthor and the Joker dressed in a jester outfit breaking in)

"Yep, it is a heist." Said DJ. "Though why is Joker dressed like a male Harley Quinn?"

(Lex: No time for niceness (Hand glows with yellow energy and stabs into it)

Jester: Way to be stealthy, Luthor

Lex: The moment I shut down the laser grid, it sent out a silent alarm. They're already on their way (Jester looks shocked))

"So they break into the high-tech place and get this weird-looking tube thing called…" DJ began but Jester interrupted.

(Jester: The Quantum Trigger.)

"…Thanks." Said DJ plainly. "But the two are busted and make a getaway. But before Lex leaves, apparently Joker, or Jester as he's called here, decides to stay and distract them."

"And before anyone says anything, yes I know who voices Jester and Lex: Chris Noth is Lex while Jester is played by…James Patrick Stuart? Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts? And apparently James also plays one of the bad guys, who I'll introduce later."

"Speaking of Jester, he gets stabbed by some evil Angel girl and a deformed Martian Manhunter and they want the quantum trigger from him." Said DJ.

(Jester: Okay! I'm down to my last joke anyway. (Reaches for something) But this one will kill you. (Gets a bomb out))

"And Jester blows himself up. Talk about a waste of potential…but still kind of sad." Said DJ. "But with Lex, he meets up with our main bad guys…the ANTI-JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

(Imperial Music comes in as Ultraman, Johnny Quick, Power Ring, Super Woman and Owlman come in)

"Yep, it's the Crime Syndicate, the exact opposite versions of the Justice League. Though I don't know why Johnny Quick's actor, James Patrick Stuart, went with an Australian accent, but what ever."

"But with Ultraman, voiced by Brian Bloom who also played…Captain America?" asked DJ. He then looks at two pictures; one of Ultraman and the other of the _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest heroes_' Captain America. "How the heck does that work?"

"But anyway, back on topic, Ultraman tries to tell Lex he can't get away. And what does Lex do?" asked DJ.

(Shows Lex teleporting away)

"He…gets away. Awkward." Said DJ.

"Back in the original DC world, the Justice League is building the watch Tower. And Batman, voiced by Johnny 13 himself, William Baldwin, is testing out the teleportation device on the ship. And the test monkey is...the Flash, played by Josh Keaton. Whom...also played Spider Man. Interesting bit of trivia there." said DJ.

(Batman: Alright Flash. ready for the test run.  
Flash: I don't know, Batman. this is pretty radical. You're absolutely that it works?  
Batman: Pretty sure (presses a button)  
Flash: 'Pretty sure'? That isn't- (gets teleported into the Watch tower) good enough  
Batman: Teleporter's online (takes Flash's pretzel and takes a bite out of it)

DJ sighs and says "Since SO many people would want me to make this joke...here."

(DJ's voice over of the scene: (imitating Batman) I'll take this pretzel...And eat it!)

(Flash: Are you crazy? Is he crazy?)

"Have you SEEN his Rouge's gallery?" asked DJ. "Anyway, back on Earth, Lex comes in and goes to the police station. But the cops, of course, points guns at him, thinking he's the normal Luthor."

(Lex: I want you to contact the Justice League for me.

The cop: Or else?

Lex: (Shrugs) Oh I don't know. I'll destroy the world. Is that sufficient?)

DJ looked shocked at this as he says "WOW! That's…really nonchalant there, Lex…" He then sighs and says "Anyway, later that day, Super Man, Flash and Wonder Woman go to see Lex as the SWAT team guards them. And they get a…pleasant surprise."

(The three heroes walk in and see Lex Luthor…nude…and reading the newspaper)

(Flash: Oh, and they call me The Flash)

DJ looked even more shocked as he asks, "This is a FAMILY FILM, right? Anyway, Lex here tells them that he's not their Luthor, but a heroic one from a parallel world. Super Man believes him because…he's Super Man. Besides, he has super-vision. You think he can't see something?"

"But when they bring Lex to the Watchtower, Flash asks a…pretty surprising question." Said DJ

(Flash: Don't tell me. On your world, you're the leader of the Justice League.

Lex: As a matter of fact, I was.

Wonder Woman: Past tense.

Lex: I'm not just the leader of my world's Justice League. I'm its only surviving member.)

"AH MAN! I was so keen on seeing Quizmaster and the good-guy version of Sinestro…" said DJ with a pout. "So anyway, apparently the Syndicate has gone wild for years and the only thing keeping them from taking over is nuclear bombs. Uh…if Ultraman IS a Kryptonian, wouldn't bombs be unable to hurt him that much? I know it's radioactive, but still. I'm not sure how radioactivity can work on Superman on this world."

"After telling them this, the League wants to go there, but Superman says…"

(Superman: I don't trust him)

"Figures." Said DJ. "But even Supes wants to help Lex with his world's problems. So while Bats stays and fixes up the ship, the others are going to their world with Lex."

"And no better timing, as Owlman, voiced by James Woods of all people, and Super Woman, voiced by Laurence Fishburne's wife, Gina Torres, are trashing Lex's HQ with a lot of other Evil super heroes." Said DJ.

"But one really great action scene later, the group is ran out by Super woman's Black Adam Family."

(Shows a picture of the Adams Family with Black Adam from 'Captain Marvel' in the picture.)

"…That would be an interesting crossover," said DJ. He then says "And yes, apparently Super Woman, according to the now deceased Dwayne McDuffie, is actually the evil version of Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel's sister." Said DJ.

"Anyway, after getting away from them, the group steal Owlman's jet and make a getaway from the Super Family." Said DJ. "Back at the Syndicate's HQ, we find out that Owlman has made a bomb that can wipe out a whole planet."

(Ultra Man: Which leaves the governments of the world two choices; bow down to us or die.)

DJ looked around as he asks "Uh…wouldn't that mean you wouldn't have a world to rule over anymore? Whatever. Anyway, back with the League, Lex gives them a free-pass into the Clown Cave."

(Shows Lex turning on lights, revealing Jester's hideout)

"Wow…it looks like the Batcave if it was owned by Chucky Cheese." Said DJ.

(Then shows a monkey going to Lex.)

(Lex: I'm sorry, Harley. The Jester is never coming back)

"So…Harley Quinn is a monkey? Where's Bud and Lou?" asked DJ. 'Anyway, Lex tells the league the back stories of the Syndicate and they plan on attacking them one at a time."

(Super Man: That's a waste of time.)

"Good point, Clark. Go in teams of two instead!" said DJ.

(Lex: We'd be hopelessly outnumbered. When my Justice League fought them…)

"They ended up dying a horrible death." Said DJ plainly. "Think on that one, Lexy. Anyway, we also find out that Owlman has made another one of those 'go-to-another-world' things like Lex did."

"But what ever, we get to see Super heroes trash stuff." Said DJ.

(Shows scenes of Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Flash wrecking syndicate operations all over the area.)

"So while the League are having fun trashing the bad guy's operations, Superman and Lex go to this world's Daily planet. And, of course, take on a buffed-up Jimmy Olsen."

"But luckily Jimmy here has that same sonic watch that the real Jimmy uses to call Superman. So Ultraman comes in and tries to save Jimmy from them. So while Jimmy fights with Supes, Lex and Ultraman have a brawl on near-by rooftop."

"But since Ultraman's heat vision would fry him from the inside out, Lex gets out some blue kryptonite out and royally beats up Ultraman while Superman takes on the evil version of one of his best pals." Said DJ.

"After the fight, the League members are summoned to the White house, where the president wants to meet them. And who is the president in this world you may ask. Well…it's…Slade Wilson?" asked DJ.

(Shows a picture of Slade from Teen Titans)

"So anyway, unlike the cool and collected Slade from the comics and Teen Titans series, THIS Slade is a coward who thinks trying to make 'peace' with the Crime Syndicate will keep them out of here. Lex, mind telling him what we think of that?" asked DJ.

(Lex: Forgive me, Mr. President, but that's a load of crap)

DJ claps and says "thank you, Mr. Luthor. Clearly he should be the president of this world's United States, he clearly wants to protect the people instead of just laying around like idiots."\

"And before anyone narks on me, let me explain. I do like Slade. Heck, I think he's one of the best DCU Bad guys to exist." DJ explained. "Heck, he's up there with Joker, Riddler, Lex Luthor and Darkseid for some of my all-time favorite DCU bad guys."

"Here though…he's kind of a weakling compared to his evil counter part. Is this saying that if Slade were a good guy, he wouldn't be as good a fighter as he is in the main universe? I mean…I know Slade's only human and all, but he has been able to take on people like Starfire, Terra, Cyborg and even Nightwing."

"But back out of that rambling, we find out that Slade released Ultraman and Jimmy, and is then talked down to by his own daughter." Said DJ. "But then J'onn accidentally gets into her head."

(Rose: (Thinking) My god, dad. You were a war hero, when did you turn into a coward?

J'onn: He's not a coward. A man who has seen battle…are ones who hold life most dear.

Rose: How did you know what I was thinking?

J'onn: it was an accident. I didn't mean to read your mind.)

"But your thoughts were really…interesting." Said DJ, imitating J'onn's voice. "Is it normal for girls your age to fantasize over sparking vampires?"

"Anyway, back with Owlman and Super Woman, we find out that Owlman has a thing against all of life. He sees it as meaningless." Said DJ.

(Hades: What is this? An Audience or a mosaic)

"And when he reveals he wants to destroy a place called 'Earth Prime', aka…the DC's version of OUR Earth, how does Super Woman react?" asked DJ.

(Owlman: Don't get in my way.

Super Woman: On the contrary (Kisses Owlman) I'm in)

"So anyway, back at the White House-seriously, what is up with all the screen hopping-we see that Rose is still unhappy with her dad." Said DJ. "When he tries to make her stop speaking against the Syndicate, she says this."

(Rose: When I was a little girl you were my hero. What happened to you? (Gives her father a look)

Slade: I guess we both grew up. (Roses leaves at this))

"And Ultraman shows up." Said DJ. "Cue the Godfather theme."

(The music from the Godfather movies appear as Ultraman comes in)

(Ultraman: Kids, huh? They drive us crazy, but we'd still do anything to protect them. Am I right?

Slade: (calls off his guards) What do you want?

Ultraman: Saw your daughter on the news the other night. She's got a mouth on her.

Slade: It's a free country.

Ultraman: We both know better then that.)

"Burn to the eye-patch-wearing-guy." Said DJ. "So when Ultraman threatens his daughter, Slade reminds him that he has enough nukes to blow him and the rest of the Syndicate to Kingdom come."

(Ultraman: (Grabs Slade's face and looks at his eye patch) Yeah, the Nukes. A real equalizer, huh? (Slaps Slade hard, causing his mouth to bleed) Well, let me tell you something Mr. President. My boys are working up a bomb of our own. (Begins to fly away) Nice place. I think I'm gonna like it here)

"Wow…what a jerk." Said DJ plainly. "anyway, Owlman sends Superwoman and her little crew to the main DCU to get the Quantium Trigger from the Watchtower. There she meets with Batman."

(Batman: Your on my property. Stand down.

Super Woman: Your in over your head. Back off before I come over there and hurt you. (Batman just does a bring it on motion) Insect.)

"I prefer 'Bats'." Said DJ in a imitation of Batman's voice. "So Bats takes on the Super Family, but his robot-suit isn't enough to take on these guys. So he calls up some back up."

(Super Woman: Stay down. Your outnumbered.

Batman: Count again. (presses a button, which makes a beam of light bring in Red Tornado, Black Lightning, Aquaman, Black Canary and Firestorm)

Firestorm: You guys are in so much trouble.

Batman: Take them. (The heroes then ran at the villains))

"Lets get ready to rumble!" said DJ.

(Music plays as it shows the six heroes take on the four villains, showing them use their powers and skills against the four villains)

"But during the fight, Super Woman leaves the room to find the Quantum key, but Batman is right behind her." Said DJ. "But just as she finds it and leaves, Batman hitches a ride to the opposite earth."

(Super Woman: Take this to Owlman (Gives the Quantium Trigger to Captain Super)

Captain Super: Yes mistress. What about him?

Super Woman: (Smirking) Oh, I'll think of something)

DJ looked around as he says "So how's that President's daughter doing?"

(Shows a red version of Red Arrow aiming an arrow at her)

"She's about to be assassinated by a Red robin Hood. Yikes…" said DJ. "But luckily Martian Manhunter protecting her and gives Red Archer here a mind-scar as ever."

(Shows red Archer falling from a building, but Manhunter goes after him, turning into a gray monster)

(Manhunter-monster with voice over: ZUUL! (Red Archer screamed at this))

"okay, I wonder how Batman is doing." Said DJ, turning to his left.

(Shows Batman fighting Super Woman)

"Yikes…so yeah, Batman has to fight Super Woman." Said DJ, as he watches the fight.

(Super woman: Nice moves, you remind me of my boyfriend. (Hits Batman with a marble collem) What am I going to do with you?)

"Not crushing me with marble would be nice…" said DJ imitating Batman. "But when she threatens to send him to a different world or to be her 'pet'-are you STILL sure this is a family film?-and before she can break his bones some more, Batman throws some smoke bombs at her."

(Batman: It's not smoke. It's anesthetic gas. (Super Woman goes unconscious at this) Batman to Justice League.)

"And cue bad perverted joke here, since I don't want to do one." Said DJ plainly. "Anyway, the League come in and tie up Super Woman as Batman tells them that Lex had hid the quantum Key on their Watchtower. Heck, it's going to be used for that big bomb. And guess who has it now."

(Shows Captain Super giving it to Owlman, who smirks)

(Hades: Boom, ada-boom-boom-boom, HA!)

"So back with Rose and Manhunter, apparently the two are now flirting with each other now. Yeah…the 1000-year-old alien is flirting with an 18 or 19 year old human. Guess she's legal."

(Manhunter: (stopping her) What are you doing?

Rose: Trying to kiss you. On Earth, it's how we show affection)

"Kind of forward, isn't she?" asked DJ.

(Manhunter: This is how we do it on Mars (Touches her head and the two swap memories))

"I hate how they do 'it'…" said DJ, as he shuddered. "And now I got that image in my head. One sec…" He then took a deep breath and says "Lion."

(A few random loud noises come in)

"Thank you." Said DJ. "Anyway, back on the Moon, the Crime Syndicate members are in the completing stages of the bomb. But they don't know that Owlman sort of plans on blowing everything up."

"Back with the league though, they're heading their way to their base and are taking Superwoman with them. Why? I don't know. Plot convenience?" asked DJ. "So they get into the hanger with no problem." DJ then cues the joke.

(Ackbar: It's a trap!)

"And so it is. When the League gets to the bomb area, Owlman has already put the Quantum Trigger inside of the bomb. And I think this is where I can do this joke." Said DJ, cuing it.

(Hades: Hades, lord of the Dead. Hi how are you doing?)

" But enough of that; we got a Justice League vs. Crime Syndicate fight scene to go through!"

(Shows the League fighting each of their counter parts and others counter parts)

"But then Owlman double-crosses his own team and sends the giant bomb to Earth Prime." Said DJ. "But they can't go to where he's going."

(Lex: Unless…someone can vibrate at a speed fast enough to piggyback on Owlman's carrier wave and can open a portal.

Flash: (Comes in) I'm your man.

Batman: no your no, Your to slow.

Flash: What?

Batman: I know your limitations. You can't possibly reach the speed necessary to pull this off.)

"Uh…Bats? He's called the 'Scarlet Speedster' for a reason, you know." Said DJ. "But what ever. We get Johnny Quick to make the portal and Batman comfronts Owlman in…the Apocalyptic world of Earth Prime."

(Shows Earth Prime as a descolate wasteland)

"And this is OUR Earth, everyone. Wow, this was a HARD THING to clean up, huh?" asked DJ in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, Owlman gives this speech about how the whole 'cause of existence' is because of choices." Said DJ, rolling his eyes a bit. "I'm sorry, but…I can't take this seriously. It's philosophical, yeah, but…having all of reality go to one earth is kind of odd."

"But anyway, we get a cool fight scene between the two and the coolest Batman line in history." Said DJ.

(Batman: There is a difference between you and me. (Gets away from Owlman and gets his Dimensional device) We both looked into the abyss…(Gets out the key as Owlman looks at him with shock) But when it looked back at us…you blinked. (Sends Owlman away to the ice Earth)

"…that is one of the COOLEST things I've ever heard Batman say in the history of forever." Said DJ. "Seriously, the guy who voices Bats here is up there with Kevin Conroy. Yeah, I went there."

"anyway, after letting Ice Earth get blown up by the bomb, Batman gets back to Evil Earth where Johnny Quick is…wow…"

(Shows Johnny slowing down, showing he had aged a lot.)

"Ouch…he comes in a bad guy, but goes out a hero…" said DJ. "Lets take a moment of silence for Johnny Quick…"

(Sad music plays as it shows a montage of Johnny Quick in the movie, and then a Black and White picture of him with this caption: 'Johnny Quick: A evil Flash who goes out a hero. From 1975 to 2010.')

"So…what does the Syndicate have to say about their fallen comrade?" asked DJ.

(Ultraman: That's real sad, ain't it? Now get your (buy some apples) off my moon.

Lex: What's wrong with you? We almost lost everything.)

"Good one there, Lex. WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!" asked DJ, annoyed. "But anyway, before Ultra Man could be more of a jerk then usual, Manhunter comes in with some back up."

(Martian Manhunter: I brought the marines. (smirks as they came in space suits))

"Yep. Apparently Mr. Wilson doesn't like his kids being threatened." Said DJ with a smirk. "Finally, Slade being himself. A guy who isn't scared of people with super powers."

"So the Syndicate is locked up for good, with their henchmen being rounded up as well." Said DJ with a smirk. "so after a short time with Rose, Manhunter goes to his team since he doesn't belong there."

(Wonder Woman: Maybe there's a girl like her on our Earth.

Manhunter: With our luck, she'll be evil.)

DJ looks at a picture of Ravenger and says "Uh…try a Teen Titan, Manhunter. Anyway, the team goes back to their Universe, and the beginning of the Justice League is afloat."

"so that was Justice League: Crisis of Two Earths. What did I think you may ask?" asked DJ. "Well…I really liked it."

(shows images of the film)

"It's action-packed, story and character driven, really fun to watch, and has a lot of funny moments." Said DJ. "But there is a lot of weird jokes and/or odd characters in the evil universe. Not to mention it flips a lot of the time." Said DJ.

"But in all, it's a good movie." Said DJ with a smile. He then gets up as he says "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

Movie Stats:

Pros: Good animation, cool action scenes, the characters are interesting and all-around interesting premises.

Cons: Doesn't transition well most of the time, and some characters aren't used well sometimes.

Rating: **** ½ out of 5.

Warner Brothers and DC comics own the rights to this movie. I do not own any of the characters.

(Batman: But when it looked back…you blinked.)

End of Review

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the show. Sorry for the long wait. But please, let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	38. Top 11 most confusing moments of Digimon

Here's my next review; my Top 11 most confusing or stupidest moments of Digimon Enjoy.

Top 11 most confusing moments of Digimon

DJ was in his chair, cleaning up his watch as he says "Oh, hey guys. I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." He then says "So I bet you all remember my Top 11 confusing things about Pokemon, right?"

(Shows images of different Pokemon, like Pikachu, Snivy or Chimchar)

"Yeah, Pokemon is a pretty popular series of cartoons and games with their well-known creatures and characters." Said DJ. "BUT there is a series that can rival it."

(Stewie Griffon: Say WHAT!)

"Yeah, no joke. Can you guess what it is?" asked DJ.

(Bakugan?)

"No." said DJ.

(Monsuno?)

"Nuh-uh. Never gonna happen" Said DJ.

(Yu-Gi-Oh?)

"Close, but no." said DJ. "IF this is getting annoying, it's Digimon."

(The theme song of the original series plays scenes of all the seasons play)

"Yes, I'm a big fan of Digimon." Said DJ. "Heck, I've made my own fan series called Digimon All-Stars. If you want to see it, look it up on my Deviant-Art page and you'll find it." Said DJ.

"Now I bet your asking yourself 'DJ, why are you talking about Digimon? What does this have to do with that old Top 11 list?' Well my curious readers, I'm going to do the same thing for the Digimon Anime." Said DJ.

(Dramatic Gasp)

"That's right, it's the Top 11 Most Confusing things about Digimon." Said DJ.

(Shows the different teams in action as the title of the episode appears.)

**Number 11: All the Conveniency (All Season)**

"For those that wonder what I mean, this is what I mean." Said DJ. "Think about this; the group are wandering for awhile and need a place to stay. And guess what HAPPENS to be near by."

(Shows a town, then a few phone booths and a large cruise ship)

"Yep, that's right." Said DJ with a nod. "There just so happens to be a place to rest on the road. I know this place is like Wonderland if it made some lick of sense, but it's to hard to notice."

"Another thing with the convenient thing is with the bad guys." Said DJ. "I mean…they look for them all the time and the kids somehow end up in their juristiction." Said DJ. "It almost seems like there's a pattern."

(The Pattern: Kids need place to stay-there is a town with some food and a place to sleep-a bad guy is still looking for them-a henchman happens to live or is in control of the town-kids find out about this-they fight-bad guy loses-good guys move on with adventure)

"But this is at the bottom of the list because, well…it's not a big deal." Said DJ. "But don't worry, I'll explain why some things are a problem to me."

**Number 10: Digimon with no levels (Digimon Xros Wars)**

"Yeah, this is newer but it has to be said." Said DJ. "Okay, here's how it works."

(Shows a picture of a evolutionary chain of Agumon: Botamon-Koromon-Agumon-Greymon-MetalGreymon-and WarGreymon)

"The Digimon have always had a straight line to how they work. There's a Baby level, those little goo-balls that come out of…Easter Ostrich eggs…then there's In-Training, when they normally look like giant heads that are…guys, can you help?"

(Koromon: we're Kind of cute.

Tsunomon: And very loyal.

Yokomon: With beautiful hair.

Moltimon: Or maybe no hair at all.

Bukamon: we can be funny. Ha.

Tokomon: And adorable)

"Yeah, that. Then there's the Rookie Stage, which is basically a default stage you keep your Digimon in. In this form, they can actually do some battle damage instead of just…well…"

(shows the In-Training Digimon shooting out Pink bubbles)

"Yeah…" said DJ sheepishly. "Anyway, the next level is the Champion Level, which is basically a stronger version of the Champion. Through special means, the Champion Digimon can become a Ultimate Level, and then a Mega level."

"I'll get to the other Digivolution later, but this is talking about the ones WITHOUT Level clarifications." Said DJ. "Lets look at some of the new Digimon. Want to know what they have in common compared to other Digimon?"

(No levels?)

"Yes, no Levels." Said DJ. "I mean…it's kind of obvious on some. Shoutmon looks like he's a Rookie, Tactimon looks like a Mega, and so does Bargamon and Blastmon, and this thing."

(Shows Ballistamon.)

"Uh…I honestly have no idea." Said DJ. "No, seriously. I don't know WHAT level this thing can be. He could be a Rookie, but he's to big. He could also be a Champion, but his attacks and mannerisms don't fit."

(God (Monty Python): GET ON WITH IT!)

"Sorry." Said DJ sheepishly. "Anyway, this bugs me because, well…how powerful the Digimon are is supposed to be known. So if we don't have a level, it gets confusing."

"Digimon with No levels. The Levels of stupid have never been so high." Said DJ.

(Rimshot)

"Lets just move on." Said DJ plainly.

**Number 9. Hiding the Digimon in Season 2 (Digimon Adventure 2)**

"Okay, you know what's pointless? Hiding Digimon in a world that is HIGHLY AWARE ABOUT IT!" said DJ.

"Okay, here's the thing; in Digimon, part of the series is hiding Digimon from the rest of the world." DJ explained. "…Unless its later on in the season. That's when people are more understanding or panicky about Digimon."

"But this is what confuses me; WHY EVEN HIDE THE DIGIMON IN SEASON 2?" yelled DJ. "What I mean is that everyone on earth should know what a Digimon is."

"I mean…EVERYONE saw those giant rips in the sky that showed the Digital World, they saw what they did and know who the kids are."

"So why the heck should they try and hide what they are doing?" asked DJ. "I think it could to keep the parents from worrying, but TK and Kari's parents should at least know they have experience against the evil Digimon out there, so they can take care of themselves."

"Heck, why don't the parents put two and two together? Oh yeah, they aren't like last season!" said DJ. "And remember that 'stuffed animal' thing from season 1? Well, they try that again…in a world where they saw Digimon, HELLO!"

(Shows Impmon smacking his forehead at this)

"Yeah, this is one thing I think they could've left out." Said DJ. "Lets continue on, shall we?"

**Number 8. TO MANY TYPES OF DIGIVOLUTION! (All seasons)**

"Remember what I said about digivolving earlier?" asked DJ. "Yeah…THERE'S MORE! Isn't that great?"

(Cricket chirping)

"…okay then…anyway, the first new Digivolution to be introduced was Armor Digivolving. Which is…basically putting on armor." Said DJ. "riveting."

"Weirdly enough, 'Armor' Digimon can easily be digivolved into by normal Digimon without the armor eggs. A Drimongemon, a giant mole with a drill nose, digivolved into a Digmon, a Digimon that looks like an insect creature with drills, in Data Squad."

"Confusing, huh?" asked DJ. "Anyway, there's also Bio-merging, where a Digimon and his/her partner can Digivolve together to become a Mega level. And want to know what's the weird thing? In a energy bubble in the Digimon form, you see underage nudity…gross. Just be thankful they censor it…"

"And in Season 4, Digimon Frontier, the humans have the chance to Digivolve themselves. Yeah, they can go from Human to a Champion-level Human Warrior Digimon, and a Ultimate-level Beast Warrior Digimon." DJ explained as he sighs a bit.

"Confused yet?" asked DJ. "Well…there's another one. Called DNA Digivolving or Xros Digivolution as it's called in Digimon Xros Wars." Said DJ. "This type of Digivolution was introduced in Season 2, the same season that introduced Armor Digivolving."

"Different Digivolutions, this is the most confusing part of any Digimon series." Sad DJ.

**Number 7. Diaboromon's return without an explanation (Diaboromon's revenge)**

"NOW we're going into the movies folks, be very afraid." Sighed DJ. "For those that don't know, here's some back story."

"In the first movie for Digimon, _Digimon the movie_, was basically a mix-match of three short films involving Digimon. The second one, our War game, involved an evil virus Digimon called Diaboromon."

(Shows Diaboromon growling)

"Gah…that is creepy…" said DJ. He then says "Anyway, the guy was killed via a SWORD TO THE FACE from Omnimon, but want to know what happened? HE COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD IN THE REVENGE OF DIABOROMON!"

(Shows the Primary village and a question mark over it.)

"Okay, I know in Digimon Seasons 1 and 2, there was the Primary village that can well…have all the eggs of past Digimon." Said DJ. "But think about it; Wizardmon died in the human world, so his egg couldn't go back. That's why he ended up, as well…"

(TK: A ghost!

Kari: Who you gonna call?)

DJ chuckles as he says "But yeah, that logic should still work with the Internet, the place where Diaboromon died. So unless all that data got separated and suddenly became eggs, let me know."

**Number 6. Why the Crests aren't in Season 2 (Digimon Adventure 2)**

"Okay, we're getting to the really stupid stuff now." Said DJ. "Remember the crests from Season 1?" asked DJ.

(Random Audience: YES!)

DJ rubbed his ear at this as he says, "Okay then…anyway, in Season 2, we find out that the original 8 gave away their crests to the giant dragon thing to get the Digital world protected."

"BUT, that leaves the question on WHY they had to do that when there were those Spirit Stones. You know…the things that BlackWarGreymon were destroying? WHY did they have to get rid of the crests if those were around?" asked DJ.

"Gennai said it was to keep evil out, but THAT didn't stop the Digimon Emperor and Arukenimon from popping up, did it?" asked DJ. "So yeah, that was completely pointless."

"And what's worse is that it greatly depowered the team!" said DJ. "Seriously, those Ultimate levels would've been useful against the new bad guys."

"Ah well…Gennai and the giant dragon DID fix this up by giving the original 8 back the ability to digivolve to their Digimon's full potential, so it's not all bad." Said DJ.

"But still…getting Rid of the crests was just stupid." Said DJ "Sorry Gennai, but…"

(Yoda: That is why you fail.)

"But I guess as Kari said…" DJ began.

(Kari: Crests? We don't need no stinkin' crests)

**Number 5. The unneeded Separations (Seasons 1 and 3)**

"I know the saying is 'Separation makes the heart grow fonder', but when it's forced…it's forced." Said DJ.

"okay, I think you need an explanation: in Season 1 of Digimon, the team was separated after Tai and Agumon were sent back to the human world. The group had split up because they were arguing and apparently went their separate ways."

(Twilight slams her face into her book at this)

"THAT is just stupid," sighed DJ. "Seriously why would they separate after an argument after getting through the FIRST time."

"The first time the separation happened was because Devimon separated them to keep them weak. So thus keeping together keeps them strong." DJ explained. "BUT a stupid argument breaks them up!"

"So basically it's up to Tai and Agumon, the leaders of the group, to bring back the team. Whoopee-do…" sighed DJ. "But it isn't as bad as Season 3."

"In Tamers, the group gets separated thanks to these giant beams of light. So it's harder for them to find each other." Said DJ. "Seriously, get GPS chips in these kids so they don't get lost! Heck, Mrs. Benson got the right idea with Freddy! And I hate that chick!"

"But in all, these separations were kind of unneeded. And before anyone says anything ,the separations in Frontiers actually helped the characters a bit." Said JD.

**Number 4. The Royal Knights are bad guys? (Digimon Frontier and Data Squad)**

"Remember Omnimon? Gallantmon? Or maybe Magnamon?" asked DJ. "They're part of a group called the Royal knights."

(Shows the Knights of the Round Table)

"Pretty close." Said DJ. "So yeah, they're some of the greatest heroes of the digital world…so why do they keep teaming up with the bad guys?"

"Seriously, in season 4, we get introduced to two NEW Royal Knights, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, who end up working for Lucemon-I'll get to him later-and end up getting killed by said evil angel."

"Think that's weird enough? I bet your saying 'well they're new guys, what do you expect?' Well…they weren't always evil…Baromon said they used to be good guys."

"So…they're like Hal Jordan when he combined with that giant demon worm?" asked DJ. "But anyway, the most offending to the fans was in Data Squad, where King Drasil-Yes I know what his real name is-had NINE of them go into the human world to take down the heroes."

"And want to know who they were? Well…there was Dynasmon and Crusadermon again, and this guy named Cranimon and UlforceVeedramon…but here's the BIGGEST offenders." Said DJ. "He had…OMNIMON!"

(The DNA-Digivolution of Tai and Matt's Digimon in their mega-levels)

"MAGNAMON!" DJ continued

(Davis's partner, Veemon's most powerful Armor Digivolution)

"AND GALLANTMON!" said DJ.

(Takato and Guilmon's Bio-Merg form)

"I think the biggest thing this bugged with people was that THREE of the main Digimon from the past seasons were now villains. Well…I think it's kind of evened out since in the same seasons Togemon and Digmon were shown to be evil as well…but in Xros Wars, Puppetmon appears to be a good guy."

(Puppetmon: Want to play?)

"Yeah…that kind of guy…" said DJ sheepishly. "But what ever the reason, these heroic Digimon working for the bad guys…makes you wonder how the Justice system works in the Digital world…"

**Number 3. The dumb final villains (Any of the seasons)**

"Okay, this one is a lot more confusing in later seasons." Said DJ. "In the first season, it was clear that Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon aren't the most powerful evil. Want to know who it was?"

(The Dark Masters?)

"For a time…that would've made sense…except they had a boss." Said DJ. "Apocalymon…who is sort of like Necrom…only emo."

(Apocalymon: Why do you get to laugh when I am forced to cry? Why do you get the chance to taste the best of life while I choke on the leftovers? Answer me this; Why do you get all the Pizza while I get the crust?)

"You know Apocalymon, I would take you more seriously with your sorrow…if you weren't talking about pizza. Just being honest on that." Said DJ with a shrug. "But he isn't the oddest one."

"Lets see in Season 2…there was the Digimon Emperor, but someone was controlling him…but who? Is it Dragomon, the lord of the Dark Ocean? Nope, he was part of a recycled plot…involving Kari becoming it's queen in the original…"

"And Dragomon looks like Cthulhu…so I question Japan with their entertainment sometimes…" said DJ with a shudder. "And it isn't Daemon…even though it would make sense…it was actually Myotismon who got a mega upgrade…"

(Nostalgia Critic: WHA?)

"No idea. Apparently what ever was left of him was sent to another world or something? I'm not sure…but in Season 3, I thought that the main boss would be a Deva…which would've been cool." Said DJ.

"But it turned you to be a giant virus that looked like a giant…digital blob monster?" asked DJ. "That sounds like something from the sci-fi channel." Said DJ. "But even though the final boss of Frontier was…interesting…the final battle between them and Lucemon was…sub par at best."

"But then there's the final battle with King Drasil which was helped by…"

(Shows Marcus punching the creature)

"Yeah…" said DJ. "Sadly I never saw the final episode of Xros wars. So if the skull-handed bad guy, Bargamon, was actually a good final battle, let me know." Said DJ.

"The dumb final battles…something I still question in this show with a lot of good battles." Said DJ.

**Number 2. No motives for some of the villains (Most of the seasons)**

"I'll keep this one short. This is basically there for the villains who are evil just to be evil." Said DJ. "I know some of them look evil and can be pretty evil…but the ones I question are the actual henchmen."

"I don't mean the Digimon who were brainwashed, I mean the ones that followed the villains willingly." Said DJ. "You know…the villains the kids have to fight every other week."

"I mean…WHY do henchmen work for the bad guys anyway?" asked DJ. " Think about it; the henchmen get their butts kicked every time they fight the heroes, so why team up with them?"

"Is it that they promised part of the power?" asked DJ. "Well…these guys aren't really trustworthy. At all…seriously, why would you trust these guys?"

(Shows pictures of Devimon, Etemon, Piedmon, and Myotismon with a question mark over it)

"But with the ones that were created…it makes more sense since they have no common sense nor the control over themselves. So in all, this is just weird of them." Said DJ.

"BUT that isn't the weirdest thing…here's the weirdest thing. And it's Number 1 on my list…be very afraid…" said DJ.

**And the Number 1 most confusing thing in Digimon is…The Love-Love Dance (Digimon Xros wars)**

"THIS is why I find this season weird," said DJ. "Besides the Digivolution system in this season makes little to no sense, this makes every other weird scene look completely normal."

(Shows Izzy doing the alphabet while making poses of each letter)

"Yes, it even makes Alphabet Izzy look normal." Said DJ. "Basically Taiki's rivals and their new ally, Stingmon, went into a portal in this area called the 'Forest Zone' to meet with the 'god of love' or something. Apparently said love-god is the guardian."

"But the others need to help them, so they call upon a local named Lilamon, who happens to be Stingmon's girlfriend, for help, and she tells them the only way to get to them to meet the love god is to…do a goofy dance. So she dresses Akari and Zenjirou as…"

(Shows Akari dressed as a flower with a heart-chest plate over her chest area and wearing a flower-themed skirt while Zenjirou is dressed as a bumblebee with the same chest plate)

DJ's jaw dropped at this as he says "And it gets weirder! They begin to DANCE the weirdest dance to ever go into an anime!"

(Akari and Zenjirou: (In embarrassment while doing a very awkward dance) Love, love, love. Love, love, love. (Continues to dance awkwardly) Love you, love you, love (do a bunch of kissy faces with hearts over them) Kiss, kiss, kiss!)

(Sam the Eagle: Your all a bunch of weirdoes.)

"WHAT the heck were the writers on when they made this scene?" asked DJ, weirded out. "This is literally a Big-lipped Alligator moment-"

(BIG-LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!)

"mostly because it wasn't needed. They could've done something more simple like…" DJ began.

(Shows Akari blowing a kiss to a statue of Pharaohmon, making it blush and open a doorway)

"…Well, not like that but what ever." Said DJ. "As Dorulumon put it simply…"

(Dorulumon: (with Beelzemon having his hand on his head while the others just looked weirded out) it's utterly mortifying.)

"Agreed. So the Love, love Dance…is the weirdest thing to ever come out of Digimon ever." Said DJ. "Basically it makes you wonder what the writers drink with their coffee…"

"So that was the weirdest stuff about Digimon, and I hope you enjoyed this episode." Said DJ. "I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews-" Suddenly the doorbell rang, getting his attention. "One second." He went to the door and found a DVD case. "Hmm?" He then saw the disc inside and suddenly his eyes narrowed, the green in them turning red.

To be continued…

(Apocalymon: Why do you get all the Pizza while I get the crust!)

End of Review

I hoped you enjoyed this list, folks. And next time you get my first full-on negative review…of the Cat in the Hat, with fellow review Dimentio. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	39. Cat in the hat

Here's a co-review with a good friend of mine, and an ex-reviewer on Planet Insania, Dimentio713. Enjoy. Also please note that him and me made this in February.

Cat in the hat review

DJ was sitting in his chair, sighing abit as he says, "Hey folks, I'm the Demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for..." He sighs as he says "And boy do I got a dozy...but I can't do it justice as this."

He then groaned as his eyes glowed dark red. Suddenly a red flame goes over him as he turns into a more adult being with jacket-like robe, red flames for hair, dark red eyes and sharp teeth in a smirk. He then says "Hey there, folks! Name's Darkus Kilish, the Raving Demon! Say hello to the first ever Raving Demon Reviews!"

(Shows an icon with the name 'Raving Demon Reviews' in flames)

Darkus smirked and says "And I got a special guest! Alright lets see..." He gets out a list of names. "Dragon Critic? nah. Steel? How many times has this happened? Ah, here we go. Time for this clown Dimentio to show up!" He snaps his fingers, making someone come in.

Dimentio713,a Filipino with a Lion king Musical t-shirt, denim pants, and a pair of glasses came in, looking around, "So...where are the free tickets to the Philippines?" He saw Darkus, "You look nice, are you giving me the brochure? It's been AGES since I've been there!"

Darkus looked at the camera plainly and asks "Your Dimentio?"

Dimentio looked at Darkus, "Yup!" He smiled, "I take it you're the person who's going to help me go back to the Philippines, I need at least four." He noticed Darkus's annoyed look, "Um... Are you?"

"I'm the Raving Demon, Darkus Kilish. I'm sort of like the Demon Critic, only I do bad movies." said Darkus with a smirk. "And your gonna help me out, el Dorko"

(AN: Darkus is a character who is sort of like the 'funny jerk' character. Sorry if any jokes of his insult anyone. It is not intentional in anyway and I do not feel this way towards anyone if he has insulted any group of people. And now, back to the review)

"...So you WON'T give me the tickets." Dimentio said, he sighed and smiled, "Well, what 'bad movie' will we be watching?" Dimentio sat down.

Darkus smirked as he says "The Cat in the hat."

(Shows the animated short of the same name)

"NOT that one!" said Darkus. "The one with Mike Myers!" said Darkus.

(Shows the villain of the same name)

Darkus smacked his forehead at this. "Just show the title."

(Shows the title of the same name)

Dimentio's eyes widened, "...No. No." He pointed his finger at the title, "OBJECTION!"

"Overruled." said Darkus, grabbing his finger and breaking it.

Dimentio gasped, "OW! OW! OW!" He looked at his broken finger, "...Note to self, don't say 'Objection' in front of jerks... Ow." He held his finger on his hand, "Heal." He looked at it and sighed, "Alright, let's just get this over with..."

Darkus snickered a bit as he says "But first, some back story."

(Shows images of Dr. Seuss himself)

"Everyone has heard of that rhyming quack Dr. Seuss, right? The guy behind the Grinch, the Cat in the hat, Lorax and other characters?" asked Darkus. "Well, apparently some people thought they could make live action movies out of the books."

"Case in Point, The Grinch." said Darkus.

"..." Dimentio looked at Darkus, "If anything, that film SUCKED!" He said, "However, they tried another way to 'attempt' to cash in on Dr. Suess's success. The Cat in the Hat."

"Eh, I'll admit the Grinch movie COULD'VE been better, mostly because of the sucky story and to little interesting characters, but at least the lead was bearable compared to Shrek in a cat suit." said Darkus.

"And this flick is...worse. Ten-times worse." said Darkus. "And this is made by Universal Studios. You know...the place with the Dr. Seuss theme park?"

"I've been to Universal... Awesome popcorn there. Anyways, I concur. Plus wanna know what THIS film has? A PG-rating! Clearly this is going to be kid-friendly movie to be watched by 3RD GRADERS!" Dimentio smacked his head, "Seriously!" He got his iPod, "Why would somebody rent this movie for kids!"

"You'd be surprised on how many bad parents there are." said Darkus with a sigh. He then took away the iPod and says "and no distractions allowed." He throws it over his shoulder. "Anyway, we start with this smelly pile of Once-Ler crud with a zoom on an area called 'Anville'. Wow...lame pun already. I have SO MUCH hope for the humor."

Dimentio rolled his eyes, "Anville? What the HECK! ...Anyways, I can see a problem with this movie... It's EXTREMELY colorful! Don't get me wrong, Sonic Colors was AWESOME... But...please Sonic Colors is HD, this is wrong!"

"Yeah, it looks like the badly-made theme park attraction based on the Dr. Seuss buildings. And it even has a badly-rhyming narrator who can't do grammar for crap." said Darkus.

(Narrator: It's a town that's not new, but quite big enough for buyers and sellser to go sell and buy stuff. From shoes to shirts and elongated ladders, to sailboats gilbleberry berry juice bladders.)

"Seriously, ANY thing that was based on theme park attractions WON'T end well!" Dimentio noted, "Sure Pirates was loads of fun, but still sometimes, they can SUCK!"

"But enough with the goofy look of the town, we see an real-estate building or what ever the hell this Humberfloob guy owns. No seriously, THAT'S his name. And he's played by Seans Hayes, who also played the evil cat in Cats vs. dogs."

(Mr. Tinkles: Cats rule)

"Not in this case, kid." Said Darkus plainly.

"...He sounds like a disease carried by aliens." Dimentio said.

"Which is ironic, since he's a germaphobe." said Darkus. "Hell, he fires someone for shaking his hand."

(Humberfloob: Fired.  
New Guy: What?  
Humberfloob: Fired...  
New Guy: But...  
Humberfloob: FIRED! (the man runs away))

Darkus and Dimentio cringed at his volume.

(Shows a glass breaking from the volume)

Dimentio snapped his fingers, "Enough innate magic to create this image."

(Chuggaaconroy: Jepson, you're FIRED)

Dimentio grinned, "Chuggaaconroy, Let's Player on YouTube. Collabed with ProtonJohn, NintendoCapriSun, and, for this particular LP, JoshJepson."

Darkus blinked at this as he scooted away from Dimentio. "...Anyway, he tells his employee, Joan, who is played by Kelly Preston, who also played Jetstream in Sky high. That I would rather watch then this pile of Who-hash."

Dimentio looked at Darkus, "I'd rather be at my house, with my friends, doing homework, learning... Wow, I lead a boring life." He realized as Darkus chuckled a bit.

"Indeed you do. So enough with that, we go right to the most generic neighborhood in the history of film." said Darkus.

(Shows every house looks the same)

"Wow...I never saw more lazy designs." said Darkus.

"You know, I can just imagine the designs for this neighborhood!" Dimentio said.

(Jump cut! Jump cut!)

It shows Darkus was reading a book, as he heard someone walk in. "What?" he asked with a bored look. "I'm trying to be creative here..."

Dimentio, apparently decked out a Noir type costume, looked at Darkus, "Look pal, the problem is, creativity is dead." He showed the plans, "Now get to work bub, I got your wife and kids still having their lives shortened each second. Or they will be as dead as creativity."

Darkus then bonked his head ash e says "Watch the movie, moron. It doesn't involve the mafia!" he then sighs as he says "Great…my first jump cut gets ruined by this kid…"

Dimentio rubbed his head, "...Jerk."

Darkus shrugs and says "Anyway, we meet up with the kids of the family. Who look like kids you'd see in a bad sit-com." said Darkus.

"Also, one is played as Dakota Fanning! ...Why exactly is beyond me." Dimentio said.

"No idea either." said Darkus with a shrug. "The brother of the two is messing with some junk in the house while Fanning's character, Sally, is messing with what I think is a PDA." said Darkus.

"...Ah, the good old days before the iPad..." Dimentio said, "...Those times were BO-RING!"

"And what the hell is she doing?" asked Darkus.

(Sally: all right, lets see; Number 1: Make today's to-do list. Number 2)

"Wow...a to-do list. How exciting." said Darkus "But apparently, the brother, actually given a name...Conrad-interesting choice-and is dressed in..."

(Shows Conrad covered with stuff from bread, metal objects from thek itchen and even bear-themed slippers)

"...the hell?" asked Darkus, confused.

Dimentio looked at the screen, "I haven't seen anything this crazy other than the time I was shot at by a supposed bullet!" He noticed Darkus's look, "...I saw underwear telling me the secret of life... Crazy."

"...Are you always this stupid?" asked Darkus, confused. "Anyway, Conrad does something that looks almost like one of those things you'd see in those Youtube flicks called..."

(Conrad: The Indoor Stair Loge)

Dimentio laughed, "Asking the obvious, Herr Darkus? ...When is the title character coming?"

"I'm not sure, but apparently Conrad has suicidal tendencies." said Darkus.

(Conrad goes down the stairs, as his mom opened the door, causing him to hit the car. The dog came out.  
Sally: Nevins. Nevins, come back)

"Oh the humanity, please Nevins, come back. We love you and junk." Darkus said, using the same kind of tone Sally used; while looking bored.

(Conrad: Hey mom, what's up? (Sally and Joan glare at him))

"Why do I have a feeling that if this was deconstructed... Conrad would be dead or insane?" Dimentio said, "Anyways, what happens next?"

(Shows Joan...vacuuming Conrad?)

"...Where's the cat at?" asked Darkus. "Seriously, we're like 10 minutes and no Cat in the Hat."

"HE'S THE FREAKING TITLE CHARACTER, DANG IT!" Dimentio yelled, "WHERE THE (Buy some apples) IS HE?"

"But after we find out that Joan grounds Conrad for a whole week, we meet up with generic douche himself..."

(LAwrence: Knock-Knock. Did someone lose a dog?)

"Alec Baldwin?" said Darkus confused. "Weird."

"Of course, he cleans up nicely." Dimentio said, shrugging, "Not that I care."

"Anyway Alec, or Larry..."

(Lawrence: Its Lawrence)

"Don't care. He wants to send Conrad to a military school." said Darkus. "But, of course, his mom doesn't feel like it's a good idea. And can you blame her? This is the clown who said this."

(Alec Baldwin in Thomas and the magical railroad: Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle.)

"You saw that movie?" asked Dimentio, confused.

"No, I saw the Nostalgia Critic's review of it though." Said Darkus. "I'm STILL surprised it got green lighted…on the other hand, so this flick…"

"A military school? Maybe he'll be sent there and the movie will actually be INTERESTING!" Dimentio explained, "Maybe 'Cat in the Hat' is actually a film that deals with the loss of innocence!"

"Nah, Joan is called into work by her boss, so she asks for a woman named Mrs. Kwan to be the Babysitter."

(Shows Mrs. Kwan)

"Wow...who is that?" asked Darkus.

(Amy Hill)

"...Amy Hill? As in Juniper Lee's Grandma's voice actress Amy Hill? The same Amy Hill that played Miss hasagawa from Lilo and Stitch? THAT Amy Hill?" asked DArkus, as he looked around. "Why the hell is she in this movie?"

"...Who is Amy Hill?" Dimentio asked, "I'm not TOO up to date about voice actors."

"She's a Asian/Swedish American who's basically a comedian. Her best known roles was Ah-Mah from Juniper Lee an Miss Hasagawa from the Lilo and Stitch series." said Darkus. "I watched the shows, so I know this stuff. But here...she's a stereotyped old Asian woman! Come on, Amy. You're a comedian! You should know this isn't even remotely funny!"

"But anyway, Conrad says one thing to his mom when she tells him all the rules when she's gone..."

(Conrad: I wish I had a different mom.  
Joan: Sometimes I wish for the same thing. (Leaves and closes the door behind her, as Conrad sat back down))

"...Wow, that was heartless." said Darkus. "I'm not kidding, Laxerene from Kingdom Hearts more of a caring personality then that!"

"...These kids don't know a good thing if it HIT THEM IN THE FACE!" Dimentio exclaimed, "Be happy with your life dang it!"

"Anyway, while Mrs. Kwan is watching TV, she falls asleep. So...yeah, I hoped you enjoyed her character folks, because she's gonna be asleep throughout most of the flick." said Darkus. "But as it begins to rain...and this is when the cat should show up, right?"

(The Narrator: (After a loud bump gets their attention) Something went bump.)

"FINALLY" said Darkus.

(Narrator: Oh how that bump made them jump)

"YES! RHYMING!" Dimentio exclaimed, "...What now?"

"So after hearing the bump, Conrad and Sally decide to look for it and found nothing until..."

(Conrad: There's no such thing as monsters (They see Mike Myers in the Cat in the hat costume)  
Cat: A monster? Where? (The two kids scream and run away) That could've gone better.)

"..." Darkus looked confused and asks "Uh...why is Big the Cat here? No seriously, with that voice he sounds EXACTLY like Big the Cat from the Sonic games."

"Can this guy just stab these kids? Please?" Dimentio said, "I bet that cat's looking for Froggy."

(Big the cat: Froggy, where are you?)

"But apparently Big here is a stalker, as he easily follows the two." said Darkus. "And scaring the living heck out of them. But seriously, if you were being chased by a giant cat in a goofy hat, wouldn't you?"

(Sally: Who are you?)

"...Big the cat?" asked Darkus, confused.

(Cat: Who, me? Well I'm the Cat in the Hat! There's no doubt about that)

"...That's the Cat in the Hat?" asked Darkus, looking at Dimentio. "THAT'S supposed to be Cat in the hat? He barely even looks like the cat! They got the bow tie and hat right, but everything else...is WRONG!"

"He looks like some person who was in surgery! ...I bet he's the by-product of years and years and YEARS of a Chimera-like project. In fact, I bet that's why everything need to be clean! It's because the nuclear fallout!" He noticed Darkus's look, "What? I'm in the mood for grimdark."

Darkus rolled his eyes and says "So yeah...this is the Cat in the Hat...wow...this is the WORST design idea for the character in history."

"I BLAME NUCLEAR WAR!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"Can you actually help review it?" asked Darkus. "Or do I need to feed you to the hell hounds?"

Dimentio blinked, "Um... Sorry... So, does the Cat do anything?"

"Well...he surfs on the stairs, becomes a bit of a pervert towards a picture of Joan, and hangs up the babysitter in the closet." said Darkus. "...am I being pranked here? Seriously, please tell me this is a prank."

"The Cat seems to be a bit on the torture/weirdo guy... KIDS! KICK HIM OUT! THIS GUY IS CREEPY!" yelled Dimentio in a frantic tone.

Darkus nods as he says "And he even has this weird what-ever that reads what they are: Sally being a Control freak and Conrad being a bit of a trouble maker. So he decides to stay to help them out." said Darkus. "And what does he do? He sings!"

(Cat: I know that is wet and the sun is not sunny  
but we can have lots of good fun that is funny (Both Conrad and Sally groan at this))

"Trust me, we know the feeling. And suddenly..."

(Mystery Voice: Stop this right now!)

"The hell?" asked Darkus.

Dimentio sighed, "Why do I have a feeling I'll be seeing a certain character in my nightmares?"

(The Fish: It's me, remember? The Fish? Came home in a baggy, loved me for two weeks, and then NOTHING!)

Dimentio's eyes widened, as he begins to say, "No…No…NO!"

Dimentio summoned his sword and pointed it, "WHAT IS WITH THAT FISH! IN THE ORIGINAL BOOK AT LEAST IT WAS FICTION! THAT'S IT! I BLAME NUCLEAR FALLOUT!"

He started to run around in circles. Darkus looked at the camera an says "one second." He walked ahead, and suddenly the sound of a metal bat hitting something, and then Darkus came back with a knocked out Dimentio.

"I like you Ms. Nesbitt." Dimentio said, dizzy. Darkus rolled his eyes at this. Dimentio got up, "What happened?" He then saw the fish, "NO!"

"Anyway...after ignoring the Fish's warning that the mother won't approve...this goes into Mind f*ck status..."

(Shows Cat in a harem Girl-like outfit)

"Oh my god..." groaned Darkus.

"We're in trouble…" said Dimentio

(Cat: **There was this cat I knew back home where I was bred**  
**He never listened to a single thing his mother said**  
**He never used a litter box, he made a mess in the hall**  
**That's why they sent him to a vet to cut off both his boo-**  
**Boo-boo-**  
**Boy**!)

"..." Darkus looked at Dimentio and asks, "You get the point of this?"

Dimentio was seen in his Konata costume, "I don't know..." He noticed Darkus's look, "...Don't ask."

"I'm regretting asking you to do this review with me..." groaned Darkus.

Dimentio sighed, "What happens next?"

"We actually get something from the book..."

(Cat: (on a ball) **You can juggle work and play, but you got to know the way**  
**You can keep afloat a wish, like the way I do this fish** (takes the talking fish's bowl)  
**You can be a happy fella, someone throw me that umbrella** (Throws the fish in the air and it lands on the tip of an umbrella)  
**And that rake, and cake.** (Gets both a rake and cake)  
**Life's what you make it, so have fun, fun, fun,**  
**Go insane and have some fun, fun, fun,**  
**Just look at me! Fun, fun, fun!** (Gets three books)  
**No more rain, look, it's the sun, sun, sun** (makes it sunny with his hands)  
**So can't you see?** (Gets a plate with a glass of milk on it)  
**I'm as happy as a clam, I'm as fit as a fiddle** (gets a fan in his tail and gets a toy boat in his hand)  
**Yeah, the dogs may bark about you**  
**And the purebred chaps may doubt you** (Drinks some milk))

"Hmm?" asked Darkus, confused.

(Cat: Milk? Big mistake (Begins to inflate) But remember this, you can't spell fun with out 'U' (Is fully inflated, as the kids looked scared))

Darkus then gets a box over him, confusing Dimentio. Dimentio looked at Darkus, and asks "What's that for?"

(Cat: I knew that milk would come back to haunt me (Gets a loud burp out, sending hairballs out at this))

Some hit Dimentio and the box that Darkus was under.

Dimentio walked away, "...I need to go to the bathroom." He gets up at this as Darkus removes the box.

Darkus then says, "Anyway...Cat says he needs to leave, but the kids keep him there. But he wants to show them something."

(Cat: Something magical and full of wonder)

"The end credits?" asked Darkus.

Dimentio entered the room, cleaning himself... still in his Konata outfit, "Second one I brought" He said, "...I just want to see the movie implode on itself."

"We'd have to wait on that, as...well..."

(Cat: (takes out a contract) It's called a contract.)

"Yeah...so Cat has the kids sign a contract. And they decide to have fun. What do they do first you may ask?" asked Darkus

"What? They cross-dress?" Dimentio asked.

"Nope...apparently they go and make Cupcakes." said Darkus.

Dimentio hid behind a chair, "...Made of what?"

(Chef cat: (In a British accent) Anything in the kitchen.  
Sweater Cat: (In an annoying accent) Wait, anything?  
Chef Cat: Yes, anything.  
Sweater Cat: anything?  
Chef Cat: (A little annoyed) Anything.  
Sweater Cat: Anything?  
Chef Cat: I'll get you, and I'll make it look like a bloody accident)

Dimentio blinked, "That. Is. Not. Funny. Also, where did the cats come from?"

"It's the same cat." said Darkus plainly. "Though I hope SOMEONE doesn't get any funny ideas. I'm looking at you, the guy who wrote that sick fanfic 'Cupcakes'." He pointed to the camera and says "And aparently he uses somethingw ith a name that even Dr. Doofensmirts would think is stupid."

(Chief Cat: The Kupcake-inator

Sweater Cat: Cukcake-I-what?

Chef cat and 'audience: The Kupcake-inator!)

"...Great. UNORIGINAL!" Dimentio exclaimed, "It's not even used as a joke. It's NOT a running gag."

"But after an argument with...himself, this happens."

(Chef Cat: I mean it, I will end you! HA! (Slices at tail.)

Sally: Cat, your tail.  
Chef Cat: What about it? (looks) Oh I see, I chopped it off. Well that's interesting. (He looks at the cut off tail) Son of a-(Loud beeping is heard as Cat covers Conrad and Sallys ear as Sweater cat does the hand-sign that says 'Cut' as a 'hang-in-there-baby' poster appeared)

"Ya know, for Kids!" said Darkus. He looked around and asks "right?"

"Indeed. Though this isn't the audience's reaction to this movie that blows up in our faces, the cupcakes do as well," said Darkus as he gets an umbrella out over himelf and Dimentio.

(The Cat covers himself and the kids with an umbrella as a giant glop of purple slime flew out)

Dimentio sighed, "Just goes to show you... Nothing can stop the Smooze." Dimentio said.

"And then Cat does the most sensible thing; cleans it up." said Darkus. "But not with a washcloth."

"Then with what?" asked Dimentio.

"Just watch…" said Darkus.

(Cat: (wth the mom's dress) Look, I'm a girl (Does a silly giggle as he begins to clean the wall with it)  
Sally: Stop, that's-  
Sally and Conrad: MOM'S DRESS! (Cat looks surprised at this)  
Cat: This filthy thing?  
Sally: She was gonna wear that at the party, and you ruined it.  
Cat: Honey, it was ruined when she bought it (does the snap-and-headroll thing))

"Wow...that got old when it first came to be." said Darkus.

"..." Dimentio looked at the Cat, "Thanks. You're clearly responsible. Can somebody wake up the babysitter? At least she'll take away the Cat. Scratch that! Call the (buy some apples) police!"

"But to late for that, we get yet ANOTHER thing from the Books." said Darkus.

(Shows Cat with a giant red Box)

"Wait...the Cat in the Hat...a giant red box...could that mean..." Darkus began

Dimentio's eyes widened, "THE DOCTOR IS COMING!" Immediately, the Doctor Who Theme started to play.

(Cat: Without Further ado, here's thing two and thing one! (Suddenly the Things come out))  
(The Things: Ta-Da!)

Darkus then yells "FINALLY! Something that looks remotely like they do in the books. I'll be honest, the Things here actually look a lot like they would be in live action."

"..." The theme music for Doctor Who ended, "Well... It's better than who I thought it was going to be, I though it was gonna a demon or something!"

"But now we got a new plot device: apparently the crate is kind of dangerous, so Cat needs to keep it locked up." said Darkus.

"..." Dimentio looked at Darkus, "...Where's it from?"

(Cat: It's the only portal from this world to my world)

"...where's that? Suessland?" asked Darkus.

(Conrad: It says it's from the Philippines.

Cat: Yes, but not THIS Philippines.)

"...Can he go back to it? Please?" Dimentio sighed, "Well, it's not like it has the name of the place where I want to go... Right?"

"Anyway, the Things start to mess up the house while Conrad unlocks the crate-moron-and the lock ends up on the dog's callor." said Darkus.

"...Let's see. Conrad officially has fail on his forehead now." Dimentio noted, "...I want to blow him up now."

Darkus then says "So the Things decide to throw the dog out, so Conrad and Sally have to either stay or go after the dog."

(Cat: There is a third option)

"There is?" asked Darkus, hearing piano music.

"Run away from the movie? Destroy the camera? Nuclear explosion?" Dimentio said, hopefully.

"What is with your fetish with nukes, kid? Seriously." asked Darkus as Dimentio shrugs.

Dimentio smiled, "Simple! It's cause it's FUN!"

(Cat: It involves...murder (Does more piano music))

"Ya know, for kids!" said Darkus. "Two times I did that joke, folks. Lets see how many more I can put in."

"...Why do I have a feeling that this movie was more for adults. I mean, there are SO MUCH dirty, stupid, adult jokes in this movie! What the heck!" Dimentio yelled, "KILLING ISN'T GOOD!"

"But enough with that, after putting Kwan on the box, they leave to get the dog while Lawrence decides it would be a good idea to do the same." said Darkus.

"But they were able to catch up to him and Cat does...this."

(Cat: (holding a gardening tool) Alright Nevins, time to die (The dog runs away)  
Conrad: Cat, you scared him away.  
Cat: Dirty hoe.)

Darkus spat out the drink he had been drinking at that scene. "What the hell!" yelled Darkus. "There were kids who watched this movie in theaters ya freak!"

Dimentio blinked, "So much Double Entendres." He deadpanned as he said that, "Also...animal abuse!"

"Indeed. And it get worse when they went to a Birthday Party, and Cat replaces himself with the party's Piñata."

(Kid with a wooden bat: Stand back.  
Conrad: This can't end well (Cat waves a white flag))

"Good grief! This is PG! Dr. Seuss must be rolling in grave right now! They're pushing this movie to the limit!" Dimentio summoned his sword, "That's it. I'm chopping off somebody's head!"

Darkus took it away. "And then...this happens."

(Cat gets hit in-between the legs)

"Ah dude! You hit him in the Whonads!" said Darkus with a cringe.

Dimentio looked at his sword, "...I feel like hitting him there too."

"So apparently the kids find out that he's a talking cat, but who cares? There's candy!" said Darkus.

(Shows Conrad showing the kids what look like Salt Water taffies at the kids)

"I think the kids would scream, call the police... Something." Dimentio exclaimed, "WHAT! IS! WRONG! WITH! THESE! KIDS!"

"Short attention spans?" asked Darkus. "Anyway, the kids then find out that Nevins is taken by Lawrence, so they decide to take..."

(Shows a large cool-looking car)

"Huh...that's a cool looking car." said Darkus.

(Cat: It's just the dust cover (Takes it off, revealing a ridiculousness-looking vehicle)

"And we see something that's supposed to be a toy..." sighed Darkus. "Product placement folks…"

"Why can't it be a Ferrari? I mean, I'd ride that. Is the name endorsed by Honda though?" Dimentio asked hopefully.

(Cat: it's the Super Luxurious Omnidirectional Whatchamajigger. Or S.L.O.W. for short.  
Sally: "S.L.O.W"?  
Cat: Yeah, SLOW. It's a lot better then it's old name. The Super Hydrolic Instantaneous Transporter  
Conrad: Oh, you mean S-  
Cat: OHH! Quick to the SLOW!)

"...I got nothing but..." Darkus motioned it.

(Raven: this is absolutely pointless)

Dimentio got up, "That's it. I need a door." He said as he looked around, "Or at least something to bonk my head against."

Darkus just bonks his head against the desk. Dimentio looked at Darkus, "...Works for me." He too bonked his head against the desk.

"So yeah, Cat and the kids follow Lawrence into town, but they crash the car. Trust me, with a dumb car like that, your asking for it." said Darkus. "But sadly, they survived."

Dimentio looked at his sword, "One day..." He put it away.

"So they decide to let Cat Dress up as..."

(Shows Cat as a Hippy)

"Oh god..." groaned Darkus. "It's the Cat in the Hippie cap...great..."

"...Is there even a plot to this movie anymore?" Dimentio asked.

"I honestly could not answer that, but Hairball Dancer takes away the dog and they run for it, going into..."

(Shows a weird party)

"Okay, they just gave up, didn't they?" asked Darkus, annoyed.

"I know I am." Dimentio deadpanned, his sword looking more welcoming every moment.

Darkus took it and threw it away. "No Suicide man, it will lead you to Limbo. Anyway, after that...Big Lipped Alligator Moment, Cat discovers he left his real hat behind and is now just..."

(Cat: I'm just a normal 6-foot talking cat)

"Yes, like 6-feet Talking cats are SO normal!" said Darkus, annoyed.

"...You can't just throw it away," Dimentio said, summoning it again, "...But I can't kill myself with it... My being goes by extra lives. I can stab myself, but I'll have 5 lives left..." Dimentio sighed, "But still, six feet cats are TOTALLY normal! Honestly, what the heck! I'm confused!"

"But now they need a ride. What do they do?" asked Darkus. "He asks the Things to NOT help them."

"What?" Dimentio said, confused.

(Cat: I don't know if this will help, but the Things do the opposite of what you say)

"...what?" Dimentio said

(The things show up with Lawrence's car)

"O-kay...I'm confused." said Darkus.

"...PLEASE THRASH IT! THIS MOVIE KILLED THE LAST INSTANCE OF SANITY I HAVE LEFT!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"But anyway, the Things are told to mess with the mom while they get back to the house." said Darkus. "But somehow, when they get there, they meet up with Lawrence."

"What do the Things do anyways?" Dimentio asked out loud.

"They...pretend to be cops and try to eat her papers...well, at least it's more sensible then what the Deleted Scenes were..." said Darkus.

(Shows Thing 2 relieving himself as it makes a giant flood)

(Scootaloo: Eww...)

Darkus saw Dimentio's face as he says, "Make a comment, and your butt is Hellhound food."

Dimentio fell over, eye twitching, "End. Credits. Cannot. Come. Sooner." His eyes were blank and he got up again, "Used one of my lives! Gotta get a 1-Up Mushroom soon... What happens next? The box opens and the place is DESTROYED?"

(Shows everything was...clean?)  
(Conrad: What about the mother of all messes?)

"Yeah, what the hell?" asked Darkus. "You said that there is this MOTHER OF ALL Messes and we get nothing? What the hell?"

(Dot: I have no idea)

Dimentio smiled, "Looks like the movie's done!" He patted his hair, "Well, that was fun..."

(Lawrence: (Sneezes) Why am I sneesing? (Cat pokes him, as he turns and looks freaked)  
Cat: That would be me. BOO! (Laughs as Lawrence backed up)  
Lawrence: You're a giant (sneezes) CAT! (Screams as he falls back into...paper background? As he falls into a giant sea of purple water) JUDAS PRIEST!)

"Uh..." began Darkus. "...What was that last part?"

(Lawrence: JUDAS PRIEST!)

"...What in hell does that mean?" Asked Darkus.

"...A metal band?" Dimentio said, confused, "Also, I think here is where our minds get screwed."

(Shows the 'Mother of all messes', which is basically a really trippy place)

"Yep, we've officially gone into Seussland...or at least I think it is, since it looks a lot like bad CGI wrapped in bad formatting."

"...Joy." Dimentio sighed, "This would be better as a cartoon."

Darkus then asks "Can you say something for once? Seriously, it feels like I'm doing all the work right now with me doing all the narration."

Dimentio looked at Darkus, "Well, it's been awhile since I've seen this movie... From what I remember, they go on this slip-and-slide ride...and I also remember the Philippines being alluded in this movie."

"Yeah. and this advertising happens..." Darkus said, cueing it.

(Conrad: This is amazing! It's like a ride in an amusement park!  
Cat: Like in...(gets brochures out) Universal Studios? (laughs a bit and winks) Cha-ching)

"...Now we know they're selling out." Dimentio said.

"And this was made by Universal, so it's even worse. What if Disney did that?" asked Darkus, annoyed.

(Shows a scene from Sleeping Beauty, but with a Disneyland Poster in the background, and even a note at the bottom of the screen that reads 'COME TO DISNEYLAND! WHERE DREAMS COME TRUE!')

"Ruins the experience methinks." Dimentio admitted.

"Indeed it does." said Darkus. "So after that...randomness, they go up to..."

(Shows the crate with a giant purple tornado coming out of it)

"What the hell?" asked Darkus, as he says "What is that? Pandora's Box or something? What's going on with that thing?"

Dimentio sighed, "I think that's the box made in the Philippines... Why? Why did they put that in this movie? Also, I think it's causing discord."

"Yeah, and not the good kind." said Darkus. "I mean-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Ronny from behind the camera.

(Evil-wizard from Monty Python: Yes, get on with it!

Army: YES GET ON WITH IT!)

"Look the credits should run soon... Let's end this!" Dimentio exclaimed, wanting noting more than to end this movie.

"Anyway...after getting the dang lock on the box, the whole house falls apart. I think that makes sense since reality sort of just came back to it." said Darkus.

(Cat: anyone want to play tennis (Opens his hat...and Tennis balls)

"...wait..." said Darkus, noticing something.

"Wait... What happened?" Dimentio asked Darkus, "Did...a bomb come?"

no...THAT HAT IS MAGIC AGAIN!" said Darkus. "I'm not joking, earlier that stupid hat didn't work, and NOW IT DOES! THIS PLOT HOLE LEADS US TO NOWHERE!" yelled Darkus. "Get rid of him, kids! He's a waste of time!"

(the kids: OUT! (Points for the cat to leave, as he sadly leaves))

"THANK YOU!" Dimentio admitted.

"So yeah, the house is destroyed, so what are they going to tell their mom?" asked Darkus.

"...The truth?" Dimentio asked, "...And let themselves go to the cuckoo house?"

(suddenly they saw the cat come in with the giant cleaning car)

"Of course, they HAVE to give it the book's ending." said Darkus

"At least it's a shout out, y'know?" Dimentio said, shrugging.

"So yeah, the Cat fixes up the place and cleans up the kids, baby sitter and dog."

"GREAT! GO! NOW!" Dimentio exclaimed, "LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

(Conrad: Cat, wait. Don't go)

"Be consistent, kid!" yelled Darkus, annoyed.

(The sound of the door opening gets their attention, as Cat leaves through the back door)

"So yeah, the mom comes back to see the house not so messed up, but..."

(Shows Lawrence covered with purple gunk)

"What the hell is that stuff?" asked Darkus. "Did they put Grimace into a blender and dump it on him?"

"It's the Smooze," Dimentio explained.

"...The what?" asked Darkus.

"Ponies." Dimentio explained, "This creature created to destroy."

"Ah, gotcha." said Darkus. "Anyway, after kicking the guy out for talking crazy stuff about sending Conrad to military school again, we cut to the party."

(Joan: So what did you kids do today? (The two kids smirk at each other at this)  
Narrator: Well, what would you tell your mother if she asked you?)

"Tell her I was in a BAD movie that made NO sense!" Dimentio explained, "Seriously though, for a movie about a classic book of Dr. Suess, I'd rather see this as a cartoon and NOT an attempt to cash in on ANYTHING! It's NOT child-friendly and CERTAINLY not a good movie to watch! I'd rather see something else entirely! It's BORING! Stupid! Unfunny! Please, move on to the end!" The young Filipino begged.

(then it reveals the narrator...WAS THE CAT?)

Darkus then growled as he says "JUST END IT ALREADY!"

(Shows the end credits)

"FINALLY!" yelled Darkus, relieved.

"...I'm going." Dimentio said, getting up and walking away.

"Hold it." said Darkus, dragging him back and sitting him down. "We need to tell them the final things we thought about this stink fest."

Dimentio chuckled, "Already said it!" Dimentio explained, "It's horrible. That's all I'm saying."

(Shows scenes of the movie)

"Yeah, good point. While it can have some jokes that are decent at best, the rest of it is just junk. Seriously, the story is paper-thin, even with all the added stuff, and not to mention it makes Dr. Seuss look bad." said Darkus. "I mean...how did the next Dr. Seuss movie go?"

(Shows the poster of Horton Hears a Who)

"Ah, right." said Darkus.

"I thought that movie was okay...but that was when I was young. Anyways, this movie ENDED the live-action era of Dr. Seuss movies... Thankfully too." Dimentio noted.

"Which got us the way-better Horton Hears a who, and will get us the Lorax movie." said Darkus. "Who's the title character being played by again?"

(Danny DeVito)

"...Danny Devito is the Lorax?" asked Darkus.

(Yes)

Darkus looked around as he says "okay, even if that movie blows, THAT alone would get a laugh out of me."

"Well, this has been Dimentio713 of Maskwitness Reviews telling you people reading the Demon Critic... See ya later!" Dimentio got up and walked away.

"And I'm the Raving Demon, signing out!" said Darkus, as he turned back into a confused DJ.

He looked around as he asks "Uh...what just happened?"

Movie Stats:

Pros: The things were decent and there were like two good jokes.

Cons: The plot made no sense at all, the writing stunk on ice, the characters were easily unlikable, and a lot of the jokes don't make it good, and this idea shouldn't have been in a PG rating.

Rating: * ½ out of five.

(Conrad: The Indoor stair lodge)

End of Review.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first part of a small part of the series called 'Raving Demon'. Before anyone asks, it's a side project I thought up for REALLY bad movies. So if anyone has any ideas for it, let me know.


	40. Ultimate Avengers

Here's the next review, enjoy.

Ultimate Avengers review

DJ was in his seats with a smile as he says "Hello I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

(Shows parts of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest heroes)

"Ah Avengers…one of the most famous super-hero groups next to the Justice League. With the Justice League and Teen Titans, this is one of the big ones." Said DJ. "But the most famous of them involves Captain America, the Super Soldier…"

(Shows images of said hero in action, throwing his shield and sending a punch to Hitler)

"The red-and-yellow Iron Man, the man with the strongest armor in history…"

(Shows images of Iron Man shooting lasers and using his different armors.)

"To the Incredible Hulk and all his strength…"

(Shows the Hulk taking down his enemies while showing off his strength)

"To even the mighty Thor with his power of the elements…and being the only god-like hero who can be likeable…"

(Shows Thor fighting against Ice Giants and using his lightning powers)

"The multi-sized Hank Pym, who went from Ant-Man to the Yellowjacket in his career. And his partner in crime, his loving wife, Janet van Dyne, aka the Wasp."

(Shows Hank hitting his wife, Jan in the comics)

DJ slashes the image at this as he says, "Can we PLEASE let that bit of the past die already?" he then sighs as he says "Though I'm guessing you think I'm gonna review the show, right?"

There was a slight pause as he says, "Nah, you read the title of the review. I'm gonna review The Ultimate Avengers."

(Shows images of said film)

"Based in the Ultimate universe, this movie is the first of a few movies where the Avengers is started by SHIELD-like the live-action movie-and have to take on some aliens." DJ explained.

"But why don't we just start this instead of just waiting for me to start. Lets begin." Said DJ.

(Shows the inside of a war plane in WWII)

"We start out in World War 2, where some soldiers are socializing before their final fight against some Nazi soldiers." DJ began, as he says "And we get a small glimpse of Bucky, voiced by ."

(Bucky: Say Sauerkraut.)

"There, we meet the first avenger himself, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. Here, he's voiced by Justin Gross, aka Ryu Hayabusa from _Ninja Gaiden_." Said DJ. "And yes, I looked that up."

(Captain America: Okay Soldiers, lets take this dump! (Leads the charge against Nazi soldiers with his classic shield))

"So what are they doing? Apparently they're going to stop the Nazis from dropping a bomb close to DC. But when Cap gets to the big bad in charge, it turns out it's an alien from a race of aliens called the 'Chitauri', basically the Ultimate Marvel's answer to the Skrulls."

(NAZIS ARE ALIENS!)

"Wait a minute…the Chitauri appeared in the live action movie! Were they THAT popular or something?" asked DJ, confused. "Ah well…the 'Big bad', a Nazi-alien general named Herr Kleiser, voiced by Jim Ward. Who was he again?" asked DJ.

(Ice Titan (Hercules): Freeze him!)

(Diamondhead: Ah yeah, who's bad?)

"Oh…him." said DJ. "So yeah, Kleiser sends the bomb up but Cap was able to take it out, but is sadly lost…in the icy sea where he freezes up. But luckily Nick Fury, voiced by ex-football player Andre Ware, and Betty Ross, voiced by Nan McNamara, find him and take him into SHIELD Custody for the time being."

"But enough with that scene, we are now at the SHIELD HQ, where Bruce Banner, voiced by Michael Masse, is telling some new guys about this plan of SHIELD's to make a new super Soldier serum, to help combat against the aliens from WWII, which are still around."

(Bruce: Any questions? (all three scientists raise their hands) Any questions NOT about the Hulk? (all put their hands down.

"With Captain America now back from the icy depths, he does what you'd think he'd do after a 60 year nap…HE GOES BERSERK!" yelled DJ.

(Captain America throws a scientists out the door and beats up some guards easily, and even defeats Nick Fury before jumping out a window to see what the new world is like)

(Nick Fury: A lot has changed, son.

Captain America: Did we win?

Nick Fury: We did (Cap then passes out, but Fury catches him))

"So after a few scenes of astronauts working on a satellite and a ship crashing into it, Fury talks to his superiors about a plan involving something called 'Project Avengers', Fury tries to disagree to it since they found Captain America, but they don't want to hear him."

"But as they work on Captain America, Nick Fury goes send one of his agents to meet with Tony Stark, voiced by Marc Worden, to get some weapons." Said DJ. "And which one does he chooses?"

(Tony sees a red-haired woman wearing a red dress walking over to him, making him smirk)

(Yakko and Wakko Warner: (With hearts in their eyes) HELLO NURSE!)

DJ then asks "And you are?"

(The woman: (In a Russian accent) Natalia…(gets a gun to Tony) Romanoff.

Tony: As in the Black Widow?

Fury: I cal her my number one.)

"and she is voiced by Oliva D'Abo, aka Star Sapphire and Morgiane la Fay from the Justice League series." DJ says as he then asks "How the heck did Fury get there so fast?" as he scratched his head at this.

"Anyway, he asks about parts for weapons and Iron Man, but Tony tells him nothing of Iron Man, but is getting the parts sent to him." DJ explained. "Anyway, after a short scene with Bruce and Steve, we cut to the lab of Hank Pym, aka the Ant-Man."

(Shows a bunch of ants saying 'SHIELD SUCKS' as Fury and Widow come in)

"…why do I have a sinking feeling I'll dislike this character?" asked DJ.

(Fury: Gah! I hate ants!

Hank: I know. (Fury and Widow turn to him at this, with him wearing the Ant-Man helmet)

Fury: Hello Pym, still holding a grudge I see.

Hank: Nah, I look at it this way. You got what you deserved. Speaking of which, cracked that serum yet?)

"And I was right." Said DJ plainly. "This is Hank Pym, voiced by Nolan North, famous for playing Deadpool in some animated movies and video games."

(Nick: How's your wife doing?

Hank: Was she expecting you?

Janet: Yes I was. (Flies into the room in her small state)

"And we also meet up with his wife Janet, voiced by Grey DeLisle, who does…almost everyone." Said DJ. "Yeah, no joke, her resume is longer then my arm. She was Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown, Azula from the avatar series, Mandy from the Grim Adventures series, the Modern Daphne Blake, Vicky from Fairly Odd Parents, Kitty from TUFF Puppy, Doctor Ghastly from Evil Con Carnie, Frankie AND Dutchass from Fosters…"

(Some time later…)

"…Aya from the new Green Lantern cartoon, Catwoman in Batman: Arkham City, and-"

(God (Monty Python): GET ON WITH IT!)

DJ jumped a bit as he says "Sorry for rambling there…" in a nervous tone. "Anyway, we find out that Hank has ditched his persona of the Ant-Man to go for the Giant Man persona that a lot of people know him as today."

"And no, I will NOT do a joke about the whole 'size manipulation' powers. I don't go THAT low for a joke." Said DJ plainly. "But anyway, after getting them to come with them, we cut to seeing Iron Man save a bridge from a falling jet."

"But then when SHIELD show up…he just leaves." Said DJ. "But not before this happens."

(Giant Man: Hi there. (Smacks Iron Man down, sending him to the ground)

"Wow…fail." Said DJ.

(Shows a picture of Iron Man on the ground with the word 'FAIL' over him)

"So yeah, Iron man is clearly pissed off, and Fury tries to talk to him." Said DJ.

(Iron Man: What do you want with me? (Aims his wrist blaster at him)

Nick Fury: Just a minute of your time. That's all.

Iron Man: 10 seconds.

Nick Fury: The long short version; the planet is being threatened and I need a tough team to take care of it.

Iron Man: I work alone. (walks past him))

"What about that War Machine guy?" asked DJ in an impression of Nick fury, while wearing an eye patch over his eye, his arms crossed at this..

Then it shows DJ again, but wearing an Iron Man mask, as he says "Well…uh…um…Gotta fly!" He then runs off at this.

"Anyway, back with Steve, he's dressed in uniform and is going to visit an old friend; Bucky! Yeah, apparently he's NOT the Winter Soldier and is instead a old man who is now married to Steve's old girlfriend."

"WOW…that is…confusing." DJ said, looking confused. "I mean…why would he date someone that was a little older then him?"

"Anyway, we also find out that the rest of the soldiers Captain America teamed up with during the war are now dead." Said DJ. "Well, I guess they were right; we ARE running out of World War II veterans…let us pay respect to them."

He then does a short salute as 'amazing grace' plays in the background.

"Okay, anyway…" DJ began as the song stopped. "We find out that nick needs Steve's help with getting another guy. Want to know who it is? Well, here's some hints."

(Nick: He flies, hurls lightning, makes it rain. That sort of thing.

Captain America: People can do that now?)

"Only when you're the GOD OF THUNDER himself…THOR!" said DJ dramatically, making lightning appear in the background. "And what is this EPIC god among men doing right now you may ask? He's…protecting whales from whalers."

(Sokka smacks his forehead at this)

"…REALLY writers? Really? THIS is how you introduce Thor to us?" asked DJ. "No offense, but…we want to see Thor fightning monsters or giant super villains. NOT doing a PSA. Come on, Thor. Get serious here!"

(Thor: Oh, but things are serious.)

"Prove it." Said DJ. "Show off that cool hammer of yours and show us what makes YOU the god of Thunder!"

(Thor then gets into a stance as he gets his hammer)

DJ then got nervous as he says "Maybe I should've stayed quiet…"

(Thor then spins his hammer as it begins to glow, as does his eyes. Lightning then began to hit the clouds as it began to form into a storm.)

"Oh crud I'm toast…" said DJ, now nervous.

(He then makes the waves go crazy, and make ice shards rain down from the sky)

DJ then yells "Okay, okay! You made your point!"

(It then stops)

DJ then sighs as he says "Gods for ya…they just LOVE to show off…" He then says "Anyway, Cap and fury come to him and ask him to join their team. His answer?"

(Thor: This. (Belches a bit) And this. (belches again)

"…Earth's Mightiest Heroes's Thor, your response to that?" asked DJ.

(Thor (Earth's mightiest heroes): Have you no honor?)

"So yeah, he's a bust. And before you ask, yes I am aware of the fact that his voice actor, David Boat did the voice of Thor in Super Hero squad." Said DJ. "But yeah, after a small talk about the hulk, we cut to the group sof ar going to a meeting for the first time."

"And this is where the movie begins. Apparently a alien monster has invaded a secret base that's owned by SHIELD, so he sends the group to stop them. And for some help, they give a new Shield to Captain America."

(Hank: You wasted Vibranium on his shield when it should made into weapons

Nick: in the hands of Captain America, that shield IS a weapon.)

"Indeed it is. But how do you think the mission goes? Well…during the mission, they leave Giant Man outside, the Wasp and Iron Man get hurt and the evil gets away with really secret info." Said DJ. "So yeah, bad time."

"But they also find out that Iron Man is, in fact, Tony Stark!" said DJ.

(Dun-Dun-DUN!)

"But yeah, after some insults are thrown, the team splits up. WOW that's the shortest team up I've ever seen." Said DJ. "Seriously, I know a first mission is never easy, but they broke up rather quickly."

"But luckily enough, Banner tells Fury that the new Super Soldier serum is done." Said DJ. "Good thing to, because they'll need more then one Captain America." Said DJ.

(Shows Bruce making a shot of the serum into a machine)

"…I don't like how this will turn out. Anyway, we get a nice moment between Widow and Cap, which sort of involves him feeling sorry for himself." Said DJ. "and another moment where Hank and Janet get into an argument, and one with Tony looking over the city in his armor."

"So yeah, all in all, we need is this music and this series of sad moments will be complete." Said DJ.

(Shows the scenes again, only with this song playing;

Background music: How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes

I got nowhere to run)

"But then we find out about a dirty little secret from Dr. Banner." Said DJ.

(Shows many vials of Bruce's Blood in the vault)

"Okay, so he's has only his own blood instead of the candidates. This cannot end well." Said DJ.

(Shows the results of the test subjects…but they were all empty)

"There's no candidates?" asked DJ. "Oh boy, Bruce is dead."

(Bruce: Wait, I can explain.

Fury: (shoves him against the closet) You know what you've done? I need those soldiers!

Bruce: Not if you have the Hulk. (Betty looks shocked at this)

Fury: You're crazy.

Bruce: No, with the serum, I can control him.)

"And I hope he can, since the aliens are going after SHIELD now." Said DJ. "So, as a last ditch effort, Bruce gives himself the serum, which activates…the Hulk."

(Shows Bruce beginning th change into the green giant himself)

"THAT is disturbing…" said DJ. "Wait…why doesn't he just do what the movie's Hulk does."

(Bruce (From the Live-Action avengers): Don't you know? I'm ALWAYS angry. (Changes into Hulk at will and smashes a ship that came his way))

"But this came out way before it." DJ said with a shrug as he says "but yeah, it seems that the Green Goliath is under control, so when the ships show up and some damage is done, he starts to fight them."

"But not before Captain America shows up to help out." Said DJ.

(Fury then gives Black Widow Cap's shield, as she throws it to him, as he catches it.)

"but Hulk doesn't want back up." Said DJ plainly.

(Hulk: This is my fight, stay out of it!)

"But luckily the rest of the Avengers, including Thor, come in and take on the aliens. And yes, I am aware that they'er called the Chitauri. Which is the same aliens from the Live action movie…interesting bit of trivia there."

"But yeah, after some beat down on the aliens, Hulk is still blood thirsty and goes up against the other Avengers." Said DJ. "they try to fight back, but of course, being the F-ing HULK, he beats a lot of them easily."

"He even beat THOR with his own hammer." Said DJ. "I don't know how that can. I mean…yeah he's strong, but from what I read, that thing is supposed to weight as much as a dwarf star, and only those who are worthy can even lift it. So yeah…doesn't make sense."

"But luckily, Betty helps calm down the giant." Said DJ. "Cap tries to help her, thinking she's in danger, but gets stopped by Fury. He tells Cap that Hulk won't hurt Betty, since she is trying to calm him down."

"So yeah, after the hulk is down and out, he gets put into a stasis cell, and Steve is put into a SHIELD hospital room. But not before Bucky brings an old friend." Said DJ.

(Shows Bucky and his wife going into Steve's room.)

"Yep, it's Steve's ex." Said DJ. "as they put it…"

(Black Widow: HE needed this.

Bucky: so did she.)

"And so we end with a party with Tony giving this set of words." Said DJ.

(Tony: To Captain America, the man who fought to the finish to help this bunch of ingrates.)

"And we also get this from Nick and widow." Said DJ.

(Nick: So…it's finally over. Those hotshots pulled it off.

Black Widow: Of course, they had a good leader.)

(Cap turns to them and waves, as Nick gives a salute as the two leave, as Nick sets down a news paper that read 'The Avengers')

"So that was Ultimate Avengers, what do I think of it?" Asked DJ. "Ehh…it was pretty good."

(Shows scenes of the movies play)

"Well, it's nothing like the 2012 Live-Action movie, but that's because they had a lot of build up, we got to know all the heroes first before they teamed up." Said DJ. "So how do I think it compares to the other versions?"

"Well, it does have the main team we would associate with the avengers. They had Captain America, Giant Man, Wasp, Iron Man, the Hulk and Thor." Said DJ. "Heck, they added in Black Widow and Fury."

"And before you any one in the reviews bring up the '_Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes _is going to be canceled', it's revealed that '_Avengers Assembled_' is a continuation of that series." Said DJ plainly.

"But comparing it to that cartoon…yeah…I prefer some of the characterizations in that over the ones in here." Said DJ. "But that's just opinion based."

"I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." DJ smiled as he got up at this.

Movie Stats:

Pros: Good animation, the action was top notch, the voices fit the characters and the story was good.

Cons: Characterization is not that great, it feels kind of nutty at times, and not a lot of important stuff happens.

Rating: **** out of five

Marvel comics own all the characters that appear in this film and the movie itself.

(Nick Fury: Gah! I hate ants!)

End of Review

I hope you enjoyed this review. Stay tuned for next time. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	41. Toy Story special part 1

Here's my Toy Story review with my good friend, Wildrook. Enjoy.

Toy story review Part 1

DJ was in his chair as he says "Hello, I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for. And today I'm-" Suddenly he was cutoff by something.

(shows sign that says they're experiencing technical difficulties...with a picture of Dr. Horrible (Neil Patrick Harris) on the controls.)

When it was back on, it showed someone else in his chair, wearing the robe and smiling.

"Hello, I'm the Demon Critic," he said. "I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

He then sighed wistfully.

"Childhood is a time we take for granted," he said, almost lounging. "I mean, it was the one time where we never know any better, learn how to interact and play well with others, and all the toys an average family could have. And speaking of toys, the movie I'm reviewing is not only the one that put a certain animation company on the map, but started a partnership of it and a well-known one that perfected the art of the CGI Animated Movie. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce...Disney/Pixar's Toy Story."

(Randy Newman's "You've got a Friend in Me" plays in the background as clips from the movie showed up...)

"Now," he said, "I know what you're thinking. Well, apart from how I managed to get myself looking like this, but regeneration's a dodgy process. It's more along the lines of 'Demon Critic, why are you reviewing a good movie'?"

He then gave out a smile.

"I've reviewed Disney movies before and have had a couple jokes in them, but I felt like going the next step for a couple reviews. Now, let's take a look at...the scythe around my neck..."

He then turned around slowly. DJ was standing there, dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans, then asks, "Rook...WHAT the hell was that for and people KNOW I review good movies. I reviewed the Lion King for pete's sake!"

"I got bored," was what Rook said, taking off the robe and putting up a second chair. "And besides, I've memorized a few points in the movie to know which jokes to put up."

He then looked around...and groaned.

"I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

"No...but just to be safe..." said DJ, as he pressed a button. Suddenly a giant fence grew around the house and became electrified ."After my Matilda review, I decided to get some extra security incase I review a movie that's loved by many...especially anything from Pixar."

DJ then gets back on his robe as he asks "So...want to start this thing?"

Rook was flabbergasted...why didn't RookSano think of that?

"Hang on," he said, shaking his head. "I managed to get something in case we go through particular scenes."

He then brought out a giant tissue box...and noticed the looks the crew gave him.

"Just in case. Now we dive into the childhood with a different perspective that is Toy Story."

DJ nods as he says, "Our story begins with the first 3D look of the Disney opening thing. and then we go into..."

(MR. potato head in front of a poster with his picture on it: (holding a green 'gun') Alright everyone this is a stick up! Don't anybody move!)

"Someone playing bank robbery with a plastic potato stealing from a piggy bank from a lady Shepard, a troll doll, a toy robot, a muscle man and a few little stick-together toys." said DJ. "That makes sense, right?"

"Well, they couldn't get the merchandising rights for Mattel until Toy Story 2," Rook replied, "so it kind of does. Besides, not all toys in this movie came fresh off the product shelves as we see that the Sheriff decides to drop in."

(string is pulled as a voice box is played.

Voice Box: Reach for the sky!

Mr. Potato Head: Oh no, Sheriff Woody.)

"Played by the same guy who voiced a simple man from Alabama, Tom Hanks. And yes...Woody wasn't on the shelves until AFTER this movie was advertised, but back to the movie."

(Woody: I've come to stop you, one-eyed Bart.  
Potato-Head: (as his eye pops out) D'oh...how did you know it was me?)

"...do you know any other bank-robbing spuds?" asked DJ. "Just asking, since...that's an odd question."

(Woody: Aren't you gonna to come in quietly?  
'One-eyed bart': You can't touch me Sheriff. I brought my attack dog with a built-in forcefield (gets a Slinky dog out and the kid makes it's slinky go outward)  
Woody: Well I brought my Dinosaur, that eats Forcefield dogs.)

DJ blinked as he says "And now I think I'm losing it a bit..."

"I've seen worse," Rook muttered. "Besides, this is a rather...unorthodox way to introduce the characters and Andy's Baby Sister. And after that, we get...a Randy Newman montage."

He then sighed.

"After showing a montage that kind of sparked Randy Newman's role as the 'Go-To Guy' for Pixar's introductions for a short while, it turns out Andy's birthday party is moving to that very day, which...well...considering that we're dealing with the Toys, it's no surprise to the kid."

Back to Rook and DJ.

"Then again, did we act like this when we were young?" he asked DJ.

"Not that I know of." sid DJ with a shrug. "But fun fact; John Morris, Andy's voice actor, voiced Andy through all the movies."

"But other then that, Andy leaves his toys in his room as we see the biggest shock of the film; the toys are...ALIVE!" said DJ.

(Dramatic Hamster)

"And they talk." said DJ with a shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal.

(Woody: Pull my string, his Birthday party's today? Okay everybody, the coast is clear (The toys then begin to move by themselves))

"And apparently, not all of the toys belonged to Andy," Rook said. "So, yeah, with toys like Mr. Potato Head, losing your face is more of an annoyance."

"So they don't have the licensing rights for Mattel Toys," he said, thinking about it, "but managed to get Play-Skool products? And Mr. Potato Head was alive..."

He then flinched.

"Forgot the Brain Bleach. Deej, Brain Bleach!"

(Mr. Potato Head: Ages 3 and up. It's on my box, ages 3 and up. I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess drool.)

"And aparently he's voiced by comedian Don Rickles. And Hamm the Piggy Bank is voiced by an all-to familiar voice in Pixar, John Ratzenberger." DJ said. "And they play off each other pretty well."

(Potato Head: Hey Hamm, look I'm Picasso (Shows his face messed up to a confused Hamm)  
Hamm: I don't get it (Walks away from a shocked Potato Head)  
Mr. Potato head: You uncultured Swine, what are you looking at you hockey puck? (Walks away from an actual hockey puck, who does a 'What I do' motion at this))

"I'm pretty sure that was a last-minute gag," Rook said. "Probably because of the year the movie was made and a Hockey Championship."

He then sighed.

"Other than that, as it turns out, Woody has a relationship with Little Bo Peep and her sheep...geez, I know that some toys can be oddly designed, but three sheep in one body?"

He then picked up a list involving gags used, but was a bit surprised.

"I got nothing concerning animal cloning and natural mutations," he said. "Do you?"

DJ shook his head as he says "Nope. Anyway, they're all getting into a meeting and Woody let it slip that the birthday party is that day."

(Rex: What do you mean the party is today? His birthday is not until next week.  
Hamm: What's going on down there? Is his mom losing her marbles?  
Woody: Obviously she wanted to have the wedding before the move. I'm not worried, you all shouldn't be worried.  
Mr. Potato Head: Of course Woody ain't worried. He's been Andy's favorite since kindergarten.  
Slinky: Hey, hey. Now come on Potato Head, If woody isn't worried so that's good enough for me (Potato Head does a 'Butt-kisser' routine, making the word typer and the snake laugh a bit)

"...I got nothing." said DJ.

"Well, considering that the toys are a bit nervous," Rook said, stumped as well, "they decide to send a scouting party of Army Men, with the Sargent and leader of said party voiced by R. Lee Emery."

(Colonel Campbell: I am NOT kidding.)

Rook was surprised. "I haven't even WATCHED Full Metal Jacket and I'm already thinking about his drills before he was ordered to do this," he said. "But considering they're dealing with a birthday party and the fact that Andy and his sister share the same room, the only two-way transmission set they have on hand is a Baby Monitor. What follows is the preparation montage and the toys in Andy's Room gathering around the stationary one while the Army Men set up in one of the potted plants."

"Now I'm starting to wonder if it's possible to re-check the old Army Men and set up a hidden camera," he said.

"So far...these are the presents." said DJ.

(MR. Potato Head: Mrs. Potato head...Mrs. Potato Head...)

DJ and Rook give him a look at this.

(Mr. Potato Head: What? I can dream, can't I?)

"So...the real gifts?" asked DJ.

(Sarge: It's a lunchbox, I repeat a Lunchbox.  
Woody: A lunchbox?  
Mr. potato head: A lunch box?  
Slinky: For lunch (Chuckles a bit at hsi joke)  
Sarge: Okay second present...it appears to be...okay, it's a bed sheet.  
Mr. Potato Head: Who invited that kid?)

"Well, it's a lot better then what Spike always gets for his Birthday... which is a book." said DJ.

(Twilight, looks at Spike's present, and backs away wtih a blush at this)

"However, before the Army Men would call it a day," Rook said, "we're treated to a surprise gift from the closet."

(Army Man: Come in, Mother Bird! Come in Mother Bird! Andy's Mom just brought out a surprise gift!)

"It's a Super Nintendo!" Rook yelled, in an Army Voice. "We're about to be shoved in the toy chest! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"But before they could reveal what it is, Rex accidently causes the baby monitor to fall on the floor, making the batterys fly out." said DJ. "So the kids run back to the room in excitement with the new toy."

(Emery Sargent: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THE KIDS ARE GOING TO THE ROOM!)

"And they hear this as soon as the batteries are in," Rook said. "Because of the last-minute scramble, they had to get to their previous spots VERY quickly. Must be years of practice. However, when the kids entered the room, Woody was shoved off the bed and we see...a cardboard shuttle 'crash-landing' on the bed."

Rook then flinched.

"Yeah," he said, "remember when I said Woody wasn't on the toy shelves when this was made? This is the only other character that didn't. After a moment of chaos and the announcement of birthday cake, the Toys are kind of experiencing a headache, and Woody...wasn't exactly happy when he was forcibly removed from his spot."

"So he decides to investigate, and we get the second hero of the film, Buzz Lightyear, voiced by Santa Claus himself, Tim Allen." said DJ.

(Buzz: Buzz Lightyear to star command, come in star command. (looks confused at this) Star command come in, do you read me? Why won't they answer? (Gasps) My ship! (runs over and sees the cardboard is damaged) Blast, this will take weeks to repair.)

"So he does a little monologue to himself...I wonder if ALL space adventurers do this..." said DJ.

"I don't think so, Deej," Rook muttered. "Then again, considering the actor who voiced this guy, I'm surprised it didn't go more like this."

(Outside the set of Tool Time, a grill fixed by Tim Taylor had started liftoff and exited Earth's orbit...)

He then noticed the looks on everyone's faces.

"What, can't a guy get a couple Home Improvement jokes in?"

(cutaway to the movie with the helmet sealing itself...)

(Buzz: ...but there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere.)

(Woody: (from out of nowhere) Hello!)

"TIMING!" said Casper, confusing DJ.

"Wrong show, ghosty." said DJ. He then throws him out at this.

Rook sweat-dropped. "Well, I can say this, when Woody tries to act diplomatic, the other toys are somewhat curious," he said. "Apparently, when new toys come to the room, it's treated similar to a first contact. Although Buzz is a little into his Space Ranger persona, prompting Woody to retort with this."

(Buzz: I'm sorry, but the words you're looking for are Space Ran-GER!

Woody: The words I'm looking for...I can't say, because there are pre-school toys present.)

"Wow," was what Rook said. "Passive-aggressive much?"

DJ nods at this as he says "But then Buzz goes as far to say that he can fly, which Woody calls balderdash on."

Even the backstage guys were surprised.

"Then again, we can't exactly say it flat out, either," Wandrex replied. "Probably because kids are more mature than our target audience."

"Which ends up in a p*ssing war," was what Rook said.

(Woody: No, you can't.

Buzz: Yes, I can.

Woody: Can't.

Buzz: Can.

Woody: Can't. Can't! CA-AN'T!

Buzz: I could probably fly through the room with my eyes closed!)

Before a certain clip can be played, however, Rook stopped it.

"I'm saving that quote for later," he said.

"So Buzz does a cool stunt around the room, thinking he's flying since he had his eyes close, and shows up Woody by saying...this."

(Buzz: (wth a smirk) Can (all the toys cheer for his exploit)

Bo Peep: I found my moving buddy)

"So what leads up is a montage with the song 'Change is happening' with the room changing to fit the more Space-man theme, which makes sense since I bet Andy even watched the TV show he came with."

"I thought that came AFTER Toy Story 2," was what Rook said, "but it really doesn't serve his ego. However, after Randy Newman Montage part two, let's just say that Woody's jealousy is rearing its ugly head."

"So after a short range with getting his hat back, Woody sees that Buzz got the same signiture on his foot as well. So it gets him more jealous." Said DJ

"Still," Rook said, "I'm cautious about the cardboard spaceship...last time I checked in the cartoon, I've never seen Buzz as a repairman...it's been a while, so I'm probably expecting something like this."

(21-Stapler Salute...gone haywire)

"Wait, wrong clip. What happened to the chair?" Rook asked as DJ shrugs.

"So…know anything else about the cast or no?" asked DJ.

"Wait," Rook said. "Andy's Mom sounds familiar..."

(Sheldon's Mom: Don't say that prayer doesn't work...)

"Mrs. COOPER!" he yelled. "No frigging way!"

Rook then noticed the robot...and was flabbergasted.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "Didn't realize that Disney managed to get Ben Affleck as an extra. I doubt he was paid as much as Timothy Dalton in Toy Story 3, but knowing this, I kind of wish the snake he's with was played by Matt Damon."

DJ shrugs as he says "But when Woody tries to tell Buzz to quit his act, lets just say he relaizes it isn't an act at all."

(Woody: You mean you think your the REAL Buzz Lightyear? (Laughs) and all that itme I thought it was an act. Hey guys look! It's the REAL Buzz Lightyear.  
Buzz: Your mocking me, aren't you?  
Woody: Oh, no, no, no-BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN!  
Buzz: Where?  
Woody: HA! (continues to laugh, even falling on his back in laughter))

"However, the action is short lived when a kid can be heard laughing next door," Rook said. "This is where we're introduced to the main antagonist of the movie...said by the late Jim Varny."

(Slinky: (shaking) It's Sid...)

"I'd make a joke on how that's more fearful than his role in 'Earnest Scared Stupid,'" Rook said, "but it's probably in bad taste concerning that he passed away between the next two Toy Stories. Right now, we're about to see this guy for the first time in the series."

"So they got to the window where we meet Sid." said DJ.

(Shows the dog, Scud)

(Buzz: Quite the hairy fellow, isn't he?  
Woody: Nah that's Scud you idiot. THAT is Sid (Shows a kid laughing evilly)  
Buzz: You mean that happy child?)

"No, he means the tree. WHO DO YOU THINK?" yelled DJ.

"Guy's got a healthy imagination, though," Rook muttered. "Unfortunately, that soldier with the dynamite must be silently crying his eyes out. Then again, the toys have to have a poker face when humans directly enter the area around them, and considering Buzz's mindset stuck in Demo Mode..."

"But when Buzz tries to save him, it's to late..."

(The binoculars: He's lightning it! He's Lightning it! HIT THE DIRT! (Everyone gets down as the Combat Carl toy blows up))

"...Knowing that toys are alive in this world, THAT is disturbing..." said DJ, freaked out.

"From what I've seen, he got off lucky," was what Rook muttered. "But during a time skip and a response from a snarky Magic 8-Ball about whether or not he's going to Pizza Planet, Woody has an idea to knock Buzz off the desk into an unreachable area."

(As soon as the plan goes off without a hitch...)

(Goofy: AH-HO-HO-HOOEY!)

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it," Rook said. "The original scream was Wilhelm's, but...when a plan works too well, the other toys start to notice."

"From what I've seen, he got off lucky," was what Rook muttered. "But during a time skip and a response from a snarky Magic 8-Ball about whether or not he's going to Pizza Planet, Woody has an idea to knock Buzz off the desk into an unreachable area."

(As soon as the plan goes off without a hitch...)

(Goofy: AH-HO-HO-HOOEY!)

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it," Rook said. "The original scream was Wilhelm's, but...when a plan works too well, the other toys start to notice."

"So yeah...the plan fails and Buzz ends up falling out the window." said DJ. "But the car rats on Woody...by saying he...MURDERED HIM!"

(does the 'dun-dun-dun' thing with Twilight looking ahead with fear)

"So yeah, everyone, besides Bo and Slinky, turn on Woody." Said DJ. "Wow...they're taking the word of the NON-TALKING CAR WHO DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE PLAN WAS! Seriously, if he paid actual attention, he would've heard Woody say something about a crack behind the desk!"

"I'm sorry, but...the car is clearly not thinking straight." said DJ. "Why listen to him?"

"Probably because he was the murder weapon," Rook said. "And things kind of go haywire when Gunnery Sargent Hartman gets in on the fray and, if this weren't a kids movie, kind of puts the man's dignity within whatever can be considered a pocket for a toy. He'll get them back later in the movie, but things are still tense when Andy enters the room."

(notices the hangman on Etch-A-Sketch.)

Rook was surprised. "Although if the name of the restaurant implies, Woody would have stood out in a place called Pizza Planet, but we'll get to it later. Right now, I'd have to say Andy and his Mom unwittingly picked up a hitchhiker, and Buzz has no towel on hand."

"But they take a quick stop at a gas station,a nd that's when Woody sees he hasn't commited Toy-slauter." said DJ.

(Woody: Buzz! Ha, buzz your alive! (Buzz gives him a look with a bug stuck on his helmet) Oh thisi s great, oh I'm saved. I'm saved, Andy will find you, he'll take us back to the room, and we can tell the others this is a big mistake. Huh, right?...buddy?)

"but buzz isn't exactly happy." said DJ.

(Buzz: I just want you to know that even though you TRIED to terminate me, revenge isn't an idea we promote on my planet.  
Woody: Oh good.  
Buzz: (Threatningly) But we're not on my planet...are we?  
Woody: No. (Gets tackled by Buzz) AHO!)

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" yelled DJ.

(Mortal Kombat music plays as Buzz and Woody fight under the car)

"Unfortunately," Rook muttered, "they kind of got lost in their fight and didn't notice the car was moving until it was too late, and Buzz...well...you have to hear it for yourself."

(Buzz: And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command.

Woody: (gaping, then snaps) YOU! ARE! A! TOY! You're not the real Buzz Lightyear, you...you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything!

Buzz: You are a sad, strange, little man, and you have my pity. Farewell.)

"Yeah, from Star Wars to Star Trek and Woody snapping at Buzz," Rook muttered. "However, they're both faced with a problem, and one of them is more real for a toy than the other: Separation Anxiety. Luckily, even Pizza Planet does delivery."

(Pizza Planet truck shows up at the Dinoco gas station...)

"Hang on, we're hitching a ride!" Rook said, sticking his thumb up and grabbing DJ.

"Hey!" said DJ, being dragged along.

(We're experiencing technical difficulties...please stand by...)

"However, as much as Woody would like to hitch a ride," Rook said, "he needed Buzz to convince his innocence, so he pretty much did the one thing he hadn't been doing: Playing along."

(Woody: I FOUND THIS SPACESHIP! (gets Buzz's attention))

"Yes," Rook said. "This spaceship that doesn't look like it's just for show attached to the truck. Let's take a ride in that!" He then sighed. "Naturally, Buzz is convinced and goes along with Woody to hitch a ride."

"So they take a ride; Buzz in the 'cockpit' while Woody goes into the 'cargo bay'. And it goes as you expect when you got a Grand Theft Auto player at the wheel!" said DJ.

(Shows Woody being thrown around in the back, and when at a hill, a tool box falls onto him, as he screamed.

Rook flinched.

"One point for Buzz," he said. "The pilot's area IS safer than the cargo hold, but getting there is the easy part. Getting in is another matter entirely...although I don't remember my last visit to Pizza Planet with old-school Cylons guarding the entrance."

Rook then noticed everyone's look.

"I'm not kidding. Pizza Planet actually exists. Ever been to Walt Disney World's MGM Studios? They actually have a Pizza Planet as a restaurant sometime after the movies were released, but if anyone's an old-school Battlestar Galactica fan, they would recognize the Cylons almost instantly."

He then noticed their looks.

"I had to do a bit of research on the movie to clarify a few scenes, and the Sci-Fi references flow faster than my Western references..."

(Piccolo: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!)

"But when woody sees Andy there, Buzz ditches him and goes into a crane game full of...green alien squeak toys..." said DJ.

(LGM 1: Strangers.

LGM 2: From the outside.

LGMs: Ooooooooooooooh...)

"Yeah," Rook said, "I forgot about these guys. In the cartoon with Lightyear, they're called the Little Green Men, aka, LGMs. And considering they've been in a crane machine, there's only one God they worship."

(LGMs: The CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

LGM 3: The claw decides who will go and who will stay.)

"It tends to be indecisive," Rook said, in a monotone voice. "I wonder why."

(clip of Squidward failing on a claw machine.)

(Dr. Claw: I'll get you next time...)

"And so forth," Rook said.

"But apparently something evil this way comes." said DJ.

(Imperial music plays as it shows Sid at a 'whack-an-alien' game)

"If Woody could, cotton would be coming from his rear end," Rook said. "Because Sid's approaching the Claw Machine for a toy to play with. After getting one of the LGMs, cotton's turning into building blocks REALLY fast when he sees Buzz."

(Indiana Jones: Damn, and I thought it was closer.)

(Sid: Let's go back home to...play...)

"And this isn't the scariest part of the movie," Rook said. "No, we're getting to that later."

DJ nods as he says "So Sid takes the LGM, Woody and Buzz to his house, which is basically going through the gate of hell itself to Woody. That's when we meet Hannah, Sid's little sister." said DJ.

"Although I'd have to say being eaten by Scud's a kinder fate compared to what he's going to do next," Rook said. "Without hesitation, well...Hannah's Doll kind of wishes it would scream."

He then blinked.

"Wow, I'm thinking too much...we get to see the inside of Sid's Room though...wait a minute," he said. "Are we sure we're not in the garage here? And he's using Binford Tools while playing doctor with the stolen doll and a personal Pterodactyl figure. Buzz commenting that Sid's never been to Medical School is an understatement enough, but when it comes to it, but the kid's idea of doctor kind of goes Frankenstein levels of creepy...and the end result..."

(Sid: Janie's all better now (holds up doll with dinosaur head)

Hannah: (screams) MOM!)

Rook was gaping.

"We'll be right back after these messages from Binford Tools," he said, falling down in a thud...brick in his seat.

DJ looked weirded out at this, as he says "O-kay...Woody, of course, decides to make a run for it, but the door is locked. Then there is an odd sound that gets his attention."

(Woody: (Scared) Uh...Buzz? is that you? (gets a flashlight for protection and looks around with it, and finds a doll's head) Hey there little guy. Hey, you know a way out ofh ere? (The toy then shows it only had one eye and had a spider-like body))

"Oh my god..." said DJ, shocked.

"Yeah, as it turns out, the Ptera-Doll hybrid wasn't the first," Rook said. "They're called Mutant Toys, by the way, and Spider-Baby here's summoning them to the fray...via morse code."

He then looked at the crane with doll legs.

(Yakko: The stuff they get away with in kids shows these days...)

"Remember when I said that getting thrashed by the dog is a kinder fate?" Rook asked them. "Combine the fact that these guys have to keep a 24-hour poker face on when other humans are in the room with the increased Frankenstein-ish lab setting, they had to resist the urge to scream during those transformations only to find out later that they can't."

"Yeah...apparently they can no longer talk after these transformations..." said DJ.

"Feels like something out of a horror movie," Rook muttered. "And while most of the toys are searching for the body, the next morning, well...you know that wood burns?"

(Sid's Mom: Sid, your Pop Tarts are ready!

Sid: Alright! (dashes off)

Woody: (as soon as the door shuts) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!)

(Woody runs into a bowl of cereal that was in the room)

"I don't want to know how long that's been there..." said DJ. "So apparently the door is still open so Woody tries to make a break for it, but the mutants show up."

"Still as delirious as ever, he sets his laser from stun to kill," Rook said. "Luckily, it's only a light bulb, but Woody decides to take control and use Buzz's Karate Chop Action. And considering the actor's last attempt with a laser..."

(Laser trimmer accidentally destroys most of the set...)

"...he's lucky that the guy didn't go to reca..."

(remembers attempted Toy Story 3 plot...)

"Oh wait..."

"But then gets stopped by the giant dog. So to get away from him, Woody hides in a closet while Buzz hides in a room where Sid's dad is asleep in." said DJ. "But that's when Buzz sees something that shatters his view on reality..."

(TV: BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!)

"It's a TV Commercial with him on the cover," Rook said, "but what hits the hardest is these words."

(Not a flying toy.)

Rook flinched...then looked at the tissue box and knocked it off-screen and bringing out the DinoMinder.

"Bring it in, TopGaler," he said.

(Outside the fortress)

A white Tupuxera Mecha had managed to fly in a giant box of Kleenex as it landed in the studio.

(Back inside...)

Rook then sighed.

"Proceed," he said.

(The song 'I won't go sailing no more' plays as Buzz starts to think over waht he just saw)

Rook wanted to comment, but he saw that DJ was making use of the tissues.

"Right," he said. "This is the first tear-jerker of Toy Story and part of the number 3 spot on his Tear-jerking list. Buzz, after seeing that he was made in Taiwan, realizes that he had been an idiot...but when he sees the open window, the music goes upbeat for a minute...and...in a leap of faith..."

(Buzz: To Infinity...and Beyond!)

"...finds out that gravity is a harsh mistress."

(Buzz falls on the steps, and sees his arm had fallen off)

"Realistically...I think more then just his arm would've popped off...I think maybe his leg or maybe his wing also? But what ever..." said DJ. "So the damaged buzz is found by Hannah, and puts salt on a fresh wound."

(Shows Buzz dressed up in an apron and little hat)

"...you know, again, seeing how they are alive...dressing them up like that AFTER they find out they're whole outlook on life has been destroyed, I think that won't help at all."

"Doesn't exactly help that Woody finds Buzz intact without his arm after the dog exited," Rook said. "After getting Hannah to leave the room, he finds out that 'tea time' is the toys' version of drowning your sorrows."

(Buzz: Does my hat look good? Please tell me my hat looks good. One minute, you're parading around, saving the galaxy...the next minute, you're sucking down darjeeling with Marie Antoinette and her little sister.)

"Sad part is," Rook said, "this is paraphrased and it's kind of obvious where the heads ended up if you have either Sid or Wednesday Addams as a sibling. And still concerned with getting an escape route to Andy, Woody takes Buzz..."

(Buzz: DON'T YOU GET IT? DO YOU SEE THE HAT! I AM MRS. NESBIT! (cackles drunkenly)

Woody: (groans, takes Buzz's helmet off, smacks the man with his own arm, then puts it back on))

(Arthur Dent: What was in my tea?)

(Brian: I'll have what he's having)

"Oh come on, you knew those jokes were going to appear." Said DJ. "But then Buzz finally breaks down from the stress."

(Buzz: I'm a sham!)

"I start to wonder what kind of paint they used to keep it fresh," was what Rook muttered. "However, Woody's still freaked out about the prospect of getting to Sid's house, and...well...considering the fact that Buzz is blue-screening, he asked Buzz to give him a hand."

(tosses disembodied arm)

(Woody: Yeah, ha ha, very funny man. This is serious!)

Rook then face-palmed...then sees the whole process.

"Yeah, Woody, make sure the arm's connection point is off-screen or else you'll look like a psych-"

(Woody: (accidentally showing the disembodied hand) Nothing.)

Rook groaned as he continued to face-palm.

"There are no words, DJ. There are no words."

DJ looked freaked as he says "Wait a minute...WHY didn't they question Woody about the arm? Shouldn't that have said that Buzz would be over there?"

"You forget whose house they're in," Rook said. "For all they know, Woody's playing with the toy equivalent of a 'meat puppet' and rejoicing in Buzz's 'death' at the hands of Sid."

Rook then sighed.

"Besides, this isn't the worst use for an arm on its own I've seen..."

(Clip of Howard Wolowitz with the robot arm, blanket covering where it's at...)

Rook gave a straight face. "Robot hand grasping a man's junk," he said. "That is all."

"Keep it T-rated, Rook." said DJ plainly. "Anyway, after losing his friends, Woody then sees the mutants are 'attacking' Buzz, so the cowboy tries to fight them off." said DJ.

"But as it turns out," Rook said, "they did the same thing with the dinosaur and doll instead of destroy him...they fixed his arm. However, the moment is short-lived."

"Because apparently Sid got some fireworks...how his parents allow him to get that stuff, I don't want to know..." said DJ.

"And considering Woody knows how to scoot himself inside a box," Rook said, "Buzz became its intended target. However, it's time for the Blackie Weather Report with Ollie Williams. Ollie?"

(Ollie Williams: IT'S GON RAIN!)

"Thanks, Ollie."

"Now back to the film; as Woody is still stuck in the box, he and Buzz have a talk. And he tells him that it's better to be a toy." said DJ.

(Buzz: But why would Andy want me?  
Woody: Look at you! You're a Buzz Lightyear! Any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you! You got wings! You can glow in the dark! You Talk! Your helmet does that-that...Whoosh thing. You are a cool toy!)

"Even Woody admits that even he has his faults," Rook said. "And that it should have been him on that rocket. That was incentive enough for Buzz to help them out, and when Woody does..."

(Toolbox falls on him...)

"...okay, I'll play it." said DJ.

(Wha-wha music plays)

(Buzz: Woody? Woody, are you alright?  
Woody: (Dazed) Alright buzz...I'm okay...(The alarm clock rings at this))

"I think I just felt the whiplash from those scenes," Rook muttered. "Woody needed to think fast, too, or else Buzz is going to be blown to bits. So he devised a strategy with the help of the mutant toys."

(Woody: Legs...you're with ducky.)

"I'd ask if that's what he's going to go with," Rook said, "but the name came from a guy named 'Woody.'"

(Rimshot)

"The plan was to make sure that Buzz gets out intact, despite the 24-hour Poker Face..."

"So after getting rid of the dog, the group heads outside where the final comfrontation with Sid happens." said DJ.

(woody: Reach for the sky.  
Sid: Huh?  
Woody: This town isn't big enough for the two of us.  
Sid: what? (comes over and picks up Woody)  
Woody: Someone has poisoned the water hole.  
Sid: It's busted.  
Woody: Who are you calling busted, buster? (Sid goes wide-eyed as he looks to see no one pulled the string) That's right, I'm talking to you Sid Phillips.  
Sid: What?  
Woody: We don't like being blown up Sid, or smashed or ripped apart.  
Sid: (Scared) 'We'?  
Woody: That's right, your toys. (Suddenly all of Sid's toys begin to swarm him))

"And comes the scariest line in the whole film." said DJ.

(Woody: From now on you should take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we'll find out Sid. We toys...(spins head) Can see everything. (Sid looks scared as woody breaks his Poker face) So play nice (Sid screams and runs away))

"Yeah...wouldn't you do that?" asked DJ. "So now Sid has a full-on phobia to toys."

"And we don't see him until Toy Story 3 because of it," Rook said. "However, the escape itself has a couple snags in it...for instance, the rocket's too big, so they couldn't get to the Moving Van until sometime later as they try...but do they succeed?"

(Al: I don't think so, Tim...)

"Oh, we forgot about something..."

(ZUUL, LITTLE MOTHERF**KERS, ZUUL!)

"so they try to get to the truck, but Scud notices them and runs after them." said DJ.

"Yeah, Scud bites Woody's right leg and tries to chew him up," Rook said. "In a bit of a tearful goodbye, Buzz decides to distract him so that Woody would open the moving van."

He then realized something.

"And the Toys think he's still the equivalent of Charles Manson...not helped by tossing RV out of the van in order for Buzz to catch up with them, so Mr. Potato Head rallies the other toys to throw him out."

He then chuckled.

"And Disney has a thing for Karma, I believe..."

DJ nods as he says "We'll see...and when Woody gets thrown out, he, Buzz and RC try to catch up wtih the truck and they see that he was telling the truth."

(Slinky: What have we done?  
Rex: Great, now I have guilt...)

"Blame the spud! Blame the spud!" yelled DJ frantically; pointing to a potato head toy he had on his desk.

"I think they're more focused on getting the three back up there," was what Rook said, "and Slinky's the only one long enough to get them back..."

(Cutoff to Molly in the car...)

"And now we're lucky that babies don't remember a thing, too."

(Back to the four...)

"Unfortunately, they realize that the batteries in RV are dying...and Slinky's not exactly holding on much longer."

(Woody: Slink, hold on! (hand slips, making Slinky fly back and the car stops as the truck goes farther away) GREAT!)

"Then they remember 'hey, buzz has a rocket on his back." said DJ. "But...the match Sid gave Woody...gets taken out easily...So they're stuck..." sighed DJ.

"Wait," Rook said. "DJ, you remember what happens when you hold a magnifying glass up to a bunch of ants? Woody uses Buzz's Helmet to light the match...although it seems implausible because a) Plastic Helmets might not work like that, and B...well..."

(Woody: Wait a minute. I just lit a rocket. (Face changes) Rockets EXPLODE!)

"So, dispite ignoring the laws of science itself, the rocket makes them fly forward. And Potato Head gets hit by Karma..." said DJ.

(RC hits Potato Head after being sent flying forward as buzz and Woody get sent flying upward.)

"This can't end well..." said DJ.

(Woody: I guess this is the part where we blow up.  
Buzz: Not today (Presses the button on his chest that make his wings come out, cutting off the tape so they then fall as the rocket explodes))

"Sorry if the wake-up call is sudden," Rook said in an etheral voice, "but the power of Walt demands a happy ending!"

(Woody: Buzz! You did it! You're flying!

Buzz: This isn't flying! This is falling...with style!

Woody: (smiles) To infinity...AND BEYOND!)

"We just can't do this again in the sequels," Rook said. "However, even though the truck doors are open, Buzz isn't aiming to land there...worth noting, the sun roof is."

"So the two reunite with Andy, the toys more then likely gave a BIG Apology to Woody for thinking he did wrong, and we time skip to Christmas." said DJ.

"Yeah, Code Red Recon involved as the Army Men are hiding in the Christmas Tree in order to find out what they're getting," Rook said.

(Sargent: It's a girl! Mrs. Potato Head!)

"Wow, guess getting taken apart by an RV DOES have a Karmic Reset," he said. "And shaving is pretty easy to pull off for him...although Buzz and Woody do have a heart-to-heart talk after putting up with each other for quite some time."

(Woody: Now buzz, what could Andy get that could be worse?  
Andy: What is it, whati si t? (A dog barks) Wow, a puppy. (Woody and Buzz gave each other a nervous look at this))

"And with that, this movie ends." said DJ. "how does it hold up? Really well...with some problems."

(Shows scenes of the movie as 'A friend in me' plays)

"While the story and characters are great, the animation IS dated...I mean, half of the time when a character blinks, one eye closes before the other." said DJ.

"It DID revolutionize the CGI Animation Industry," Rook said. "And it started off with a bang and...well, unlike the stuff Steel dealt with, spawned two sequels that were not only better than the original, but shows us that some toys can be more resentful than others...not to mention I've played Toy Story 2 for the N64...it's fun for the most part."

He then blinked.

"However, from my end of the spectrum, I usually get something FROM the movie I review at the end of it. And considering I'm not exactly a toy expert, I doubt it's an actual character."

Looking at DJ, he sighed.

"Still, I've only gone up to TS2 myself...never saw the third one except for the scene involving the claw."

DJ nods at this as he says "But the biggest character I seem to dislike I started to like in later films was Mr. Potato Head...mostly for his attitude in this film."

"So, Mrs. Potato Head rescued him from the Scrappy Heap in the sequels," he said, "making him one of the few guys that went up a couple levels...but I was only half-right concerning Sid. As it turns out, he discovered the Monster World (picture of Monsters Inc) in one of the comics."

He then sighed.

"Still, surprised we lasted this long without making a joke about the names of the two main characters and turned it into something dirty."

DJ nods as he says "I guess that just shows how mature we really are."

"Yeah, or it didn't come to mind," Rook said. "Still, I'm trying to figure out what we're getting from this..."

Surprisingly, that came in the form of another movie dropping at their laps.

"Uh...you need me for this one, Deej?"

DJ looked at it as he went wide eyed. "Oh crud...I guess it can be a two part thing...join us next when we look at..." DJ looks at Rook at this, knowing the movie they'll review.

"The Sequel," Rook said. "We're...probably going to need more tissues...and some extra assistance."

He then sighed.

"I don't have a catch phrase considering the only thing I can do is collect props from the movie...like the ball that's going to show up in later Pixar Films...but right now, I'm Rook, and I've already got a reaper on hand, but no shovel to dig my own grave with."

DJ nods as he says "I got to make the fence stronger now..." he then exits the room...as a figure watched from afar.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Movie Stats:

Pros: Good story, great characters, and a all-around great movie.

Cons: Animation is kind of dated, and we don't get to see enough of the other characters.

Rating: **** ½ out of 5

Disney and Pixar owns the rights to the _Toy Story_ Franchise.

(Buzz: You have my pity. Farewell)

End of Review

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join me and Rook next time when we get to the next review.


	42. Toy Story Special Part 2: The sequel

Here's Part two of the Two-parter Toy Story reviews. Enjoy.

Toy Story review part 2: The Sequel

Previously, on the Demon Critic:

"All work and no play makes Rook a dull boy," Tyler said. "That's all it says...I hate to say it, but Rook's gone crazy."

Ronny is then seen dressed as one of the Borgs from Star Trek: The Next generation as he says "You humans have been the bane of the galaxy for all these years...now you shall fall!"

Plague, however, was dressed up in a bowtie and fez and holding a Sonic Screwdriver.

"No, Number 1138," he said, "you should have ran when you had the chance."

Then it shows Mora reading a manga as he looked up and asks "What the hell is going on here?" he then shrugs and continues to read and chuckled a bit.

Elsewhere, Rook was looking around.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew you were the cause behind everything!"

He then punched off-screen and brought out...a pink bear that smells of strawberries?

"BEAR!"

DJ was in a dark room as he says "No, no...It cannot be!"

"Oh, but it is..." said Borg-Ronny with an evil smirk. "It is...One more Day!" he even brings up said comic.

"Rook's been compromised," was what Trisha heard on the phone...and she was shocked.

"Can you hold for a moment?" she asked Travis and kicked one of her captors in the nuts while using the chair as a weapon.

"How the hell..." one of them asked themselves.

Then a Snivy came out of nowhere and stood up against a book as it says in a cockney accent "What the heck is going in here?!"

"...what the heck?" asked Borg-Ronny, now confused.

Plague then made a certain face.

"You know what," he said, "I'll leave you to Excalibur's mercy. See if you can adapt to the thing."

Ronny-Borg then laughed evilly as he stood over the real Ronny, as he says "now my master shall rule this pathetic realm!"

"This does not bode well," was what Wandrex replied.

"You think?" a floating right red hand asked him.

And now…back to the show:

DJ and Rook were in the same seats as DJ says "Oh boy...after all the upgrades to the security here...it took awhile so we'll be ready to get this second part under way...and before anyone asks. No we will not be reviewing the Third movie..."

"Probably because only one of us has seen it all the way through," Rook said, "and, well...if Woody hadn't had a change in attitude in the first movie, he would have been the same as the villain of that one."

(Lotso: She replaced us!

Woody: She replaced you! And if you couldn't have her, no one could!)

"Point is, it's sad as heck and not all of us have seen it, so we're going through the second one...come to think of it, this was almost lost in the planning stages, I've heard. Anyways, this takes place after the events of the first movie, meaning Mrs. Potato Head is staying and Woody's less of a jerk, but for some odd reason, this movie starts..."

(Space Core: I'M IN !)

"And we see...Buzz Lightyear flying at a meteor. Are we sure this isn't a TV show pilot? Oh wait, that came after this..." said DJ.

"Well, considering this isn't," Rook said, "Buzz Lightyear has a bit of a rough landing on the place. I'm thinking his jetpack only lasts for about five minutes before malfunctioning in this area."

(Pit: Hey, don't remind me. I still have flashbacks of my wings burning up!)

"Only difference is that this one explodes."

(Pit: Now you've ruined the joke...)

Rook then sighed...and noticed DJ's look.

"Deej, this is Pit, one of the newbies. Pit, this is DJ. We'll introduce you guys later."

DJ nods as he says "Okay? But then...he notices a bunch of red lights on him."

(Ackbar: It's a trap!)

"REAPER AMBUSH!" Rook yelled.

He then noticed the look on his face.

"Sorry...Kid Icarus Uprising. Alternatively, it's a bunch of snipers. Doesn't exactly help that when he hides in the shadows, there's a security camera."

"So why is Buzz on a random rock in the middle of space?" asked DJ. "Apparently he's trying to get this battery...when we meet a new face."

(?: So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear. For the last time!

Buzz: Not today, Zurg!)

"Yeah, remember the rant Buzz made on Woody about his delusion?" Rook asked them. "As it turns out, Zurg isn't a one-off character in passing. Although the Video Game references I made were kind of intentional as..."

(Game Over.

Rex: Oh, no no! No!)

Rook was mocking a flabbergasted look. "I was only KIDDING about the Super Nintendo gag!"

"So yeah...Buzz, having gone sane since the last movie, is now watching Rex play a video game based on the character he is based on." said DJ. "Try saying THAT three times fast."

"But anyway, it turns out that Andy is going to a camp for the summer and wants to take Woody, but Woody can't find his hat." said DJ. "But we get the funniest line in the whole movie!"

(Buzz: In just a few hours, you'll be sitting at around a campfire with Andy and making delicious, hot smoez.  
Woody: They're called 'S'mores' buzz.  
Buzz: Right, right. Of course. Has anyone found Woody's hat yet?)

"Not to mention the image that goes with the X, X Everywhere meme," Rook said. "After searching the room, Bo Peep gives him a small pep talk, reminding him who his owner was and regardless of whether it's on, will always love him. However, when Rex and the Sheep are fighting over the controller..."

(when Rex lands on the remote, we see a guy in a chicken suit...)

(?: Hello, Jerry.)

"Hello, Newman," Rook muttered. "Uh...yeah, this is Al, of Al's Toy Barn."

"Who, from his voice and appearance, is voiced the same guy who did Tantor from Tarzan and the jerk wad from Jurassic park." said DJ.

"Wayne Knight," Rook said. "And it's not just old Seinfeld fans, too. Rex was fumbling with the remote until Hamm turned it off."

(Hamm: I really hate that chicken...)

"There are several jokes involving the chicken having a store being disliked by a piggy bank," he said. "Or just the dislike from the other white meat in general, but one of them involves a mallet."

DJ shrugs as he says "Anyway, Slinky finds the hat just as a new character gets introduced..."

(Rex: It's Buster!)

"Oh, the puppy from Christmas," Rook replied. "Considering their experience with Scud, Buster's the only one that knows about the toys being alive, but apparently, Emery and Schwarzenegger (the big guy with muscles) weren't enough to hold it back."

DJ then says "But apparently, unlike Scud, Buster actually a good dog." said DJ.

"For instance," Rook said, "he does tricks with Woody...like playing dead, for instance."

He then sighed.

"And this is reason number two why we're not watching Toy Story 3...it's a time-skip and Buster might not last long after Andy's first semester...but we get to see Andy's Playtime in action after this sequence."

"Indeed..." said DJ with a sigh.

"As it turns out, Hamm and the Army Men captured Bo Peep and put Woody in a sadistic choice situation, one of them involving Death By Monkey." Rook said. "However, the third option is obvious..."

(Woody: I choose BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!)

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rook said, "Andy's interpretation of Joss Whedon's Firefly."

"But apparently he calls Hamm 'the evil Doctor Porkchop'...and I thought Comic bad guys can have odd names..." said DJ. "Seriously, there's a guy called 'Dr. Doom'. How odd is that?"

"You work with what you've got," Rook muttered, "but the ramifications of Scud pulling Woody's Arm kind of show themselves...much to Andy's shock."

(Luke Skywalker: NOOOO!)

"...I thought it was his leg." said DJ.

(Shows the scene and it shows it was his leg)

"Guess I got it backwards," Rook said.

(Same scene shows that arm being pulled by the truck.)

"And, well...Woody's on the top shelf as Andy goes to Cowboy Camp without him," he said. "And a visual pun shows up a couple minutes later when Woody has a Nightmare on Elm Street."

(multiple groans are heard)

"But while up there, Woody meets up with an old friend; Wheezy, a squeaky penguin who lot his squeaker." said DJ. "Apparently Andy's mom just set him up there even though she promised to fix him."

"Just goes to show you kids, that when your toy breaks, your parents do not fix it." Said DJ. "Isn't that important to know?"

"In hindsight," Rook said, "Wheezy's voice actor died, so this kind of seems a lot more tragic."

(Wheezy: What's the point of prolonging the inevitable. We're just one day closer from here...to there...)

"It's also what kick starts the plot," Rook said.

(Woody: Yard Sale...(gasps) Yard sale. YARD SALE! YARD SALE!

Buzz: (expression changes) Yard Sale!?

Woody: SARGE, EMERGENCY ROLL CALL!)

"Yep, apparently they're trying to make sure no one is getting taken away by some stranger." said DJ.

"Doesn't exactly help that this is done during Andy's stay at Cowboy Camp," he said. "And Wheezy was chosen to be sold."

(He then noticed the eyes move.)

"Damn," he muttered. "I've seen most of these toys go through a lot, but a yard sale freaks them out? Andy's Toys tend to have quite the fellowship involved."

"Big time." said DJ.

"Heck, it got to the point where Woody called Buster to...wait, what?" Rook asked himself. "Is he insane?"

(Rex: DON'T DO IT, WOODY! WE LOVE YOU!)

"That's why we threw you out of the truck in the first movie!" DJ said in a imitation of his voice.

"Yeah," Rook said, "Woody's status as chief is DEFINITELY reinforced here...does that make Bo Peep First Lady and Buzz Vice-President?"

"I think so...though I think that would make Slinky his 'secretary' and Sarge his commander-in-chief of his military...wow I looked into that WAY to much..." said DJ. "Anyway, he and Buster save Wheezy, but Al sees Woody and wants to buy him, but Andy's mom says no. So he does the sensible thing; HE STEALS WOODY AWAY!"

"That's when Buzz springs into action," Rook said. "Keep in mind that Buzz and Woody are bros for life after risking limb and authenticity in order to get back to Andy, but on his own, the only clues he was given is a feather and a license plate with the letters LZTYBRN."

(screen darkens...)

"In a suburban home outside the city," he said in a dark voice, "there are two kinds of criminals: One who leads a group of toys to raid the neighborhood, and another that kidnaps a beloved member of the community. These are the stories of the toys that solve these crimes and bring the perpetrator to justice."

(CHUNG-CHUNG)

(Hamm: Alright, let's review the evidence from this morning. Exhibit A: Woody...was Kidnapped.)

"So yeah, they're going detective TV show and trying to find out who the kidnapper was and where he took Woody." said DJ. "Looks like…" He puts on some sunglasses at this. "Playtime is over."

(YEEAHHH!)

(Rex: Does anyone know how to spell FBI?

Hamm: Rex, you're wrecking the crime scene!)

"Yeah, after doing that," Rook said, "Buzz asks for some peace and quiet in order to figure out the License Plate on the car."

He then sighed.

"For those of you playing at home, here are the choices:  
A) Lazy Tyler Brandon  
B) Liz Ty Brain  
C) Loser Tiny Branch; or  
D) Al's Toy Barn."

(Mr. Spell: Al's Toy Barn)

"That means..." DJ began.

(Buzz: Etch, put that man in a chicken suit! (Etch does so, making everyone gasp)  
Rex: It's the chicken man!  
Buzz: That's our guy.  
Hamm: I never liked that chicken)

"Yeah, it was obviously D," Rook said. "Al's basically Newman in a Walt Disney picture, minus the antagonism to Jerry Springer. Apparently, he kidnapped Woody to get rich."

(Al: You, my little wooden friend, are going to get me big buck-buck-bucks!)

"I know that was paraphrased," Rook said, "but it's a lot less sinister when you're wearing a chicken suit. Only thing that's missing for me to punch the guy in the face is a bad coupon."

(Lady at the counter: I'm sorry, this is expired.

Peter: You son of a-

Al: (shocked face))

DJ then says "Anyway, when Al leaves...to a short drive to his store-seriously, was he trying to save gas or something-Woody breaks out of the glass case and tries to find out an exit, when he meets some interesting new faces." said DJ.

(Woody: What...(gets picked up by a horse))

"YIKES!" Rook yelled...then noticed the horse he's riding by accident. "Wait, where did the horse come from?"

(Woody: Horsie, stop! WHOA! (falls over))

"That cannot get any, wait, where did those legs come from?"

(?: Yee-HAW! (Shows she was very close to the camera))

(The Peddler: To close, a little to close)

"Now I'm grateful this copy isn't in 3D," he said. "But we've got one more character showing up."

(Woody: It's a box.  
Redhead: He's MINTED in the box. Never...been opened.  
?: Turn me around, Bullseye. (Horse turns him around) Why the prodigal son has returned.)

"In order, the horse is Bullseye, the redhead is Jesse, and the guy in the box is Stinky Pete the Prospector," Rook said. "And right now, let's just say that from the eyes of a newcomer, they're acting a little creepy, treating Woody as if he was the Second Coming."

"and Woody, of course, is creeped out by them until they reveal a lot of memorabilia from his show...so he was once like Buzz in popularity?" asked DJ. "That or Al is a fanboy of the old Woody's roundup show."

"Heck, my original idea for Toy Story 3 involved Buzz in a similar situation with Mira Nova, XR, and Booster," Rook said, "but back at Andy's House, they were flipping channels so that Etch-a-Sketch would draw a map to Al's Toy Barn. When one of the toys asked him why they're going that far, Buzz responded with this."

(Buzz: Woody once risked his life to save me, and I wouldn't exactly call myself a friend if I didn't do the same for him.)

"Again, paraphrased, but Mrs. Potato Head was already packing the extra shoes and Angry Eyes, meaning Mr. Potato Head wanted to join up," Rook said. "Heck, Hamm, Slinky, and Rex were going as well...feels like a redemption quest for them considering what happened in the first movie, am I right?"

DJ looked at the left at this.

(Shows them kicking Woody off of the moving van)

"Yeah, I think that's a safe bet." said DJ.

"Still, considering that most of their supplies are in Mr. Potato Head's rear end," Rook said, "they're lucky they don't survive off of food. Back at Al's penthouse suite, however, Woody watches the entire series of his own TV Show, Woody's Roundup and kind of stopped at a cliffhanger."

(Woody: It was a great show! Why cancel it?)

"I ask the same thing about FOX with Firefly every single day," Rook said, "but Stinky Pete provides us with something other than 'Executive Bureaucrats.'"

(Stinky Pete: Two words: Sput-nik. Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with SPACE toys.

Woody: I know how that feels...)

"After that small quip, we see the Merchandising."

(Yogurt: MERCHANDISING! MERCHANDISING!)

"Yeah...there's a yo-yo...a bubble blower...a snake-shooting boot and...a record player..." DJ then fell asleep at this.

(Stinky Pete: NOW IT'S ONTO THE MUSEUM!

Woody: Museum!? (scratches the record) WHAT Museum?

Stinky Pete: You know, the Kinishi Toy Museum in Tokyo!

Jesse: That's in Japan!)

Rook then smacked the sleeping DJ in the back of the head.

"Dude, conflict approaching," he said. "Woody reveals to them that he needs to go back to Andy, much to Jesse's misfortune and Pete's curiosity, subtly foreshadowing the man's true nature and showing that Jesse has abandonment issues. Before it could come to a head, Al can be heard from the door."

"But in the process of making them into a picture, he causes Woody's arm to fall off...OUCH!" said DJ with a cringe. "Seriously, I'm surprised Woody didn't scream in pain at that when that happened."

"24-Hour Poker Face, Deej," was what Rook said. "Wait for it..."

(Woody: GAAH!)

"And there it is," he said. "Surprisingly enough, getting his arm sewn off is tame compared to what happened to him in the first movie...his head was burning, remember?"

DJ nods, remembering that. "Meanwhile...the other toys are still on their way to save Woody from Al's Toy barn, since they think he's at the store."

"And although they're surprised at the length they have to go through," Rook said, "Buzz reminded them of both the Rocket and the Moving Van incidents."

(Buzz: We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he's safe in Andy's Room! Now let's MOVE OUT!)

"For those with the international version, the flag's replaced by a globe of the Earth as Al fell asleep on the couch eating cheese puffs...and Woody decides to get his arm."

(Crunch.)

"Newman, you magnificent b stard, I've read your BOOK!" Rook yelled, getting an army helmet.

DJ looked at him with a hint of confusion. Rook then shrugs at this, as he explained. "The Cheese Puffs are land mines," Rook said. "But when he thinks he's got the whole thing figured out..."

(Crunch...)

"Bullseye follows him," Rook muttered. "I'm still trying to figure out why Bullseye acts like a dog in toy form and felt a bit loyal to him even WHEN Woody was trying to escape. Although I'm surprised he didn't bark like this gal."

(shows clip of Screwball barking.

Dr. Caramel/Stable: Hey, who let you out!?)

"And...sorry about the Patton helmet. Syndication tends to set in and I watch Seinfeld leading to the Big Bang Theory. Besides, it could use a bit of music."

(Metal Gear Solid sneak theme can be seen with Woody...)

(Then the TV gets turned on all of a sudden)

"Busted." said DJ.

(! can be seen over Woody's head.)

"Yeah, as it turns out, someone turned on the TV in order to stop Woody from what he was doing," he said, "and Woody immediately thought it was Jesse because the remote was at the feet of the case...and a fight between them breaks out when Woody kind of...well..."

(Woody: Yeah, if the boot fits.  
Jesse: (glares) Say that again.  
Woody: If the boo-tah fits.  
Jesse: Okay, cowboy. (She then tackles him and the two begin to fight))

"It took the Prospector to break up the fight, though. Still, we're seeing a bit of hidden depths involved here...heck, part of Woody's first impression involves them being a little obsessive about being there. Now we cut to...wait a minute...is that Flik and Heimlich from A Bugs Life? I know Pixar has a thing for call backs and cameos, but I wonder how they managed to get involved."

(Heimlich: There's just a little tiny thing I forgot to mention.  
Flik: What's that?  
Heimlich: Well, it's a 2-Movie, but...it's not A Bug's Life 2.  
Flik: Well, then whose movie is it?

Buzz comes through with someone using his Karate Chop action and makes them fly screaming.)

"And for the record, neither of us made this up," Rook said. "Since A Bug's Life, Pixar kind of made an 'outtakes reel,' showing that the toys, bugs, monsters, and others are paid actors...and the 'villains' are generally nice guys in them, too."

DJ nods, agreeing. "Anyway, back with the others, the next morning they finally made it to Al's Toy Barn."

"And when they see a car cross their path," was what Rook said.

(Rex: Oh well, we tried.)

"Buzz decides that they're going to have to cross the road," Rook replied, "prompting Mr. Potato Head and Slinky to come up with a couple puns...although I find it strangely ironic that Earnest is quoting Forrest Gump with this."

(Buzz: There must be a safe way. (Looks towards his left))

"Yes, because everyone on the road must obey the safety cones," he said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

(Shows them walking across the road, causing the cars to crash or go off road as they went across)

"And this is a family film." Said DJ with a nod.

(Offscreen crashes: MY LEG! (Wilhelm scream) (WAAAAAAAAAAUGH!) AAAAAAAAGH! OW, MY LIVER! OW, MY LASAGNA!)

(Mr. Potato Head: Well, that went well...)

Rook then noticed DJ walking in.

"How was work, Deej?" he asked him, casually.

"There was a 20 death count and about 55 in the hospital with broken bones or loss of blood. What do you think?" asked DJ. "others...were luckier then others...but I'm pretty sure who ever was driving will be arrested if they survive." He then looked at the camera as he says "Yeah, it's a serious moment right now. So?"

"But on a lighter note, the gang use a 'mega-jump' to get inside the toy store and do some exploring, and Rex, being an avid video gamer now, gets a video game guide for the video game from the beginning." said DJ.

"You missed the part where the guy who played chess with himself turns out to have gotten Al's call," was what Rook said, "but this is your show, not mine. While Rex is reading the strategy guide, as it turns out, Hamm found a car for them to use to explore the Toy Store."

He then groaned.

"Okay," he said, "considering they are in one, I'm surprised the boxes don't move, but there has to be an explanation for that...it's something along the lines of carbon freezing for toys, but while Geri (the old man) is putting the finishing touches on Woody, Buzz finds the most surprising thing in the store..."

(Weird Al: I think I'm a clone now.  
There's always two of me just-a-hanging around.)

Rook then sighed. "Seemed appropriate as he walks down the Aisle of Buzz, amazed at how many of him is around, but what really gets his attention is the utility belt."

(Buzz: I could use one of those.  
Tim Taylor: No Tool Man is complete without his tool belt.)

"I am ware of the fact that the old guy from the chess short appeared to fix woody." DJ said plainly. "But yeah, as Buzz looks around his asile and woody is enjoying his now fixed arm, The gang come across...a Barbie Beach party...wait, what?"

(Shows said scene, with Rex, Slinky, Hamm and Potato Head's jaws dropping from all the female dolls)

"Huh..." said DJ, surprised. "Didn't think we'd get a all-girl beach party in a kids film."

"This is basically the Toy's Eye View of the Playboy Mansion," Rook said. "And considering that none of them know the area at all, they ask one of the dolls for help. Although I'm not as surprised considering Barbie's franchise run as we meet..."

(Tour Guide Barbie: Please keep your legs, feet, tails, and other parts in the vehicle at all times. Thank you.  
Mr. Potato Head: I'm a married spud, I'm a married spud, I'm a married spud...  
Hamm: Then make room for the single fellas.)

"No, seriously, Barbie's been a tour guide, fashion worker, and, of all things, President. The toyline's older than EITHER of us, and she's had her ups and downs...besides, I'm surprised that Hamm's not acting like a total pig, but Rex kind of gets the car out of control and loses the strategy guide...but when he runs back to the area..."

(Mr. Potato Head: (surprised)  
Tyrannosaurus Rex: (roars behind them)  
Rex: (falls back in the car))

"Sounds like she's seen it all before, oddly enough," Rook muttered. "So, back to Aisle Buzz where Andy!Buzz is being shoved into a cardboard box by Other!Buzz while screaming that they're all toys."

(Other!Buzz: Well, that should hold you until you're court marshaled.)

"I think they'll be arriving in greater numbers come time for the pilot cartoon," Rook said, looking at his watch.

DJ nods as he says "And the others are fooled that this Buzz is their friend...despite acting like a complete nut like when they first met and wearing a utility belt...you think they would notice something is up, don't you think?" asked DJ.

"No, not really," Rook said. "Other!Buzz only joined them because Rex let slip that he knows how to defeat Zurg in the video game, not in real life. Heck, the nicknames could have been a dead giveaway."

(Other!Buzz: Well, Slotted Pig, there are certain requirements involved.)

Rook then flinched...then noticed the giant box of tissues behind him.

"Still got tissues in it," he said. "This next part explains why Jesse's angry at Woody...and it's also a tearjerker."

DJ nods as he got ready. "Basically through the song, When somebody loved me, we find out that Jessie was given up by her old owner, Emily. And that is pretty sad on their part..."

(Stinky Pete: You really think Andy's going to take you to College? Or on his wedding day?)

Rook then sighed. "Considering what happens years after this," he said, "he would have. But Woody decides to stay because he was touched by Jesse's story."

He then sighed.

"Who isn't?" he asked himself. "Back at Al's Toy Barn, while Andy's Buzz tries to plan an escape by ear, the Other Buzz and the others see Al for the first time and overhears his intentions to sell Woody to Mr. Kinishi. So they decide to sneak into his bag."

"But they end up stuck in the car while Buzz breaks out of the toy store but releases an old friend..."

(Shows a box with the name 'Emporer Zerg' on it as said villain punches his way out)

"Oh no! It's a Sci-fi Chip Hazard!" said DJ. "No, it's Zerg, the villain himself as a toy...and what's his first words?"

(Zerg: Destory Buzz Lightyear! Destory Buzz Lightyear! Destory Buzz lightyear!)

"...are we sure Zerg isn't a robot?" asked DJ.

"I have no idea myself," Rook muttered, "but he's just as delusional as Buzz concerning his true identity. However, when the other toys think of a plan, Other!Buzz opens up an airvent."

(Other!Buzz: To the left into the shadows, just as you said!)

"Huh, guess a broken clock is right twice a day," Rook said, "but the belt's more than just a light...it also has magnets, and when they get to an elevator..."

(Other!Buzz: They'll be expecting that!)

"Who, Hans Gruber? This is Toy Story, not Die Hard!"

"But apparently mr. Delusion there thinks he turned off the gravity...oh boy..." sighed DJ.

(Other!Buzz: Hang on everyone, I'm gonna let go of the wall. (The other toys gasp)  
Mr. Potato Head: He wouldn't.  
Buzz: One...  
Hamm: He would.  
Other!Buzz: Two...(The other toys protest at this) Three! (lets go and tries to fly up, but ends up falling onto a rising elevator, and the toy stands on the others) To infinity and beyound!)

"..." DJ then tried not to laugh at this.

Rook then snickered.

"Yeah," he said, "turns out the toys are made of a LOT more than plastic if they can survive a fall like that. Still, Andy's Buzz knows how to follow them as the Roundup Gang have one last playtime."

(shows toys in Al's Apartment Vent...)

"And they show up."

(Mr. Potato Head: (looks around)  
Guy from "Rear Window": Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this.  
Rex: What are we going to do, Buzz?  
Other!Buzz: Use your head.)

"One jump cut later..."

(Rex: But I don't wanna use my head!)

"Yeah, the toys break out of the air vent, and cue fight scene."

(Shows SLinky tying up Jessie and Bullseye while Hamm pins down Stinky Pete)

"But after the fight, the real Buzz shows up-guess he hitched a ride on the elevator or something-and it gets confusing. But guess how he reveals himself."

(Real!Buzz makes Other!Buzz's helmet come off, as the fake Buzz begins to choke on the 'lack of oxygen' while the others looked at Real!Buzz, who shows off Andy's name on his foot)

"So the gang's all there," Rook said, "but there's just one problem...Woody's going to Japan, but the others are getting him back. After a heated argument with the two...Andy's Toys and the Other Buzz go through the vent...but Woody sees something that makes him change his mind."

(Shows the woody from the show singing while a boy picks him up)

"Guess it was an old toy commercial." said DJ. "Though this makes me question something; how old IS Woody...Pete said that he was a hand-me-down, so would that mean he belonged to Andy's mom or dad?"

"Probably his father," Rook said, "and we never see the man at all. As soon as he changes his mind, he thought to invite the Roundup Gang..."

(shows Stinky Pete closing the vent with his pickax...)

"Okay, I know there was a time where most toys were metal instead of plastic," Rook said, "but it shows that Pete's pretty old. It's also revealed that Pete was the one who used the remote, but as soon as Jesse said it wasn't fair..."

(Stinky Pete: FAIR!? I'll tell you what's not fair: Sitting eternally on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold!)

Sure enough, there was the sound of another brick as Rook looked at his seat.

"Yeah," he said, "I swear, Pixar has this talent..."

DJ scooted away from Rook at this as he says "So Buzz and friends try to break them out, but Al shows up and takes them with him to the air port. So the gang tries to catch up to them, but meet up with a familiar face."

(Zerg: So we meet again Buzz Lightyear, for the last time.  
Other!Buzz and Rex: It's Zerg!)

(King Arthur: What an eccentric performance.)

"Yeah, no kidding," was what Rook said. "Considering both Buzz and Zurg are delusional morons, the other toys are concentrated on rescuing Woody. However, we then get this bit of conversation."

(Buzz: I'll never join you...you killed my father!  
Zurg: No, Buzz. I...AM your father!)

(Luke: No...no, that's not true. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!  
Darth Vader: Search your feelings, you KNOW it to be true!  
Luke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

"This was never addressed in the cartoons, by the way," Rook said, a little surprised. "I mean, seriously, this was thrown as a one-off gag and shout-out to Star Wars."

"But Rex, out of panic, knocks Zerg off of the Elevator...that''s gonna hurt." said DJ.

(Other!Buzz: ...Father...)

"Maybe I should have used the Robot Chicken clip," he muttered. "Rex DOES have a bit of restored confidence, but it was kind of late considering Stinky Pete's got a tight grip on them and Jesse's in the fetal position."

He then groaned.

"Unfortunately, the Taxi left before they could catch up. How are they going to catch up now?"

(Mr. Potato Head: Pizza, anyone?)

"This is no time for Pizzas, Potato-Head!" yelled DJ.

(Shows a delivery car for Pizza planet)

"...never mind then." said DJ simply.

"Yeah, this time, the toys are driving," Rook muttered. "I can't make this up. In order to chase after Al and the Taxi, the toys hijack the Pizza Planet truck."

(?: Ooooooooooh...)

"What what?" Rook asked himself.

(LGM1: Strangers...  
LGM2: ...from the Outside.  
Buzz: Oh no...)

"I take it Fuzzy Dice aren't an option with this truck?"

"Yep, the LGMs are back...oh joy, we had to get them in, didn't we?" asked DJ. "So yeah, A Grand-theft-Auto-like chase commences as Buzz and the gang drive the pizza car after Al. And it seems that the LGMs see Potato Head as a hero."

(LGMs: You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful)

(Man: The White Zone is for the loading and unloading of passengers only. There is absolutely no parking in the red zone.  
Woman: The White Zone is for the loading and unloading of passengers only. There is no parking in the Red Zone.)

"Sorry, but they've found themselves at the airport," Rook said. "You'll have to excuse my background music of choice, too. Bit of an Airplane fan. Anyways, the toys leave the Pizza Planet truck to get towed later and put the franchise in danger, but have to get in through a...portable dog kennel?"

He then groaned.

(LGMS: You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful.)

"Can someone shut them up already!?"

DJ sighs as he says "But they end up in a giant maze of trams to find Woody as they try to find the right case."

"What makes this even funnier is that they're not exaggerating," was what Rook said. "Not only are there repeated cases for certain flights that can easily be misplaced, but it shows how complicated it can get that most of the group found flash bulbs. Buzz, however...gets punched out by Stinky Pete as soon as he opened the briefcase."

(Woody: Hey, NO ONE does that to my friend!)

"For all we know, the guy may be speaking Spanish right about now," Rook said. "And remember when I said that the pick is actual metal?"

(shows it cut a bit into Woody's arm, breaking the stitches)

"No wonder they discontinued him." said DJ.

"However, before he could cut Woody into ribbons," was what Rook said.

(Captain Reynolds: Saving you at the last minute...what does that make us?  
Zoe: Big Damn Heroes, sir?)

"Apparently, he didn't hit his head on the way down," he said. "Buzz and the others blind Pete and managed to hold him by the neck."

(Stinky Pete: Idiots! Children destroy toys! You will be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!  
Woody: (Unphased) Well, Stinky Pete, looks like we're going to teach you a little something called 'playtime.')

"And his punishment happens to be unwittingly taken by a little girl...who's also a tattoo artist," Rook said. "Well, considering Stinky Pete's been neglected, it's better than what Al has to face as soon as he gets to Japan. Would a Disney Movie allow anyone like that to commit Seppuku?"

"Not likely." said DJ. "But Jessie ends up in the plane."

"And so does Woody in order to get her out of there," Rook said. "Sad part is, Woody...doesn't exactly think these plans through. Especially when they have to exit via the landing gear."

"This won't end well..." said DJ with a sigh.

(Jesse: What are you doing?)

"Is he..." Rook muttered.

(Woody: Pretend this is the final episode of Woody's Roundup!  
Jesse: But the show was cancelled! We never found out if you made it!  
Woody: Well, let's find out together!)

"And this is AFTER Bullseye managed to defy physics AND Buzz's weight at the same time." Said Rook.

DJ's jaw dropped at this, as he says "So...think they're gonna end up broken?"

"Good question," Rook said. "Big Macintosh, what do you think?"

(Big Macintosh: Ee-nope!)

"Normally, you'd be wrong, but we forget who Pixar's creative partner is," he replied. "They're alright, but they've had enough adventures for one weekend...and they have to get home."

"And luckily when they arrive, Andy comes home and sees that they have brought hte LGMs, Jessie and Bullseye." said DJ.

"Although a lot of people might be questioning why there's an East Air Luggage Carrier in someone's front yard, though," he said. "Still, in the end, Andy fixed Woody's Arm, Buzz and Jessie start being a couple, and Wheezy has a new squeaker."

Rook then sighed.

"And that was Toy Story 2," he said. "How does it hold up?"

He then gave it a look.

"It's among the minority of Disney Sequels being BETTER than the originals," he said.

(Scenes of the movie plays as the song 'You gotta friend in me' plays)

"I can agree to that." said DJ. "The animation is better and the events that happened in this movie make it deeper and more interesting. I like the first one, but the second one seems to beat it out."

"Not to mention this is the first one where a toy happens to be evil," Rook said, "although considering during the outtakes, the Prospector's a pervert, he's going to enjoy his new life under Amy."

Rook then sighed.

"And, unfortunately...or fortunately, we're not going to be reviewing Toy Story 3. Part of the reasons involve one of us not seeing it, neither of us doing it justice, or just...well...the fact that it's the darkest of the trilogy, so we're just going to leave it off..."

He then heard his cell phone ring as he put it up.

"Yeah, Rook here."

"Rook, we have a situation back at my lab," an insane voice said.

"RookSano, I'm in the middle of a review. If it has anything to do with Galaxcia, you're going to have to..."

That's when he heard maniacal laughing from a Russian guy shooting a machine gun.

"I think you should go." said DJ.

"Yeah, I should," Rook said. "That experiment RookSano has about toy Team Fortress 2 characters is backfiring."

He then sighed.

"Keep the tissues, by the way!"

He then left the room and house entirely.

DJ then says "So this is the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for." the camera turns off at this.

Movie Stats:

Pros: Great animation, good characters, interesting villains and some of the themes are good for the film.

Cons: Some logic is kind of odd, and it does have some weird moments.

Rating: ***** out of *****

Disney and Pixar owns all the rights to the Toy Story series of movies and all other things belong to their owners.

(LGMs: You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful.)

End of review

Well, I hope you enjoyed this two-part event. Join me next time when I look into another movie I've been planning on reviewing. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	43. Top 11 Worst Disney Songs

Here's my newest Top 11 because I'm having trouble thinking of a new review. Sorry about that. Enjoy.

Top 11 worst Disney songs

In DJ's chair was Darkus, who was reading a newspaper as he chuckled. "Ah Garfield…is there something less funny then a fat cat kicking a dog?"

"Uh…Darkus? The Show?" Ronny said behind the camera, making Darkus look up as he sets aside the newspaper.

"Sorry 'bout that. Hey guys, it's me, Darkus Kilish, the Ravin' Demon!" said Darkus with a smirk.

"So yeah, I bet you're all wondering why I'm here? Well, it's a very negative Top 11 list." Said Darkus with a chuckle. "And what does it involve again, Ronny?"

"Disney Songs. The worst to be exact." Said Ronny.

Darkus was silent at this, as he thought about it as he says "No wonder the kid didn't want to do this."

(Scenes from different Disney movies play at this)

"For those that don't know, DJ is a BIG Disney geek. He loves everything about it…besides some things." Said Darkus. "I'm looking at you, Eisner."

"Anyway, the one thing Deej loves about Disney is the songs. There are a lot of good songs, I can admit that." Darkus explained. "But even he can say that this company has some BAD songs in their movies."

"Be it from a live action movie, a direct-to-video sequel, what ever. If it's bad, it's bad." Said Darkus. "And if a song you think is bad isn't on here, it's either he hasn't heard the song or he doesn't think it's THAT bad. And if you like one of the songs on this list, good for you."

"And also, we're only doing ONE song from either the first movie or the sequel." Said Darkus. "Okay, with that out of the way, lets get started."

(The song 'When you wish upon a star' plays as scenes from different Disney movies play)

**11. Happy Working Song (Enchanted)**

"Oh boy are we starting off slow…" sighed Darkus. "It's mostly on this list because, honestly, it's a VERY weak song."

"Basically it's Whistle while you work, with…grosser lyrics…" Darkus groaned.

(Giselle: **And you'll trill a cheery tune in the tub**

**As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain**

**Pluck a hairball from the shower drain**

**To the gay refrain**

**Of a happy working son**g)

Darkus shuddered as he says "I honestly don't care if this song got awards or not, the song is just gross. Even worse then…"

(Gaston: **And every inch of me is covered with hair** (shows off a hairy chest))

(fish man: (as eyes burn out) MY EYES!)

"ANYWAY, Happy Working song isn't the WORSE song in Disney, but remember this; were at the beginning. It gets worse from here…be very afraid folks, be VERY Afraid…" sighed Darkus.

**Number 10: What time is it? (High School Musical 2)**

(Rarity: I beg your pardon?)

"Yeah, yeah. I bet you're all wondering why this is on the list, right?" asked Darkus. "It's really simple…it's my list and I can put what ever I want on here where ever I want." He said with a smirk.

"Anyway, out of all three of the High School Musical movies, the second one was the weakest. Yes, even weaker then the first one." Said Darkus. "Sure a couple of the songs were decent, but this was a cliché movie for all out."

"Seriously, how many times have we seen a movie involving high school kids played by adults getting a summer job?" asked Darkus. "But the worst part is this song. The very first song of the movie."

"I know we shouldn't expect anything that grand, but here's a part of it." Said Darkus plainly.

(Chad: **What time is it?**  
Cast: **Summertime!  
It's our vacation.**  
Chad: **What time is it?  
Cast: Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.**  
Chad: **What time is it?**  
Cast: **Time of our lives. Anticipation.**)

"And here's the kicker. With the first part of the song 'What time is it', you can do anything .Watch." He cues it.

(Chad: **What time is it?**)

(Jason (Power Rangers: it's Morphing Time!)

(Chad: What time is it?)

(Ben Tennyson: It's Hero time!)

(Chad: What time is it?)

(Jake the Dog: Adventure time!)

(Chad: what time is it?)

(Pinkie Pie: Party time! Woo-hoo!)

"See? It's to easy!" said Darkus. "This song isn't THAT bad, hell there's worse coming up, but it's kind of easy to make fun which kind of gets rid of the fact that a few of these guys DO have careers before and after this."

(Zac Efron: _Hairspray_ and _17 Again_)

(Vanessa Hudgens: Beastly and Bandslam)

(Corbin Bleu: Catch that Kid and Godspell (play))

"So yeah, it's not the worse, but it's still pretty bad." Darkus said with a shrug. "What time is it again?"

(Cast: Summer-)

"no, I mean what time IS it?" asked Darkus as he taps his watch. "My watch is busted."

**Number 9: Morning Report (Lion King Special Edition)**

"Yeah, this one may not count as much since it's not in the movie anymore since it was re-released again. Thank God for that…"

A deep voice then says "I'm still mad at you." Which made Darkus kind of nervous, as he gulped.

"Anyway…back to the song. It's basically Zazu giving the morning report to Mufassa, but he does it, this time, through song." Said DJ.

(Zazu: **This is the Morning report**

**Gives you the long and the short  
It's every grunt, roar, and snort  
It's not a tale I distort  
On the morning report**)

"Hey Major Dodo! Here's an idea, how about you actually SING!?" asked Darkus, annoyed.

(Zazu: I'll have you know I am the king's major domo.)

"Who cares?!" asked Darkus, annoyed. "Simba! Show that blow-heart turkey how it's done!"

(Simba: (Singing**) This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
Not a tale I distort  
On the morning report**)

Darkus nods as he says "The Morning report isn't a terrible song, mind you. It was done on the Broadway show. But at least there the guy who played Zazu at least tried to sing. This version barely puts any energy until Simba gets into it."

"The Morning Report; a report I think we could've avoided." Said Darkus.

(Mufassa: that's very good)

"I beg to differ." said Darkus plainly.

**8. Forget about love (The Return of Jafar.)**

"Now we're getting to the worst of the Aladdin songs, folks!" said Darkus. "Get the alarms ready, because this is gonna get ugly."

"So this is after Jasmine finds out that Aladdin saved Iago's tail feathers, and the two get into a bit of a bad part in the relationship." Darkus explained. "But Genie gets Iago to try and help. And want to know how?"

(Iago: (Singing) **Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms**

**Forget about the way he held you in his arms  
Walking on air's obnoxious**)

"It's…an anti-love song?" asked Darkus, confused. "Uh…aren't you suppoed to get them back together?"

(Iago: (to Genie) She's buying it, get on with the magic)

"OH! It's a reverse psychology trick. Clever, I'll give you that." Said Darkus. "And when this starts to get creative…this happens."

(Jasmine: **had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
My heart all a-flutter**

Iago: **Oh, how I shudder**

Jasmine: **The first time we kissed**

Iago: **It won't be missed**!)

Darkus groaned at this as he says "My god is that cheesey…and it gets worse!"

(Jasmine: **I can't forget about my heart...**

Aladdin: **I can't forget about my heart...**

Jasmine: **And how it felt to fall for you right from the start,**

Aladdin: **I'm still falling...**

Jasmine: **Whatever we may do...**

Aladdin: **Whatever we may do...**

Jasmine: **You are here for me,**

**And I'll be there for you!**

Aladdin: **I'll be there,**

Both: **To wish, to want, to wander!**

**To find the sun through rain and thunder!**)

"My god is that lame!" yelled Darkus. "It started out as a semi-original song to a cliché love song! As Iago said…"

(Iago: Enough of this fluff!)

"And this song is the worst song in this movie. 'Forget about love'? I want to FORGET ABOUT THIS SONG!" yelled Darkus

**7. Virginia Company (Pocahontas)**

"okay, yes. I know that Pocahontas isn't that great of a film, but that doesn't leave this song is a good one."

"What's my gripe with it you may ask?" asked Darkus. "It's simple…THERE'S NOT ENOUGH SONG!"

"Just listen." Said Darkus as the song played in the background.

(Background: **In sixteen hundred seven  
We sail the open sea  
For glory, God and gold  
And the Virginia Company**

**For the New World is like heaven  
And we'll all be rich and free  
Or so we have been told  
By the Virginia Company**)

Darkus then waited as he waited for the next part of the song as humming is heard from the song itself.

(1 hour later)

Darkus was fast asleep at this, when the song suddenly played out.

(Background: **For glory, God and gold  
And the Virginia Company**)

"GAH!" said Darkus as he fell out of his seat at this. "What the hell?!" He then gets up as he says, "See what I mean? There's to many pauses with little to no singing. Heck, it gets really bad when we hit the reprise."

(The crew: (as one uses a mop to be a 'Native American') **We'll kill ourselves an Injun**

John Smith: (Cutting off the mop top) **Or maybe two or three**)

Darkus looked shocked at this. "I know that things were tough back then, but…YIKES! This is a kid's film and you guys are talking about full-on murder! This guy is supposed to be our hero?!"

"The Virginia Company; the one song I really wish was cut off." Said Darkus, as he gets out his scythe. "Literally."

**6. Perfect isn't easy (Oliver and company)**

"There's one kind of character I REALLY hate and that's the harlot." Said Darkus. "Mostly because most are SPOILED! SNOOTY! And all around…a-"

"You can't say words like that on this show." Ronny said from the side, making Darkus confused.

"Really? Huh…guess that kid was more of a prude then I thought he was." Said Darkus with a chuckle. He then got serious as he says "That's why I hate this song."

"It starts with our secondary villain, Georgette the blue poodle, voiced by Bette Midler, waking up and…"

(shows her walking to a mirror and gasping at how she looked)

Darkus cringed as he says "Ehh…I don't blame her looking surprised at that. But that's not the worse. I know that Bette is a singer and all, but…"

(Georgette: **Girl we got work to do**

**Pass me the paint and glue**)

"…What are you going to? Paint a elementary school art project?" asked Darkus, confused. "But it gets weirder…and that's saying a lot." Said Darkus with a cringe.

(Georgette**: Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?**

**Unrivaled, unruffled I'm beauty unleashed Yeah!**

**Jaws drop - hearts stop**

**So classic and classy - we're not talking Lassie**)

Darkus blinked at this, confused. "Uh-huh…so…Perfect isn't Easy…well, apparently making bad music is."

**5. Bring honor to us all (Mulan)**

Darkus then says "Yeah, I bet a lot of people are booing at this, if not…okay. If You are…let me explain. I got nothing against nothing against China, at all. Hell, I don't even have a problem with how they are."

(Shows images from Mulan)

"But what I really like is Mulan, a story about a girl who's basically a Chinese Joan of Arc, a woman who joined the military and became a hero. While it's known that Joan is real, it's not known that Mulan is real." Said Darkus.

"but that didn't matter to Disney, they made a film about them. But this is something I DO got a problem with…well, more DJ." Said Darkus. "Ronny, what was his gripe with it again?"

Ronny then came infront of the camera as he says "well…it's mostly some of the lyrics."

(Background singers: **We all must serve our emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns.  
A man by bearing arms,  
A girl by bearing sons.**)

Both Darkus and Ronny were shocked at this, as Ronny says, "yeah…I can see why he didn't like that…"

"I'm with ya there…" said Darkus. "What's next? Telling them that a wife is nothing more then a servant?"

(Dressmaker 1: **Men want girls with good taste**

Dressmaker 2: **Calm**

Fa Li: **Obedient**

Dressmaker 1: **Who work fast-paced.**

Fa Li: **With good breeding**

Dressmaker 2: **And a tiny waist**)

"…Are we sure your talking about people now?" asked Darkus, confused. "This sounds like your talking about a pure-bred greyhound instead of a potential wife."

"Yeah, the biggest problem with this song is the lyrics and the over-all tone." Said Darkus. "It's basically Mulan getting ready to meet some Matchmaker. Okay? Why is she so important?"

"If anyone can let me know why that's important, I would like to hear it." Said Darkus with his arms crossed.

"Honor to us all…I don't think this brings honor to the Disney music of the past."

**4. Jump in the Line (the Little Mermaid 3)**

"And yeah, I know this song isn't REALLY a Disney song. Hell, it's existed for quite awhile now. And that's the problem." Darkus said with a small groan. "It's NOT a Disney song!"

(shows Sebastian and the band of the movie play the song)

"I'm sorry, but this is _The Little Mermaid_! It's known for a lot of classic songs like Under the Sea…" said Darkus, cuing the song.

(Sebastian: **Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Darlin' its better**

**Down where it's wetter**

**Take it from me**!)

"Part of your world…"

(Ariel: **I don't know when**

**I don't know how**

**But I know something starting right now**

**Watch and you'll see**

**Someday I'll be**

**Part of your world**!)

"And lets not forget…"

(Ursula: **Come on, You Poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad, but true**)

"So why on God's Green Earth would they chose THIS song for a Disney film? Especially a sequel to one of the films that started a big period of the film." Darkus rubbed his temples as he says "and it doesn't fit. Listen."

(The band and Flounder: **Shake, shake, shake Serona**

**Shake your party line**

**Ariel: Shake your party line**

**The group: Shake, shake, shake Serona**

**Shake it all the time**)

"I'm sorry, but this is a blah song." Said Darkus. "Very bland music, bland visuals. I don't care if the singing voices are good, if the song is bad it's just bad."

"Shake it Serona…it just doesn't fit." Said Darkus with a sigh. "And it's, as the villain of the film said…"

(Marina del Ray: Just one mistake)

**3. When we're human again (Beauty and the Beast special edition.)**

"okay, remember when I said about Morning Report? Well…this sort of applys at that as well." Said Darkus. "But here's the problem with it…it feels WAY to much like filler."

"This song is basically the servants getting the castle ready for the big moment…you know…this." Said Darkus, motioning to his left.

(Mrs. Potts: **Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast**)

"I don't mind that it's popular in the play, but that doesn't automatically make it good here." Said Darkus. "for one…they're meddling with the affairs of their boss and his new friend."

"And yes, they are friends. Ever since the wolf thing, they became good friends. It ain't Stockholm Syndrome or what ever that crap you little creeps think this is about. This is a friendship, dammit!"

"…wow, that sounded forced." Said Darkus plainly as he looked at a script he was looking through. "Should we keep going with this?"

"JUST ROLL WITH IT!" yelled Ronny, making Darkus roll his eyes.

"anyway…here's some of the song so you know what I mean." Said Darkus.

(The servants: **We'll be human again, only human again**

**When the girl finally sets us all free**

**Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again**

**We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre**

**We'll be playing again, holidaying again**

**And we're praying it's ASAP**

**We will push, we will shove**

**They will both fall in love**

**And we'll finally be human again...**)

"Yeah, yeah. The song sounds nice and all, but It's them meddling with something that even Lumiere said needs to take time! I know they got a deadline…" he then motions the magic rose at this. "But that doesn't mean you have to mess with things."

"When we're Human again…well, at least they got their wish in the end." Said Darkus with a shrug.

**2. La-Fa-fa-fa-falling in love (Hunchback of Notre Dame 2)**

"We're in the deep stuff now, folks." Said Darkus with a groan, rubbing his temples. "Remember 'A guy like you' from Hunchback from Notre Dame. It was REALLY close to getting on this list…but it got beat by ANOTHER song sung by the Gargoyles."

"want to know what that song is…it's…"

(Victor, Hugo and Lavern:** NO! He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**

**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**

**Sing a rousing rollicking roundelay**

**For our rip-roaring rhapsody**

**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love!**)

Darkus yelled out in pain at this, as Ronny covered his ears in pain. "By Disney's toy train that is torture!" yelled Ronny.

"God! Zeus! Ra! Someone, turn that off!" yelled Darkus in pain, as Ronny turned it off, as Darkus panted. "God that is painful…yeah, that song is ear poison."

(Shows scenes from the film)

"not really saying the film isn't as bad as the song…it's worse. Remember how much DJ likes the original Disney Hunchback film…lets just say it's the EXACT opposite of his feelings for that film is what he feels for this film."

"And I don't blame him either; other than this song, a lot of the songs are crap, the animation is kind of crappy, and the characters, old and new, are not that good." Said Darkus. "I'm sorry, but this song SUCKS! Especially when this spreads to everyone in Paris!"

(Crowd:** He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**

**Oh, wow**

**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love**

**Just across the square**

**Sing a merry madrigal melody**

**Look at Quasi there**

**For his marvellous malad**y)

"And want to know what's the worst thing is? This ISN'T the worst!" said Darkus, annoyed. "Wait…if this piece of junk isn't…what is?"

Suddenly a song begins to build, as Ronny says "Uh-oh…I know that tune…anywhere…"

"what? What?" asked Darkus.

"It's…the number one worst song…from Disney…" said Ronny as he ducked, as Darkus realized something.

"Oh crap…" said Dakrus. "The Number 1 Worst Disney song is…"

**It's a Small World after all (The Ride of the same name)**

(Chorus: I**t's a small world After all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small world after all**

**It's a small, small world**)

"Forge this! I'm out of this trashheep!" said Darkus as he transformed back to DJ, who cringed at the song.

"Ah nuts…" said DJ with a cringe. "Who's playing that stupid song?!"

"It's the number 1 worst song of Disney!" said Ronny, covering his ears in pain.

"Oh yeah…and this is why it's number one, people. It's SO annoying! It can drive anyone to madness…in fact, it did! Remember that Clocktower from the ride? Well…in the game, _Epic Mickey_…THIS happened!"

(Shows Mickey having to fight the Clocktower, who had a crazy expression on his face as he began to try and crush the icon of Disney)

"Yeah, it made the mascot for the ride TRY AND KILL THE MASCOT OF DISNEY!" yelled DJ. "It can drive any human to insanity…and it's time to end it!" yelled DJ as he goes to the radio, where the song was playing.

"What are you doing?" asked Ronny with a cringe.

DJ gave him a calm look as he says "Something that should've been done a long time ago." He then opens it, revealing a disc that reads 'It's a Small world theme' and takes it out and then sets it on a table. He then raised his hands at this.

"…what the?" asked Ronny, confused as DJ began to chant, making blasts of green lightning come of his hands, making the disc burn up to a pile of ash.

"well…there we go." Said DJ with a pant. "Yeah…so that's the Top 11 worst Disney songs…I'm the Demon Critic…and I need an aspirin…" he then walked off at this, as Ronny gave a worried look.

"That kid really needs to relax." Ronny said, crossing his arms at this as he sighed. Unknown to him, a strange hand gripped his shoulder, as he asks "Huh?" as he turned and gasps when suddenly a bonk on the head came to him, as a chuckle is heard.

To be continued…?

End of Review

Really sorry for the long wait, it took awhile to get the right jokes for this. Well, I hope you enjoyed this review and please Read, Review and Suggest away.


	44. Kim Possible: So the Drama

Here's the new co review with my friend Kitty and myself. Enjoy.

Kim Possible: So the Drama review

DJ was in his seat as he says "Hello I'm the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so..." Suddenly a series of beeps get his attention. "Hmm?" He then gets out his communicator and says "Yo, DJ here. Whats up?"

On the other line was Kitten, who was sitting at her computer, typing. She then began to type up " Hey Deej!"

DJ then says "Hey Kitty, what's up?"

" I just saw So the Drama!" she giggled, "and you told me to call before, remember? About that review?"

"Oh yeah...that review." said DJ with a smirk.

(the Kim Possible theme begins to play as scenes of the show play)

"If your wondering what 'So the Drama' is, here's the jist; it's the second feature film of the hit Disney channel series, Kim Possible." said DJ.

"For those that are curious about the premises of the series, here it is; It's basically a cheer leader saving the world." said DJ calmly. "Yeah, no joke. That's the whole plot of the series."

Kitten nodded and said," It's also was a hit series on Disney Channel for years. Gone as it may be, it spawned two movies and various episodes!"

"Yep. Even 5 years later, it's fanbase is still strong. Sort of why I'm surprised they don't show it on TV or give out a full series Box set." said DJ. "Seriously, I think the Disney Channel guys are idiots. Why don't they try and get some money off of the older fans? I know how executives work; seriously, the POWERPUFF GIRLS have a box set!"

Kitten was already wearing a headset of microphone and headphones. " What can ya do? Human nature . . . "

She moved her mouse and clicked a few icons before typing more and more.

" This may be the part of me going nuts on Moutain Dew, but I'd like to teach everyone what we know about this series via the turning point of the series Kim Possible. SO the Drama."

"Good idea. This is the second movie that's made about the Cheerleading hero. The first was a Sitch in time, and it was an okay flick." said DJ. "Though it felt like a long episode. THIS one feels like a movie."

" Yep, and the reason you felt that last time was because it was three separate episodes, dude," Kitten tilted back, smirking.

"I know." said DJ. "But lets go into Kim Possible: so the Drama." said DJ.

(Shows a scene of Tokyo in a celebration.)

"We start out with an old friend to Kim Possible, Mr. Nakasumi from one of the earlier episodes in the series, in a parade when Shego, voiced by Nicole Sullivan, who you may know as Marlene the Otter or Mira Nova from the Buzz Lightyear cartoon."

"So yeah, she and some ninjas begin to attack the parade, and it seems like all hope is lost until..." DJ cued it.

(Shows a figure jumping out of the large head behind Mr. Nakasumi as it beats up the ninjas)

(Ninja: It is impossible.  
Kim: No, but real close.)

"And here she is folks. One of the most Hardcore female characters to come out of Disney. She's saved the world a lot of times, and still has to worry about a social life. She's nice, smart and all around a good character, and voiced by voice actress of Yuffie the ninja, Christy Carlson Ramano herself. It is...KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!"

(shows an audience cheering)

" And . . . cue the awesome kick-butt fighting scene in Tokyo!" Kitten laughed,

(Shows Kim and the ninjas fightning.)

"Wait...something is missing here? Ron? Where are you?" asked DJ.

(Ron: Working on it. (Tries to punch out of the giant head, but is unable to. Then Mr. Nakasumi gets him out, making Ron fall over.))

"And that's Ron Stoppable, voiced by Will Friedle. Who was that again?" asked DJ.

(Batman beyond: Someone mentioned my name?)

"Wait...he was Terry McGinnus from Batman Beyond?" asked DJ.

" Then who's Rufus?" Kitten asked confused.

DJ searches it and says "A woman named Nancy Cartwright. Wait..."

(Chuckie (Rugrats): They call it 'Pottytraining'.)

"Okay, first Batman Beyond, and now Chuckie? What's next? Kronk from Emperor's new grove?

(Shows a picture of Mr. Barkin)

"Oh yeah…" said DJ sheepishly. "Anyway, Ron meets up with..."

(Shows a giant ninja who looks a lot like a sumo wrestler.)

"...Tubimora? Is that you?" asked DJ.

(Ron: A Sumo Ninja?  
Sumo Ninja: (In a deep, menacing voice) I am strong as a mountain (Ron dodges a blow from it)  
Ron: That is SICK AND WRONG!)

" Anyways, aside from that image, Kim keeps on fighting Shego," Kitten said.

"Uh...Kitty?" said DJ. "Shego's in the jet."

Kitten sweatdropped. " Alright, so I don't know the movie much . . . "

"So yeah, after taking out the giant sumo, Kim and Ron fly after Shego. Well...Kim does. Ron has some issues with his shoes." said DJ.

(Ron: (noticing his pants were smoking) Ah man, I put on my Rocket Briefs! (gets launched out of them))

"...What is with this show and making Ron lose his pants? Seriously?" asked DJ.

" How many times has this guy lost his pants exactly?" Kitten asked.

(cue montage of every time Ron lost his pants: over 20 times.)

" Ah forget that . . . "

DJ sighs at this as he says "Anyway, he lands on Shego's ship."

(Ron: Shego.  
Shego: Oh look, the side kick. (uses windshield wipers to send Ron off))

"I forgot that Shego would go as far as killing someone..." Said DJ. "But luckily Kim saves Ron, but Shego and the ninjas get away."

Kitten nodded and added," It always seems that the bad guys get away and Ron ends up losing his pants . . . then don't they usually remeet back up and end up going home on the plane or something?"

(Shows Kim working on homework on Nagasumi's plane)

"Yes it does." said DJ. "So yeah, Kim and Ron are working on homework on their way home. Well...Kim is. Ron got two of Nagasumi's guys to work on his." said DJ.

"So where's Ron one may ask?" asked DJ. "Well..."

(Ron: Rufus, I'm supposed to steer. Come on (Rufus honks the horn on a toy car and almost causes Nakasumi to fall over)  
Kim: Ron.  
Ron: Yeah, talk to the naked driver. (stops the toy car, causing Rufus to land on a pile of stuffed toys)

"ouch..." said DJ.

" So cute!" Kitten had hearts around her head.

"Your a Rufus fan, aren't you?" asked DJ plainly.

" So what if I am?" she sighed.

"Anyway, how come the toys here are so popular? I know that Japanese toys are popular and all, but I don't think it can give you a private jet." said DJ. "Heck, Ron's line that came next makes sense."

(Ron: Oh come on, you just doodle a face and boom, all the kids in the world wants one?  
Nagasumi: (In English) Do not tell the shareholders it is that easy, they may take away my jet.)

(Record scratch)

DJ blinked as he says "Wait...he can speak english?! This whole time he can talk in english!?"

Kitten blinked as her headphones went crooked.

" Then . . . why whisper into a woman's ear in Japanese?!

(Miss Kyoko: Nakasumi-san is a little, what you say, wacky.)

DJ gave her a plain look at this. "...know what line goes with that, Kitty?"

(Kim: O-kay . . . )

" Agreed . . . do guys LIKE to make people think otherwise or is it he just likes whispering into a woman's ear?"

"So...which is it?" asked DJ. "Is this a one time thing or can you speak it all the time?"

(Mr. Nakasumi: Oh quite fluently, but enjoy whispering to Miss Kyoko.)

"Well that answers THAT question..." said DJ with a sigh. "Anyway, when they go over Middleton, they do the EXTREME Exit." said DJ.

(Shows Kim and Ron going out with some parachutes. but when Rufus pulls the string on Ron's chute, it causes his homework to fall out)

(Ron: Gah, my homework!  
Kim: Serves you right. (ron gives her a dirty look as they went to the ground))

"It's the Apocalypse! High school homework raining from the sky!" yelled DJ in a fake hysterical fassion.

" Nice adlib from Spongebob . . ." Kitten laughed. " Anyways, Kim's parents are doing the usual: breakfast, Dr. Possible's working on work on his PDa . . ."

(Computer: Are you sure you want to delete File: Hephaestus?  
Mr. Possible: Yes please.  
Computer: Dr. Possible voiceprint acknowledged. Deleting file now. (Dr. Possible panics)  
Dr. possible: No, no! Undo! Undo! (presses a button)  
Computer: file delete aborted. (Dr. Possible sighs in relief at that))

The Wha-wha music plays as DJ shrugs in a comical fashion.

"So yeah, Kim shows up and her parents find out she's been saving the world. Pretty cool, huh Kim?" asked DJ

(Kim: No big.)

"Gotta love how humble they made this character, huh?" asked DJ.

" Yep," Kitten nodded. " Name a humbler character."

(Spongebob)

" Not so sure . . ."

(Spongebob: I have won 'Employee of the month' 36 times in a row. And it will be 37 tomorrow.)

"Such humility, don't you think?" asked DJ.

(Suddenly a black rocket comes in)

((Name of guy Robin Williams play in Flubber here): Hit the dirt! (goes down))

"Yipe!" said DJ as said rocket flew into his room.

(Then Kim smacks it with a frying pan.)

DJ looked up as he says "Phew, taht was close..."

(MR. Possible: Nice backhand, honey.  
Kim: Not yet dad (Another comes in, but Kim smacks it) Tweebs!)

"Ah yes, the 'tweebs'. Jim and Tim Possible, both voiced by Shaun Fleming." said DJ. "And by that, I mean it's like Phil and Lil again; they're both voiced by the same guy, or Girl in Phil and Lil's case." said DJ.

" wait, Shaun Fleming . . . "

Kitten tapped her chin and asked," Sounds familiar . . . "

(Keoni from Lil and Stitch)

" Oh how the mighty have fallen . . ."

"Hey, I liked that show." warned DJ.

(Kim: This is what happens when a Rocket Scientist and a brain surgeon reproduce)

"Yeah, they get a super-spy teen and two Jimmy Neutron kids..." sighed DJ. "Anyway, back with Shego, she goes back to the HQ of Dr. Drakken, who's voiced by John DiMaggio, better known as Bender from Futurama."

(Bender: Bite my shiny metal a$$.)

"Watch it, metal-boy." warned DJ..

DJ then says "Anyway, there Shego meets up wtih some odd-looking henchmen. What are they?"

(Syntho-drones)

"Syntho-Drones?" asked DJ, confused.

(Yes.)

DJ looked confused as he asks Kitty "You know what that is?"

Kitten nodded and said," From what I remember, synthodrones are kinda like liquid robots, like . . . cyborgs."

(Shego: Your Synthodrones have improved, they even have a chance against me in a fair fight. To bad that's not my style (stabs one in the chest with her glowing hands, causing it to 'bleed' and fall apart))

(Mortal Kombat Announcer: Shego wins...Fatality!)

"So yeah, now we get to see Drakken come in, angry that Shego broke his 'toys'." said DJ. "Figures..."

" And I thought the Bebe bots were weird . . ."

(Bebe bot: Bonnie rules...)

"Pretty close..." said DJ. "Anyway, we find out that Drakken is doing some experiments, including..."

(Shows three of his henchmen in a teenage girl's bedroom, acting like teenage girls...even though they're all guys)

DJ looked disturbed at this.

(Drakkens: Stevens, progress report.  
Stevens: What's up Dr. D-digity-dog?  
Drakkens: (Annoyed) We lost Stevens.)

"Out of his annoyance, Drakken comes across one of Nakasumi's creations that was hidden in a jacket that Shego got from him. Apparenlty he has something planned with this drawing." Said DJ. "But enough of that, we got High school drama!"

" Didn't he try this in another episode?" Kitten asked. " You know, the one where he gave Kim that spray stuff that totally made her vanish every time she was embarrassed?"

"Yes. But that one was just embarrising her." said DJ. "Apparenlty he's trying to get into her head. Literally. Though with Kim, Bonnie gets a call from Brikc during practice. And what does she do?"

(shows Bonnie getting out of the pyramid, causing everyone to fall)

"...jerk." said DJ plainly, his eyes flashing red for a second as he gave the girl a glare.

Kitten tsked and said," Patience, DJ, patience. And lo, the cheerleaders begin to confront Bonnie with Kim at the head."

(Kim: That was so on purpose.  
Bonnie: Like it's always about you. Zero your ego, Kim. (Kim gets annoyed) Brick, sweetie, I'll come over when your dnoe working out. 2 hours? Okay. Oh, and don't shower. (Kim gives her a disgusted look at this) I like it when you glisten. (Hangs up)  
Kim: 'When you glisten'? Can you BE any sicker?)

"I'm with the crime fighter on this one..." said DJ, disgusted.

(Bonnie: Oh, you and your BF? Oh right, you don't have one. To busy 'Saving the world'?)

"...is there a word for a girl like this?" asked DJ. "Seriously, is there? I don't think there is."

" Obnoxious?" she asked.

"I think she's worse then that." said DJ. "Anyway, she goes on this blab about how Kim doesn't have a boyfriend, dispite the fact she has had a few of them throughout the series."

" Like that one Asian guy, the blonde guy from season one . . . " Kitten went on.

"Anyway, later that day, Kim and Ron go to their favorite Mexican fast-food place, Bueno Nacho. With them is Monique, voiced by 'That's so Raven' herself, Raven-Symone."

(Random audience begins to cheer at this)

"When did this a Disney sitcom?" asked DJ, confused.

" A long time ago," Kitten rolled her eyes. " She started talking to Kim, while Ron is showing down with Rufus."

"But after a short talk and finding out a restaurant promotion has been canceled by the new owner, Wade calls them up and tells them that Drakken and Shego are going to meet up with a character we haven't seen since Duff Killigan's first appearance." said DJ.

" . . . I got nothing . . . been a while since I've seen the show, but I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say NOT Monkeyfist?" Kitten sighed.

"Monte didn't appear in the same episode. It's Big Daddy, that mobster that gave them the name of Duff Killigan." said DJ.

Kitten nodded and said," Right, thanks."

"Anyway, Drakken tries to get into the main area of the palce while Kim and ron get through a lot of traps." said DJ. "From rope-shooing clams to lasers, this was the only thing Ron could say though."

(Ron: Think they're trying to keep us out?)

"And with Drakken?" asked DJ.

(shows Drakken being thrown onto the table with Shego drinking something)

(Nelson laugh is heard in the background)

"So yeah, after some tricks and turns, Drakken finally gets to meet up with Big Daddy." Said DJ.

DJ then says "But back with Ron, he accidently ends up being in a poker game."

(Cowboy guy: Are you...the Kid?  
Ron: Yes, Yes I am.)

"...am I the only one who doesn't have a joke for that?" asked DJ.

Kitten shrugged.  
" I'd go into a Phineas and Ferb moment, but - HEY! Maybe next time we could do Summer Belongs to you!"

"Did that already." said DJ. "I did it with another friend of mine. BUT We could do it's movie involving the 2nd dimension." DJ suggested with a smile.

" That, I like. Continuing . . ."

"Anyway, after Drakken finds out about where to find a special code from, he and Shego have a run in with Kim, who came in with a disguse." said DJ. "So after a short fight scene and a pretty funny scene."

(Short guy: Yo, the kid is in the house. Lets get this party started. (Ron gives the other Poker plays a nervous look before making a break for it))

DJ chuckled as he says "I'll admit, it is kind of juvenile, but it IS funny."

"Anyway, after the fight scene and we skip to the next day, we see that Ron started a petition to bring back the part of his restaurant and he and Kim are the only signers." said DJ. "...think it's a good time to talk about Kim and Ron's relationship, Kitty? Before this movie that is."

" Better believe it," she smiled. " The whole Kim-Ron relationship has been hinted and heavily placed upon ALL series!"

"Mostly in episodes like 'Emotion Sickness'..." Dj said.

(Shows Kim kissing Ron when under the Moodulator's control)

"To Gorilla Fist..."

(Kim: I'm not freaking, I am not jelling.  
Yori and Ron: Jelling?  
Ron: What's Jelling?  
Kim: Never mind jelling.)

"And...basically a lot of episodes." said DJ.

" Don't forget the first TV made movie turned episodes for this, Deej, the time warping and everything/" she added.

"Good point. In that series of episodes, it's shown that if these two were seperated through a huge distance, they're not exactly the great duo they are normally, so thus it's shown they need each other. But the reason they haven't been put into the couple in the first place was hinted at in the episode 'Bad Boys' via a fictional TV show."

(Ron: (talking about the TV show they're watching) Oh please, are they still teasing that Charity and Danny are gonna get together?  
Kim: Like that's gonna happen, it would end the series.)

"Just replace 'Charity' with Kim and Danny with 'Ron', and you get their worries." said DJ calmly.

" The series has a fourth season, Deej..." Kitten said flatly. " It continued after the movie dude..."

"I am aware of that." said DJ plainly. "I was just saying that the creators were worried they'd jump the shark if they got them together. But anyway, back in the film, after a few moments with Kim talking about a prom date, in the next day, Ron meets a new friend."

(Shows a young man on a motorcycle taking Ron's spot.)

"That's kind of rude." said DJ plainly.

(Ron: (annoyed) Uh, do you mind? (Man ignores him) Dude, DO YOU MIND?!  
the young man: What?!  
Ron: Spot! Mine! You! In it!  
The young man: Oh. (stammers) Oh dude, I am so sorry, I didn't even see you. You know, this might sound weird, but sometimes when it's just me and my machine and...  
Ron: and the blacktop...yes! I know exactly what you're talking about! Heh, I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable.  
The young man: (Removes) Hey, I'm Eric.)

"Yep, this is Eric, voiced by 'Phil of the Future' himself, Ricky Ullman." said DJ. "AND is Ron's rival in this movie."

" And the one to make Kim's heart melt, hint hint," Kitten snickered.

(Chester A. Bum: Spoilers!)

"But yeah, when Eric meets up with Kim, goes from nice guy to the REALLY jealous protective friend." said DJ. "And we get another hint thanks to Roxas. Hit it."

(Jesse McCarthy: (In the background as the scene plays) Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
the feelings that you hide?  
She will never know  
If you never show  
how you feel inside)

"And guess what that means?" asked DJ.

"Does it mean that...Ron has issues with other guys with Kim?" asked Ronny.

"No." said DJ plainly.

DJ then sighs as he asks Kitty "Mind giving the answer?"

" Heck to the yeah."

"Then mind giving it?" asked DJ.

" He steals a chair and tries to sit between them, feels left out of the loop, going on?" Kitten snickered. " Anyway, it switches back to Kim's place after a montage."

"Where Jim and Tim decide to be immature...again." said DJ with a sigh.

(Jim: Attention please!  
Tim: We have detected cooties in the area.  
Jim: repeat, cooties in the area.  
Tim: This can only mean one thing.  
Jim: Kim got a boyfriend!)

DJ rolled his eyes as he says "Seriously, I have a younger sister and she isn't THAT annoying."

"But yeah, as you can tell, Ron is still jealous." said DJ.

(Kim's Mom: Who wants what on their pizza?  
Kim and Eric: Pepperoni.  
Eric: Jinx, you owe me a soda.  
Kim's mom: Very cute.  
Ron: Hey, she owed me a soda way before she even knew you. (crosses his arm and looked away)...no soda for you.)

(Lightning McQueen: Yeah, that's real mature. Real Grown up.)

" Huh, jealous I see?" Kitten giggled. " After that it switches to Kim's Dad, who's working on the replication of robotic cells."

"But just then Drakken and Shego take him prisoner." said DJ.

(M. Bison: of course!)

"Yeah, yeah...wrong time though." sighed DJ.

" And what is Drakken's problem then? Does he have some kind of HATRED against the Possibles or something?!" Kitten was steaming and nearly foaming at the mouth.

(Dr. Possible: If my teenage daughter isn't scared of you, why should I?...Drew?  
Drakken: Gah! I hate it when you do that. I am not the same man you knew in collage.)

"...yep, you just saw that." said DJ plainly.

" Still have doubts on his sanity . . ." she sighed.

"So yeah, back with ROn, who had left the house, we find out that his favorite Resteruant has gotten a new manager and has some new marketing stuff." said DJ.

(Ned: Kiddy meals!  
Ron: With...toys in them?  
Ned: Affirmative.)

"And yes, that is Mandark's voice." said DJ plainly. "But what's the big deal about the kiddy meals?"

(Ned: Imagine the brat factor! Next they'll add in a playground, and then what? (shoves a lot of food in his face to make himself look like a clown) A spokes clown?!  
Ron: Really, how much do you think that pays?)

DJ shrugs, as he says, "Not sure. how well off do you think Ronald McDonald is?"

" About a million every 6 months," Kitten smiled.

"Exactly." said DJ. "Anyway, Kim gives him a call that her dad is captured, and when we cut to them saving him..."

(Shows them having to dodge a death laser, a giant squid monster, the Synthodrones and all the while, a holographic Drakken watches.)

(Drakken: I wish I could be there, but I'm busy settling into my new lair. The lair of which I'll be taking over the world! Farewell Kim Possbile! Farewell...what was his name again? Well, you know who you are! (The hologram turns off)  
Ron: I mean it's not a hard name to remember.  
Kim: Ron...  
Ron: See? Thank you!)

" Does the bad guy ever remember his name? Reminds me of someone else like that."

(Butch (Pokemon): It's BUTCH!)

"Yeah, him. So yeah, after they save Mr. possible after some more fight scenes, we cut to Kim and Monique in the changing areas of Club Banana. And no, we don't see anything besides their head you sick perverts." said DJ plainly.

" Who would eve want to see that?" Kitten asked.

" I know a few people!"

" Kiva, get back behind the cameras!"

Ronny then came out and dragged Kiva by the ear and walked out of the scene. dJ then says "Okay? so yeah, after some 'flirting' wtih Eric, we skip over to Shego in their HQ."

(Shego: What is he up to? A toy design? Top secret cybertronic technology? Synthodrone personality and performance upgrades? and Teen-Scene junk? What is he gonna do? Throw the weirdest pajama party?  
Drakken: (smirking) You really haven't figured it out, have you?  
Shego: There is no plan here. No. Way.  
Drakken: (in a sing-song tone) Oh but there is.  
Shego: (Grabbing him by the coat) Spill!  
Drakken: No.  
Shego: Why not!? (hands begin to glow))

"You may want to answer, Drew!" said DJ, surprised.

(Drakken: Kim Possible isn't smarter then you.  
Shego: True...  
Drakken: If you can't figure it out, then she can't figure it out. And that means...  
Shego: (Shocked) You just might win...)

"That's...actually a good point..." said DJ, surprised he's saying that.

Kitten gaped. " Holy..."

"He...made a good plan?" asked DJ. He then heard his phone ring as he asks "YEs Grim? Wait, what?! There was a Blizzard in the Underworld and you just saw a pig in a plane?" HE then hung up as he says "Yep, it's official, the world has gone into chaos."

"But back with the film, we find out that Bueno Nacho has introduced a new toy based on the design Drakken stole; Little Diablo, a tiny figurine that sort of looks like one of those giant-head toys you would find in a normal happy meal." said DJ.

Kitten giggled as she said," Yeah, needless to say, they quickly catch on."

"But Ron doesn't like it." said DJ.

(Ron: I can't even get to the counter to order! This used to be my place! my place! I'm losing everything I ever cared about!)

"Now THAT'S overreacting." said DJ

" Been there before . . ." Kitten sighed," and just as before with the petition, he's got something cooking up in his head to stop this."

"But as of right now, he's being mopey about the whole thing with the restaurant and Eric." said DJ. "So when Kim goes to talk to him, they talk about the good old days up until Eric shows up."

(MOOD KILLER!)

" Put right to it."

DJ nods as he says "Yep. So yeah, after Eric asks Kim to the prom-"

(Scott (From the Office): No god! No god please no! No! no! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

"thanks for that...and Ron tries to contimplate if he can tell Kim what he really feels." said DJ.

Kitten corssed her fingers as Ron talked to himself.

(Ron: Oh, I don't know Rufus. It's not like Kim hasn't dated other guys before.  
Rufus: (Nods) true.  
Ron: I mean, hey, I was the one she called when she and Walter Nelson locked braces. (Rufus raised an eyebrow at this) I got my mom to drive them to the orthodontist! (Notices the tie) oh, ugh...Rufus! (Rufus then begisn to fix the tie) And the whole Josh MAnkey thing, I was never in favor of that. But I was there for Kim. (sees Rufus was done with the tie) Uh-huh, yeah. Really funny.  
Rufus: Okay (begins to fix it)  
Ron: But...something's different now. There's something between us...oh who am I kidding? There's been something there for a long time. Well I think there's something there, but does she? (Sees the tie is fixed) Thanks buddy. I'm ready. And not just for the dance either, but to do the one thing a man never does...talk about his feelings)

"Okay, that's kind of going far though." said DJ.

"But then Ron realises a small clinch in that plan..." Said DJ.

(Ron: But she really, really likes this Eric guy, and then, you know, I go out yapping about my feelings, and she wants Eric and not me and...we're talking Total Flameout! (Rufus gasps as Ron face palms) Oh man, not to mention what it could do to our friendship. ugh! (falls back on his bed and throws tie away))

"And there's an old cliche there; the best friend who has a crush on his/her best friend, but is worried about how it can effect their relationship." said DJ. "IS there a trope for that?"

Kitten was scrolling.

" I'm searching, I'm searching . . ."

DJ then tapped his hand, waiting for it as he looked at his watch. DJ then sighs as he says "Anyway, as the prom begins, Ron goes to his favorite Restaurant during a slower time to get some comfort food." said DJ. "But something is amiss."

" You mean aside from the fact he suffers from an Unrequited Crush and has a Childhood Friend Romance while being stuck in a Love Triangle?" Kitten giggled. " Triple tropes all the way across the page!"

" This is why we don't give you coffee . . ."

" Man the camera, Kiva . . ."

"Yes, worse then that. He finds out something...terrible..." DJ said ominiously.

(Rufus then sees the word 'EVIL' is spelled in hot sauce.)

"That's odd..." said DJ. "Why would Ned write that out...?"

(Ron: No...it can't be...NO! (Lars turns at this as a big grin came to Ned's face, as he gets out of his seat) This is the last straw!  
Lars: I beg your pardon?  
Ron: (Shows him a straw) This is the last straw!  
Lars: (Gets out a lot of straws) No, we got more in the back.  
Ron: You took away the bendy straws! (Ned and Rufus do a facepalm at this))

DJ gave a plain look at this.

(Emperor Yoshiro: You are made of stupid)

Kitten gaped.

" THAT IS PURE EVIL! NO MORE BENDY STRAWS?! WHY I OUTTA - "

DJ then says "Anyway...when Ron tries to call up to make a complaint, we find out something...interesting."

(Draken: Bueno Natcho, El Presidente speaking.)

"That's right, Drakken is the head of Bueno Nacho. Isn't that a lot like having Joker being the head of McDonalds." said DJ, as he looked to the left.

(Then a picture of the Joker dressed like Ronald McDonald is shown)

DJ then shuddered as he says "Sorry I asked..."

(picture is flashed a second time)

" We GET it, Kiva!"

(banana picture flashes)

" That doesn't even make sense!"

(Screw-ball picture flashes)

" Now you're just being stupid and jerkish."

"...Ronny?" asked DJ.

"I got it." said a voice behind the camera as some tapping is heard and suddenly a loud bonking sound is heard, as if something metal made contact with someone's head and a thump. "Good thing I keep a metal baseball bat in the house. AND it's also a good thing those portal cards you gave us still work." Kitten's camera is then put back up via a stand as DJ's camera was picked up.

"Thank you." said DJ with a nod. "So yeah, Lars sends an army of...toys after him. Look out! It's an army of killer happy meal toys!" DJ yelled.

Kitten giggled.

(shows the El Diablo toy)

She stopped, then began laughing harder.

" How can those be evil?"

"But before he could get help from Kim, they disappear by hiding. And at first, they don't believe them, but Wade had analyzed it, revealing that the Little Diablo toys ARE tiny robots. But yeah, like Kitty says, how can they be evil? Well...watch what happens when Drakken activates their cybernetics." said DJ.

(Suddenly the two toys Jim and Tim had begun to grow in size.)

(Background: Transformers, more then meets the eye)

The table where Kitten was sitting at was shaking.  
" Okay, I was wrong . . ."

"Yep, they go Decepticon on us and we find out that Eric is kidnapped by Shego." said DJ. "So Kim gets on this not-yet tested battle suit for a guy she just now started to date."

"...makes sense, right?" Asked DJ.

" For love, yes . . . in practical hindsight, not so much . . . but Kim goes after him anyways and Ron also follows," Kitten said.

"So they get to the main Bueno Natcho HQ, where we meet a familiar face; the Sumo Ninja." said DJ.

(Sumo Ninja: (in a high-pitched voice) I shall be avenged! (Both Kim and Ron giggle at that) What? (shoves Ron against a wall)  
Ron: Dude, don't talk. Yeah, the funny voice. It kind of ruins your mystique.  
Sumo Ninja: (high-pitched) I am strong like the mountain, I am swift like the wind. I. Am. VEngence! (Glares at Ron))

DJ snickers a bit as he says "You know, this would be scarier if he didn't have the high-pitched voice."

" Like this guy?" Kitten laughed.

(Falsetto Jones: Welcome to my world famous dog show!)

"I almost forgot about that guy." said DJ with a laugh. "So yeah, after they knock out the ninja, Shego shows up." said DJ.

(Shego: you know what I really hate?  
Kim: when someone kidnaps your boyfriend?  
Shego: No, when someone doesn't give up! (Throws some energy at Kim, but her glove transforms into a strange scoop as she threw it back, as Shego dodges) Oh, Kimmy got a upgrade.  
Kim: (smirking) not bad, huh?  
Shego: Yeah, but still out of my league.)

"So the two begin to fight each other." said DJ. "...what else is new?"

" Yep, and Ron's trying his best, but . . ." Kitten sheeshed.

(Shows him accidentally defeating the Sumo Ninja)

"And he beats the big guy. But then, after Kim defeats Shego, Eric showsu p." said DJ.

(Eric: Actually...here, I'm known as Synthodrone 901. (Kim goes wide-eyed as he electrocutes her, as his tuxedo changed into a red and black jumpsuit)

DJ looked surprised at this but Kitten had a normal look. " Typical . . . this happen before?

"This is the first time this happened to Kim." said DJ.

" Nonono, I mean, a robot being someone you love? Is that a plotline of another movie?"

(Bicentennial Man)

" Let's NOT ruin Robin Williams' career any further and move on with this."

DJ nods as he says "Okay. So when Ron tries to attack, Shego gets up and knocks him out. And he wakes up to find himself...in a similar position to the first time they met Shego and Drakken. Seriously, them tied up in a Bueno Nacho area? Yeah, that's a lot like an earlier adventure."

Kitten sighed.  
" I swear this is a set up for something."

DJ nods, agreeing. "So yeah, after a small talk, Ron sort of hints at his feelings for her."

(Kim: You really think there's a guy out there for me?  
Ron: Out there...(looks away) In here...)

"Subtle..." said DJ calmly.

Kitten nodded in agreement. " Big time."

"But yeah, thanks to Rufus, they were able to get out. And we find out what Drakken was planning." said DJ. "Besides making giant robots, he used Eric to go against her fatal flaw."

(Drakken: (In a taunting tone) Boys, boys, boys. Who should I go to the dance with? (Does a little twirl) Who's the perfect boy. (Sees a REALLY peeved off Kim standing near him)  
Kim: you're right Drakken. Boys, dating...oh, it's hard. But THIS is Easy. (Swings a punch his way))

"As they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." said DJ. "And she's as scorned as you can get."

" True that, and lo, the big fight scene beginith!" Kitten laughed.

Silence broke through the room as DJ, Ronny and Kiva stared.

" Yeah, I went there, Venture brothers' style. Problem?" she smirked.

" You CANNOT do Trollface . . ."

" Man the cameras, Kiva . . . "

"I thought I knocked you out." Ronny said, annoyed.

"Ronny, focus." said DJ with a frown, as a grumbling is heard as DJ rolled his eyes. "Anyway...how's Ron doing?"

" He's trying to hold his own," Kitten smirked.

(Shows him and Rufus had made Eric leak, making him fall apart.)

"...okay, do it." said DJ as he cued it.

(Mortal Kombat voice over: Ron Stoppable Wins...Fatality)

Kitten nodded.

(LIKE A BOSS)

" Thank you Kiva."

DJ nods as he says, "Yep, and with Kim, she and Shego go all out."

" Cue the awesome fighting music!" yelled Kitty, cuing it with her hand.

(Action music plays as Kim and Shego fight, which ends with Kim punching Shego so hard it sends her into an outlet, electrocuting her as Kim smirks)

(Mortal Kombat voice over: Kim Possible Wins...Epic-tality)

Kitten laughed, but fell out of her chair. DJ cringed at this as he asks, "Are you okay, Kitty?"

" I'm good." Said Kitty with a thumbs up, getting up.

"Okay then...so after capturing the villains, they get sent to prison as Drakken has this to say." said DJ.

(Drakken: It's over, oh it can't be over!  
Ron: Face it, dude. It's over (The police car drives off with the villains)  
Kim: (with a smile) you know, Ron, we better hurry.  
Ron: (looks at Rufus, who shrugs) For what?  
Kim: (takes his hand) You'll see)

"I can tell what this is hinting to." said DJ. Kitten giggled and clapped her hands.

(Shows them arriving at the dance...holding hands)

(Bonnie: It finally happened. She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating? (Laughs loudly)  
The other students: (cheer loudly, as Bonnie crosses her arms))

"...is there any reason why I hate her?" asked DJ calmly, giving a picture of Bonnie a death glare

Kitten was too distracted on the couple. DJ sighed at this, as he says, "Anyway, the two begin to dance as a song plays in the background."

(Background: I know we've been  
Friends for ever  
but Now I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time,  
I opened up my eyes.  
Now I see  
you're always with me  
Could it be

That you and I

Never imagined

Could it be suddenly

I'm falling for you?)

"And it happens to be sung by Kim Possible's voice actress herself, Christy Carlson Ramono." said DJ with a surprised look. "Interesting bit of trivia there, don't you think Kitty?"

She was too into the movie, watching the scene between Ron and Kim dancing together. She gasped when a certain scene played.

(Kim and Ron then kiss as the ending part of the song played as the sign outside said 'The End')

"Season 4 would disagree," said DJ with a chuckle. "So that was Kim Possible: So the Drama. How does it hold up? Well, I'll have to say..." But was interrupted.

" Say what?" Kitten asked.

DJ then says "Uh...I was going to say that it holds up greatly."

(Scenes of the movie plays as the Kim Possible Theme plays)

"Yeah, this is a made-for-TV movie and all, but it could have easily gone to theaters. The acting in is up there with greater Disney films, and the characters are well rounded. Plus if this WERE the end of the Kim Possible series, this would've been great to end it on. But of course, the season afterwards was great as well." said DJ. "Your thoughts, kitty?"

She tapped her chin and said," I agree . . . but, one thing, Deej . . . "

She grabbed a glass of water on the table beside her and splashed it on herself, as her skin suddenly sparked and sputtered. She began melting, Kiva screaming behind the camera.

" HOLY FRICK THE PYRO WAS HERE!"

" What?" Kitten asked, stepping in.

DJ blinked at this, as he asks "...was that really necessary?" he then sighs as he asks "Anyway...what other things did you like, Kitty?"

" First of all, even I have no idea, and secondly, the film was awesome, it had a lot of development of Kim and Ron, and, Rufus driving the toy car with Ron was funny," she giggled.

Kiva blinked behind the camera as he said," Personally, it could have been better."

" Mr. Critic . . ."

"Isn't that what we are anyway?" asked DJ. "Though yeah. The movie had the right blend of development, action, humor, and heart. So it makes me wish that they at least show reruns of the show on Disney XD or Disney channel."

She nodded. " That, and the Proud Family, but that's another movie."

DJ nods, agreeing. "So this has been yet another Demon and Dragon Critics reviews. This is the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

" And I'm the Dragon Critic, I know it so you can, too!"

"And we're out!" said DJ, cuing the camera to turn off, not noticing the eyes continuing to watch.

Movie Stats:

Pros: Good animation, enjoyable characters, and interesting action scenes, and the plan DID seem very good for the most part, and it shows all the potential of Drakken and Shego as villains and Kim and Ron as heroes.

Cons: Eric was sort of bland, Bonnie and some characters were annoying, and some confusing stuff.

Rating: ****1/2 stars out of 5.

Kim Possible and all related property is owned by their owners.

(Giant Ninja: (High-pitched voice) I SHALL BE AVENGED!)

End of Review

Well, I hope you enjoyed this episode, guys. Next time will be my next Halloween review; Scooby Doo and the Music of the Vampire. Enjoy.


	45. Scooby Doo and the Music of the Vampire

Here's my next review, yet another Halloween review. Enjoy.

Scooby Doo and the Music of the Vampire review

DJ was in his chair, dressed in a more gothic-styled outfit. "Hello, I'm the demon Critic. I do the reviews so you know what to look out for. And yet again, happy Halloween!"

(Shows images of different monsters)

"Man, it's close to Halloween again, isn't it? So far, I did a Alvin and the Chipmunks meeting a famous werewolf, a list involving the more threatening monsters in media and the least threatening." DJ explained. "But I never talked about a famous character…Scooby Doo."

(Shows images of the original cartoon as the theme song plays)

"And it's weird, to. I mean…come on! It's Scooby Doo! The most famous cartoon canine out there!" said DJ. "I'm surprised at myself."

"But here's a strange thought…have you ever thought they could make…a MUSICAL?" asked DJ.

(Shows a picture of Scooby Doo and the gang on a Broadway stage)

"Uh…not like that, but close." Said DJ. "What I mean is that there's an animated musical based on the series. What's it called you may ask? Well, it's called Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire."

(the song 'Done with monsters' plays as scenes of the movie play)

"Yes, this is a newer movie, but that doesn't mean I can't look into it." Said DJ. "And it's as basic a Scooby Doo film as you can get; the gang go to a small town and-" He covers his mouth as he says "Whoops, almost took to fast on the review."

"so lets get started. And how do we start this movie about Scooby Doo?" asked DJ.

(Shows a swamp in New Orleans)

"…a swamp. Of course." Said DJ. "that's where would we start a Scooby Doo musical, right? In the middle of the Princess and the Frog set."

(Louis, Naveen and Tiana (with Scooby Doo in the background): When we're human

And we're gonna be)

"So we meet…some Cajun guy after a song." Said DJ. "Yeah…the first song, The Bayou Breeze-I swear, that DOES sound like it belongs in Princess and the Frog-is sung by this guy, named Tulie…voiced by Jim Cummings, hey it is Ray!"

(Tulie: **In the swamp where gators swim**

**There's much to fear, you'll see**

**But the spirits float adrift**

**On the bayou breeze**)

DJ then noticed a familiar 'Good song/Bad song' panel come up as the 'Good Song' spot got a '1' on there.

(Good Song: 1

Bad songs: 0)

"Wow…it's been a LONG time since we saw these, huh?" asked DJ. "Anyway, Tulie comes in and tells us about how he wants to make Gumbo…with his Cajun accent that sounds a lot like a Cajun Tigger. Yeah, TOTALLY not a stereotype, is he?

(Ray: Watch it dere, cap'ain.)

"Sorry Ray." Said DJ sheepishly. "So yeah, Tulie starts the story as a sort of ghost story...in the same way as the first Aladdin movie."

(Tulie: Ah, hello dere. Come, on sit down. Come, come, come!)

(Camera gets to close)

(The Peddler: (Being crushed by the screen) To close, a bit to close there)

"But how does he start the story you may ask? Well…here you go." Said DJ.

(Tulie: (hearing something) Ya know what that was? (pauses) Me neithah (Laughs a bit) But it could be one of dem 'Vampires' (puts his callor over his nose) They all around dese parts, yeah. Look here. (Goes under the ship and pulls out a crown-looking thing))

"…why am I reminded of the Peddler scene again?" asked DJ, confused. "Anyway, he then tells us that the strange crown belongs to some vampire bride."

(Tulie: And then came this talking dog and-(covers mouth) Whoop. I done almost spoiled the ending. Heh. We got to start at the beginnin', Cher.)

"I'm not a girl." Said DJ plainly. He then noticed some odd looks as he says "Yeah, I know Cajun slang. So what?"

(Tulie: (gets out his lantern) and that, that happened a long way from here. (Takes off the top and blows out the candle)

"And then we get an ACTUAL event where we see the Gang. Where are they? A spooky old house in a ghost town? A forest where a ghost is chasing them? An Olympic tournament hall…yes they have been there before!"

(shows Scooby and Shaggy under gorund)

"in a sewer. In ALL the places they could be looking for a monster, they go to the sewers? What is it? A wererat? A mutated Sewer slug? What?"

(Shaggy: Didn't we run into that giant rat creature down here?)

"Called it!" said DJ.

(Velma: That was two weeks ago, Shaggy, in the New York sewers)

"…Dang it." Said DJ plainly, his face showing signs of annoyance.

(Daphne: how could you forget?

Shaggy: Wasn't that the Glop monster.

Velma: That was on Saturday. Remember? Rat creature, then glop monster, then snake-osaurus)

DJ was silent and asks "Uh…question? How come we never SAW these things? I mean, the glop monster sounds lame and all, but…a monster called 'Snake-osaurus'? THAT sounds…interesting in of itself."

"anyway, the gang is voiced by their modern voice actors: Scooby and Fred are voiced by Frank Welker, who's done Megatron in the past, Daphne is Grey Delise, who I talked about before with my Avengers Review, Shaggy is voiced by

"But anyway, the gang is met up with a giant Cockroach…huh, weird." Said DJ. "Normally in a sewer like this, I expected someone like…"

(Shows Batman Arkham Asylum's Killer Croc bursting out of the water and roaring as it charged forward)

"…never mind." Said DJ, surprised. "Anyway, after a short scene involving Daphne freaking out over a smaller cockroach, Fred ending up trapped in giant fly paper-don't ask, he gets stupider in every new incarnation-and Scooby and Shaggy fainting, Velma thinks up of something ingenius, as always."

(Velma: Looks like we're going on vacation.)

"This isn't going to be a re-do of the LAST TIME you had vacation, right?" asked DJ.

(shows a picture of Skunkbeard and his crew attacking the cruise ship.)

"But this does lead up to the best song of the film: Done with Monsters, sung by, who else; the gang!"

(Shaggy: **I don't want no more ghouls**

**or something scary. **

**No apparitions giving me a fright**

Don't want nothing that I need to bury

**Or creatures that go bumping in the night.**

Daphne: **No poltergeist or something super natural**

No giant beast

**that sneaks up from behind.**

Shaggy: **No ghosts that rattle chains**

Daphne: **OR things that eat your brains.**

Shaggy and Daphne: **No banshee witch**

**That scares me out of my mind.**

The whole gang: **We're finally on vacation**

**And heading someplace new**

Scooby: **Rest and relaxation**

The Gang: **Is all we're gonna do!)**

"It's upbeat, it's catchy and addictive." Said DJ with a smirk. "So yeah, good song."

(Good song: 2.

Bad song: 0)

"Well, so far so good." Said DJ. "And there's no way, no how is there going to be any mystery."

(Suddenly the Mysteyr machine hits a teenager dressed as a vampire.)

"what the?" asked DJ, confused.

(The vampire teen: Hey, I'm stalking here, I'm stalking here!)

"…who the heck is the Dracula reject?" asked DJ. HE then noticed the banner in the scene. "Ah, okay…so the gang is in a vampire convention…odd, I never knew they had those."

"But we also get some…interesting news. Velma and Daphne seem to be fans of vampires, thinking of them as 'romantic' due to a Twilight ripoff." Said DJ.

(Shaggy: Like, what's so romantic about undead creatures who sleep in coffins, prowl the night for victims, suck their blood and turn them into their zombie servants?

Daphne: Oh, those are old-school vampires. Modern vampires are fun and super cool.)

DJ looked at a picture of Moka Akyshiya and Alucard for 'Cool' and Edward from Twilight in 'Not cool'. "Do the math here, people." Said DJ. "Which of these are based on OLD-SCHOOL vampires?"

"Anyway, they go to a large carnival thing, where some moral guardians are outside." Said DJ.

(Man with megaphone: This fair is an abomination, an affront to all that is good and decent)

"Oh great, another guy who's out to ruin fun." Sighed DJ. "Just what we need. And we also got a greedy woman who wants to make big bucks with this place. AND the owner of the place who seems to be suffering due to Stepha-"

He then noticed a picture of Steel glaring at him, as he says nervously "Never mind," He then cleared his throat and says "anyway, the gang goes to this Vincent Val Hellsing, the descendent of the famous vampire hunter himself-funny, I thought he was a fictional guy-and he seems to dislike the modern vampire tales."

(Vincent: My vampire tales are fact-based. And not that lusty teen tripe that's all the rage these days)

"…so, you take cash, credit or check?" asked DJ, getting his wallet out. "Either way, I would like to see what you got."

"Anyway, Vincent shows them his museum of Vampire History, which is basically all about the old-school." Said DJ. "Finally, someone who respects the old vampires." DJ crossed his arms as he says "Yeah, I'm a fan of old school vampires, so what?"

(Fred: This stuff is fang-tastic. Get it? I used 'Fang' instead of 'fan'.

Daphne: (In a deadpan tone) We get it Fred)

"But we get to meet a real vampire, who was sealed in glass." Said DJ.

(Shaggy: (looking at it) Looks fake to me.

Scooby: me to (The two stare into it and saw it's eyes glow, making them scream))

"So yeah, after that little bit of weirdness, we get them going to a vampire theatre show." Said DJ.

(Vampire Actor: Ladies and gentle mortals. It's feeding Time

(Singing) **What's that? You hear?**

**The Sound of fear**

**Because they're here**

**Vampires roaming the night.**

**What's that you say?**

**Can't be, no way.**

**They're fake?**

**Okay.**

**Believe what ever you might**

**But when the moon is full**

**On a starlite night**

**You best all lock your doors up tight**

**Because my friend**

**The vampires start to dance)**

DJ looks to his left, showing a few pale young teens with red eyes and fangs, clearly vampires, dancing to classical music. "…yeah, not as scary as I thought." Said DJ plainly.

"anyway, the song, Vampire's dance, is actually a pretty well-made song. Sure the singing is sort of so-so at best, but the atmosphere, the emotion and the climax is great. Heck, I'm not the only one who likes it."

(Daphne: (Cheering) What? I'm showing my appreciation.)

"And here's how I do mine." Said DJ, cuing it.

(Good songs: 3

Bad songs: 0)

"Though they apparently think summoning a vampire with an old-sounding curse could be helpful for their show." Said DJ.

(The vampire actors begin to chant as their leader does a chant)

(leader: Blackest rose, wolf and bane, bats and crows

Vincent: That spell is from the ancient book of Vampires. These jokers are playing with super natural fire)

"He's right, kids. Remember; never say a weird-chant out loud. You have NO IDEA what you'll summon." Said DJ. "And apparently this spell wakes up the evil vampire of the film, which knocks a night guard into his tazer."

(Shows the vampire appearing with green mist, which knocks out those nearest to him. And then roars before turning into a bat made of green mist and disappearing)

DJ's jaw was dropped at this, blinking a bit.

(Shaggy: Next year, we're going to Miami.)

"Where he hell did they get a spell like that from?!" asked DJ.

(The vampire actor: Uh…the internet.)

DJ blinked as he asks "What idiot put an ancient spell online?"

"The same one who dresses up like a pitch-black specre maybe?" asked someone on the off side, making DJ frown a bit.

"Shut up." Said DJ plainly. "Wait, what's his name again?"

(Bram)

"…Bram?" asked DJ, confused. He looked around as he asks "Seriously?"

"Move on!" yelled Ronny, annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, so cranky today." Said DJ. "Anyway, after a small investigation, the kids meet up with Count Big-nose and he steals the vampire's queen's jewels, we find out that one of the guards were attacked."

(Fred: When you were attacked, did it feel like say…1000 volts of electricity?

The guard: Well, yeah. How'd ya know?

Fred: I volunteer at the police academy on weekends. If there's one thing I know, it's Tazer burns (shows a flash back of Fred getting repeating electrocuted))

"…Wow, no wonder he's such a moron." Said DJ plainly. "But yeah, apparently the vampire's news is all over the place. Thanks to the blond lady who runs the fair…who sings a VERY bad song."

"Before anyone asks what her name is, it's Lita. She's voiced by Mindy Sterling…and she's not the singing type."

(Lita: **Gather 'round, here me now**

**Listen up, cause I vow**

**There's a vampire prowling the night**

**He had wings and a snout**

**With his fangs hanging out**

**That can rip and can tear when they bite**

**He flew down from the skies**

**With those red glowing eyes**)

"Uh…the vampire of the movie has Green eyes, not red." Said DJ plainly. "Continuity error or a big fat lie? You decide. Anyway, this song is basically a big advertisement for the fair. Don't believe me? Check this part out."

(Lita: **We take MasterCard, Vis and Chase**

**Not Discover**

**We're open till 9 every night**

**Not on Sunday**

**In bulk, any size**

**Then our discount applies**

**So invest in the best**

**Bring ID or a check**)

"How about I give you a bad score and be on my way?" asked DJ.

(Good songs: 3

Bad songs: 1)

"So yeah, after that bit of Shameless advertising, it seems that a lot of business came into the fair." Said DJ. "But of course, the radical guy from before starts making up trouble as well. Oh, did I mention that Fred is kind of being obsessive about the hype?"

(Fred: No I'm not. Want some of this garlic pizza? It has special protection powers)

"…no thanks." Said DJ. "Anyway, they check the Anti-Vampire guy, who really, we don't really care about because he's not THAT interesting, is causing a lot more panic then he needs to."

"This leads the gang to check out his trailer, where Fred and Daphne find out that he wants to be the mayor of Vincent's home town."

"But of course, we got security to go after the gang. But they are able to get away, and talk about what they've found out." DJ explained. "But of course…we get a…"

(JUMP SCARE!)

(The vampire suddenly appears out of the fog and in front of the car.)

"YA!" said DJ with a hint of surprise. "Don't do that!" He then calmed down and says "Anyway, after some rough-driving that would get Mater jealous-"

(Mater: (laughing) Run! He's gonna getcha!)

"Shut it." said DJ. "Anyway, they lose him, but this gets the fat French guy to get a gang of vampire hunters together and search the park for the evil count. But of course, the gang are together."

(Daphne: Where's Scooby and Shaggy?

Velma: They went to the food court to calm their nerves)

"Yeah, this can end well." DJ said plainly. "About as well as finding the vampire actors doing something suspicious."

(Shows them doing just that)

"Called it!" said DJ. "So yeah, they think Scoob and Shaggy will blab about what they saw, so they bolt for it. Of course, running into the vampire and, after a small scratch on the shoulder happens, makes him think that he's gonna turn into a vampire."

(The two jump into a trash can and ketchup gets dumped on them)

"This can only get worse from here…" said DJ.

(Shaggy: I got bitten by a vampire. I'll probably sprout fangs any second and—is this ketchup? (starts licking the ketchup off)

Poubull: Bloodsuckers!)

"…Dude, he just said it was ketchup." Said DJ plainly. "But anyway, Mr. Over-reacting there and his little gang chase Scooby ad Shaggy out of town, and get them to a…swamp-forest place."

"But of course, thinking Shaggy may turn on his friends because of his 'curse', he tells Scooby to leave. But as we all know, Scooby wouldn't leave his friend. But this leads to a…weird song."

(Shaggy: **Whenever I'm down**

**Right there on the ground**

**Lying out flat on my face**

**Who is the pup**

**Picking me up**

**Getting me back in the race?**

**Who'll be around watching my back**

**Guide me along and keep me on track?**

**Forever he's there**

**We're a pair**

**Scooby and Me**)

"Yeah…this song is weird because, while it IS a song about the friendship Shaggy and Scooby share, we also get hints of other singers."

(Lita: **Closing us down**

**But that isn't fair**

**I'm warning you all**

**You better beware**

**You're messing with me**

**And you'll see**

**You're gonna pay**)

"And this part as well is…odd." Said DJ.

(Vincent: **Oh, I'm broke, I'm ruined**

**What will I do?**

**Oh what happens**

**When the rent is due?)**

"yeah…this song is weird…so I'm not sure if it's a bad song or good one." Said DJ. Looks at the scale, as it spun as Ronny walked over to it and kicked it.

(Good Songs: 4?

Bad songs: 1)

"Anyway, the song ends, and we find out that they saw the cloth of the vampire's clothing is newer, not ancient."

(Vincent: Yes, but his clothing disintegrated over time. We unsealed him briefly for authentication and in the name of modesty)

"Thank you. I bet no one would want to see any vampire in that situation." Said DJ with a shudder. "Anyway, after they remember WHO summoned the evil vampire, Daphne decides to go check on them."

"But she meets up with Bram, who's…sleeping on the celing. Okay, he's starting ot make Edward seem normal. And suddenly, they…sing. Yeah, they just sing out of nowhere. Okay? This is starting to get TO weird." Said DJ. "And it's a song about immortality of all things."

(Bram: **What if I say I know a way**

**to Immortality?**

Daphne: (talking) Really?)

(Alarms began to go off, as signs say 'To weird!', 'Psycho alert!', and 'Call the Happy Hotel' began to ring out over them)

(Bram: **You and I could live forever**

Daphne: **You mean our lives would never end?**

Bram: **That's right**

Daphne**: And we won't be aging ever**?)

"He's talking about Immortality, but…I'm not fully sure if that automatically means 'eternal youth'." Said DJ. "But of course, he means he wants to turn her into the vampire's new bride."

(Johnny Test: Whoa…didn't see that one coming.)

"So him and his little Vampire cronies kidnap Daphne-a real shock there-and we find out that Bram wants to turn her into the vampire's bride."

"But anyway, back with Scooby and shaggy, the two are living a new life in the swamplands. But of course, they meet some new friends."

(Shaggy: (Sees a large snake) SNAKE! (Runs away, and runs on the back of some alligators) GATORS! (he and Scooby jump into the water, which causes them to be covered with Cradawns) CRAWDANS!

Scooby: Snakes, gators and crawdens! Oh my!)

"Not as scary as this…" said DJ.

(Shows Scarecrow and Tin man saying 'Lions, Tigers and bears' while Dorothy says 'Oh my' in a almost chant-like tone)

"But anyway, they meet up with Tulie. Yeah, remember him? So yeah, he invites the two in for some Gumbo where we find out he used to be an inventor-why does every psycho turn out to be a genius these days?-and tells them that a vampire stole his prototype for a pair of flying shoes." DJ explained.

"Anyway, back with the rest of the gang, they find out that the vampire actors kidnapped Daphne and are planning to make her the wife of-da-da-ad! I just said that!"

"Sorry." Said Ronny, as he fixed the cue cards.

"Thanks. So they go to where she's at, which happens to be…the swamp. Of course. And they're tying up Daphne to be an offering."

(Bram: Don't worry Daphne. It's only your soul your giving up.

Daphne: Easy for you to say. It's obvious you never had one.)

"Snap." Said DJ plainly. "But of course, Vincent gets captured by our residential Dracula and taken into the swamp's depths. But while Fred is shooting his very own Stake-gun, he accidentally hits an area near Shaggy. And we find out, of course, he's not going to turn into a vampire."

(Shaggy: So…I'm not going to turn into a bloodsucking weirdo?

Velma: Bloodsucker? No. Weirdo? We're to late for that)

"Huh…guess her snarky persona from Mystery Incorporated snuck in.," said DJ. "Anyway, the actors summon their evil kings and he sings a strange spell."

(The vampire king: **Close your eyes**

**and come to me**

**When you wake**

**Then you shall be**

**Alive for all eternity**

**With me** (The actors begin to tire as they sing the chant and pass out)

**Dark of the moon**

**And the beauty so bright**

**Spirits arise and call to the night**

**From Earth to the stars**

**And all in between**

**Beware and behold**

**The Vampire queen**)

"But the wedding is interrupted as Shaggy gets the vampire to chase him while the others go to save Daphne from his evil spell. So after a big ol' chase scene on both foot and river boat, Fred is able to capture the evil vampire with a net. And who is he you may ask?"

(Shows him to be…)

DJ watches with interest, as he says "Who is it.

(The Gang: Van Helsing?)

"Yep, it was Vincent Van Helsing all along!" said DJ. "Velma, mind clearing things up for all those who are curious on what just happened?"

(Velma: He was trying to save Petit Chauve Souris ville by staging a series of real live vampire events. Which is tied to the events of his newest book, the bride of the vampire…which I actually read. It's not bad.)

"So yeah, Van Helsing was doing all this to save his castle and not need Rita to come into town. But, for kidnapping Daphne and public endangerment…I think he'd be seeing, oh…10 years in prison, maybe more." Said DJ with a shrug.

"But we end this with a nice reprise of 'Done with Monsters." Said DJ.

(Fred: I don't want no more ghouls

Or nothing scary.

Daphne: No vampire creatures giving me a fright

Velma: No ghosts that rattle chains

Shaggy: or things that eat your brains.

Fred: Or monsters that go flying

Through the night.

Velma: We're going on vacation

Daphne: And heading somewhere new

Scooby: Rest and relaxation

Gang: Is all we're gonna do.

Want no more actors or kooks

Velma: Van Helsing's scheme is done

With all his vampire spooks

Shaggy: And now it's time to run

Daphne: We're gonna be cool as cukes

Our monster days are through

Daphne and Velma: No demonic beast

Shaggy and Fred: And nothing deceased

The boys and girls: It's time to relax

And that's what we're gonna do!)

"So that was Scooby Doo and the Music of the Vampire. How does it hold up?" asked DJ. "Pretty well."

(Shows images of the movie as 'Done with Monsters' plays)

"While it's not as good as some of the other animated Scooby Doo films, it DOES hold the same spirit and energy the normal shows have. And for it's first time being a musical…it did a good job."

"Most of the songs were well done and well sung by the cast. Heck, my favorite one is 'Done with Monsters', since it has the right amount of energy to go with it." Said DJ. "So in all, a good movie to be in the Halloween spirit."

"Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it and…" DJ then noticed a strange glow go over the room for a moment. "O-kay…weird…so this is the Demon Critic, I do the reviews so you know what to look out for."

DJ then walked out at this, as a pair of eyes glowed in the shadows, a dark chuckle escaping from the darkness.

MOVIE STATS:

Pros: Good animation, the gang was hilarious, the songs were pretty good and the vampire WAS actually scary.

Cons: Lita was annoying, as was the fat-guy-I-didn't-care-about, and the scheme was kind of odd.

Rating: **** out of five stars.

(Scooby: Snakes, gators and crawdens! Oh my!)

End of Review

I hoped you enjoyed this year's Halloween review…and it's actually on Halloween for once. Weird, huh? So I hope you have a happy Halloween and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	46. Superman vs the Elite review

Here's a new review for those that are wanting it. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

Superman vs. the Elite review

DJ was at his desk at this time, groaning as he says "Great...I'm WAY behind on reviews...how am I going to fix this mess?" Suddenly a DVD case was thrown at his head, making him yell out in pain. "OW!" yelled DJ as he picked up the disk box and looked surprised; it was the newer Superman film, Superman vs. the Elite!

"...Where did this come from?" asked DJ, confused.

(static)

"Oh, George R. R. Martin. I like boobies, too..." Steel chuckled as he read 'A Game of Thrones'. He then tossed the book away and said, "Oh hi, arch-nemesis, what's up?"

DJ looked at Steel as he says "Oh, hey STeel. Sorry...a Superman film just attacked me. Have you ever heard of the Elite before?"

"Aside from that superhero team I made that really went nowhere?" Steel asked. He then sighed before saying, "I only have the lightest possible knowledge on this subject, but if it's the Elite in reference to Superman, it's a group of anti-heroes that are pretty much expies for the over-sexualized and morally-ambiguous heroes we see all the time. They were created to face off against Superman in a comic called 'What's So Funny About Truth, Justice, & the American Way' in a move that most comic fans applauded: by rejecting THOSE heroes' morals and principles and reinforcing Superman's."

"Now that I have that exposition dump, may I ask why?" Steel asked.

"Because that's who this film is about." said DJ, showing the DVD case to Steel.

"ONE...MINUTE..." Steel said, looking angry. He stood up and stormed off. He quickly ran back with an excited look on his face and now wearing a T-shirt that had the Superman logo on it, "Superman's one of my all-time favorite heroes and THAT is perhaps my all-time favorite Superman film!"

(Scenes of the movie play at this time)

"That, I can understand. It's one of the few DC animated films that I've actually been able to see. Next to the Superman/Shazam short that I really enjoyed, and yes I will get to that at one point, this is one of the best of the DC Animated Originals that involve the man of steel."

"Well, considering the comic it's based on was beloved by all and hated by none, it's not surprising that DC animated studios (which is infinitely superior to Marvel animated studios) made a movie about it." Steel said, "Rivalled only by Batman: Under the Red Hood, it seems to be rather popular among comic fans."

"So, arch-nemesis, shall we begin?" Steel asked.

DJ nods as he says "Indeed."

(Shows the DC logo as the movie starts)

"Our movie begins with images of different sorts of destruction; from an attack of an actually pretty threatning Dr. Light, a war and many other disasters as a sillouted figure watchesi t."

(Manchester black: (smirking as he takes out his toothpick) Time to take your medicine, love)

"Wait...who is that?" asked DJ as he took out his laptop and looked it up. "Robin Aktin Jones...why does that name sound familiar?"

(Heavy: Are you sure this is going to vork?  
the medic: (laughs) I have NO IDEA!)

"Wait...the MEDIC?!" Asked DJ, surprised.

"Also THIS." Steel said, snapping his fingers.

(Luxord: The Darkness of men's hearts-drawn to these cursed medallions, and this Heartless-a veritable maelstrom of avarice: I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?)

"Yep, Luxord the Gambler of Fate, Number Ten in Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II." Steel said, "We then open to...a Saturday morning cartoon. Okay, it's actually a cartoon within a carton, a third level of cartoon, if you will. Observing are Clark Kent (voiced by an already well-known Superman voiceactor, George Newbern)...who kinda looks like Jay Leno."

(Andrew Klavan: Look at the jaw on this guy!)

"Also there is Lois Lane." Steel said.

"Voiced by Pauley Perrette, who we all know as Abby Scutio from NCIS. And Pauely does a good job at giving Lois her infamous snarky attitude and making her a good foil and love interest for Clark." said DJ. "Unlike in the comics right now..." He gives a glare to a picture of Wonder Woman and Superman kissing. "Seriously, I don't get the appeal of this couple."

"Anyway, Lois kinds of find the TV show in question kind of silly. Seriously, it gives us gems like..."

(TV Cop: Man, you caught some big fish, Superman.  
TV Superman: and without a net (Gives a wink to the officer when he was given a net) Back to the tank with you two. (flies away) Lets hope this time, they'll learn that crime doesn't pay. (Winks as the show ends)  
Lois: Wow, Ok. (chuckles a bit) That's, uh, wow...IT never occured to me that the 'S' stood for 'Silly'  
Clark: it wasn't that bad, was it?  
Lois: When have you ever said 'Crime doesn't pay.')

"Good point, Lois." said DJ with a smile. "I mean, when has Superman EVER said a corny line, right?"

(Lois: Well, you can take the boy out of the cornfield...)

"Their chat is interrupted by the Atomic Skull, but is quickly dealt with by Superman...and by destroying a good chunk of the city." Steel said, "We then rejoin him at...some meeting, I guess."

(Man: Are you the Superman that the 21st century needs?)

"Oh, here's a fun fact!" Steel exclaimed, "Superman's name was chosen as a bit of a 'take that' to the concept of Nazi supermen...history is FUN!"

"But we see that one of the people there, a senator no less, is a big fan of Superman. Even having a Superman watch." said DJ. "Fanboys, they can go into politics. Who knew?"

"Obama collects Spider-Man comics..." Steel muttered, darkly.

"However, this meeting is cut short by a sudden attack from the fictional country Biyalya on the equally fictional Pokolistan." Steel said, "And honestly, this is part of the reason why I love this movie-the geopolitical side of two hostile countries going at each others' throats."

"But we see that one of the people there, a senator no less, is a big fan of Superman. Even having a Superman watch." said DJ. "Fanboys, they can go into politics. Who knew?"

"Obama collects Spider-Man comics..." Steel muttered, darkly.

"However, this meeting is cut short by a sudden attack from the fictional country Biyalya on the equally fictional Pokolistan." Steel said, "And honestly, this is part of the reason why I love this movie-the geopolitical side of two hostile countries going at each others' throats."

"But Superman goes there and meets the Elite: Manchester Black, a British Telepath who is actually one of the strongest telepaths in the DC Universe, only rivaled by Martain Manhunter and Grodd. Coldcast, one of the many African-American Electricity users in the DC Universe, voiced by Catero Colbert. The Hat, a alcoholic Chinese wizard with one of the coolest hats on earth, voiced by Andrew Kishino"

"And there's also Coldcast's very open girlfriend, Pam, aka Menagerie, voiced by...MELISSA DISNEY?!" asked DJ with a lot of shock in his tone.

"Yeah, this...promiscuous anti-herione is voiced by a popular voice actress and distant relative to the original Disney himself." Steel said, "I need a moment..."

"The Elite leave and, of course, the public begins fawning over them." Steel continued, "Clark doesn't seem as accepting as the public, though."

"But Superman DOEs give them the benefit of the doubt and he does actually get to meet them face to face later on." said DJ. "And the group look like they're...in awe at the idea of meeting this iconic hero. Seriously, look at their faces. They are struck dumb just by standing infront of him."

"Also...Hat DOES give them a good introduction..." said DJ.

(Hat: you're really...tall. (Superman gives him an odd look)  
Manchester: don't mind them, Mr. Superman sir. big fans. Paralytic with Giddiness. So before anyone does anything embarrising, ta. (The group suddenly vanishes))

"But Superman is able to find them, and gets to see them face to face again." DJ explained.

"Manchester decides to give Superman a little flashback to when he discovered how to use his powers." Steel said, "Starting off when he was a child, living with his abusive father and sweet sister."

(Child Manchester: I'll be goin' out for a bit.)

(Father: Take that little brat with ya! An' be 'appy that I give ya a place, ya little squib!)

"HE'S BRITISH!" Aussie Shade exclaimed with a sarcastic tone as he gave the thumbs'-up.

"What're you doing?" Steel asked.

"It's kinda my thing." the "British" man replied with a shurg.

"GET OUT!" Steel ordered.

"Fine." Shade sighed as he walked out, muttering what sounded like "Boorish American..."

DJ looked confused at this. "O...kay...anyway, we find out in this Flashback, we find out that he discovered his powers via protecting his sister from a upcoming train, which activated when he was in great shock over the event."

"Please, if you want weird, wait for the pointless cameos to kick in." Steel said.

(static)

Ray was sitting in a dark room, reading his laptop with a rather...suspicious-looking grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, Tifa, do that-" he yelled before snapping the laptop shut, "YOU COULD KNOCK!"

(static)

"Sorry you had to see that." Steel simply said.

(Manchester yells as he saw his sister is attacked by police, and getting tossed into the way of a train as a result. A burst of green energy causes train to crash.)

(Linda van Schoonhoven: The train crashed, but no one's gonna be late, because the mayor said she would send MORE trains!)

(Manchester: Good-bye headaches, hello power.)

"Manchester then reveals that he was taken in by British Intelligence after that incident and he got fashioned into a kind of 'super soldier'." Steel said, "He met up with the other three in Africa and split from their jobs, becoming free-lance superheroes."

"Supes sees a lot of potential in this group and decides to take them under his wing in a mission to save a group of people from another disaster-Seriously Supes, shouldn't there be a giant alien Starfish you should be fighting right now?-and he can see how they really are." DJ began.

"But before we move on...I'd like to point this out before we continue on; I REALLY like the Elite. They are the best ways to make fun of 90 Anti hero stereotypes and give them their own little bit of charm to them. My favorites of them ARE Manchester black and the Hat, but I do like Pam and Coldcast." DJ explained. "So...it's gonna be kind of hard to watch the near end of this film. But we'll get to that when we get there."

"I have to admit, as much as these characters are mostly symbols of the cliched heroes and heroines of the 90's and the modern day (Manchester and Cold Cast being the tough, no nonsense heroes who aren't above killing, Hat being the alcoholic/drug-abuser, and Pam being the promiscuous heroine), they do have a certain charm to them." Steel said, "I'd have to say that Manchester is my favorite in terms of character, closely followed by Hat...mostly for his suit."

"What? I'm a fan of the casually-dressed hero." Steel said, defensively.

"But this is no disaster, DJ." Steel said, "It's a terrorist attack done by the Pokolostani extremists, who're ticked at the UK's support of Biyalya. So, when the day is saved in a rather awesome sequence, Manchester's ticked off that terrorists struck his home country and tries to take vengeance on the people responsible, but his attempts to turn their brains to mush are stopped by Superman."

"Man, he'll give Miss martian a run for her money..." said DJ.

(Shows a scene of Miss Martian from Young Justice Brianblasting an alien, making his mouth foam)

"Superman returns to Metropolis, where he tries to talk with Lois over the situation." Steel said, "It turns out that people are preferring THEIR method of dealing with the world's problems to Superman's. Why? It gets RESULTS...and, as much as I'm a fan of the big, blue boyscout, I have to admit that part of me does agree with that. Yes, peace can be resolved without violence, but not always. Sometimes, violence IS the only road available. It's a morally gray concept that sits with the movie very well."

"BUt some people think that Superman's ideals don't fit in with this." said DJ. "I can understand why, since Superman has that whole 'don't kill anyone' deal."

"But lets think about this; would we WANT superman to kill criminals or anyone for that matter? Keep this in mind when we get closer to the end..." said DJ in an errie tone.

"The popularity of the Elite is on the rise and-oh, dear lord..." Steel muttered, rolling his eyes with an irritated growl/sigh.

(Limbaugh Stand-In: Why would they come after ME?! I'm an AMERICAN! We're the good guys!)

"That guy is one of the problems I've got with this movie." Steel said, "A character who sounds like conservative talk radio host Rush Limbaugh. Why do I have a problem with this character? Because he seems to be an unnecessary 'Take That'. He only appears twice and I could cut out the two times he appeared and it would have affected NOTHING in the all-in-all story. Or it could be my political stance rearing it's head in absolute fury..."

"Moving on." Steel murmured.

DJ shrugs as he says "OK...anyway, Superman is feeling a little down because of all of this stuff."

"But enough about that, Superman goes off on a flight and ends up in Bialya and gets captured by some terrorists. But..." DJ began

(ONe of the men's guns twists up and then he gets lifted up and twisted up on the inside)

DJ looked disturbed by this. "D-d-did Manchester just TWIST THAT GUY'S INSIDES LIKE A PRETZEL!?"

"He then hears something going down in Biyalya and flies off just in time to see the Elite massacring the Pokolostani troops sent to invade the country." Steel said, "A burst from Cold Cast accidentally knocks Superman unconscious and he wakes up in...well, Manchester?"

(Manchester: The largest silicon-based life form in the universe...well, THIS universe, anyway. Capable of instant teleportation, basically gives traffic the finger. I call 'er Bunny.)

"Bunny?" Steel asked, "He called her 'Bunny'?...Okay, I've heard WORSE names."

(Man: The Wonder-Boner!)

(Other Man: My wife would like that...)

"That HAD to be the clip that showed up?" Steel asked under his breath.

"While Superman isn't to happy for what the Elite is doing, Manchester just ignores him." Said DJ.

"But back with Lois, she tries to find out more about Black. But instead of the British Intelegence telling her, its the adult Vera Black who gives her a flashdrive about her brother." said DJ.

(Vera: Chess isn't the only one who worked for the queen and got his history cleared. Hope it helps)

"However, this is interrupted as the Atomic Skull breaks out again. This disaster brings in the Elite, who Superman reluctantly agrees to team up with." Steel said, "I've done a bit of digging. This Atomic Skull is named Joseph Martin, who was affected by a gene-bomb that made his skin transparent, but also drove him insane. So, it's not only the question of dealing with a supervillain multiple times, but a mentally unstable one at that."

"Superman shows his tactical genius again and has Cold Cast drain Atomic Skull dry." Steel said, "Unfortunately, there is a cost. That senator who was defending Superman earlier? He was killed defending his son, who stupidly decided to go where the Elite were."

(The senator's son: Kill him...  
Superman: I'm sorry.)

"So yeah, the kid of Superman's fan puts ALL of the blame of Atomic Skull on Superman. You know, I'm sorry for your loss, but lets remember this; Joey here IS INSANE! Remember how they can't just kill Joker? Because he pleads INSANITY! You can't use the death penalty on a CRAZY GUY!"

"I may know little to nothing on law, but I think that's how it works." said DJ. "If anyone has any knowledge of how law works, let me nkow if I'm wrong or not. I'm not 100% sure myself." said DJ with a sigh.

"Well, Manchester Black kills Atomic Skull, ensuring that he'll never harm anyone again." Steel said before screaming, "BUT AT WHAT COST?!"

"With this, the Elite are now more popular than ever and they plan on settling the situation between Biyalya and Pokolistan once and for all." Steel said, "A Biyalyan airstrike attempts to annihilate the capital of Pokolistan, but is stopped by Superman. The Elite arrive shortly afterwards and Superman tries laying out his plan."

(Superman: I'm going to get the leaders of both Biyalya and Pokolistan to neutral ground to negotiate peace.)

(Manchester: It's too late for that.)

(Superman: It's NEVER too late for peace.)

(Superman from "Superman IV": There will be peace when the people of Earth want it so badly that their government will have no choice, but to give it to them.)

(Manchester: No, I mean "it's too late" because the leaders of Biyalya and Pokolistan are dead.)

Steel looked shocked, eyes wide and jaw hanging open, "Well...that would be ONE way to solve the conflict between two warring countries...not the IDEAL one, mind you. But, out of all the options available...yeah, no excusing that one. It's pretty messed up."

DJ was gaping at this as he says "Uh...Chester? Want to know what word fits you and your little gang right now?"

(Devatox: IDIOTS!)

DJ then says "You can't just kill two political leaders WITHOUT a big problem with the UN! Seriously Manchester, did you get some of Hat's Whisky or something and got really trashed at that time? Because that is Stupid! What if other leaders think you'll end up becoming a rogue and start killing other people? And what's worst...you got Biyalia to be over run by THIS lady!"

(Shows a picture of Queen Bee form Young Justice, with a big bold lettering saying 'Because of the Elite!' infront of a picture of Garfield/Beast Boy's mother's now crashed car)

"Trust me, that's NOT the worst thing Biyalya's gonna go through. I've read the original 52." Steel said, "Let's just say that something about it ticks off Black Adam..."

"So, Superman challenges them to a final showdown on the moon, tomorrow at down." Steel said.

(Gopher and Owl: (singing) Beyond the street at sundown...we're gonna have a showdown...)  
(Gopher: The masked bear...)  
(Eeyore: And his faithful steed.)  
(Gopher: Are all tied up and can't be freed!)  
(Owl: So, come on down to meet your fate...)  
(Nasty Jack: Sincerely, Jack. And DON'T BE LATE!)

"But Lois is, of course, nervous for her beau's safety, since the Hat can create magical things, Manchester can headshot someone with his brain, Coldcast can make giant electrical explosions and Melegine...might mess with his head."

"But, Superman says that he'll go through with it." Steel continued, "The next day, the Elite meet with Superman and have the event televised."

(Manchester: So the people can see it's a fair fight, yes?)

"On the moon, Manchester begins dictating the new order of superheroes to the world while..."

(Superman is getting beaten to a pulp by the Elite.)

Steel sniffed, "Yeah, this scene kinda gets to me. Heck, this exchange he had with Lois kinda nails me in the soft spot..."

(Clark: I've got to do it. I need to show the people that there's still someone...)

(Lois: Who's willing to die for them?)

"Some people tend to associate Superman with Jesus." Steel said, trying to keep himself calm, "Honestly...I agree. I doubt the creators had intended for Superman to be this sort of Messianic figure, but in the hands of a truly talented team, he becomes one."

"Mostly due to his more soft demeanor to the people he protects. Seriously, he has this god-like power but he never kills." said DJ. "But sadly...this kind of puts him at a disadvantage to the more brutal Elite." sighed DJ.

(manchester: It's funny, isn't it? The life of Truth, Justice and the American Military Captalist way.)

"OK, from a british guy, THAT is kind of harsh." said DJ.

(Shows Coldcast using a giant blasts of electricity to sent Superman sky high, leaving a small piece of red cloth)

DJ looked shocked at this.

(Manchester black: How is that no matter how badly you massacre one of these thong and blanket types, some shred of their unmentionables still survive the blast?)

"THAT...is a good point. how does that work?" asked DJ, confused.

"Dramatic convenience." Steel said before bursting into tears, "SUPERMAAAAAAAN!"

Steel began openly weeping as Xem walked over to pat him on the back.

"There, there, Steel." Xem said, "It's nothing BIG. We all know that Supes can't-"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPERMAN!" Steel shouted in a fit of fury, "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE SUPERMAN! YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT BEING SUPERMAN SHALL BE CRUEL AND UNFORGIVING!"

(Five minutes later...)

Steel walked back, looking calm as he said, "O-kay, where were we?"

"Well, Menagerie gets hit by a dart and her...grub things evacuate her as it seems to have been filled with poison." Steel said.

(Superman: I understand now...)

(One Winged Angel begins playing.)

Steel quickly turned off a boom box as he simply said, "What? George Newbern also voiced Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts and everything related to Final Fantasy VII...save Lance Bass, but nobody cares about him."

DJ blinked at this as he looked around. "OK...I know he's strong and all, but..."

(Coldcast: That was like 15 suns exploding in his face)

"Hey, Superman's dealt with DEATH before." Steel said, "Fifteen supernovas? That's NOTHING."

"Anyway, Supes seems to have gone berserk as he quickly dispatches of Hat by creating a vacuum around him." Steel said, "Manchester and Coldcast retreat to Earth, where they hope the large population of Metropolis will stop Superman's rampage...it doesn't work as Superman dispatches Coldcast immediately after causing a massive crater."

(Judge Doom: SURPRISED?!)

(Superman: I sent him into the atmosphere at Mach 8. Any second now, you might hear a small 'pop'.)

(Shows a close up of Superman's face; with a blood eyed)

DJ looked surprised at this, his jaw wide open and his eyes as big as saucers.

(A politican: Is that...Superman?  
Another Politican: Not anymore...)

"Manchester then tries stopping Superman with his telekinesis, but his attacks are dodged every time until he's beaten into near-submission." Steel said, "Superman then uses his heat vision and Manchester finds that his mind powers are...well, not there."

(Superman: Heat vision, concentrated into a fine point through your retinas like a scalpel. I looked for any abnormalities in your brain and cut...it...out. Instant lobotomy.)

(Superman then begins slapping Manchester.)

(Grandpa Disguisey: Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy?)

DJ cringes at each slap and says "OK, that is what I call a 'Supes Slap'"

"Don't worry, it was all a ploy." Steel simply said.

"...huh?" asked DJ

(Manchester: They saw what you did! They saw you're no better then the rest of us! They all saw there's nothing special about you!

Superman: You're right, they did see. They saw the ugliness of violence as a solution to their problems and it frighten them. It frightens me too when I decided to cross that line and do what you do. It's so easy; Anger…vengence…(goes to punch Manchester, but stops) Luckily, I'm not you. And I'll never will be)

"You see, Superman was just acting like he had gone off the deep end." Steel said, "Why? To teach the people of Earth what happens when a being of godlike abilities decides that HE'S the judge, jury, and executioner. In fact, the other members of the Elite aren't even dead, but inside Bunny (who Superman got to switch to his side) and are having their powers removed."

DJ whistled a bit as he says "OK...I've heard of a Batman Gambit, but this is ridiculous."

"Superman has taught humanity a lesson and flies off with Lois Lane into the sunset." Steel said.

(Lois Lane: If you scare me like that again, I'll kill you.)

(Superman: If I scare me like that again, I'll let you.)

(Flies off into the sunset.)

(Chorus: THERE GOES THE CRIMSON CHIN!)

"AND that was Superman vs. the Elite? What did we think of it?" asked DJ.

(Shows images of the episode with the Superman theme playing in the background)

"In my opinion, it can be up there with the best of the best Animated Super hero flicks. Heck, it's better then the Apocolypse movie that introduced Supergirl." said DJ. "and it also helped introduce me to the Elite, which is now one of my favorite villain characters."

"Personally, I feel that this is how to make a great Superman story: instead of having someone break Superman on a physical level, you should have someone try to break him ideally." Steel said, "It's the best Superman movie I've seen. Yes, the animation could be a little...odd at times (seriously, look at Supes' jaw!), but it's a small fault in a film with pretty good writing. I also have to admit that the Elite have a certain charm to them, too."

"I agree. They were able to make some of these stereotypes into really effective characters." said DJ with a nod

"If you haven't seen the movie, I say it's definitely worth a watch." Steel concluded.

"Though, I DO have one question-who left you that DVD?" Steel asked.

(Deadpool: Surprisingly enough, NOT me.)

"I'm...surprised, really." Steel said, eyebrows going up.

DJ shrugs as he says "No clue. Someone just chucked it at me. Ronny, did you see anything?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't see anything." said Ronny.

Steel looked to the side and saw Steve the Hollow, who quickly pointed at Jerry the Shinigami.

"Why should I trust your word?" Steel asked.

"It was too subtle." Steve simply replied.

"Eh, I was bored." Jerry shrugged, continuing to read his magazine.

Ronny then says "Nah, it couldn't have been him. DJ's sensors would have sensed him coming in."

"Eh, maybe we'll never know." Steel shrugged before waving, "Bye, arch-nemesis! See you for the Charlie & The Chocolate Factory review!"

"Back at ya." said DJ with a wave.

"HELP! HE'S GOT MY TAIL IN A GIANT MOUSETRAP!" came Xem's voice.

"Excuse me a sec." Steel said, pulling out a belt and walking away.

(CONNECTION TERMINATED!)

DJ frowned at this as he looked at the DVD case, but noticed it was switched with something else, making his eyes widen in shock.

MOVIE STATS:

Pros: Good moral, good story telling, the Elite are well written, and it is very accurate of the source material.

Cons: the Rush Limbaugh parody, some of the hard to follow scenes and Superman's chin.

Rating: *****

(Coldcast: It was like 15 suns blowing up in his face)

End of Review

Well folks, I hoped you enjoyed yet another of Steel and my crossovers and the review. Next time, it'll be a kind of negative review. See ya next time. And…take a guess what it is. Please, Read Review and suggest away!


End file.
